Catch Me
by ITeraPrince
Summary: He was there, Ron wasn't and that made all the difference
1. Chapter 1: One Shot

Catch Me

"I've got you…. Don't I harry?"

He held her tighter than he ever did before, her body snuggling closer to his chest. She was so fragile, on the verge of collapse her breath staggered. Searching for the right words proved difficult for him, so he chose the few words that felt natural "I'm here…" he allowed his voice to echo around the walls of the empty room. They stood there in silence till she finally spoke in a soft whisper "Don't leave me…" he kissed the top of her head and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

In the past, Ron and Hermione had their disputes and arguments but none like this. He left her feeling useless, unloved and broken; he plucked at her every heart string. Then he just left never to be seen again, leaving Harry to pick up the pieces. For now she lays sound asleep at Grimmauld, Harry left in secret to seek wisdom from Dumbledore.

The headmaster sat high on his chair listening to Harry's words "Sir I'm so confused on what to do." His eyes pleading for an answer, the old man sat in deep thought stroking his beard. "I believe all the events that have transpired happened for a reason, it's given you a chance to look past reason to listen to yourself." Riddles as Dumbledore usually spoke in left Harry in confusion; he stood and walked past his desk towards Harry. "Close your eyes, drown everything out except a single thought… Ms. Granger then tell me what you see."

His mind escaped his body as he searched and searched. A peculiar sent reaches his nose, he smiles "Vanilla…" Hermione's hair always smelled of Vanilla, he never realized how intoxicating the smell was to him. The smell then resided and a warm feeling around his arms engulfed him it felt nice "Her hugs…" even when he was close winded he still loved her hugs. After the mix of feelings and smells his mind showed him slow memories of Hermione. Subtle moments that he wouldn't have been able to examine till now and he found something, something that was hidden from his before.

She sat by the fireplace with her wand she conjured little fire animals playing with each other as she hugged her knees. Comfy and warm in her pajamas she stayed there without realizing a smiling Harry walking towards her. He slowly walked towards her taking in her beauty, as if by instinct she turned to look at him. Realizing his company she stood inches from the chair "Harry… Harry why are you looking at me like that?" his steps taking him ever so closer to her. Her own breath hitched caught in a gasp as he stood so close to her. "Harry… wha… um…. What are you doing?" chocolate eyes met emerald as she searched his eyes for closure. "Your Beautiful" he spoke with much truth, her cheeks burned a blush.

He took her hand into his slowly intertwining their fingers and raising them. Instincts took him closer to her lips, slowly he stopped leaving a small gap, her mouth taking quiet breaths. "Your everything…" his words made a tear flow down her cheek. A rush of happiness made her close the gap, to close both their wounds and start a new beginning for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2: The Twins

Chapter 2

Parchment was an unspoken evil that Harry had new affiliations with, as it drove Hermione on the verge of insanity constantly studying for her OWLs. Leaving Harry with short spoken conversations ending with "I have to go study, tests are important Harry." Now left with only his thoughts he took in their recent moments together staring into the sunset. "Hiya Harry." "Not creeping around are you?" "And why would he do that?" "I was about to ask him the same question."

Harry jumped at the alarming presence of the Weasley Twins, Fred and George seemed to be examining him. Fred had a face of pure question and George was stroking his invisible beard, "Have you noticed anything off Fred?" "You don't have a beard George but yes I have noticed something odd happening these past few weeks." Both of them looked at him and in unison spoke "Harry"

Trying to escape their gazes "I don't know what you're talking about?" the twins walked closer to him giving him questioning looks with eyes flared. "Ugh guys I have to… um go ask Hermione something." Both of them held him in place stopping him from physically escaping, "There it is, our own little Hermione and Hawwy have fawen in love." George making kissy faces and sounds only made Harry's cheeks burn even more. "Guys, I really need to go." They both looked him in the eye and asked "When did it start?" "Who asked who?" "Who did it?" "You're sweating Harry." "Isn't he Fred surprising." Harry broke free from the two boys stopping short of the stairs he turned to them and said "It's been fun seeing you guys but I've got um I'm very busy with tests." At first he questioned why he had their hands tied behind their backs with cheery smirks on their faces but descended down the stairs anyway.

"Five Sickles like you said George." The other twin smiled "Thank you…. But it's not over Freddie let's keep an eye on them." Smirking at his other twin "Already ahead of you." They gave a laugh, a high five and then they vanished.

The term had just ended giving Harry and Hermione a much needed rest from tests. Quills were dropped and ink spilled in favor of a time filled with small comforts. They sat together both hearts filled with warm comfort and desire for each other's company. Her head titled back in bliss from his touch, he planted soft kisses on her exposed shoulder. "Harry… umm what are you thinking?" he perched his chin on her shoulder "I'm thinking about how amazing having a beard like Dumbledore would be." He said with a chuckle, she busted out laughing. Her laugh was so infectious and amazing he had to hear it longer so he went on to tickle her sides. "Harry stop! You know I'm ticklish! Ah!" she squirmed and giggled trying to escape but to no avail.

Somehow they ended up on the carpet filled with smiles holding each other in a loving embrace. His eyes met hers and she gave off a soft chuckle, his eyes petrified her in place as she gladly received his slow kiss. Minutes of love shared between the two afterwards Harry knelt on the carpet hugging Hermione between his knees. "What are you doing for the holiday Harry?" she asked fiddling with his right hand "I don't know to be honest, I was going to spend it in Grimmauld but then I have you now." He kissed her right cheek, she shifted to face him "Harry can I spend my holiday with you pwease?" ending with a pout. He told her yes and she hugged him that landed him on his back.

"Dang it!" a whisper was heard from the staircase, "Pay up Georgie." He glared at his twin "We still don't have an overall winner." An evil smirk appeared on his face "Oh you're on!" shaking hands and snickering. "What is the cause of all this racquet in the middle of the night." A deep Scottish voice that would never be forgotten by any Gryffindor was heard behind them "Uh oh." Footsteps and irritated mumbling followed only to be met by an empty staircase.


	3. Chapter 3: First Memory

Chapter 3

The barrage of snow kept the occupants of Grimmauld inside most of the time. Ice filling the window reminded everyone to huddle by the fireplace. Hermione felt at peace inside the house, Sirius welcomed her with open arms. It felt as if she's been living there for years, she admired every portrait, every inch of history she could learn about. Harry looked at her scanned through the living room with a genuine smile "Same old Hermione… rather be expelled and not learn anything than relax." Stopping halfway she frowned at Harry "Haha very funny…" finishing up she walked towards Harry.

"Harry, I have something for you…" she reveals a wooden rack full of vials, they looked like memory vials. He marveled at them as she explained "They're memories for when you need to be reminded that I love you." Happiness filled his entire body as he quickly hugged Hermione "Thank you Hermione… you're so brilliant."

Sirius stood against the doorframe, a small smile filled Harry's Godfather as he remembered times with Lily and James. "That's an amazing gift you got there pup… Hermione would you give me a hand with dinner?" both of them looked at the aged man she beamed up at him "Sure!' When she left the two men Sirius gave Harry a knowing look "You know both you and your Father never seek to amaze me, she's an incredible girl pup." He nodded "Yeah, I know."

Dinner was filled with laughter and stories, past and present. They all fit in so nicely, someone would mistaken them for a family. "And when then the trolley landed in the lake… hahaha!" Harry broke out in laughter "Harry it wasn't funny, I had all my new books in that trolley." He just smiled at her which Sirius follow suit. When all their plates were empty and their bellies full Sirius snapped his fingers and they disappeared into the washer. He bid them farewell for the night, Harry and Hermione enjoyed each other's company till they both got tired. Alone in his room he set the rack of vials on the bedside table and laid on the bed awaiting sleep.

Temptation filled his head every time he glanced at the vials, when curiosity joined the mix reason was thrown out the door and he opened a random vial from the rack. Grabbing the Mirror Sirius gave him earlier he poured the memory into it. White smoky trails filled the mirror, the smoke cleared and the mirror began to ripple. Taking that as his cue he entered the memory, the first thing he noticed was that he was back at Hogwarts. Looking at himself he was astonished to find himself in his younger body. "Harry!" he heard Hermione calling his name, "I'm here!" he called out past the door. She opened it to reveal a much younger Hermione "I have to show you something." He nodded and followed her down the hallways of Hogwarts Castle.

They ended up in a large room with old antiques, his mind tried to remember this memory but it was simply shrouded from him. "Harry… over here!" walking to where she was there laid the Mirror of Erised. He was confused this wasn't how he remembered it, Hermione wasn't here when he found the mirror for the first time. "What is it?" he heard his voice say "It's a magical mirror I've read about in Hogwarts A History, you look into the Mirror and see something." A puzzled look was his reply to her she sighed and said "It's different for everyone… give it a try."

Looking deep into the endless void of the Mirror, he looked hard until his eyes met two sets of eyes one was identical to his. His mind screamed 'Mum and Dad!' but in reality he stood still tears began blurring his vision. Hermione saw this and thought she had done something wrong "Harry are you okay?" he didn't say a word in a fast motion he hugged her. Hermione's cheeks turned to a rose color taken by surprise, Harry pulled back wiping his tears away. "I see them Hermione… I see my parents… thank you Hermione." Lily and James Potter smiled at their son, filling Harry with mixed emotions. Hermione unsure what to do, did something she has never done before; she threw logic out of the equation and did the natural thing to do and held his hand.

Exiting from the memory Harry was so confused; it didn't make any sense to him. He went searching for Hermione finding her in Sirius' study. "I don't understand… how?" she titled her head confused; Harry revealed the empty vial with a shaky hand. Closing her book she stood and walked in front of him "Harry… what you just saw really happened." Her voice very calm "I had Dumbledore give you false memories while the vials contain the real memories."

She took his hand caressing it "At the time I was scared… I thought that you wouldn't love me…" voice falling into the innocent state he found her in weeks ago. He pulled her into an embrace kissing her hair "This changes everything…" he could feel her body tense up from those very words "It makes me love you even more…" he hugged her harder, she smiled into his chest relieved.

The next morning Sirius went searching for the two all around the house "Pup! Where have you gone off too…?" his voice was lost when he saw the sight of the two huddle close together in his study. He thought to himself if James were here he would leave them be but he wasn't James "Oi! Breakfast is ready pup." The two jerked awake at the barking voice of the elder man "ifty points to Gryf… oh um thanks Sirius." The man raised both his eye brows and winked at Harry which in their language mean good job. Hermione stirred a bit keeping her eyes shut as possible, "Wake up beautiful." She groaned at him "Do I have to?" Harry chuckled "Well your hair is pretty messy like all over the place." Her eyes snapped open and she flung from his chest, her hair indeed a mess.

Later that day, they received an owl out of the blue. The letter was addressed to both Harry and Hermione and read "TRYING TO KEEP STUFF FROM US HUH, TOO BAD LITTLE HARRY WE'RE JUST TOO GOOD FOR YOUR ELABORATE SCHEMES, HAVE A FUN HOLIDAY YOU TWO, BECAUSE WHEN YOU GET BACK WE HAVE A BIG SURPRISE FOR YOU TWO – F &amp; G W" they both looked at each other with a look of worry and enthusiasm, what awaits them back at Hogwarts Castle.


	4. Chapter 4: Party

Chapter 4

The end of the holiday drew closer; Harry and Hermione awaited the night bus. She stood by the gate on the lookout while he chatted with Sirius. "I heard from Remus that he would be returning to Hogwarts for a little while." Memories from his earlier training with him, gave Harry a smile "That's brilliant." Sirius gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Your never alone Harry… remember that whether it's with me or Remus you always have a home." A home where he belonged was what he always longed for as a boy and Sirius gave that to him a long time ago. He looked up at his godfather and nodded "Besides if you ever forget I'm sure Hermione will remind you." Both of them chuckled at the fact, Sirius was right as much as he loved living in Grimmauld his home right now is where Hermione is. To live his life with her and to live it for now.

A long trip left them tired, arriving in Hogwarts with slight expectations of surprise. But found none that greeted them, curious they headed up the Grand staircase towards the Gryffindor Tower. A few Ravenclaws passed the pair giggling which left them with more curiosity of what could be happening.

They entered the Gryffindor common room, their eyes marveled at the sight of their friends and every Gryffindor surrounding them. Each step they took was met with marvelous applause, cheering and whistles. McGonagall stood still keeping only a gentle smile, Fred and George flicked their wands and out came banners with crossing H's.

Everyone had bright smiling faces exchanging hugs between the two. McGonagall spoke in a tender tone "Ms. Granger what did I tell you… nothing to worry about he came around soon enough." Harry turned to Hermione, she just beamed at him "Oh nothing."

Remus arrived later and met with Harry at the other end of the room. "So, Harry have you practiced your patronus recently?" following him around the fireplace "Haven't had the time, I've been busy." Lupin smirked at the reply, he stirred his tea and sipped it "Who knows your patronus may have gotten even stronger." Harry just stared blankly murmuring his first words "Who knows."

Harry's ear grew cold; through the chaos of the crowd he heard the distinctive sound of Hermione crying. He turned his attention to her only to find Cormac insulting her drunk. Clenching his fist he stormed towards them the crowd moving aside. Anger boiled inside of him his fist at the ready, what happened next shocked everyone. Cormac was on the floor with a broken nose, everyone in the room just saw Hermione punch him square in the face. Eyes filled with fresh tears she ran to Harry, he hugged her tight.

Seamus snatched the whiskey bottle from Cormac and Dean lifted him up. Cormac still recovering from the broken nose yelled insults at them, Dean and Seamus taking him away. "Stay away from her! If you ever make her cry again I will take you down!" Cormac replied by spitting on the floor never to be seen again. Silence fell amongst the room only to be broken by McGonagall "Mr. Finnigan I believe I told you no whisky." Seamus was bewildered at the comment "But Professor you were the one who… "she waved him off "No no next time you should work on your listening skills instead of your pyrotechnics." Everyone looked at each other and then started laughing.

The party was over and a few were left for cleanup, the twins suggested asking the elves earlier only to be met by a glare from Hermione. But the twins were not used to this much work so when Hermione would turn her back they would use magic to clean faster. Lifting a table Harry found a box filled with Galleons and Sickles "Fred, George what is this?" Seamus was the first to answer "Oh that's where we either won or lost depending on what we betted." Placing the pieces together Harry looked at both twins very confused "You betted on us getting together?" not a single word just deer in the headlights expressions "Come on mate, after what happened at the Yule Ball we knew that it was inevitable." Harry turned to Hermione who just hid her face and blushed at the memory.

Later that night, the pair sat across from each other in the middle was the mirror. Harry poured the memory into the mirror glancing at Hermione before he went in who showed her approval. He was transported back to the snow filled Great Hall sitting alone. Until he saw Hermione spun away from the crowd of dancers laughing, regaining her balance her eyes fell on him. She giggled and extended her hand "Care to dance with me Harry?" he took her hand, his first few steps were hesitant leaving Hermione to coach him the whole time.

Allowing the music to fill their souls, they danced gracefully together amongst the crowd. Harry's growing confidence dared him to spin her so he did and he was successful. Happiness wasn't a word to describe what they felt it was more than that.

Exiting the great hall, out of jealousy Ron broke up the two telling Harry that he had to get some sleep for the tournament. Hermione argued telling him that he was being unreasonable but Harry was already so far up the stairs. Ron looked her down and told her that Harry would never love her, that was the end for her she collapsed on the spot. Sobbing on the stairs on her new dress "Ron, you ruined everything."

Returning from the memory, he searched for her. Finding her asleep in the bed beside him, afraid to wake her he caressed her face "I'm sorry Hermione, for taking this long." A soft knock came from the door; Professor McGonagall spoke to him "Mr. Potter… Dumbledore has asked to meet with you in his Office." He followed her instructions and left Hermione sound asleep.

Approaching Dumbledore's office Harry opens the door, spotting the old wizard pacing at his study "What wrong professor?" Dumbledore's eyes looked lifeless and his face pale, slowly the door closed shut. "I'm sorry Harry my boy… war is coming to your life sooner than expected."

A long discussion was held between the two, Dumbledore explaining his history with Tom Riddle. Informing Harry on a quest to destroy Horcruxes the only way to defeat the dark lord. "Years ago I told your father the very things I just told you, I knew little back then but enough and he wanted to buy you time so he destroyed the locket. The fault was mine because it left him weak; he didn't have enough energy to take on Voldemort himself to protect you and Lily."

"It's okay professor but Hermione sir." Dumbledore stroke his beard and pondered, "It will be a decision both of you must decide, just remember Harry what I ask of you is very dangerous." Questions filled his head along with a overflow of fears of what could happen. What will he tell her, will he ever be able to forgive himself if she got hurt again? Again… are his true memories coming back?


	5. Chapter 5: Practice

His mind would casually escape him, drifting off to his conversation with Dumbledore a few days before. He knew he would regret not telling her about it but he didn't want to worry her. So he concluded for now he needs to focus on her, just her… for now. "Harry! Where are we going?"

He smiled at her "Just a little further!" he called out to her. With each step he took the sun's rays grew brighter. At the top of the hill was a special tree that overlooked the lake. He took in the water with his eyes, the way the light touched the water reminded him of his flight with Buckbeak. "Harry… my legs are killing me." Hermione put a hand on his shoulder to catch her breath. He chuckled lightly at her, gently taking her hand and leading her to the tree.

"No more need for walking Mi, come here." His soft words made her beam up at him; they sat together by the tree. Harry hugged her tight; leaned over and kissed her cheek "Was this worth it?" she turned to him and smiled "Almost." She then went on about the history of the hill and the lake, Harry sat with her very amused.

The snow that once surrounded the grounds melted away, to Harry it meant another chapter with his Hermione. He then mentally cursed at himself for taking so long, many of his fellow gryffindors would joke about him being so thick but now he actually believed them. "Harry are you listening to me?" he looked down at her "Of course Mi, every word uh… what was that about mermaids again?" Hermione took to her knees and smacked Harry in the head "I was kidding!" her straight face broke into laughter that was soon joined by him.

"Good old Harry, isn't young love just beautiful Fred?" nudging his brother "Right you are Georgie, hey have you collected from the others yet?" Fred snapped at his brother "Shhhh! They might here you, you tosser!" "Well let's see if they'll surprise us." the mischievous Weasley twins giggled at each other. The brothers look at the couple one last time before disappearing.

"Hermione! Have you seen my jersey?" he called out desperately shuffling through his trunk. "I'm going to be late!" a soft whimper came from his door, it was her wearing his Quidditch jersey "But it's so comfy Harry." She begged him; Harry raised an eyebrow and extended his hand "Give it here." Not feeling the jersey he gave her a questioning look, she made her way to him and grabbed a pillow. "Oh no you don't!" he lightly grabbed her by the hips and tackled her onto his bed. Her giggling only provoked him to start tickling her. "Harry please! Don't! Aaaaah!" squirming in his bed she tried to resist him. "Give up Hermione?" he stopped tickling her allowing her to catch her breath.

Lifting herself up, she blew a loose strand of hair away and pouted at him. "Fine, you win this time you big green eyed meanie." Harry thought about what she said for a minute before continuing to tickle her.

"Let her rip Georgie!" "Coming at ya Fred!" the twins batted a bludger back and forth between each other on their way to the hoops. The keeper's hand started to shake as he nervously watched the incoming Weasleys. "All right here comes our special move!" "Yep! We call this the Weasley Windup!" receiving the bludger from George he smacked it high above himself. Within seconds Fred swooped in and slammed hard at the bludger sending it through one of the hoops.

They took turns bowing at an imaginary audience "Good on ya mate!" "Yeah great try!" Fred held his bat towards George as a microphone "Mr. Weasley how would you describe what just happened?" He took hold of the bat and dragged it closer "Well, Mr. Weasley nice hair by the way." "Thanks" "We came and we conquered! Awooo!" the twins then began imitating a howling dog.

"Oh look who's late for practice." George looked down to see Harry running into the pitch with broom in hand. "Freddie you want the honors of giving wittle Harry a stern talking to?" he shook his head in response "No no Georgie he's only a boy! I've got a better idea." He winks at his brother who in turns smiles "Oh this is going to go down in Weasley history as the best idea ever!" laughing they swooped down to meet up with Harry.

The fairly lighted torches lit Hermione's way towards the library. With three books in hand that she was determined to examine every page in her hands she could not hold in her excitement. That was until she was stopped by Draco Malfoy at the crossroads of the many courtyards. "Well well, it's Potty's little squeeze!" he made her skin crawl "Malfoy get out of my way!" he started to laugh out loud "Oooh! You've got a mouth of you eh?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him annoyed; she waited for him to turn back to her after laughing with his cronies to punch him in the nose. He fell back to the floor holding his nose, "Next time I tell you to move Draco, you'd better move." A crowd of people began to crowd around them, Ginny touched Hermione's shoulders "Let's get out of here Hermione." And they left a bewildered crowd of people and broken nosed Draco.

"Harry? Why do you smell of vanilla?" George head was near Harry's sniffing him "What do you think Georgie? Has our little Hawwy been keeping something from us?" "I don't know Fred maybe he is." The twins cornered Harry at his team locker, "Guys I have no idea what you two are on about?" Fred stroke his chin, George had his arm on Harry's locker "Place nice Harry, come on fess up." Harry tried to find any means of escape but there was none. "I've come to a conclusion!" "What is it Freddie?" "You reckon Hermione wears perfume?" George's face resembled an O as he took in the words of his brother. "Harry you sly devil you!" they jokingly punched him on the shoulder, Harry found a crack between them a slid through. "I have no idea… what you two are talking about… ugh see ya tomorrow!" he said running off.

"The plot thickens…" George winks at his brother "I reckon we keep an extra eye on them, wouldn't you agree Georgie." Fred stroking his chin and nodding at the same time "Way ahead of you." The Weasley twins quickly vanished from sight giggling as they did.

Hermione sat with Ginny at the library surrounded by a pile of books. "Hermione with all due respect, I do not want to be the first witch in recorded history to be murdered by a huge pile of books." She was unphased by her sarcastic remark; her attention was deeply rooted into his books. Studies on many different magical artifacts and inventions like her time turner was so fascinating. Ginny's questions and sarcastic remarks would be muffled to her, well except one "Where do you see yourself with Harry in the future?" Her eyes sprung like a deer caught in the headlights. "What do you mean Ginny?" the younger girl sighed in relief "Thank god! She's alive! And well ugh it's a simple question."

She thought it for a few minutes before opening her mouth to speak "I… I ugh… you see…" she frightened herself for not being able to find the words to say. She was so focused on now because it was so easy with Harry to enjoy being in the present. But the future was where she drew a blank, she tapped her quill against parchment in frustration. "I ugh gotta go meet up with Flitwick about my charms homework see you later Hermione." The redheaded girl left a very puzzled Hermione at the table, she needed answers and fast. Her mind already swarming with what ifs, she lifted her bag and books and paced out of the library.

Later that night, Harry shook uncomfortably in his bed. The other boys groaned at the ruckus he made so he made his way to the Gryffindor common room. He sat at the big armchair staring at the fire, his mind was all over the place; he tried his best to think of a single thought like Dumbledore said. Then suddenly voices started to echo around in his head.

"You filfy little Mudblood!" Draco sneered at Hermione; Harry if by instinct just punched Draco square in the face. Everyone around them was hit with shock of what he just did. "Shut up Malfoy." Harry quickly walked over to her "Are you okay Hermione?" she softly nodded at him. "You're dead Potter! My father's going to hear about this!" The other slytherins picked Draco up and dragged him away.

Confusion hit Harry, was that a memory… did that really happen? He felt as if his mind slowly began clearing up like mist disappearing in a lake. From that moment of realization he knew what to do; he gently took out the case of vials and poured a single vial into the mirror. The bright light illuminated the room for a split second before mist was coming out of the sides. Without hesitation he plunged himself deep into the mirror, into the memory for more clarity.

"Harry Run!" the cold of the forbidden forest made it a little harder to run. But the thought of Hermione and him being in danger made him run faster. Feeling like they've outran the turned Remus long enough to evade him, they hid against one of the many trees in the forest. Harry gripped Hermione's hand tightly; he peeked out to see if Remus had left. There seemed to be no sign of him, Hermione tugged at him backing up slowly.

But at that moment they heard the snarl of the werewolf. Harry's first instinct was to cover Hermione, to protect her. Unexpectedly, she quickly pulled him towards her and kissed him hard. Hermione's heart was filled with fear; Harry was struck by what she was doing. His body soon becoming limp, his first kiss and maybe hers too and maybe their last. Buckbeak took their attention; he had defended them against Remus. "Oh that was so scary!" she leaned against his chest and he hugged her tightly.

Four knocks were heard at his wooden door, he careful tugged at the chain opening the door. "Hello Hagrid." The half giant sighed in relief at the sight of Hermione at his door, "Blimey Hermione, do you have any idea what time is?" she tugged gently at her cloak nervously "I know but I had to talk to you, it's important." Hagird let her into his hut, almost immediately she started talking. She openly expressed her fears and desires to him, seeking his advice on the matter.

The half giant just smiled at her, same old Hermione he thought to himself. She paced back in forth rambling on and on for what felt like hours. Feeling like it was time to but in Hagrid waved her off "Hermione come here." He took her small hands into his and gently raises them so they could speak eye to eye.

"Hermione my dear, you worry too much… the best thing you can do right now is to be happy with him and to be there for him. I've known you two for years and to be honest I've been hoping yer two would get this far. I have held him in my arms as a baby covered in sot, a few years down the road he would introduce me to you and it gave me pride that he found friends like you. And it didn't take me long to figure out that your one special gal and that you two really cared for one another. My dear, you've allowed the purest kind of magic there is to enter both your lives… love. And that love will serve you both well with whatever mischiefs you lot are up to this year. Hermione, stay safe and be happy."

Her vision was still blurred as tears filled her eyes; she quickly hugged Hagrid and thanked him. The half giant gently tapped her on the back chuckling at the unexpected hug. He was right, she was overreacting but she couldn't help it; it was in her nature to analyze every possibility there could be. A lifetime of reading books could not prepare her for something as raw as this. But she now felt confident to face any challenges they may face in the future.

The fat lady portrait opened allowing her entry to the Gryffindor common room. Her first thoughts were of Harry and sleep; coincidentally she was shocked to find Harry sound asleep on the armchair. His body seemed to shake ever so slightly, his breath staggering. When she arrived next to him she gently touched his hand which seemed to calm him down. He now looked peaceful even grew a smile on his face, Hermione cautiously slid into his arms joining him on the chair. They fitted perfectly against one another, the fire matching the heat radiating off her cheeks. Hermione slowly looked up at him and whispered "Night my Harry."


	6. Chapter 6: Dance

Harry leaned his cheek against his hand trying his best to stay awake. But that proved difficult for him as Professor Flitwick was explaining the many uses of fire spells for what seemed like ages. He looked beside him and saw Hermione scribbling away at her parchment taking in everything he said. Harry smiled knowing that he could just ask Hermione for the notes later, 'Oh no' he thought as his arm gave way.

Hermione's hand stood high and proud "Yes Ms. Granger?" questioned Flitwick, "Professor wouldn't the Incendio spell be better used to start a fire than using the Flagrante Curse?" the elderly wizard looked at his board and his notes. The Professor nearly fell from his stool at his shock "Oh dear, Ms. Granger how right you are… well done." Hermione smiled triumphantly at her success and then a sudden shiver went up her spine. She briefly glanced beside her to see Harry fast asleep with his hand above hers. This caused her to smile and bite her lower lip gently; it was a nervous habit of hers to bite her lip in which her mother usually would scold her for. 'He just looks so cute like this' she thought to herself, she quickly turned her attention back to the lecture at hand.

The class officially ended a few minutes afterwards, Hermione began to gather herself but Harry was still fast asleep beside her. She smiled to herself grabbing a book of adequate size from her bag and whacking Harry with it. This action caused him to jerk awake, he looked around the classroom seeing that a majority of the seats were empty he continued scanning the room until his eyes rested on a scolding Hermione. "Hermione you should have seen it! There I was catching the cup winning snitch and the crowd roared AH!" his arms swayed back and forth, Hermione shook her head 'boys'.

The couple reached the hallway only halfway before Harry was brought to a halt. "Um hey Cho, what's up?" the girl rarely met his eyes resorting to avoiding them. "Hello Harry… I was wondering if you had time to talk… um at Hogsmeade?" hearing this Harry quickly turned to Hermione who was patiently waiting for him. Then he thought about Cedric and how bad she must have felt losing him but he didn't want to give her the wrong idea. "I'm sorry Cho, I'm a bit busy maybe another time okay?" the Ravenclaw girl didn't mutter another word just nodded quickly at him. Harry tapped her shoulder gently and went back to Hermione reassuring her it was nothing.

"Oooh trouble in paradise?" the twins smiled from being exposed at the previous scene "Like when mum told us wizard Santa was really just Dumbledore?" Fred gave his brother a questioning look "What it's not like you knew, I always thought it was dad." He received a smack from his brother "Come on Georgie we need to focus, we need to leave this place with a bang! The Weasley name forever painted on its side!" They both marveled at the thought, and then they began pacing around each other. Each one mumbling to themselves as they pass each other several times, until they finally bump into each other "I've got it!" they said in unison "Brilliant!" sharing devilish smiles they disappeared once again.

Everyone gathered at the Great Hall for supper, each table filled with many delightful treats. Seamus was telling a story in an overly dramatic fashion, sound effects and gestures galore. "Then my boy Dean comes in and he says Oi don't you dare drop that!" the occupants of the table glanced at Dean "He was holding it near my bed!" everyone laughed as Seamus continued "Neither of that matters because out of nowhere the carpet is pulled from below me then boom!" laughter and applause filled the Gryffindor table. Harry took a slice of pumpkin pie and was ready to eat it until he was interrupted by Seamus "But only some of us know what true fireworks are like, am I right Harry?" stood his fellow Gryffindor air nudging him. He glanced at Hermione who blushed a shade of crimson; he took her hand into his and looked back at Seamus. "Yeah well, after all these years I don't think you can tell the difference from fireworks and a potion mix up." This reminded everyone of Seamus' most recent explosion during potions mixing his ingredients with floo powder, earning laughs from everyone.

"The Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance!" the room filled with quick whispers from the girls and groans from the boys end. Harry thought that it was preposterous every boy in Hogwarts probably have no idea how to dance especially him with this sling on. It was at that moment he locked eyes with Hermione, he doesn't know why but they just stared at each other from across the room. Their eyes only averted by Ron being called up by McGonagall, Harry had the biggest smile on his face knowing how embarrassing the situation was for Ron. And across the room Hermione giggled at herself but she still kept an eye on Harry. The twins hoot and hollered, Harry turned to them "Oi! You're never going to let me forget about this are you?" they smiled mischievously "Never!" this made Harry chuckle and once again he locked eyes with Hermione.

When she announced that everyone would practice of course the girls were anxious to do so, the boys were highly reserved well except for Neville. Seeing the lack of participation from the boys, McGonagall threated them which quickly got them on their feet. Harry could see Hermione making her way to him, but Ginny appeared in front of him stopping her only a few steps behind. She had a look of disappointment on her face pure contrast to Ginny who was more than delighted.

Later on, Harry stood with Neville near the fireplace of the common room. Neville was happily practicing as Harry sat on the couch "Don't you just think this whole dancing thing is amazing Harry?" he lifted his broken arm with a smirk "Oh yeah sorry about that, I use to think it was weird with my Grandmother and all but it's quite amazing." Harry just nodded at him; he nearly stood up when he saw Hermione enter from the Fat Lady Portrait. "Hermione… what do you think of all this?" she stood still unsure of her answer "Uh… I think it will be nice…" Harry was kind of taken aback by this a little, he never knew she might be into this sort of thing "Oh… really?" she gave him a gentle smile "Yeah… and besides why aren't you excited? you have to dance the opening dance with the other champions."

Harry groaned at this realization "But I can't dance, even if I could I can't with this thing on." She got closer to him "I'll teach you." Carefully she slowly took of the sling, Harry seemed very hesitant but she just whispered "I'll be gentle." And she was they slowly danced with one another for a few minutes and Harry had to admit it was kind of nice. Hopefully it was for her even though he'd accidentally stepped on her seven times. Unknown to Harry her heart jumped with every move overshadowed by her giggles.

Another memory restored to his mind, he began to ponder how different his life would be if they weren't altered in the first place. But he respected her decision and understood why she did it. He quickly wondered if there was a memory where he finally got her on a broom, or somehow she found a way for him to love books. Harry shivered at the thought of reading a pile of books but if it was for Hermione he'd at least pretend to enjoy it.

Hermione was in the girl's dormitory writing to her parents in parchment. She would occasionally write to them to keep them updated on how she was doing. But recently she has been writing several letters in the past few months, mainly about Harry. The letters she got back from her parents showed their interest in meeting him maybe when she returns for holiday. This made her so happy, the thought of bringing Harry to her parents and everybody enjoying themselves. She wrote effortlessly against the parchment, she then tied a bow around the letter and handed it to the owl. Who gracefully flapped its wings away to its destination, before leaving Hermione walked over to Hedwig and petted her; she chirped happily at Hermione's touch.

Dobby popped in on Harry "Harry Potter sir… the Headmaster is requesting your presence." He thanked his friend and headed towards Dumbledore's office. The old wizard was looking upon his phoenix as Harry arrived "Harry my boy, I'm glad you came." He stopped beside him "Of course sir." He gently stroked the Phoenix's neck "I'm happy that you've taken my advice to account, tell me has Ms. Granger taught you any new spells?" Harry laughed at the comment by Dumbledore; the headmaster approached his desk "Right back to business, I have a lead on the location of a horcrux and I will take my leave rather soon. Tell me have you spoken to Sirius Black recently?" The last time they saw each other was during holiday Harry told him "I grant you permission to see him; he wanted a word with you in private." He understood what he meant and was grateful "Thank you Professor." Harry made his way to the exit briefly stopped by Dumbledore's quick comment "Bring Ms. Granger if you'd like." He smiled; to him it wasn't a second thought to bring Hermione.

They arrived at Grimmauld for the weekend, both of them were happy to see Sirius once again. "Pup! Come here." Harry hugged his godfather happily, standing aside "Hermione don't be a stranger come here." And all three of them shared a group hug "Oh it's nice to see you two, what brings you over?" Harry told him what Dumbledore had said, Sirius gestured for Harry to enter one of the rooms and suggested Hermione to wait for them at the study. "Yes I wanted to speak to you about the Order, Mad Eye has a feeling that you are in serious danger." That wasn't really news to Harry but by the tone of Sirius voice he knew it was nothing good "Anybody could be a target so I wanted to make sure you knew and to be cautious." Harry nodded and gave Sirius a hug; they later met with Hermione explaining everything.

The remainder of the day, the couple was enjoying old stories told by Sirius. Harry outmatched Hermione's interest when Sirius brought up his father's quidditch career. And when Lily was brought up the elder wizard turned to Hermione "She was very much like you, very smart and caring with a little spunk." She blushed at this; Harry quickly intertwined their fingers at the sight of her blushing. After Sirius shared his stories they had dinner. Now it was the teens turn to tell stories, the two clashed many times with telling the stories. They were like a little family gathered around the table; it was a moment Harry wished he could freeze himself in.

The next day was cut short by Hermione's desire to continue studying for her OWL's. They said their goodbyes before boarding the night bus. When they arrived at Hogwarts Hermione quickly broke off into the library while Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office. Sadly for him Dumbledore had not returned from his journey as of yet. So he decided he wanted to see the view from the Astronomy Tower.

He always admired the long staircase that led up to the tower, mainly because how ancient it looked. "Hiya Harry." Startled a bit he turned around to find a blonde ravenclaw standing before him "Luna! Hi! What are you up to?" her face showed a slightly dazed expression "I like to jog around the halls, it helps with clearing my head and besides I can run into interesting people like you!" he agreed with her, he started to come up to the astronomy tower since last year to clear his head and to feel calm seeing the landscape around the castle grounds. "Anyways, I can see that you're busy I'll get out of your way. Hop, Hop!" he thanked her as she hopped away from him, he then made his way up the stairs.

"Hermione what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Harry?" Ginny questioned her, trying to get her to stop studying. "Need to study Gin, can't get a bad mark on any of them." The young Weasley girl smiled at her friend, she then snatched the book Hermione was reading and shoved any nearby books away. "Hermione… you'll be fine believe me, you've never gotten a single bad mark why would that change now?" Hermione tried to avoid her but she did have a point and over studying is driving her a little mad "Find him… go." Ginny said softly expressing pure concern for her friend. Hermione finally surrendered with a sigh "Don't worry I'll put everything back." She hugged her friend across the table "Thanks Gin." She grabbed her bag and headed out, Malfoy quickly got out of her way blocking his nose just in case.

Harry took deep breaths as he looked out into the sunset by the lake. His body hugged the railing as his feet dangled, he felt very calm. "Got room for one more?" surprised a little by Hermione's presence he stood up to give her a hug. "You're lucky I was about to scream I found Waldo!" they both laugh at the joke that only muggles would understand. "So what are you doing up here?" he took her hand into his and led her to the railing "I like to come up here to think." There was a brief silence before Hermione spoke "You're not planning on doing everything by yourself are you, Harry I'm scared for you." He gave her a reassuring squeeze "Whatever is out there we'll face it together." she laid her head on his shoulder; hugging his arm she closed her eyes enjoying the moment. Harry looked at the water and how the water twinkled; suddenly he felt a sharp pain coming from his scar. Hermione expressed her concern "It's nothing I'm fine… really." she trusted him and laid her head back onto his shoulder. The pain he felt was very brief "I don't want to move, this moment is perfect." Harry kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Hermione" he didn't know why he said it other than it felt natural. He locked eyes with her "What did you say?" her voice was so soft and innocent "I love you Hermione." They stared at each other for the longest time, Hermione grew a smile "I love you too Harry." She kissed him right there, a kiss full of love that neither of them could deny. It was the first time both of them said it to each other and really mean it, it felt right.


	7. Chapter 7: The Ministry

A soft breeze caused him to shiver at its touch; he rubbed his sides in attempt to stay warm. Fears of a slow cold death crept into his mind, his body screaming at him to find shelter but he remained on the old wooden bench. He glanced about trying to remember his reasoning for being there, until he took notice of a bush that suddenly grew two glowing orbs inside it. Out of the bush came a shaggy black dog, he quickly recognized it "Sirius! It's you…" it began to growl at Harry. He took a few steps away from it growing ever so nervous at the sight of its sharp teeth. Reasoning with him was not possible, he resembled a rabid animal. Harry slowly reached for his wand in an attempt to defend himself but the moment he felt the holly, Sirius pounced at him.

He launched himself from his sheets, relieved that it was all a dream. Recollecting previous nights he mentally noted that this was his fifth night terror. The first couple times he brushed them off as they passed, but he took note that each time he felt pain from his scar. His first instinct was to tell somebody of his troubles mainly Hermione but he didn't want to stir worry for him. So he kept to himself about it, fearing that others might believe he's losing his sanity or the nightmares would soon become a distant memory of his.

Grabbing his glasses from the table he turned his attention to his dorm mates. Looking around he felt relieved that no one was woken up by him. Each one was huddled against their sheets ignoring him with snores and mumbled words. Putting his glasses back he yanked the sheets back around him, he attempted to fall back to sleep but was awoken by a sudden chill that ran through his body. Rest was not an option but he had to try, someone might take notice of him.

It was breakfast and Harry was nervously tapping against the table, which didn't take long to catch Hermione's attention. His eyes stung a little as he ate his plate full of eggs, he could sense Hermione's eyes on him. "This food oh my… I feel like the luckiest lad around right now!" Seamus joyfully spoke across from him. "You're gonna be an unlucky lad real soon! If you don't quit talking with so much food in your mouth!" Ginny glared at him, Harry had hoped the chatter would steer Hermione's attention away from him but he was wrong. Attempt at joining in small talk prove not to be an option. He tried to avoid her suspicion by excusing himself after he finished his plate "See you guys later…" he took off, walking past the Great Hall doors he didn't look back to the others. He told himself that he needed to find answers without alerting the others.

"That was odd." Seamus was a keen observer indeed; Ginny punched him on the shoulder tilting her head towards Hermione whose eyes were fixed to her lap. Ever since that very night when she came to him broken and he picked up the pieces they have been inseparable, being in close proximity was a natural thing between them. Even when they were off with friends It made them both feel happy and warm knowing they were there for each other. But this was different, now with him gone it left her feeling a little cold and hollow inside, she shot a glance at the direction he had headed. Ginny patted her shoulder signaling her to rise "Come on, let's go." Seamus rose with loaves of bread in each hand "Where are you two going! We haven't finished our breakfast yet!" he was yanked down by Dean who just shook his head "Idiot!" he whispered to his friend.

Harry sat across from the fireplace examining books he borrowed from the library. Scanning every page to help him understand what exactly was happening to him. It was a very odd sensation, it felt as if someone had their hands wrapped around his neck almost choking him and there also was this chill that usually came with it. It made no sense to him, a few weeks ago he was fine what could be happening to him. He could hear Hermione and Ginny getting closer, hearing their voices made him tense he didn't want to provoke any suspicion. His eyes avoided hers as she sat next to him on the couch. Her gentle touch made her way to his hand, she initially made the move to intertwine them but she then noticed slight bruising and scratches on his hand. "Harry your hand… what happened?" he had been nervously scratching at it for a few days, it had become habit to the point where he hardly noticed its scarred appearance.

Her soft hands began caressing his and it brought small comfort to Harry. But then his body tensed breathing started to get harder for him knowing Hermione's eyes were fixed on him. "Harry is something the matter? Please talk to me…" his fears forced him to act; forcefully taking his book away he stood and walked away from her. His heart ached, he couldn't believe he had just done that to her. Racing out of the common room he mentally cursed at himself for what he had done, he needed to speak to somebody. As his mind searched and searched he found the one person who could fit his needs.

She slowly gathered herself after Harry just got up and left her. "There's something wrong Gin… I know there is." She was angry at herself for losing sight of him but Hermione Granger always had a plan b. Making her way up to the boy's dormitories she pulled the Marauder's Map from Harry's trunk. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." She spoke the words revealing the map; she quickly unraveled it and searched for Harry's name. Scanning the map for only a few minutes she found Harry's name, he was heading towards the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. Many thoughts filled her head trying to answer what he could be possibly up to.

A voice jarred Hermione away from her thoughts "Hermione… how did you…. You're not supposed to be up here." She got up taking the map with her, gently smiling at Neville who was trying to find words to say "Sorry Nev I gotta run!" leaving him bewildered as she zoomed past him. Hermione knew the fastest route to Harry because she knew Hogwarts inside in out. Getting past the charms set on the boy's staircase was child's play to her, she figured out how to counteract them during her third year. In the same time she threatened the twins to tell her how the map worked. But that was in the past her main focus was Harry right now.

"Dark magic is tricky business Harry, are you sure it's not just seasonal?" Remus' slight joke was more implied than forced "No Professor, I'm quite sure it is Dark Magic but there wasn't anything in any of the books." The old marauder started pacing around his desk in deep thought "Those books rarely document every… especially on a topic such as the Dark Arts most people would like to keep it a secret, Harry have you spoken to Dumbledore about this?" He had thought about it many times before but he feared the possibility of being vigorously examined.

The both of them had their attention taken away by Hermione storming into the room. She quickly made her way to them looking crossed "Professor, Harry is coming with me." She said sternly, both men were bewildered "Ms. Granger I won't be keeping Harry for long I assure you." Hermione crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. "Professor Lupin, Harry is coming with me and that's final!" the old marauder was shocked at Hermione's outburst. Snatching Harry's arm she stormed off with him in tow, "Hermione! What are you doing?" Harry tried to keep up with her but she quickened her pace.

Fred and George walked the halls conversing between each other. "Weasley Magic Emporium?" "What was that Freddie? Sorry didn't hear your boring old man title; we need something that will pop!" The twins stopped talking as they were bewildered at the sight of Harry being dragged by Hermione. His face read help me, but the two of them had learned a long time ago not to mess with Hermione. They awkwardly waved goodbye to Harry until he was out of sight. "Wheezes! Weasley Wizard Wheezes!" the two said in unison, high fiving each other. "We need to celebrate Fred." His brother smiled devilishly at him "Already ahead of you Georgie." He held up a single firecracker that sparkled at the fuse tip "Brilliant!" they quickly apparated away to the dismay of Mr. Filch and Ms. Norris who planned to sneak up on the two.

She locked the two of them in an abandoned classroom, Harry detested wanting out but Hermione stood her ground. "Harry Potter, you tell me what is going on right this instant!" her frustration could be felt by him. But this what he was afraid of, if he told her she would think differently of him. Seeing her like this told Harry he had to act fast otherwise Hermione would jinx him with many spells.

Ashamed at himself he avoided her gaze "Hermione… I can't." he muttered to her. He awaited her answer half of him expecting to be yelled at or jinxed by one of the many spells she knew but there was nothing. Silence was unexpected; worried he turned to her to see her give him mixed expressions. She was either angry at him or sad he couldn't tell from the look she gave him.

"Harry stopped being so selfish, I love you remember… please tell me what's wrong." She pleaded to him resisting the sudden urge to start sobbing. Not wasting time Harry pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry Hermione, please don't…." she let loose a sobbing cough in which he cursed himself for making her this way. Not being able to forgive himself he gave in and told her the truth, about his many sleepless nights and all these nightmares.

Being Hermione she offered him her help but Harry told her that he thinks he's getting better and that all he needs right now is her. Using his thumb he wiped her tears away from her cheeks, he then kissed her forehead and held her there with him. He ran his hands through her hair soothing her, he knew that whatever this was they will fight it together. They stayed there for a few more minutes before returning to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry carrying a sleepy Hermione. She snuggled closer to his chest entering the common room "Harry…" she mumbled with a sleepy voice. He smiled looking at the angel he held in his arms "Yes?" whispered softly to her.

"Too sleepy… couch… now." Not wanting to disappoint her, he took her to the couch slowly laying her down. Harry levitated a pair of chairs and tables making an improvised walkway towards the girl's dormitory, his plan was to make Hermione as comfortable as she can. Hopping onto the levitated chairs and tables he made his way up. Setting foot atop the staircase he marveled at his achievement losing his concentration the chairs and tables started to fall. Quickly realizing this he dove against the barrier pointed his wand catching the chairs and tables before they collided onto the floor. Harry sighed at the close call, using his wand he gently returned them to their original positions. He entered the dorm sneaking past the sleeping girls. It didn't take him long to find Hermione's bed mainly because there was a stack of books around it.

Spotting the object of his desires he took hold of Hermione's throw blanket. He then tiptoed his way towards the door silently laughing at the thought of Seamus being jealous that he got into the girl's dormitory "Harry?" he froze. Turning around he saw Ginny rubbing her eyes looking straight at him "What are you doing here and where is Hermione? Is everything okay with you two?" she whispered to him. Harry reassured her that all was well and that he was bringing Hermione her blanket to be comfortable. This brought a smile to Ginny "That's sweet… now get out of here before McGonagall sees you in here." He could not agree more, he took the staircase as a slide back down to the common room.

Placing the blanket over her she snuggled close to it, a smile illuminating on her face. Now that was done Harry tried to get to his own bed but she had hold of his arm. "Harry… stay." Didn't take long to comply as she tugged him down to her. He made his way around her hugging her tight, the warmth of the fire made Harry's eyes drop slowly. His last thought before falling asleep was Vanilla the scent of Hermione's hair shoved against his nose.

Later that night, he felt the same shiver go down his spine, he could see yet his eyes were not his. The head had turned revealing a giant snake slithering on a tile floor. Soon he faded into a dark room filled with glowing orbs and a single wizard walking past them. As he got closer he could see that it was Mr. Weasley, fearing for the worse Harry tried to warn him by screaming his name. But instead the snake pounced at him, with each strike scratching his body even more. The fear in the eyes of Mr. Weasley made Harry struggle harder to break free, feeling another attack he used everything he had to wake up.

"Professor! We need help!" Hermione barged into McGonagall's office tugging Harry. Minerva paced to their side her mind filling with worry at the sight of Harry. He was drenched in sweat and had trouble breathing "He said that he saw Mr. Weasley being attacked!" 'How could this be?' McGonagall thought to herself "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Ms. Granger please escort Mr. Potter to the headmaster's office… I will acquire the Weasley children who are in the castle and meet you there." She understood tugging at Harry she rushed with him at tow towards Dumbledore's office.

The room was silent except for Dumbledore who asked Harry several questions. "In the dream were you standing next to the victim or looking down at the scene?" he could not understand why Dumbledore wouldn't look him in the eye "Neither… sir?" he paid Harry no mind giving instructions to nearby portraits to help out with the situation. "Professor… I?' Harry attempted to get the headmaster's attention again but to no avail.

Being ignored by Dumbledore only frustrated him further, "Look at me!" he snapped at the headmaster. Everyone in the room was startled, the Weasley children sat silently beside each other Hermione ached to be closer to him. "What's happening to me…?" his frustration slowly diffusing but his mind still kept him a bit tense. Behind him Snape had arrived "You called for me… Headmaster?" "Yes Severus the situation is more dire than we had originally anticipated we need to do it now… we have not a single moment to waste." Dumbledore gave instructions to Snape taking Harry to his potions classroom, as always Hermione fought to be by his side but was talked down by McGonagall.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry could hardly keep up with Snape's quickened pace down the spiral staircase. Pulling from his shirt his grip nearly tore at his skin "The headmaster has instructed me to prepare you." Impatient Harry cut him off "Prepare me for what?" Snape threw him to the chair; the sheer force nearly toppled Harry. Snape took out a scroll and rolled it out choosing from an assortment of equipment cleanly placed in pockets "The Dark Lord has many abilities back in the past he was known for invading his victim's minds turning their fears and dreams against them, until they were driven mad."

Harry shivered at the thought of him growing insane and locked in a cell in Azkaban. "I will penetrate your mind and you must! You will block me out otherwise the dark lord will have control of you do I make myself clear?" Sweat continued to pour down Harry's collar exposing his weak state but he nodded confirming he was ready. Snape stood back readied a stance and aimed his wand at Harry "Legilimens!" he didn't know that it would cause him such pain. It was as if someone drilled into his forehead, his eyes replaced by visions of his past. His broom ride beside the waters of London, the dementor attack, the growing face of a death eater dummy and a door 'I have never seen this door before?' Sirius as an animagus growled at him and then pounced. "Concentrate! Potter… Focus!"

Hermione rested her head against her pillow, shifting in her bed more than once. She couldn't sleep; she was so worried about Harry. Where could Snape have taken him? It's been hours since she last saw him and with every passing minute she grew more worried. "Harry please be okay…" she whispered to herself, she gasped remembering Harry snapping at Dumbledore. A single tear flowed past her cheek; she hugged her pillow hard trying to calm herself.

His memories blurred as Snape entered most of them, Harry saw more and more glimpses of Hermione the deeper Snape went. Was he counteracting his false memories? He could see Hermione's beautiful face radiating with the sun behind her "Pathetic…." Snape's voice pulled him out, Harry grew restless "That's private." The professor only gave him a blank stare "Not to me and not to the dark lord, every memory you have is a weapon he can use against you… you wouldn't last two seconds if he invaded your mind." It looked as if Snape thought for a moment and then a look of disgust appeared on his face "You're just like your father… lazy! Arrogant!" every word spat out with pure disgust.

Harry grew in frustration "Do not say a word against my father!" Snape was obviously unphased by this "Weak." He spoke under his breath "I'm not weak!" he yelled back at the Professor. "Then prove it! Control your emotions! Discipline your mind!" Harry prepared himself knowing another spell was coming; he wanted to prove Snape wrong. The memories he saw were of his parents, Sirius and of the burrow Harry chose these powerful memories in hopes of blocking him out but Snape broke through nonetheless. "Stop it! It's been hours if only I could just rest!" Snape came at him Harry stood back "The dark lord isn't resting… you children always whining about how bitterly unfair you're lives have been… it may have escaped you but life isn't fair… your father knew that and he gladly sought after it."

All these words against his father angered Harry more "My Father was a great man!" Snape grabbed him by the shirt and threw him back into the chair "Your father was a swang!" Harry quickly regained his balance he had noticed Snape's actions before and was now ready for the spell. Anger and frustration controlled his actions as he readied his wand. "Legilimens!" that same instance Harry countered the spell "Protego!" Harry hadn't known the effects of legilimency on others as he entered Snape's mind. He saw flashes of an older Hogwarts and a much younger Snape, laughter was muffled around the halls; he huddled by a tree reading a book until a group of students came towards him.

"Come on Moony and Padfoot!" Harry didn't recognize the voice but he knew those names. He stood astonished "Dad." Seeing his father like this, like a bully made Harry feel heart broken. All these good things people would tell him about his father was a lie, "Expelliarmus!" Snape was defenseless but he persisted "Nice one James!" laughed Sirius "Impedimenta!" now Snape hovered in the air upside down he threw a fit of anger "So who wants to see me pull down Snivelus' trousers!" He actually smiled while he did so. "James Potter! You stop that right now!" he swirled around to spot a redhead storming his way to them. But before Harry could get a good look at her Snape pulled him out "Enough!", Harry knew he saw something that he wasn't supposed to see so he tried to apologize "Get out." Slowly he said it with hidden anger, Harry raced up the stairs away from the classroom.

A few days later Christmas came around Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were in Grimmauld Place. Shielding themselves from the cold by the fireplace, next to it was a Christmas tree that had snowy tips and a magical Santa flying around in a broomstick. Ginny, the twins and even Ron stood by as they watched their father being seated by their mother "Here we go! Daddy's back!" as a joke Fred jinxed the Santa to fly at Mrs. Weasley's head she instantly ducked but instead of glaring at the twins she shared a laugh with them. "Sit! Everyone sit!" commanded Mrs. Weasley and everyone did.

Ron got a big box of new sweaters and scarves knitted by his mother, Ginny got new quidditch gear from diagon alley and the twins got matching scarves. Harry walked in slowly as Hermione opened hers revealing beautifully hand knitted fingerless gloves, she had the biggest smile on her face thanking Mrs. Weasley. Ginny then gave her a smaller box with a magnificent charm bracelet inside of it, she reached over and hugged Ginny to show her thanks.

"Oh Harry!" Mrs. Weasley flustered running to the tree to hand him his present. Delighted he accepted the gift and a hug from Mrs. Weasley. "Always lovely to have you with us." He thanked her for the comment that made him feel all warm and happy, the loving mother returned to her family making sure everyone got something. Hermione smiled watching Harry open his present, he held a long red knitted scarf. After admiring it he locked eyes with Hermione and Sirius who both showed their approval.

"A Christmas Toast! To Harry, without whom I would not be here." The thought of the complete opposite of what he was seeing everybody happy and together made his stomach ache. He could not imagine how this scenario would play out without Mr. Weasley and thankfully he doesn't have to. They toasted him and he felt the gratitude they shared for him but something was still bothering him. He went to go speak with Sirius in a secluded area. Harry arrived in his study which was being cleaned by creature "Harry Potter, the boy who destroyed the Dark Lord." Harry just stood in silence not wanting to provoke anything "Creature away with you!" commanded Sirius. Creature bowed in front of Sirius "Of course master, Creature lives to serve the house of Black." He exited the study, Sirius shut the door behind him "Sorry about that he's never been kind, not to me anyway."

Harry marveled at a large portrait that resembled a family tree "Ah! The house of Black… I hated the lot of them, especially my deranged cousin." Walking over he pointed to a blacked out spot that shared his name "My mother did this right after I ran away at sixteen, Charming Woman." Hearing this for the first time Harry asked him where he went "Round your dad's. I was always welcomed at the Potters', I see him so much in you, Harry. You are so very much alike." almost instantly his feelings fell "I'm not so sure." Sirius eyed him as if he was trying to decipher what was wrong "What did you want to talk about Pup?" Harry was internally conflicted in what to discuss with Sirius "Back to what happened to Mr. Weasley" he said on impulse "I wasn't just watching… it was like I was the snake."

"And this wasn't the first time I… there was a moment in Dumbledore's office where I wanted to… I…. this connection I have with Voldemort what if somehow I'm becoming more like him?" he could feel his feelings getting stronger inside "I just feel so angry all the time, what if something wrong is happening inside me what if I'm becoming bad?" Sirius instantly put his hands on Harry giving him a reassuring squeeze "Harry listen to me very carefully, you're not a bad person… you're just a very good person that bad things have happen to, you understand?" he did as he felt himself slowly calm down as Sirius continued "You know who you are Harry, don't ever forget that." They both shared a hug relieving some of Harry's worries.

The next morning she had heard news that Harry was back in his room. Cautiously Hermione peeked into the room and spotted Harry sitting on his bed. "Expecto… Patronum." he mumbled as silver mist grew from the tip of his wand, Hermione sat next to him. She pondered what could possibly be bothering him to barely even notice her presence.

"Harry you okay?" she spoke gently to him, his breath hitched trying to speak. Hermione gave her a reassuring smile subtly telling him to take his time. He took off his glasses and just looked at them; in the many pictures he's seen they were the same, Harry's hand shook with anger. Gently Hermione touched his hand calming him down then she carefully guided his glasses back to where they were.

His eyes looked hollow "I've always imagined my dad to be this great guy, but… today I saw him when I reversed Snape's spell I saw his memory and my dad… he was a bully." The hurt in his voice was obvious to anyone, but his expression didn't show much sadness more of confusion. Harry took Hermione back to the memory, every detail that stood out to him.

Speaking in a pained voice "Him, Sirius, Remus they cornered Snape… I feel like my memories of him and how I see him now has changed." The great wizard image that his father had created was built up by hidden lies. A part of Harry felt betrayed the other struggled to understand. Hermione reached over and took him into her arms, she hugged him tight.

"Maybe your mum got through to him, Harry your father was a great man and you know it in your heart. He was a great wizard who knew to protect the more important things in life." She assured him, 'maybe she was right' he thought. The man who tried to protect him and his mother from Voldemort and the boy he saw were surely two different people.

He decided to let all his conflicts out "But these dreams… every day I just get angrier and angrier." The silent truth was what it was, his temper flaring more and more. She was the only one who could calm him because he feared to harm her. "What if I'm turning bad… like him?" he was scared that was true, his fears surfaced into the open. She gently brushed the top of his head, his eyes closed at her touch. Taking in deep breaths to calm himself down, "Harry I know you, you're a good person."

Hermione looked deeply into his eyes and spoke lovingly "It's the good person; it's you who I fell in love with all those years ago." To help clear his mind of any worries she began telling parts of their story from her perspective.

When she was paralyzed there wasn't much to do at her state, so most of the time she dreamt. She would usually see her parents and relive happy memories of her childhood. But when he visited she heard him, every word that he spoke to her and every touch. Harry had visited her many times compared to Ron who she rarely saw. He would tell her about recent events to keep her in the loop and every time before he left he would caress her hand as a soothing goodbye. This sparked new thoughts into her head from what she gathered he truly cared for her.

"Harry! It's Hermione!" Neville spoke to him from across the table, hearing this he turned and looked at her. Her heart filled with joy and pride after she heard the news that they have solved the mystery, so much so she sprinted down the hall. Quickly she engulfed Harry in a hug that nearly knocked him flat, they shook side to side laughing amongst each other. "I can't believe you solved it!" she couldn't stop smiling at him "We couldn't have done it without you!" her heart fluttered at what Harry had told her.

"Form a line! I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most and turn it into something funny!" the crowd of students stumbled around her, Professor Lupin turns on some music to set the mood I guess. He calls Ron forth hearing Harry's laughter she realized how close she was to him, she had her hand on his shoulder to keep her balanced. Thankfully Harry was more amused by Ron facing the boggart to not notice her pink cheeks, she lowered her hand while glancing at him to see if he had noticed it was there. She sighed to herself as the whole class watched Ron give a spider roller skates. The room filled with laughter, Parvati was called up next Harry gave Ron a high five Hermione laughed alongside the class to conceal her nervous feelings of being so close to Harry.

"Ron!" they found him upon a rusty old bed really scared holding scabbers. "Harry It's a trap, he's a dog! He's an animagus!" following where Ron pointed they both saw paw prints that led up to a shaggy clothed looking man. This was Sirius Black a murderer! And he was after Harry, as if by instinct she appeared in front of him attempting to guard him. "If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" he looked unphased as he proclaimed "Only one will die tonight!" hearing that she felt Harry run past her and pounced at Sirius.

She was so scared when they were being chased by Lupin; she had read that werewolves had no control over their actions and that they could be very vicious. They were hopefully hidden behind a huge tree in the forbidden forest, waiting to see if they had evaded him. Believing that they had indeed led him astray Hermione tugged at Harry to back up slowly. A snarl came from behind them, their worst fears realized as behind them was indeed Lupin. Her heart had raced turning off her mind and acting on instinct believing this to be the last possible moments of her life she kissed him hard. She poured everything into that kiss for it would maybe be her last kiss, her first kiss. Her dreams from previous nights could not compare to how she felt. But it seemed Buckbeak had fought Lupin off, she hid in his chest "Oh that was so scary!" she felt warm and safe feeling his arms around her.

"The Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance!" hearing this the girl's half of the room flooded with dress ideas and possible dates. But Hermione knew she only had eyes for one, oh why does he have to be so heroic she thought seeing him with cuts and a broken arm with a sling. He then locked eyes with her which caused butterflies in her stomach; they just stared at each other from across the room. After Ron's utter humiliation Professor McGonagall announced for everyone to pair up, Hermione was quick on her feet not wanting any girl to take Harry. She made her way to him, but somehow Ginny had appeared before her. The sight of this made her heart fell as she walked away from his sight.

Later that evening, he had asked her what she thought about the ball. Her nervousness appeared to outweigh her ability to speak as she simply muttered "Uh… I think it will be nice…" she giggled to herself as Harry had a bewildered expression. She smiled at him to hide her inner turmoil "Yeah… and besides why aren't you excited? You have to dance the opening dance with the other champions." Trying to change the attention away from her, he groaned and proclaimed that he would have trouble. She offered her help rather quickly and so they did practice right there as Neville took a break on the armchair. It was nice; she couldn't deny it made her giggle every time he would be flustered about messing up. Their practice session made her anxious to dance with him for real at the ball.

Hermione had messed with her hair for hours; her heart was racing hearing the voices of the other students down at the great hall. Hoping to sneak in without getting noticed she peeked from beside the wall and spotted Harry. Her heart quickened in pace at the sight of him. He was clearly drooling over Cho; this made her even more nervous. Mainly because she knew how strongly she felt for him, 'it's now or never' she reassured herself. Taking a deep breath she stepped into view, taking her time down the steps her eyes were set on Harry. Even with his back turned she still smiled at the sight of him being there as if he was waiting for her.

Victor had already seen her and was getting closer 'Oh no' the Bulgarian quidditch player looked as if he'd won the biggest prize of them all. Soon Parvati had seen her with eyes as wide as bowling balls, she laughed to herself Parvati was never one to be easily shocked. Unexpectedly, it seemed that her position caught Harry's interest, now it was his eyes finally on her. Finally their eyes met and Hermione felt her body tense nearly losing her footing. The smile he gave her gave her butterflies; she was so happy that her smile grew wider naturally. She was clearly only a few steps away but then again Krum was her date, she blushed at his bow. From the corner of her eye she could still see Harry's eyes on her which made her cheeks burn more, she took Victor's arm and was taken into the Great Hall.

She was not an experienced dancer but she took it upon herself to learn as much as she could, in hopes of dancing with Harry. Ginny had ruined her chances before and well she was there with Neville so she's out of the equation. The music picked up and she grew to lose herself in it, dancing frantically around the dance floor. Victor impressed her by keeping up with the quick rhythm of the song; she took her hand and spun her around.

Regaining her balance she laughed at how clumsily she spun out of the crowd. Her eyes fell to Harry who sat by himself; feeding off her fun state she giggled and offered Harry her hand. "Care to dance with me Harry? Promise I won't bite." He took her hand and she gladly led them back into the crowded dance floor. Hermione noticed Harry being hesitant when they danced to ease him she led him "One, two, three, One, two there you go Harry!" They swayed about the music drowning out everybody else but them. She gasped when he spun her around, she couldn't stop smiling and laughing. It was real, it was true, their love was there.

Hearing all this Harry was put at ease, Hermione was glad until she realized something. "Oh almost forgot something, your present!" Harry tried to tell her it was fine but she just simply ignored him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out string that looked like brown vines, she began wrapping against his wrist "This Harry is a magical band that has a lot of charms on it meant to give you luck. So you can always come back to me." He thanked her with a kiss, after all the years he's spent at Hogwarts he could use all the luck he could get.

The holiday had ended the following day the room was almost completely empty, Hermione waited for him by the door. "Harry, time to go." He reached for his trunk following Hermione down the stairs of the black house. Hermione stacked her trunk upon other trunk next to the door. Sirius examined the trunks in which Hermione has been keeping track off since she woke up.

"Got everything packed and sorted?" he teased her, she didn't recognize his humorous tone instead she said triumphly "Yep everything packed and sorted, we're good!" Sirius had a good laugh at the young witch's enthusiasm of keeping things in check. "Brilliant Hermione! my godson is lucky to have you." Hermione's cheeks turned crimson at the comment by Sirius, Harry appeared beside her.

"I'll be seeing you Sirius…" he spoke in a sad tone, saying goodbye to him always proved difficult. Sirius was one of the few people that truly knew him and loved him. He stood a close second to his list seeing that Hermione had swept the lead. The two of them shared a long hug to bid farewell, "This isn't goodbye, this is just farewell for now. You understand Harry?" he nodded at Sirius, there were still things he had to do and they will see each other again.

Sirius guided Harry and Hermione towards the door "After all of this is done we'll be a proper family, all of us you'll see." He made an obvious move to include Hermione in the discussion, realizing this Harry was overjoyed. "You mean it?" was a natural question spoken with honesty, Sirius landed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled "Count on it, pup." All three of them shared a group hug, one of a family.

Back at Hogwarts whistles and cheering could be heard from the Great Hall, the two sprinted down the grand staircase to find out what was happening. There was a supposed final exam held there at this hour. "Wahoo!" they instantly recognized the cheer of the Weasley twins, entering the Great Hall it was filled with sparks, fireworks, all sorts of vibrant colors and cheering students. They had left early before Harry and Hermione did and it was obvious that they had been busy. Fred and George flew like a blur around the Hall "We own this school!" "And none of you forget it! Hahahaha!" Harry and Hermione were stump at how they could have pulled this off without getting in trouble.

Ginny appeared beside them "I can't believe they bought off McGonagall! It's unbelievable!" she cheered well that made some sense. Harry spotted McGonagall at the corner of the hall holding a rather heavy bag of galleons. Hermione totally forgot about the exam due to the colorful display of fireworks and her cheering happy friends. A few stray fireworks attacked Malfoy and his crew much to the amusement of Harry and his friends.

Filch arrived and he wasn't pleased, he yelled at the twins "Stop this right now you Weasleys!" Stomping his feet and flaying his arms around. "Did you hear something Fred?" "No did you Georgie?" they laughed, Filch had enough he ran to the Great Hall doors and closed them to prevent further damage for him to clean up. "Oh now I hear something." "A challenge?" "Accepted!" reaching into his sling George took out a huge firework that resembled a dragon. He laughed as he tossed it up for Fred to light it midair. To Filch's horror a huge red cloud turned into an animated dragon, he spread his arms wide against the door as the dragon came near. In a matter of seconds it barged through the door knocking Filch to the ground.

The twins flew out past the courtyard releasing fireworks that made a sparkling W in the air. Crowds gathered about the courtyard still cheering, fireworks and crackers exploding in tremendous display. "Weasley! Weasley!" they chanted, Ginny stood there smiling at the illuminated W in the air "Can't wait to tell mum about this, mark that down as two howlers!" Neville overheard her and tried to bail them out "Can you let this one slide Ginny?" she shook her head "No sorry Nev, this is too perfect an opportunity to pass." Hermione appeared next to her friend laughing with her.

Harry's body grew cold, his knees buckling forcing him onto the floor. "You will tell me where it is!" slithered the Dark Lord. Sirius came into view being tied to a chair, Harry's worries grew. It was like he was just standing there watching the entire thing unfold "You will have to kill me." Hearing those words Harry's breathing became strained fear entering his heart "Oh I plan to! Hahahaha!" the Dark Lord arched his wand firing multiple cruciatus curses at Sirius' helpless body.

Regaining his eyes Hermione appeared before him "Sirius…" he muttered to her. Rushing to his feet he ran past the crowd. Hermione shoved a few students away to catch up to Harry, Ginny and Neville followed behind her. "What's happening?" asked Neville trying to keep up with his friends up at the Grand Staircase. "Harry slow down!" Hermione called out to him, he shifted his attention to her.

The staircase moved as he tried his best to explain "Sirius spoke of him wanting something, something he didn't have before." His tone made it obvious to her that he wasn't thinking straight more on emotion. He couldn't have possibly thought of every reason as to why he saw what he did. She attempted to reason with him "Harry you have to think rationally, he could be luring you into a trap!" Neville and Ginny agreed with her as it made sense, unexpectedly Harry snapped at her "Hermione you don't understand! He's the only family I have left!" His sudden outburst caught off her guard she felt pain in her heart, she regained herself slowly reminding herself that this was Sirius and Harry was on edge.

The others met up with them at the wooden bridge, Harry filled Luna and the twins in on the situation. But it didn't take long for Hermione to notice another red head with them, she instantly snapped at him. "What's he doing here?" Hermione spoke with anger, there stood the boy who made her feel like nothing. Harry glared at his former friend who stood beside Luna, he wished he knew how much he had hurt Hermione how broken she was. He was ready to jump him, to release all his rage but then Luna stepped in front of him.

Luna defended Ron "I thought Ronald could be a great help." Her words sounded so naïve but in some small way they both had good intentions. "Is this true?" Harry asked with a stern voice, Ron didn't say a word to him but in his own way he confirmed he was there to help. Now that was done they had to figure out how to get to the ministry in time. The twins told the others that they could use brooms that were stored in a nearby closet; they had stolen the keys for their elaborate celebration earlier.

They took to the sky; the skies of London were dark and stormy. Harry glanced at Hermione who was riding a broom by herself even though he offered to take her on his. "Harry… I can do this, I'll be fine come on let's go get Sirius." Her words caused him to smile seeing as how she was able to look past her fear of flying to get to Sirius. He felt very thankful to her, for her devotion and loyalty which he easily overlooked the past few years.

Oddly the Ministry was empty which sent off a few signals for the others but Harry's determination didn't allow them to act on them. They reached the elevator, the gate closed and Harry's anticipation grew 'Sirius… come on go faster!' his mind screamed. When the gates finally opened everyone broke into a jog towards the door that Harry saw in his visions multiple times. The knob felt oddly cold when Harry turned it, the room barely lit by small glowing orbs.

Everyone entered amazed by the contents of the room; there were rows and rows of these orbs. But Harry was restless he quickened his pace to the spot his vision showed Sirius, as he got closer his breathing got faster. When he arrived at the spot he couldn't understand why nothing was there, there were no marks… nothing. "They were here… right here!" his frustration grew as he realized that Hermione was indeed right Voldemort had tricked him.

"Harry. It's got your name on it." Neville stared at a glowing orb that was smaller than the others and he was write the tag that was connected to the stand had his name on it. He cautiously took it in his hand looking deep in to the swirling mist inside. A face appeared and it began to speak "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives." The voice and face disappeared leaving Harry very confused.

"Harry!" cried out Hermione, he ran to her side noticing that her wand was at the ready. He looked to where she pointed but it was just darkness "Someone's here with us…" Ginny squealed firing a reducto down an empty row, but then it expanded making contact with the darkness. The entire group grew alerted as they huddled close to each other wands pointed at every direction. "Deatheaters!" Harry heard Neville yell out loud, everyone ducked as their apparitions flew past their heads.

It was a scare tactic; they were like dark trails of smoke surrounding them filling their ears with taunts and devilish laughter. Hermione took Harry's hand and gripped tightly; he glanced at her and saw that she had her wand pointed at the cloud of Death Eaters above them. "Everyone get ready!" Harry yelled to the others, he nodded at Hermione "Expulso!" A bright blue light shot from her wand when it hit the Death Eaters it caused them to scatter. Everyone stood back up and hastily looked around for any sign of them.

"Do you see them?" Neville sounded so scared but no one could see them in the darkness. Harry looked at the prophecy; he saw that there was no damage inflicted on it. Laughter alerted them to the presence of Lucius Malfoy "Where's Sirius!" Harry demanded, "You need to know the difference between dream and reality, the Dark Lord showed you what he wanted you to see." His eyes quickly fell onto the prophecy "Now hand me the prophecy!" realizing he had a bargaining chip "If you do anything to us, I'll break it." He threatened the Death Eater "Why did Voldemort want me to get this?"

"You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!" came a voice behind Lucius, Neville recognized her as Bellatrix Lestrange. "Everyone just calm down, he's a curious lad you see prophecies can only be retrieve by whom they were made for. All the answers to your questions are in your hand Potter, all you have to do is give it here. I can show you everything." Harry could sense they were being surrounded "I've waited for so long so many years; I guess I can wait a little longer… Now!" he signaled his friends who casted Stupefy at the surrounding Death Eaters. "Everyone! Run down the rows and meet at that door! Let's not be an easy target for them!" They broke off into groups sprinting every which way, Harry with Hermione, Ron and Luna, Ginny with Neville and the twins.

"Let's brighten up their day shall we?" joked George to his brother. "Already with you Georgie!" they reached into their pockets and threw small balls that created bright flashes of light blinding a few death eaters into colliding into the shelves "You break it, you take it!" "No Return Policy!" "Haha!"

Harry had his eyes focused on the door he missed the death eater apparating towards him "Harry!" Hermione casted a strong spell that sent a Death Eater flying away. "Thanks!" told her, they soon regrouped with the others nearly colliding. A Death Eater apparated behind Harry and Hermione, Ron took notice "Stupefy!" the act didn't leave only the Death Eater stunned but Harry and Hermione as well. "Uh… Thanks Ron." spoke Harry, the Death Eaters grew frustrated not being able to catch children. The tall cases holding the prophecies started to collapse around them, Ron stumbled a bit as an orb shattered nearby "Be careful Ron!" cried out Luna grabbing his arm. Shelves upon shelves collapsed behind them there was no turning back.

Everybody ran through the door that opened to practically nothing, Harry and his friends were in free fall. Wondering if there was somewhere to land Hermione pointed out a fairly lit piece of rock that started to grow bigger. Closer and closer they went in free fall, each prepping themselves for a hard landing but was caught off guard when they were magically halted before touching the ground. Harry sighed seeing that the prophecy had not been broken by his fall, getting up he noticed a giant structure in front of him that was surrounded by mist. Knowing they had to get to high ground he made his way up to the structure. "Harry we need to find a way out of here!" but he was deep in thought to notice his friends' pleas to leave. Mystified by the structure he was trying to answer all the questions in his head.

Reaching the top of the rock, he could see the entirety of the structure "Please Harry!" Hermione pleaded, he quickly drifted away from his thoughts his eyes met hers. She had a worrying expression that made him nervous. An air swooshing sound filled the room and Harry could see dark clouds of Death Eaters heading their way.

He took out his wand and stood ready "Get behind me!" he told his friends who had their wands ready as well. The Death Eaters weren't playing around this time, they swarmed the young wizards scratching and tearing at them. In the midst of all the chaos Harry ducked down to protect the prophecy from getting into the Death Eater's hands. When they cleared he noticed that he was now alone his friends had disappeared, the only sound he could hear was Lucius Malfoy's mocking laughter.

Lucius Malfoy made his way to him with the aid of his cane; he scoffed at Harry "Did you really think that a bunch of children could defeat us?" a mocking laugh escaped him. Reaching Harry he looked down at him triumphaly, his eyes saw his desire the prophecy that was snug in the boy's hand.

His friends struggled amongst their captors; Hermione shook violently fearing for Harry. Lucius was delighted at the sight of defeat of the boy who lived. A smirk appeared on his face, gracefully he reached his hand out "Now be a good boy and hand it over." He desperately tried to find a way to not let them win but at what cost. Realizing this he reluctantly gave the prophecy to Lucius.

The Death Eater admired the orb from every angle, lifting it waiting to hear the prophecy itself. "You will tell me what it said and then I will take you to the Dark Lord where he… well pray he will be merciful Potter." 'This was it' Harry thought he had lost, every Death Eater in the room had devilish smiles on their faces. About to drop his wand and give himself for capture, Harry reminded himself that he could not risk them hurting his friends so he had to give himself in.

A bright light appeared behind Lucius; Harry was in shock to see his godfather arrive. "Stay away from my godson." Sirius gave Lucius a right hook that caused him to fall to the ground. Other Aurors started apparating into the room releasing Harry's friends. The room was filled with both dark and light wizards battling back and forth. Lucius rose in anger the prophecy had been smashed in front of him when he dropped it.

Malfoy fired spells at a boulder that Sirius and Harry hid behind, "You've done beautiful Harry, now let the order take care of the rest." He placed a reassuring hand Harry's shoulder, he could run but this was all his fault. His friends were fighting against Death Eaters because of him; he had to own up to it. Peeking around the boulder Harry shot off a few Stupefies at Lucius, Sirius smirked at his Godson "Just like your father." Both wizards came out of hiding raising their wands firing spells at Lucius Malfoy.

The dark wizard seemed overwhelmed till an unknown Death Eater apparated to his aid. Now it was a fair fight, Sirius matched Malfoy and Harry was strong enough to keep up with the other Death Eater. They pushed them further and further to the edge, Sirius and Harry pressed hard on the attack. Harry saw the Death Eater lose his footing, taking this chance "Expelliarmus!" his wand flew into the darkness and so did he. "Nice one James!" Confusion hit Harry his thoughts trying to explain why Sirius would call him by his father's name. While his eyes saw an astonishing display by him taking on Lucius solo and winning. Malfoy was thrown back out of sight, Harry smiled at his Godfather they did it they were safe. A sharp whipping sound filled his ears; his eyes saw Sirius wince in pain. At first he hadn't a clue what was wrong with him until he heard Bellatrix's horrific cackle. He watched in horror as Sirius floated away into oblivion, his body felt numb for a second until anguish consumed him. Lupin tried to calm him down but Harry's screams filled the room.

Hermione wept for Sirius also but she mostly wept for Harry. She could see how much pain he was in and it tore her up inside. Lupin did his best but Harry's anger blinded his judgement making him rush after Bellatrix. Everyone else who was left in the room gathered, the young wizards were wondering why Harry just ran out like that. Remus filled them in slowly; Hermione couldn't take waiting so she ran after him.

He couldn't think everything rash move was out of emotion, out of pure anger. "Crucio!" the curse that he's only heard in his nightmares; to him he was now stuck in a nightmare of his own. He didn't care if the curse was unforgivable, what she did was more, she had to pay. Harry gripped his wand tight pointing it sharply at Bellatrix. His thoughts whispered to him "Do it Harry… she killed him, say the words…" the voice fed his temptations but he still hesitated. He felt the same shiver he always felt and that's when he knew. The Dark Lord appeared behind him his eyes burned red "Do it!" he commanded Harry. Using his last remaining strength he resisted and threw his wand at the Dark Lord.

His body was exhausted; he couldn't bring himself to get his wand back. Voldemort sneered at the boy "Weak… so weak!" the Dark Lord mocked Harry. Out of the many floo fireplaces nearby came Dumbledore, without fear the headmaster approached the Dark Lord. Voldemort glared at the old man walking away from Harry.

"Foolish of you to come here Tom, the order is on its way." Dumbledore stated, acknowledging a weak Harry behind him. The old wizard stood defiantly in front of the Dark Lord, guarding Harry. Voldemort took out his wand, his body grew weary of talk he finally has a chance to kill Dumbledore and he will not waste this chance.

"They shall arrive at the sight of your corpse old man!" Voldemort spit angrily wands raised against each other, the first few spells flew. Not wanting to interfere Harry slid beside a nearby fireplace to regain his strength as Dumbledore fought the dark wizard. Their spells seemed to have connected the same way it did in the graveyard, the combatants seemed closely matched, a battle against the light and the darkness. Dumbledore took to a more defensive approach which frustrated Voldemort. He flicked his wand in an attempt to redirect parts of the spell to Harry, realizing this Dumbledore pushed forward even more to keep Harry out of danger. As a fear tactic as soon as the spells faded Voldemort summoned a Fire Serpent but Dumbledore took it down with ease slashing at with his wand. Taking advantage of the fountain Dumbledore trapped the dark lord in a bubble of water. Voldemort attempted to claw his way out but then the elder wizard had dropped his concentration to check on Harry. Taking this chance Voldemort summoned his darkness and shot it at Dumbledore who used a shield charm to defend against it.

Absorbing the power from the darkness he released a burst of energy that shattered the glass into a million shards in which he levitated to face the two wizards. Harry feared for the upcoming attack ducking his head for cover, amazingly Dumbledore diffused the shards into dust. Angered by the relentless defense of Dumbledore the dark lord knew he could not defeat the headmaster but Harry was still weak beside him. He appeared to have disappeared in the midst of defeat the dust where he stood fell back down.

Harry felt a tug at his feet his legs grew weak; he dropped to the ground within feeling sharp pains rise from his feet to his scar. The pain kept surging within him, as if there was an internal war within him. He could not move as his body felt rigid and stiff he saw visions as Voldemort attacked his memories one by one. He screamed as he began to twist and turn on the marble floor, Dumbledore knelt next to him his eyes wide of shock.

"It's over, you've lost old man." Slithered Voldemort's voice from Harry, it shocked the elder wizard. It seemed like Dumbledore had no hope of helping him as his body continued to lash out on the floor. He could not see, only the visions the Dark Lord decided to thrash at. "Lily take Harry upstairs now!" he could see his father standing in front of a wooden door, the edges illuminated by a green light. The door flew from its hinges James ducked down quick and fired spells at the Dark Lord. He could hear him just laugh at the feeble attempts of his father, with a powerful burst of dark magic James was flown against the wall. His body ached with pain; his eyes looked up at the Dark Lord looking down at him. "You will never get my son!" he spat blood at the Dark Lord before he ended it.

"I hated the lot of them…" Sirius stood with him against Lucius "Nice one James!" Malfoy became unmatched by Sirius' pursuit "Especially my deranged cousin." His voice echoed "Avada Kedavra!" Harry reached his hand out to Sirius; his body flew backwards into the veil Harry desperately trying to grab him. His ears ringed with the satisfied cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"It's a pity that you didn't put up much of a fight, your mother and father would surely be disappointed." Voldemort taunted Harry

"Harry be strong…" came the voice of his mother, it awoken Harry's will. He could feel himself regaining some control over his body. The Dark Lord hardly took notice of this as he continued to corrupt his mind. Even with his relentless attack Harry broke free, "No! You're the weak one… you're a coward, you hide behind fear!" he yelled at the Dark Lord. He could feel his hold slowly decline as Harry fought against him.

"Harry potter has caught the snitch Gryffindor Wins!" Lee's voice echoed across the stadium, Harry glanced at the Golden Snitch in his hands. His body was instantly filled with happiness as his team crowded around him cheering his name.

"This whole potion thing is so easy!" Seamus reached for a batch of powder and Boom! His face was covered in sot; his hair was spiked up and probably burned with fire tips on each end. The entire room burst out in laughter.

Neville dreamily danced around the Gryffindor Common room "Don't you just think this whole dancing thing is amazing Harry?" he lifted his broken arm with a smirk, Neville apologized and continued on with practicing his footwork humming ballroom music.

"Ron what are you doing here?" the Weasley looked at him past his barred window, "Rescuing you of course! Go get your trunk!" he attached a hook that took down the bars, the ruckus surely woke up the Dursleys. Harry gave him his trunk and took hold of the car door but Uncle Vernon had gripped his ankle. "Drive!" the car flew farther away from the window causing Uncle Vernon to fall into a bush below much to Harry's amusement. Harry laughed as they drove away from privet drive "Oh and by the way Harry happy birthday!"

Ginny whispered to Harry "Get out of here before McGonagall sees you in here." The thought of McGonagall transforming him into a cup left him wanting to sprint out of there quickly. "Boys, why do you all have to be so weird?" Ginny whispered before returning to her sheets.

Fred and George still had him trapped in the locker room "Harry you sly devil you!" they teased him, Harry pointed out a box that was hidden from view "Oh that's where we either won or lost depending on what we betted." The box had a considerable amount of weight on it maybe it could balance out a scale with Aunt Marge on the other end.

"There's no Hogwarts without you Hargrid!" he hugged his friend hard, those weren't merely words he spoke everyone in the Great Hall knew that truth. Hagrid's giant hands came around him tapping him gently on the back.

"You've never known friendship… "He told the Dark Lord whose grip was slowly loosening. The look on his face showed his disbelief of Harry's attempts of pushing him out. Harry knew he had to dig deeper so he did, making Voldemort regret entering his mind.

A baby cry rang into the hallway a soft voice could be heard "It's okay sweetheart, there will be times when you feel alone and different but sweetheart remember this. Harry you are so loved, so loved. Harry sweetheart mamma loves you, dada loves you. Be safe Harry, Be strong. " his mother took one last look at him with her glistening green eyes.

"Harry, it's Hermione!" his eyes looked towards the Great Hall doors and there stood Hermione. Hermione, hearing her name flooded his mind with strong emotions.

"You're a great wizard you really are." "It's my fault Professor McGonagall… if Harry hadn't had found me I'd possibly be dead." "It's spooky! She knows more about you than you do." "Harry I don't like flying!" "Harry I'm scared for you." "If you want to kill Harry you'd have to kill us too!" "Books and cleverness there are more important things…" "Harry I love you."

"Or love." Harry had shown the Dark Lord what he feared the most, the emotion of love. Somehow Harry understood that Voldemort's evil was purely a result of rage for not being shown any affection "And I feel sorry for you."

The Dark Lord escaped his body Harry felt like he ripped himself out of his chest. His escape created a cloud of dust surrounding them; he stood above Harry his wand dangling from his hand "Bold words Harry Potter; everything will change for you as of right now you will lose everything. You will suffer and when the day comes you will come before me begging for me to end your pathetic life!" Those words echoed in his head as the Dark Lord raised his wand.

Puffs could be heard as the whole of the ministry arrived at the scene, Fudge ahead of them was astonished at the sight. Fudge's hat fell when he spat "He's back!" his mouth was wide open pulled down by the shock of his errors. Doing his best to hide his inner turmoil of being wrong he crowded around with the other members of the ministry.

Hermione and the others ran to check on Harry, he was slow to get up regaining his strength slowly. She sped past the others "Harry are you okay?" no reply was heard from him she was met with wide eyes that stared back at hers "Hermione I think I remember…. Everything." He told her, mixed feelings brewed inside of Hermione but she just brushed them off instead, hugging Harry tight.

It didn't take long for the press to appear, news reporters and journalists from every magical publishing. Hermione instantly recognized Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet shove her way around the others. She wasn't very successful though because both Hermione and Dumbledore knew Harry needed to rest, they disappeared quickly before any of the reporters could interview them.

Back at Hogwarts Madam Pomfrey tended to Harry healing his wounds and magical core which took a toll from his battle with Voldemort. She even slipped in a joke about Harry being in her hospital wing so many times that she was never out of practice. She worked around the clock keeping track of his recovery progress. it took Harry two full days to recover; at McGonagall's request Hermione was quickly alerted.

Hermione sat on a chair next to Harry's bed, it was nothing but silence since she arrived her worries taking the best of her "Wanna talk about it?" she asked softly, Harry told her that he'd rather not, well not now. A concern hand fell upon his, he glanced at Hermione who leaned forward and said "Harry, you're stuck with me…" there was a slight humorous tone to it but Harry understood what she truly meant by that.

Trying to avoid anymore silence and moping, Hermione sprang up from her seat "Come on before we leave I want to go get some light reading done." She tugged him away from the bed towards the door. "I know what that means…" Harry groaned, a smile on her face didn't fade "Come on!" she said exiting the hospital wing with Harry in tow.

Water poured onto a magical plant that was being taken care of by Neville "Ginny you reckon if Harry's alright?" the young Weasley girl stopped writing with her quill "Yeah Nev, Hermione already went up to see him. When she heard the news she was gone like a chaser on an invisible broom." They both laughed, she returned to her homework, Neville thought about for a minute and asked "You want to go see him?" she gave him a stern look "Neville, think about it do you really want to bother Hermione right now?" he shrugged off the suggestion fearing for his life.

"Going to miss this place…" "I'm with you Freddie…" they both sighed standing by the entrance to the school. The doors looked enormous compared to them being in the middle, it was time to move on for the Weasley troublemakers. "Wonder where the kids are, the ones to carry on our legacy?" "Well Ron is off with that Ravenclaw Luna chick and our wittle sister is stuck with homework." George shook his head in disapproval "Homework what a shame." "Hey Fred still got Wood's keys to the pitch?" a childish grin appeared on his brother's face "He didn't even see me coming, you grab Lee and I'll call in Dean and Seamus!" they high fived each other before disappearing to their mischiefs.

Hours spent in the library was not an easy task for the Boy Who Lived, he sometimes glanced out the window watching his friends in the Quidditch Pitch having fun. He could imagine himself now flying around laughing with them. Hermione would smack him with a book to regain his attention on the topic she was discussing. Much to Harry's delight Lupin appeared at the library telling them that they were both summoned by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore examined a ring that he kept in a box; it was one that he acquired during his travels away from the castle its a relic of dark magic and it needs to be destroyed. Hearing the two students enter he had magically put the box away, he appeared before them pacing as he discussed adding more protective measures for the summer at hand. Hermione couldn't bare letting Harry return to those vile people the Dursleys, she needed to be with him to make sure he was okay. "Professor there is no reason why you can't install the same wards on my house." Dumbledore was brought to a halt; she was right in that statement the headmaster grew curious as to why she had spoken of it.

Hermione took one good look at Harry and said "Harry you're coming with me for the summer." with high determination in her voice. Harry didn't argue as the thought of not returning to the Dursleys made him happy and the thought of a whole summer with Hermione made him even happier. She discussed with Dumbledore for ages until she finally got her way, Dumbledore complied. "I will inform Professor McGonagall to do so at a moment's notice." Hermione gladly thanked the Headmaster and left with Harry.

Harry took her to the astronomy tower where they had time alone, after everything that has happened Harry couldn't fight the urge to finally confess something. "Hermione there's something I have to tell you…" the sunset lit her curls appearing to be golden as her face turned to his "What is it Harry?" he intertwined their fingers to soothe them both, things are going to be different "Hermione what do you know about horcruxes?"


	8. Chapter 8: The Grangers

It was early in the morning, he knew that but he couldn't sleep. The first night at the Granger's he jolted himself awake like he once did. Last night he dreamt of Sirius and the ministry again, his heart pounded in his chest seeing his godfather disappear into oblivion. A cold and empty feeling crept inside of him like a dementor had sucked him dry. Until the reality of where he was hit him, he was with Hermione the girl he loved and cared for. The thought of her brought warmth back into his body, bringing him back from that place of darkness. It was true he felt different with his restored memories, as if this shroud has been lifted. Memories and untapped feelings had finally surfaced and his love for Hermione grew.

The sun's rays peeked through the shutters lighting the room a light yellow color. He walked across the wooden floors of the living room towards the items that peeked his interests.

Harry knew Hermione very well, years of spending time together back at Hogwarts made him think he knew everything about her but this side of her was still very new to him. The innocence portrayed in the photographs intrigued him. Harry took hold of one of the frames and smiled, Hermione was wrapped tightly in a blanket grinning brightly at the camera. She looked so happy and full of childish wonder and of course silliness. It was like seeing a time when none of the bad things had happened to her, when she was carefree and more relaxed.

"Morning stranger." Spoke a warm voice; his eyes fell upon her by the stairs sweetly smiling at him. Harry thought she looked adorable in her nightly attire, a pink tank top and polka doted jumpers. Seeing them again brought him back to the first time he saw them. He smiled remembering the interesting first day he arrived at the Granger's residence.

He made his way up the staircase past three wooden doors down to his door. Opening it he took in the sight of a room rather big for him alone. The room was painted in a light blue and white color scheme that complemented the light that came from the open white window. Harry rolled his luggage beside the door and sat on the single bed. The bed's springs made him jump a little; he brushed his hand against the soft covers. He decided to get comfortable so he started changing into a t shirt and sweatpants. Feeling a bit groggy after stretching a bit he took off in search of the bathroom, he walked down the hall his eyes investigating each door. Until he heard the door next to him open up "Harry!" Hermione's face appeared shock to find him; her hair was in a mess of sorts she quickly shut the door. Harry could hear many items falling unto the floor probably making a mess inside the bathroom.

Harry leaned his cheek against the door "Hermione you okay?" listening for her reply. On the other side of the door Hermione sat on the tile floor mortified. Her mind was racing trying to gather herself, "Yeah um… I was just putting on some makeup." she said while fidgeting with her jumper "Wait you put on makeup?" he whispered astonished, it never occurred to him that she was ever wearing makeup. He always thought of her as a natural beauty born with eye catching perfection especially back at the Yule Ball. Hermione was puzzled by what he said, 'what could he have meant when he said that' she thought to herself. Sensing some awkwardness between them at that moment, he gently knocked on the door "Um… I'll see you downstairs okay." He told her softly as he tried to get out of her way.

Coming back to present time, he gave her a small wave "Morning Mione." She walked off the stairs and into the living room with him. Her curious eyes saw Harry standing next to fireplace and piano, probably waiting for her response. "Oh Harry I see you've found my piano." She said with a slightly surprised tone, he was only slightly amused by her attempt "Honestly Hermione something this big how could I possibly miss it?" he joked earning him a smack from Hermione. "Don't you be cheeky with me Mr. Potter." He raised an eyebrow at hearing the formal greeting of his name, 'that was odd' he thought to himself.

Resting an arm on the piano he drew her attention to what he was looking at "Actually I was admiring all these pictures before you caught me." He said sheepishly, a red tint appeared on her cheeks while her eyes grew to Dobby sized eyes. Her body was flushed with embarrassment, she had not planned for Harry to do nothing more than glance at the childish photographs of her childhood. In her flushed feelings of emotion she had sat down on the piano bench, her fingers played with the cotton cloth of her jumper. She slowly glanced up and took hold of Harry's arm gently, in a quick motion his eyes were torn away from the pictures "Well since you're already here why not sit with me?"

He made his way around her, taking the seat next to her "Here put your hands on the keys and play. Go on…" Harry proceeded to push keys playing a tune that was far from impressive it sounded like fallen gongs, earning a small laugh from Hermione. "Harry like this…" her fingers danced about the piano mimicking the legs of prancing horses. The tune she played was so beautiful and played with such ease he dared not to interrupt her instead he just marveled at the sight of her. She had the biggest smile on her face, one that he had put on her. And the joy in her eyes when she was playing was just amazing.

Harry's eyes wondered about the house taking mental snapshots of everything, "This isn't how I imagined your house to look like." His ears ached when her beautiful tune came to an end, he could see her curious brow raised at his comment. "Oh really?" a wide smile complimented her humorous tone; Harry slowly nodded still looking about "Yeah, I don't see a humongous library anywhere do you?" he countered her, "Haha very funny Harry…" she said as she playfully shoved him with her shoulder

Soon Hermione's parents had woken up too joining the kids; they enjoyed a wonderful breakfast together. Hermione joked to her parents that Harry wanted to learn the piano; his eyes grew as wide as Hedwig's making everyone at the table laugh. Harry countered with "Yeah um… when did you want to learn to fly again Mione?" he was sure that even Hermione's parents know of her fear of flying. Mr. Granger laid back on his chair smiling "I'd pay a hundred pounds to see that." giving her daughter a smirk. Hermione quickly kicked Harry under the table which earned her a smile from Harry.

When they finished breakfast, Mr. Granger spoke with Harry at his study across from the living room; he sat on the large armchair while Harry sat on the miniature sofa in front of him. They laughed a bit when Harry shared his memories of Hermione's many times torturing their friends about studying and grades. "Sadly she gets that from me, I was increasingly driven back at university, and the pure love of knowledge came from her mother. Jane would spend weeks in the kitchen perfecting recipes with a pile of books by her side." a curious thought appeared in Harry's mind "Did Hermione ever join her in the kitchen?" realizing what Harry was hinting at Mr. Granger smiled and tapped his shoulder "It's okay Harry my boy, her cooking won't kill you you're a wizard after all." A sigh of relief escaped Harry; they both glanced over at the kitchen where the women were cleaning up. "Nothing to worry about whatsoever." Mr. Granger leaned forward from his chair and whispered "A little secret about dealing with Granger women, when they give you something they cooked just nod and smile. And hope you have a lifesaver for afterwards."

Hermione could have easily cleaned up faster using magic but it wasn't something she did at home. She enjoyed spending these small moments with her mother, but as of this moment she wasn't so sure. "He's just wonderful dear, he's a good boy… is he coming back for Christmas?" Hermione was shocked at how quickly her mother expected him to return to the house. "I'm sorry dear I didn't mean to startle you, as in love as you are with him I was only thinking…" she used her free arm to gently hug her mother "It's okay mum, I'm just not sure with Harry… Christmas last year he spent with his godfather who…" she quickly let go of a plate, her hand covering her mouth trying to resist the urge to start sobbing about Harry's heartbreak. Her mother held her close "Dear it's okay, we understand what happened not so long ago… and that Harry and his godfather were very close. On the bright side, Harry is the first boy that your father approves of. "She said with a genuine smile, the comment made the both of them laugh which calmed her down.

"Alright kids have fun! And remember meet us at the restaurant for dinner!" Harry and Hermione waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Granger as they drove away. He watched them as their car disappeared onto the main road "Come on Harry!" she tugged his arm towards the Leaky Cauldron. Inside were a few adult witches and wizards in formal attire 'must work for the ministry or the prophet' Harry thought, but with Hermione tugging him it wasn't long until they reached the brick wall. It was already opening when they got there, the bricks overlapping one another to create the giant hole in the center. "I have so many things I want to get, but I don't think I have the money." She whined taking no time to glance at Harry who felt like he had just been caught by the authorities.

They arrived into Gringotts bank where Harry was going to get the money needed for her shopping. A few people were around so there were no lines; Harry approached a goblin with Hermione by his side. "Um, Hi!" Harry said awkwardly, this was probably the first time he was without someone who did all the asking for him like Hagrid did "I would like to take money out of my family account?" The goblin peeked over his desk then sat back down and kept on scribbling with his quill "Potter or Black?" Harry and Hermione were both confused upon hearing both family names, "Mr. Potter due to the recent passing of Sirius Black his vault remained close and could only be opened by an immediate family member. Legally you are his godson so by all means makes you eligible for vault use, so I ask again Mr. Potter which vault do you wish to use today?"

Harry curiosity drove him to explore Sirius' vault, which was located deeper into Gringotts than his parents' vault. The goblin opened the vault door slowly revealing a few stacks of coins but surrounding the coins were many valuable items such as a gold cup, gold miniatures, a silver telescope and a single necklace. He thought about his decision, he couldn't take stuff from Sirius it just wouldn't feel right. Harry signaled the goblin to close the vault door; Hermione squeezed Harry's hand showing her approval and understanding of his decision. They boarded the cart again to travel to the Potter vault, where Harry took a big handful of coins that he thought was good enough for their day of shopping.

With the money in hand, Hermione went through different shops checking down her list. Marking items off in her head she raced to every doorway with Harry barely keeping up holding most of the bags. He thanked his years of Quidditch for giving him enough strength to carry multiple boxes at once. The stack grew higher and higher, heavier and heavier as she went on. He had not said a word mainly because Hermione wouldn't be able to hear anything; her mind was too preoccupied whispering amongst herself. Harry's savior was found when they entered an emporium which housed many magical items including an enchanted bag. The bag had been on Hermione's list so she could have space to carry her many textbooks, Harry was amazed when she reached into the bag and her arm had appeared to disappear. She smiled triumphantly knowing she had found a worthy item. After she bought it Harry gladly dropped every bag into the smaller enchanted bag.

They walked out of the Leaky Cauldron to wait for Hermione's parents. Harry was clearly exhausted from her extensive shopping, while Hermione was still running about like she'd had too much sugar. To the naked eye it would seem like they had bought nothing at all except the enchanted bag, which Harry was very thankful for. He stretched out even more on the bench he sat at to give his legs a break, but something caught his eye. Across the road and traffic was a large black dog, the sight of it made his heart jump. His thoughts betrayed him; his eyes never left the black dog not believing what he was seeing. And then a small muggle girl ran towards it hugging it tightly by the neck, Harry's heart broke when he saw that the dog had a collar around its neck. "Harry you okay?"

He looked up to see Hermione's worried expression; he shook his head "It's stupid…" he told her. Hermione knew something was wrong; she sat down next to him and asked "Harry? What's wrong?" her eyes begged for him to tell her but like he said earlier it was stupid, a dumb idea. Her eyes continued to pour onto him so he decided to talk around it, he laugh slightly and lied to her "I'm having trouble deciding what to call you, my best friend or my girlfriend." This only confused her so Harry quickly replied "But I've decided that you're easily both those things." After he said it he mentally thumped himself 'really cheesy move, good job Harry' but she actually took it very well "Oh Harry!" she wrapped her arms around him, he hugged her close rubbing her back.

Her parents arrived a few minutes later and they all drove to an Italian restaurant of her parent's choosing. Harry felt a little out of place because when he was with the Dursley's he never got a chance to go to a restaurant, he would usually have stayed home. But this whole restaurant thing with Hermione was nice and well to be honest it made him slightly nervous. The server escorted them to their table, Harry was amazed by the decoration of vines and paintings it set the mood quite nicely.

When Hermione reached for her chair, Harry used his lightning quick Quidditch reflexes to grab hold of her chair before her. Pulling it out for her to sit like a gentleman which didn't leave the notice of her parents, her mother clasped her hands together "Oh Harry you're such a gentleman." Harry nervously chuckled at the compliment. Hermione just smiled sweetly at Harry "No mum, He's just Harry." The dinner was filled with many laughs, everyone contributing to dinner time stories. "Never saw the chompers on a boy he's age before, he was so scared he nearly bit my hand off!" everyone laughed at Mr. Granger's story from work "I remember dear, we decided to give him a lolie instead. Hermione remember when you couldn't stop having lolies? We had to go to the candy store a few times more than we should have. " Harry glanced over at Hermione, who blushed in embarrassment.

They returned home with full bellies, Harry couldn't remember a time where he was both very happy and well fed, well other than his time at the burrow. He joked around in his head 'so this is what being Ron feels like' he tapped his stomach gently; Hermione caught sight of this and couldn't help but giggle. She shook her head at how silly he could be sometimes, her Harry. Who was now leaning on the armchair getting cozy.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger took their coats off the rack next to the door. They waved goodbye to the kids as they exited the door, they left to prepare for the midnight festivities. For it was Hermione who opened the fridge sad to find her favorite ice cream was no longer there. She walked into the living room with and empty bowl and spoon, Harry quickly sprang into action but her parents insist that they would be the one to head to town.

Harry and Hermione decided to sit on a couch that was placed in front of a huge window so they could watch the sunset. The warm sun looked incredibly lovely against the gray blue sky, the orange stretched out lighting nearby clouds making the scene look like a giant furnace in the sky. Hermione happily laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling every bit closer to him. She could tell that there was tension in his chest, it worried her

"Can I tell you something?" he mumbled into her hair "Of course." She said with no hesitation, knowing that listening to what he said would ease him. "You have no idea how much I wanted to punch Victor Krum when I saw you two together." Hermione did not expect to hear that from him, she giggled at how silly he was being that was years ago. The past was in the past but it was still nice to know that he cared enough to be jealous. "Love you Mione." He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight as they laid comfortably on the couch.

They had unexpectedly fallen asleep together on the couch, snuggled against one another. When Hermione's parents arrived with the groceries they had caused much noise that the couple couldn't ignore. At first Hermione didn't want to move from her spot with Harry but when her mother called out that she had her favorite ice cream she darted off shoving past Harry.

The next morning Harry heard a tap on his bedroom window; he got out of bed and shoved the curtains aside. There stood a brown owl that held a small note by its beak; Harry looked around for the lock. Finding it on the lower edge he unlock the clasp and opened the window, the owl flew to a nearby desk. Harry walked over and carefully took the note from the owl, the moment he did it flew past him and out the window. He read the note thoroughly many times; shoving it into his pocket he took a deep breath. His mind was racing because he knew he needed a plan, one that made some sense.

A few hours later the entire Granger family was out and about. Chatting and laughing amongst themselves, Harry awkwardly walked down the stairs and was quickly greeted by Hermione. "Morning cutie." She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a warm hug. Harry hugged her back then joined her parents at the breakfast table. In the midst of breakfast Mr. Granger proposed that they head to the museum in London for the afternoon, Hermione was clearly excited she squealed at the thought of historical muggle artifacts. Harry saw this as his opportunity to act so he did, he told everyone that he had an errand to run for an old friend in town and that he might be late. This of course earned him a questioning look from Hermione, but Harry insisted it's urgency to be completed so she backed off. They agreed on meeting by the entrance of the museum before entering.

After breakfast and cleaning up they all got into the car and headed out to town. The car ride was slightly awkward with Harry trying to avoid Hermione's suspicion. He had to be as convincing as possible otherwise he would be caught. It was a grueling hour and a half before they dropped him off a few blocks away from the station, before leaving he kissed Hermione and waved her parents goodbye for now. Waiting for them to disappear deeper into the city he took out the note again and reread it, he then jogged towards the train station.

Arriving at the station he needed a place to wait, he looked around over the shoulders of people and found a small café by the tracks. 'How convenient' he thought to himself, he entered the café and sat down. Looking around the station through the windows of the café, before his attention was taken by a waitress. She asked him if he wanted tea or coffee, he thought about it and well he's had tea but he's never tried coffee before so he told the waitress "A cup of coffee please, thanks!" she jotted his order on her small notepad and left for the counter. This gave time for Harry to think about what Hermione and her parents could be doing right now. Were they questioning what he was doing, well obviously Hermione would but they trust him right? A slight feeling of worry came over him as the idea of Hermione hexing him came to mind.

He took a sip of his coffee, grimacing at the sharp taste that he still hasn't grown used to. Taking out the note from his pocket he read it again 'Harry my boy, I need your help meet me at this location at this time' Dumbledore always spoke so vague not telling Harry everything. Checking the clock that hung against the wall he saw that he had but a few minutes till the train arrived. So he decided to continue reading his copy of the daily prophet Ron had sent him earlier. He focused reading on an article about the Chudley Cannon's early victory against the Bulgarians, which gave Harry a slight smile.

"That's amazing! The pictures are moving!" Harry saw the muggle waitress's wide eyes and quickly hid the paper from view "Sorry… I don't know what you're talking about, maybe it's been a long day." The waitress gave him a puzzled look until she was finally called back to the kitchen. He sighed at how close he was to exposing magic to a muggle, 'again' apparently "Good thing Hermione wasn't here to see that." he muttered to himself. A familiar screech sounded past the glass alerting Harry of the train, he turned around looking out the window expecting Dumbledore to arrive amongst a crowd of muggles. But the train seemed to race past with no intention of stopping, at first Harry was confused until the figure of Dumbledore appeared at the other side of the tracks. He took this as his cue; leaving his cup of coffee at his table he joined the elder wizard.

"I'm sorry to take you away from your summer so early Harry my boy." Harry took a step beside his mentor "it's okay professor, I understand." He dropped his head down hiding his slight sadness from missing out on time with Hermione and her family. Noticing an awkward silence between them he raised his head up high and smiled "Don't worry sir, I'm sure Hermione would understand that I might be a little late." he spoke with a humorous tone trying to ease the mood. Dumbledore gave him a look that worried him, a hand fell upon his shoulder "You won't be returning for a time my boy, this little errand is very urgent and I'm sure Ms. Granger will see sense." Harry nodded at Dumbledore, who held out his arm and instructed Harry to grab hold of it.

Suddenly Harry felt his whole body being sucked up into Dumbledore's arm, he felt so disoriented it made him uneasy so he shut his eyes. It was weird it felt as if every part of his body was being stretched and tore at. He was relieved when he felt his feet firmly on the ground, he open his eyes to what looked like an old Victorian town "I guess I had just apparated haven't I?" he couldn't stop himself from shaking his body to make sure everything was still in place "Yes indeed and quite successfully I might add many people seemed to vomit the first time." Harry felt the urge to give a quick remark but Dumbledore had already passed him deeper into the village.

Harry quickened his pace to rejoin Dumbledore "Welcome to the small little town of Babbling Babington, you may be wondering why we're here am I right?" the elder wizard pondered out loud, Harry couldn't help but laugh a bit at his response "After all these years sir I just go with it." Dumbledore still stood with a blank face clearly unamused focused on the task at hand, they both spotted the door of the house being slightly broken at its side. "Wands out Harry." They approached the house slowly casting lumos on their wands after Harry tried the light switch several times. "Horace!" Dumbledore called out in a sharp whisper, the claw marks and disfigured furniture made Harry nervous.

Walking through the debris Harry stopped dead in his tracks, blood had dripped down onto his shoe. The sight of blood was always a bad sign, he looked up to where he thought the blood had come from and a drop fell on his head. Dumbledore approached him and wiped the blood off his forehead with his finger. Expecting to wipe it off he did something that grossed Harry out a little, he tasted the blood from his finger examining it by taste. He did not say a word but glanced over his shoulder at a perfectly kept armchair. Which was rather odd, compared to the other furniture there were no marks or anything. Even on the pillow there was nothing it was spotless, Dumbledore probably knew something Harry didn't as he approached the armchair. Harry readied himself for what might happen once Dumbledore did something; his breath hitched when Dumbledore poked the armchair with the tip of his wand and out came a head. "Merlin's Beard!" screamed the odd old man's head that popped out of the armchair, then he stood and the figure of a man was more visible.

"You didn't have to disfigure me Albus; I was taking a very nice nap." Harry was surprised to hear the headmaster's first name come from this stranger maybe they knew each other well. "I apologize but may I say you make a pretty convincing armchair Horace." The armchair man began to shake off whatever enchantment he was in and assumed the figure of an old man in his pajamas. "It's all in the concentration but the stuffing well that comes naturally, what gave me away?" Dumbledore pointed his wand up and spoke about Dragon's blood. But Horace wasn't interested in that once he caught a glimpse of Harry. "Oh excuse me; introductions are in order Harry this is Horace Slughorn, an old colleague of mine and Horace well you know who this is." The old man's eyes twinkled with wonder slowly saying his name as if indulging in every word "Harry Potter." His piercing eyes gave Harry little to no comfort "Hello."

The two of old friends began conversing amongst each other, "The Deatheaters have been trying to recruit me for over a month, you can never say no to these people that's why I don't say at the same place more than once. Luckily the muggles who live here are in the canary islands." Looking around the house Harry thought 'well they'll be coming home to a big surprise.' Dumbledore raised his wand and every little thing in the house levitated around them. Returning to their original locations, glass shards forming frames and books stacked up on fixed shelves. Harry reveled at the power of magic Dumbledore had, when it was over Dumbledore looked between them "That was fun."

Dumbledore then left for the loo leaving Harry awkwardly with Horace. Who from what he could tell was fighting to find the right words to say. "Look like your father… except for the eyes of course." Harry was too quick to cut him off "My mother's eyes yeah…" he took pride in having both his parents still be a part of him, but the last time he heard that was from Sirius. In his mind, he fought hard the feelings that wanted to crop off but Horace drew his attention once again "Lovely Lily, exceedingly bright your mother even though she was a muggleborn." Harry took slight offense to that, hearing it felt like Venom. At first he thought of his mother then quickly of Hermione "One of my best friends is muggleborn, she's the best of our year well she's really my…" sensing he had done wrong Horace spoke "No, don't believe me to be prejudice your mother was one of my favorites… look there she in the front!" he pointed to a shelf that carried many magical portraits. But hearing that there was photo of his mother that he had never seen before Harry did not hesitate. He could see her in the front like he said amongst other students.

"Ex-students of mine, each one very glorious in their own way. Writer of the daily prophet not afraid to take my owls on the papers of the day, captain of the Hollyhead Harpies free tickets whenever I want them." Harry's eyes had shifted past his mother to one nearby carrying someone familiar, he took in hand and held it close to examine it. "Ah Regulus Black, you probably know his older brother Sirius died recently poor fellow. He was such a talented boy, I got Regulus when came around but I still don't have a complete set" internally Harry was screaming out but he amazed himself at how he managed to keep his composure in the midst of hearing about Sirius.

Dumbledore returned to them, Harry took his place by his side "You're not leaving are you?" Horace sounded rather sad "I think I am, I know a lost cause when I see one, it was regrettable that you declined my offer but it would have been a personal triumph if you returned to Hogwarts, but like my friend Mr. Potter here your one of a kind." Harry looked questioningly at Dumbledore, the way he said the last part was rather odd as if with other intention. They left with their backs to Horace, but when they reached the gate they overheard Horace "Fine I'll do it! But I want a new office not the old watering hole of an office I used to have and I expect a raise these are mad times we live in mad!" there was a slight smile Dumbledore gave at his triumph "They are indeed."

Harry couldn't help but be curious at what just happened, Dumbledore explained it to him that he held the traits that Slughorn values. "He will be collecting you Harry as his crowning jewel, that's the reason he'll be returning to Hogwarts and it's crucial that he returns and you let him collect you." They made their way out to the center of town where they had apparated in earlier. "I fear I may have stolen a wonderful night from you Harry, Ms. Granger and you seem quite fond of each other." At first he was surprised at what he said, but smiled at the thought of Hermione "But you won't returning to the Grangers, you're belongings are waiting for you." His mind raced 'waiting for me where?' he thought to himself "Take my arm." He braced himself this time knowing what to expect as he slowly took Dumbledore's arm.

Expecting is still different from experiencing, it was still an odd feeling that he needed to get used to. When he opened his eyes once again he felt his shoes get all soggy and wet. He grimaced at the sight of his drenched shoes and attempted to hit them dry. He looked around but Dumbledore wasn't around anymore, he then heard some familiar scolding. Walking past the tall grass he smiled at the sight of a brightly lit Burrow.


	9. Chapter 9: The Burrow

Harry walked into the Burrow surprisingly undetected by any of the Weasleys. He took only a few steps until he spotted Hedwig on top of a pile of his belongings, Hedwig hooted which rang the attention of the house. "An owl in the house?" spoke a voice from deep in the burrow, footsteps echoed as the stairs shook. Rushing to his owl "Hedwig!" he spoke in a sharp whisper slightly mad at her for alerting the house. The snowy owl titled its large head curious about her master's actions, clearly not knowing the trouble she brought upon him. "Harry?" turning his head his eyes fell upon a sea of red, he gave them all a shy smile "Um… Hi." All of them with confused expressions on their faces, Harry stood completely still as if his feet were nailed to the floor.

After Ms. Weasley's fuss about if he had eaten or not, Harry spoke to Ron privately. His hands fiddling with the mug of hot cocoa that Ms. Weasley had prepared for him blocking out Harry's attempts of saying no to her. "Ron, I need to go back… tonight." his voice was stern and with clear intention, being at the burrow now made him hate himself for leaving Hermione and her family just like that. Ron was taken back at first but he quickly thought about it "Alright mate, we'll take the car tomorrow alright? I'm too tired to drive it ya know?" his best mate gave him a sleepy smile, which was fair because he just popped in at the middle of the night.

But the guilt was pouring in "Where's your broom cupboard? I'm sure neither Fred nor George would mind." Harry searched the burrow thoroughly with his eyes. Ron shook his head "Harry listen to yourself mate, you're going to kill yourself going out there at the middle of the night." He was trying to make Harry see sense instead of thinking so rash, Harry pleaded "But Ron!"

"Please mate, just forget about it for one night and besides it'll be rude for you to just up and leave especially since mum has seen you now."

Hearing his words made Harry feel bad for his brash reaction "That is true… I'm sorry Ron… it's just… Hermione and her parents." He broke eye contact with his friend the pictures of their faces entered his mind, "I know mate… I'm sure she'll understand… she's Hermione after all, if she can put up with me all these years she can let this one slide." The two of them laughed at the silly truth, Harry and Ron hung out at the living room just chatting about the summer. Ron spoke about how it was a nightmare doing chores for weeks rarely doing anything he wanted to do. Harry traded his story about the time Hermione chose ice cream over him. When it was time to go to bed Harry cautiously chose to share a room with Ron, he had been given a choice to take an unoccupied guest room nearby but he thought it would put Ron's mind at ease seeing that Harry had no intention of sneaking out in the middle of the night.

The whole school was quick to judge Harry for entering the tournament, his pleas fell to deaf ears well except for Hermione. So it was no surprise that they bonded so much due to their time together. She had been there for him when he was unsure about the first task, even sneaking into the champion's tent to wish him luck. Nearly strangling him with a surprise hug that came from her worries, but they were soon found to be misplaced because Harry actually did pretty well against the dragon.

Now she's huddled up in the library with him shuffling through books to find a solution that could help him breathe underwater. Her head buried in a book not breaking concentration, Harry couldn't help but feel grateful having such a loyal friend. But Harry's body grew weary after the hours they spent in the library, a small group of giggling third year girls took his attention. It was no secret to why they were acting as such, for the next day was the long awaited day of love. For years Harry would spend Valentines with Ron and Hermione to keep each other company, but with Ron out of the picture for now well until Hermione can finally forgive him for his rude behavior and odd antics towards Harry. It would be just the two of them, Harry's eyes returned to Hermione who was in no way in sight. He cautiously and slowly brushed his hand against hers which caused her to jerk up from her book.

Her eyes asking why Harry would do something as he did, "Mione, tomorrow's Valentine's day and seeing as Ron's not going to join us…" Hermione closed her book and closed her lips tight possibly biting her lip "But Harry… we have so much more work to do…" her eyes pleaded to him. Harry gave her a cheeky smile "Come on Mione, we've been in the library for hours… let's have some fun before the sad truth sets in." his last words caught her interest "What would that be?" she spoke in a slight whisper, Harry leaned closer to her and whispered "That you're a killjoy, no fun…" ending his statement with a grin. Hermione gasped dramatically at his horrid statement, he leaned back onto his chair and sheepishly asked "Mione, will you be my Valentine?" his words caused her heart to flutter and cheeks to burn which she did her best to hide. All she could do was slowly nod as a sign of her approval, Harry smiles at her again "Good."

The next day, Harry had the entire school convinced that he was a taken man. Every known Potter fan girl raised their pitchforks aimed at Hermione. All the while Hermione was trying to prove Harry wrong that she could have fun and that she was in no way a killjoy. They shared many laughs and sweet moments with each other around the castle. Which took notice of almost everybody, Hagrid could be seen happily waving at them as Harry chased a laughing Hermione down the grounds.

Harry opened his eyes feeling rather groggily, trying to sleep around Ron's snoring was something he could never get used to, he admitted. Reaching for his glasses on the table next to the bed, Harry stood and head out the door. Arriving at the table he was surprised to see only Ron sitting there, Harry did a quick sweep but there wasn't a single Weasley in sight. "Morning mate, sorry but there's no more sausages… penalty for waking up so late like you did." he was effortlessly munching on a full plate surrounded by many other plates holding only a few left for Harry.

"With no help thanks to you." Harry joked but he also meant it, the table for years was usually filled with tons of food for everybody. All different kinds of eggs, sausages and bacon for all the hungry Weasleys running about. A smile appeared on his face when he saw Ron's expression; he looked as if someone had explained to him the history of the universe and he was so lost "What did I do?" he said so innocently it was funny. Harry put his hands on the table and looked over at his friend "Your bear like snoring kept me up and night." he said chuckling, Ron's eyes opened wide "I do not snore!" he retorted back. Harry laughed to himself, how easy it was to tease his good friend "I can ring up Dean and Seamus if you want to make sure?"

Ron pointed at him with his fork "Shut it Harry! Come on eat, you're making me feel fat just standing there." Then he quickly returned to finishing his plate, like a giant leaving no villager left standing. "Oh really? I am?" Harry joked for the final time before agreeing with Ron and his stomach, he took a seat across from Ron and grabbed a plate for himself.

When Harry finished his plate of eggs, Ron cleared his throat "Harry we have a problem, dad says that the car is kind of… busted." The news made Harry tense up "What do you mean busted?" his friend didn't answer him just shrugged his shoulders "Well how do you fix a flying car?" the way he said it sounded more like whining but he was really hoping to rejoin Hermione and her parents and explain why he left. Knowing Hermione she was probably furious about him right now, but Harry knows they'll find a way to look past it. "I don't know mate but dad is working on it right now."

Ron led Harry outside the burrow to a nearby shack that clearly didn't age well. The roof tiles were poking out every which way, a few pieces of the windows were broken and the supports were covered with moss and cracks. Clearly magic was the only reason the shack wasn't a mess of wood and tile, "Hey dad, how's the car?" sliding from underneath the car Arthur Weasley took to his feet. Brushing himself off he put his hands on his hips "From the wrecked state you returned it in it's a miracle it still works." Ron quickly glanced at Harry then down at his feet avoiding the gaze of his father. "Besides it's too dangerous for any of us to go to London right now."

Harry's entire body tensed up after hearing Mr. Weasley's words "What happened!?" he rudely demanded, Mr. Weasley frowned "There's been an attack; the death eaters stormed Diagon Alley." How could this have happened? Where was the ministry to stop this? London! Harry's mind raced. In his haste he stormed onto the driver side of the Weasley flying car, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. Ron appeared at the window "Harry! What are you doing!? You heard Dad it's not safe!" Frustration brewed inside Harry "But Hermione!" he smacked the steering wheel in his fury bruising his wrist. Arthur and Ron managed to calm Harry down and took him back to the house.

Arthur explained the situation to Molly as she tended to Harry's wrist, they both expressed their understanding about Harry's intentions but he would be doing more harm than good. They talked him into calming down and reassured him that everything would be fine. As an act of precaution Ms. Weasley prepared a powerful draft that knocked Harry out into a deep slumber.

After breakfast the next morning, Ron cleaned out the table of plates and scrap. He could hear the front door squeak open, expecting it to be his mother coming to help him but he was so wrong. His eyes met a pair of burning chocolate eyes that stemmed from a very crossed girl. Ron froze in place his instincts told him to make a run for the stairs "Where is he." She was indeed furious her eyes narrowing onto him awaiting her answer, Ron bolted after the stairs only to be caught by Hermione. Ron was struggling against her death grip; she had a hold over him but not of his mouth.

"Harry Run!" upon hearing this Harry rushed out the door looking down the stairs trying to figure what had happened. His eyes quickly found Hermione who was racing up the stairs; he jumped back opening his room door. He took a few steps back until she was in view, she wasn't happy at all fuming even. She threw random items, one by one from her enchanted bag. Harry used his fast reflexes to either dodge or catch the objects that were thrown at him, "It was Dumbledore!"

Ron looked up with much worry; their yelling could be heard around the house. "Man Hermione's gone mental." A few thuds could be heard in between the argument Ron had little hope he'd ever see his best friend ever again. "I didn't think Hermione could act like this." Ginny appeared next to her brother who just snarled at her "This was you're doing wasn't it?" the look she gave him relayed a message as if he hadn't caught on. They both dodged a book that flew past them and fell down the stairs, after seeing that they both agreed to intervene.

"I know! He sent an owl to my parents! But that doesn't excuse you from not telling me the truth!"

He took hold of her wrists stopping any upcoming fists of rage, when he could feel that she had calmed down he pulled her into a hug "I know, I'm sorry Mione." She squirmed and fought against him, releasing all the remaining anger left inside her. Ron and Ginny stayed by the door frame, they dared not to enter "He did try to get to you… He really did Herms." The youngest Weasley quickly nudged her brother for using the horrible nickname; he could have possibly made things worse.

But Hermione grew tired eventually, resorting to a scrunched up angry face "How are you and your parents?" Harry asked her while giving her a reassuring squeeze "We're fine Dumbledore got to us before the attack, we hid back at the house." she mumbled back at him. Hearing this allowed him to relax, he sighed "Dumbledore has a plan, I don't know what it is but I need to trust him, we both do." This whole horcrux thing was way above Harry's understanding "Screw Dumbledore..." Hermione was clearly still mad but not at Harry this time for she put the blame on someone else.

The Weasleys had left to other parts of the burrow to give the couple some space to figure stuff out. A part of Ginny truly didn't expect Hermione's outburst but she also didn't deny her enjoyment of the show she gave. Not being able to tear her eyes away from all the action. Her brother returned to the table finishing his work, loud footsteps could be heard Ron looked up to see Harry walking down the stairs "How is she?"

Harry leaned against the table "Well she's still mad at me but I got out of there unhexed so that's a plus…" he said with soft chuckle. Ron put a hand of his shoulder and smiled at him "Yeah last time I crossed Hermione I had warts for weeks!" The two friends laughed remembering that hilarious memory of Ron wearing a paper bag to try and cover up the warts. "Let me help you finish up." Harry grabbed a plate and the two of them cleaned up before heading to bed.

Hermione slept in Ginny's room and was very contempt with avoiding Harry to make him feel guilty for leaving her and her parents. And he did feel it, the emptiness that he felt not being able to hold her made his heart ache so he devised a plan. "Hey Ron you wouldn't happen to know if there was someplace nearby that I can get flowers?" he asked after brunch, Ron's hands quickly came up and waved him off "Whoa mate, you're in love with Hermione remember! But in all seriousness I'm surprised you didn't ask mum before she left, she has a lot." That was true he did spot a large garden of flowers outside but he couldn't just steal one from Mrs. Weasley like that.

Taking Ron aside he whispered to him "No I don't want to, I want to get special ones for Hermione." Or ones that would make Hermione forgive him, Ron was about to question him until he saw the serious demeanor he was showing.

The two wizards mounted on brooms zooming past the wide fields of the Burrow. Stocks and crops swayed as the boys shot above them. Harry had a delighted smile on his face, he loved flying the rush it gave him always brought a smile to his face. He glanced over at Ron who was laughing enjoying himself as well, "Whoa these brooms are fast!" almost yelling so he could be heard. "Yeah they're Fred and George's brooms, they use these for Beater practice back at the Burrow." Which made sense he almost forgot about the countless times he caught the twins flying about the fields. Ron pulled in closer to Harry "Are you sure you can't cheer her up with homework or something?" he jokingly poked at Harry who shook his head "It's summertime Ron, besides she hasn't spoken to me in a week so I need something special." He could hear Ron groan next to him "Yeah, Hermione can hold a grudge like nobody's business." Harry laughed, the two pushed their brooms faster.

Back at the burrow, Hermione was on her bed. The cube like patterns of the covers gave her toes something to trace, Hermione sighed hugging her small pillow tightly "Come on Hermione, it's been what a week? Forgive him already." Across the bed sat Ginny, who was the one who brought her to the burrow when she was in town with Arthur. According to her Mr. Weasley was called in to report to the ministry, he was briefed about the attack. They believed it was a scare tactic, to shake the populace and stir fear of the dark lord. But a few wizards were lost in the chaos, leading others to speculate on another motive for the attack.

When Ginny had found her she was huddled in her room, her eyes were red from fearing the worst. Ginny told her that Harry was at the burrow safe and sound, she was relieved to hear him safe but the news of him being at the burrow all this time angered her. Shifting her eyes towards the window "It's not that easy Gin, he just left me and my parents without a word." The words escaped her mouth in attempt to find meaning to her point. Her friend crawled up the bed and sat next to her, "Didn't he tell you it was because of Dumbledore, I mean I bet it was something important." Hermione sensed some sense of optimism coming from her, "I know it's just… I wish he would have told me." Burying her face into her pillow avoiding eye contact with Ginny.

"I understand but come on Hermione, you guys rode a hippogriff together isn't that like the symbol of love or something?" She flapped her hands ridiculously attempting to mimic a hippogriff, Hermione murmured "I guess…" still slightly hesitant. Suddenly she could feel Ginny's arms surround her rocking her side to side as she pleaded "Please get back together you guys are too cute together. Besides I need something to keep me entertained until Dean writes me back." Hermione's head sprung up from her pillow upon hearing the name unexpectedly, "Dean? As in Dean Thomas?" the reaction on Ginny's face confirmed her suspicions. The revelation led to much gossip and laughter between the two friends.

Ron touched ground first followed by Harry, "Mate that was fun! we should go flying some more." He could not agree more being on a broom brought much joy to Harry, at some instances he still felt like a kid flying his first Quidditch Match. Reaching into his jacket he hoped the flowers had not been crushed, examining them they looked a little ruffled but still passable. With broom in hand he followed Ron to the broom cupboard to return the brooms that was until he saw Hermione by the door. From the looks of it she had no intention of escaping him or avoiding him, "Here Harry, I'll go on ahead give you guys some time alone to… uh do whatever… yeah." Ron entered the house with the two brooms leaving the two of them alone.

For a few moments neither of them said anything, cautious of making the first move. He could easily tell she was nervous through her fiddling with her hands, Hermione took a few steps forward "Harry, I need to talk to you." His heart started to pound in his chest "I know…" he said with his hands behind his back. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out probably trying to find the right words to say. "I just wanted to tell you that…" looking into his eyes didn't help her one bit, it caused her to look at her feet. "I'm sorry for blaming you…" a sad smile appeared on her face fearing that she blew the delivery, "I miss you…" his words caught her by surprise causing her to sprung her head back up to look at him. The both of them had stupid smiles on their faces, Harry walked over to her and they hugged tightly against each other.

Harry rejoined Ron putting the brooms away; he took notice of the worried look on his face "What's wrong?" Ron shuffled the brooms into the cupboard "Well, mum kind of lost it last week telling Ginny and I that we had no right to go back to Hogwarts, that it was too dangerous." Harry was caught by surprise after hearing what he just said "Too dangerous?" Ron nodded "With you know who in the papers mum almost immediately locked us in the house but Dad calmed her down telling her she was acting barny, it took some time but she came around." That made sense in Harry's head "But this is Hogwarts we're talking about we've been safe for years and with Dumbledore around, what could be safer?"

Hermione joined them "We're all worried about you Harry and well… Dumbledore is just one man even he has his limits." Limits? Harry's mind raced between thoughts "But he's the most powerful wizard I know." Ron shrugged his shoulders "Yeah… but there's been some rumors… that maybe Dumbledore has gotten old." Harry was quick to retort "That's rubbish! How old is he like eighty?" He looked at both his friends trying to find a reply to his question "Hundred and fifty? Give or take how long it took him to grow that merlin beard of his." Hermione started laughing at Ron's fascination of Dumbledore's beard; her laugh earned a smile from both boys.

The next morning Ron shook Harry awake in his bed, "Harry, psst! I need to talk to you about something important." Not happy with being woken up so early in the morning, Harry groggily replied "What is it Ron?" rubbing his eyes awake "Just woke up early enough to catch the Owl…" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing "Ron you got the mail early? What's wrong with that?" Ron frowned at him revealing a handful of folded papers "O.W.L.s results came in today which is surprising cause these are about a week old."

"Well Ron the Burrow isn't really marked on any map that we know of, and besides the nearest owl post may be a few days trip away." Ron scooted closer to Harry's side "Sod off Harry, I'm telling you this because… Hermione is here." He whispered the last bit which was rather odd "Ron I know she's here." He flapped the letters he held in his hand "Don't you think she'll go crazy about these?" grabbing his glasses from the bedside table "Well to be honest Ron, I think she'll act crazier if you don't tell her." After adjusting his glasses Harry stretched out his body, Ron froze in place probably thinking of whether or not to tell Hermione. "It's up to you if you want to give them to her or not, I would think about it very carefully… good luck." Harry tapped his friend on the shoulder and left for breakfast.

Hermione and Ginny were helping Ms. Weasley prepare breakfast "Hey Gin, have you gotten your O.W.L. results yet?" It's been on her mind whenever she thought about Hogwarts, from an early age she knew the importance of education and good grades for a good future. "No I haven't yet, it usually takes a while for us to get mail having to live all the way out here ya know." Ginny gave her a knowing look "Yeah I guess that makes sense, it's just that the wait is killing me…" she whimpered.

Harry appeared downstairs, kissing Hermione on the cheek "Morning Beautiful what's on your mind today?" he asked her sweetly, she sighed and told him that not having her O.W.L. results were bothering her. "You didn't get yours did you Harry?" Harry wore a sly grin on his face "Ron!" Harry quickly called out before darting up the stairs, Ginny swore if Hermione could breathe fire they would be coming out of her nostrils by now "Harry I'm going to kill you…" the redhead laughed as Hermione chased Harry up to Ron's room "You had the results this entire time!" she could hear Hermione yell from upstairs.

Another week dawned at the Burrow, "I still can't believe you hexed Ron for a week." Hermione triumphantly smiled at her handiwork "He deserved it though." Harry laughed at how proud of herself she was "I know." The two of them were walking out in the fields, the sun lit up the field with a beautiful yellow glow. She nudged him playfully "So what's up with you?" sensing there was something on his mind "Been meaning to ask if you're excited about going back to school?" not a subject she usually discussed with him took her by surprise "Well yeah another year, another challenge as I always say." Harry snapped his head back at her "Since when?" he teased her. She nudged him again this time laughing "Since always! Don't you be teasing me Potter!"

"Haha, fine but this year will be different, Dumbledore has appointed me a task to allow Slughorn to collect me." Harry spoke with a serious tone, Hermione tilted her head at him "Collect you? Is he you know?" it took a minute for Harry to realize what she meant by that. He blinked his eyes rapidly as disbelief kicked in "No, No! Hermione not like that, Slughorn just likes to keep a record of famous witches and wizards." Trying to make sure she got the point "Am I on that list?" she started to skip, Harry laughed at her ridiculousness "Why do you even have to ask you're number one on it, top of the list a little shy beating me."

Hermione stopped in front of him "I need to tell you something, Ginny and I are going to disappear for a couple of days for some girl time." This raised Harry's eyebrow "Girl time?" before he could ask any more questions Hermione was already walking away from him with her head tilted back grinning at him "Yeah don't think about too much, boyfriend."

Harry's mind was racing, her last words to him yesterday kept him guessing "One more day till you're birthday mate, aren't you excited?" Ron startled him a bit appearing suddenly behind him "Yeah… I'm one step closer to getting my own Dumbledore beard." Mimicking stroking a beard to get a laugh out of Ron, "Haha right, at least yours would look better than mine." His hand pushing his chin up exposing little to no hair around his chin, "Why? Because people would think you glued a lion's mane to your face?" Harry couldn't help it; it was too good of an opportunity to pass "Sod off Harry you git!" Ron took a handful of mash potatoes and threw it at Harry "Friendly fire! I was just joking!"

Ron took a seat and grabbed a loaf of bread to start his lunch "Where are the girls anyway?" he said breaking off the bread in halves. "Hermione told me, she and Ginny needed some girl time?" the uncertainty in his voice made it pretty obvious he didn't know "Girl time? What could they possibly mean by that?" and Ron doesn't have a clue either "Beats me, she told me not to think about it too much." Which was exactly what Ron was doing right now, his head up in the air "Girl… time?"

It was funny watching Ron trying to multitask, trying to figure out what Hermione meant and eating his food without spilling or choking on it. After he finished cleaning up his plate Harry decided his friend needed to be saved from himself "Come on Ron, let's go fly around before you use your brain too much." Ron quickly took offense to that "Hey!" but he did agree with him, he'd rather go flying with Harry then get a headache. The two boys grabbed the brooms from the broom cupboard and made their way towards the door.

"I can't believe I actually did well on my O.W.L.s" Harry shared the disbelief his friend showed "Neither can I, I remember you slobbering over your test." Luckily for him, Professor McGonagall was forgiving and dried up his test. The look on her face was priceless; Seamus and the guys took no time calling Ron a slobbery bull dog for the next few days. "Remember Harry, I know where Fred and George keep their beater bats." Ron said with a smirk on his face "You wouldn't dare!" but the smirk did not disappear from his face "Try me…" his free hand curiously behind his back.

Deciding not to take any chances Harry made a sprint for the door, "Right…. but you still can't catch me though!" all those years of running away from a three headed dog, a Basilisk, Dementors, a Werewolf, a man eating maze and Death Eaters were really paying off for Harry. Ron would need extra motivation like the fear of dying to catch up to him. Within a few minutes Harry had reached the door, his free hand gripping the brass handle of the wooden door.

Opening it, his body froze and his eyes opened wide like a deer. The sight in front of him made no sense in his mind, the braided blonde hair and the flowy attire brought to light who it was that stood before him. But Harry was still in disbelief, when he finally spoke he caught her attention "Fleur?" the French witch smiled at him without any shock in finding him in front of her.


	10. Chapter 10: Joke Shop

There was no logical reasoning for Fleur to be at the Burrow that Harry could think of, a voice came not far behind her "Dear, you know not to get too far ahead of me." Fleur moved aside to expose a taller man who was dressed rather sharply. From the looks of him he looked like a much older version of Ron just with a much thinner stature. The man quickly took sight of him, he reached a hand over "Harry Potter, Bill Weasley lovely to finally meet you." He spoke breathlessly brushing himself off after pulling his luggage to a halt. Harry had to shake himself in order to regain his composure to shake Bill's hand "Uh… Yeah, you too Bill."

Ron had spoken about Bill and how he was working at Gringott's, but Harry could not remember a time where he saw sight of him. Possibly he worked deeper into Gringott's, for sure there were many floors kept hidden from plain view to most wizards by the goblins "I'm sure you've already been acquainted of my fiancé Fleur." His arm wrapped around her pulling her to his side, this was quick news to Harry "Fiancé?" he said with more disbelief that he wanted to express. Bill raised an eyebrow at him "Oh sorry, mum or Ron didn't tell you?" no not a single word was spoken about this matter.

After talking a bit more Harry excused himself to allow them to unpack their things at the Burrow. He ran to the fields and caught up with Ron who was flying in small orbits around a large pile of crops. Harry took hold of his broom a glided towards his friend quickly questioning him about his recent revelation. "Yeah I knew Bill went to visit Charlie in Romania but no Harry I didn't know Fleur was with him." Charlie Weasley was someone he had met briefly during his third year, apparently he helped him with the first task informing Hagrid about the dragons being an expert on them and all. His reputation as a great Quidditch player was something Harry valued so he was so happy when the team had surpassed and was worthy of his reputation "But she's his Fiancé? He told me you guys knew." Harry questioned, Ron halted taking a deep sigh "We did, it's just…. Mum doesn't really approve of the whole thing." Harry took that as a note not to talk about it anymore, instead play a little quidditch like they intended to at the beginning. Ron didn't let up at all but all the defensive strategies he tried could not defend against Harry's prowess with a broom.

The long session made Harry happily welcome his bed, his body unknotting itself releasing all the stress on his muscles that had built up until his body stretched out on the bed. He shifted to his side to stare at the door hoping to see Hermione walk into his room. It felt too long since they last saw each other and Harry undoubtedly misses her deeply. His eyes failing him after a few hours staring at the door, he fell into a deep slumber.

Taking in his surroundings he was in an abandoned trained station, walking about trying to make sense of why he was there. Out in the distance stood a man with a dark green coat, Harry paced towards him. The man realizing his presence was known turned around to reveal himself. Harry was quickly met with shock and confusion "Sirius?" it was indeed his godfather seemingly unscratched back from the dead. The elder wizard smiled at him, clearly happy to see him "Hello pup."

Disbelief was there to protect his sanity "Sirius! This can't be… this can't be real." His godfather seemed unphased motioning for him "Walk with me won't you Harry?" he didn't take a second later to act, his head full of questions. "How can you be here?" their footsteps echoed around the empty station, Sirius looked on "The veil has allowed me to speak to you now, it's old ancient magic and it slowed my magic from residing into nothingness. I'm using the very last of my magic to speak to you now. To give you a final message to be held in your moments of doubt." Harry took in every word to account giving himself time to deduct every word's possible meaning.

Sirius spoke with clear intention but with words of double meanings "Life is full of choices and reasonings, at first we won't understand but in due time things become clearer." Harry's feelings bubbled up inside of him "So we can understand our choices and the choices of others." They unexpectedly burst out of him "But how can you die? How can you leave me?" his words of plea and pain, feelings held deep inside ones that he thought he had left.

His hands fell upon Harry's shoulders "Death comes for us all I'm afraid, sooner or later it will come. Time is inevitable but what we do with the time we have is of most importance." His voice was both sad and encouraging; he smiles at him "Harry never forget one of the most important things in life is family." Raising his hand to his forehead covering the scar that has been a harbor for terrible things in his life, to just being Harry.

"It's what we cherish and care for that makes us strong, makes us who we are. Harry my boy, you are so loved by so many people… let that be your strength, let love give you the power to prevail." Harry's face fell at the realization, his words growing ever so distant "You're saying goodbye aren't you." Sirius lowered himself allowing him to put a hand over Harry's heart "No Harry, it's just farewell for now remember… the people we love never truly leave us you can always find them in your heart."

His hand left his chest leaving a slight emptiness, Harry put his head up to watch his godfather walk away from him "Oh and if you're ever wondering your mum and dad... about Hermione, well don't worry about it." He said with a wink waving goodbye to Harry. His figure slowly disappearing into the mist, Harry willed himself to run after him. He could hear a train whistle blow, he ran as far as he thought he went but looking everywhere he was gone.

Harry could feel heat on his face; his mind went on alert as he quickly opened his eyes. "Happy Birthday!" everyone he loved surrounded his bed, each of them with joyous smiles on their faces chanting Happy Birthday to a clapped rhythm. Hermione held a beautifully made cake with sparkling candles which was the source of the heat he felt earlier, he scooted closer to it. Before blowing he awaited the permission of the others to do so, Hermione whispered in a sweet voice "Make a wish." And so he did, blowing hard at the candles extinguishing all of them after a second strafe and everyone cheered.

Downstairs Harry quickly took note of the house decorated in shades of blues. Ginny had explained to him that Hermione said blue was his favorite color because he wore a lot of it, which was humorous but made sense so Harry didn't question her further. Each of the Weasleys that were present offered him many gifts each distinguishable from the rest. Mrs. Weasley made a fuss about organizing them for him, but Harry could feel like there was something missing. More like someone was missing, peeking around the room he couldn't find Hermione.

She was sitting in an empty bedroom, thinking too much Harry would say. She also hated herself for not being with him on his birthday but she found it hard to think with all the Weasleys running about. Multiple thoughts rushed through her mind, she was looking for a means to have reason in them. She paced around the room, growing impatient with every frustrating dead end.

Hermione nearly jumped at the sight of Harry by the door "Harry… I… what are you doing here? Everybody's downstairs." He simply said "But you aren't" his eyes poured into her making her struggle for words "I… I just had something that needed to be done." She gulped nodding hear head slowly to assure him her words were her intentions. He walked over to her, his eyes never leaving hers "I told them off." Speaking in a low voice that sent shivers down her body, she struggled to keep a single thought "Why would you do that Harry? I mean it is your birthday you can do whatever you want." Now seated on the armchair she looked up at Harry awaiting his next response "Yeah I know, that's why I'm here to take you away with me." Hermione smiled.

Harry knew better than to take Hermione flying so he arranged for a portkey a few days earlier. Being rather different from apparating Harry still carried the uneasy feeling of being apparated, he had Hermione blindfolded for her surprise which was odd considering it was his birthday. Guiding her by her hand a few more steps up the hill he stopped her, untying the blindfold he whispered into her ear to open her eyes. A gasp escaped her "Harry what is this?" he didn't stop her from looking around turning every which way taking in his surprise.

It was a tree with a top that blocked out the sun like a giant cloud on top of the hill, "I saw this tree when I was flying with Ron earlier, it's an old oak tree that has been here for years and yet it still stays standing." He couldn't help but smile at her childish expression wondering about the tree, Harry's eyes never left Hermione "But how did you?" her hands reached up towards the brightly lit blue lanterns that hung upon each branch "I transfigured the fruits into lanterns." He hugs her from behind "I do more than stare at your beautiful face all class, I actually pick up on stuff." She turns to face him with a smirk "Come on beautiful let's eat." He kissed her cheek before leading her towards the picnic setup he had near the trunk.

They ate fruits and a pork roast that Harry had made to Hermione's surprise, he nervously scratched his head and told her that living with the Dursley's had some advantages. Her first bite of it sent fireworks of flavors in her mouth, nothing could compare to the food sensation she was experiencing to her memory. Harry laughed at her doe like expression; she did not hesitate for another plate. "Those were muggle candles weren't they?" Hermione dropped her fork to give him her full attention "What makes you think that?" leaning back against the tree he sighed "Well Ron didn't grow donkey ears and a long snout like I wanted to." The amused tone was not detected by Hermione "Really?" her eyebrow arched to her forehead "Nah, just kidding… that wasn't my wish."

Hearing that just made her more eager to know "Tell me about it… you've got me so curious all the sudden." Harry thought about it for a second opening his mouth to say something but decided not to "Nope you'll jinx it if I tell you." Another laugh bursted out of him, Hermione stood up and ran at him trying to tickle torture it out of him. Her tickling was indeed torture as Harry's body trembled at her fingers, he bit his lip teasing her that he won't say anything. Hermione took this as a challenge she couldn't back down on, she was persistent until her hands tire which allowed Harry to tackle her playfully down to the grass.

Using each other's weight they rolled back to the picnic blanket and settled themselves there. Harry drummed on his stomach with his thumbs, cautiously he spoke "Remember that veil that Sirius flew into when he died?" Hermione froze upon hearing Harry speak Sirius' name, it was always a touchy subject with him "Yeah…" she put her weight on her elbow to look at him "Harry what is it?" her voice emulated feelings of care and worry. Her soothing touches made Harry feel at ease "Sirius spoked to me earlier today. In my dreams."

She gently stroke his cheek "Harry…" worry continued to fill her mind as he spoke once again "The veil was some kind of old magic keeping a small part of him here, he used the last of his magic to come and speak to me." Relief washed over worry upon hearing that it was a positive thing "What did he say?" but just in case she readied herself to catch him if he starts falling apart. He raised himself up using his hands as support "He told me to love and cherish every moment I have with my loved ones."

Her heart could not help but flutter at those beautiful words "Harry…" looking upon her now, her face with so much care and love. An amused expression appeared on his face remembering what Sirius told him last, scooting closer to Hermione he made sure he locked eyes with her to let her know his words were true "And right now Hermione, you're my everything." A single tear flowed down her cheek, it wasn't of sadness it was one of pure happiness. Using his thumb to wipe away the tear on her cheek, ironic how tears are what finally brought them together all those months ago.

They leaned in closer, their lips locked in an embrace of pure love and passion. Harry stroke her face lovingly as Hermione ran her hands through his hair. At a point Harry leaned in too much putting Hermione on her back, the two of them laughed "How did I get so lucky?" he whispered to her, she continued to mess with his hair "Who's the lucky one is still up for debate." She whispered back, now it was her stealing a kiss pecking him on the lips. They played around with each other for a while before exhaustion took them and they collapsed on the blanket together two smiling love birds.

Madness wasn't the right enough word to describe what was happening at what Fred and George say is the place of mischief for all the bad boys and girls "Step up! Step up! We've got Fainting Fancies, Nosebleed Nougats! Warting Wallows!" the twins yelled at all the bad boys and girls "And just in time for school… haha!" Fred and George recognized many Hogwarts students on under years "Puking Pastilles!" Fred happily pointed out a barrel of Puking Pastilles which stood near the middle of the shop. Many young wizards ran around trying every gadget or concoction that twins had whipped up. Nothing but laughter and mischief filled the entire place, even the skylight was charmed to show fireworks.

A young wizard had indeed dried the puking pastilles and hadn't expected the fast reaction. The twins apparated behind him holding a cauldron "Into the cauldron, handsome." They teased the young boy hoping he wouldn't barf on their new floor. There hasn't been a single incident yet but there's always a first for everything. Across from him were a group of six years eagerly rummaging through the shelves, "Boom Busters eh?" Dean expressed his concern for his friend "Knew you would take a liking to that." The twins appeared beside them, Dean sighed hoping he was now safe from any spontaneous combustion "Probably good thing to stay away from those right Seamus? Old buddy." Fred and George tapped him on the shoulder before zooming past them, Dean gave his friend an enthusiastic smile.

Harry took hold of a glittery black rock; he looked at the sign to the side "Peruvian instant darkness powder?" he read aloud in an instant the twins appeared to help him "Real handy if you need to make a quick getaway. Big puffs of smoke no one can see you." 'Brilliant!' Harry thought to himself, he could use this during times of trouble for a quick escape like those ninjas dudders kept going on about. Fred and George winked at him tossing another his way "Loads of money made from that one, I tell you little brother."

"I will have order!" Harry looked up to where the voice was echoing from and saw an old woman figurine balancing on a tight wire while on a unicycle, he had never seen this woman before "Who's that?" pointing to the old woman above them "Some crazy wench, Percy told us about turns out she's crazier than him." Their wide expressions told him they spoke no lies in their words, until another group caught their eye.

Hermione's curiosity left her examining a heart shaped bottle of love potion "Hello ladies." How preposterous for the twins to have this in their shop "Love potion, yeah they really do work." Hermione's thoughts seeked to betray her "From what we hear you're not doing too bad on your own sis." Ginny didn't break her surprise to her brothers "Meaning?" trying to sound like she had no idea what they were talking about "Aren't you currently dating the adorable Dean Thomas?" inquired George raising his eyebrows, Fred clasping his hands fluttering his eyes. Knowing better than to push on Ginny put the love potion back "It's… not of your business." And escaped their clutches leaving Hermione vulnerable to the twins' endless curiosity.

"How about you Hermione? Thinking about spicing things up with Harry?" she was easily flustered by the idea, waving them off "I… I… no… I mean." Her eyes looked about trying to avoid them, but instead she found Harry and he wasn't that far from them probably able to listen in. They scooted in closer "It's okay we won't tell." Raising both their hands "We can keep a secret." Fred quickly turned to his brother "Shhh!" they laughed a bit before apparating up to the stairs. Hermione rubbed her sides in embarrassment, quickly backing away from the love potions.

Ron walked up to his brothers holding the item of his liking "How much for this?" he asked bluntly shaking the trinket about "Five Galleons." The twins answered him truthfully, but Ron thought they were joking "How much for me?" upon discovering their brother's true intention they scowled at him "Ten Galleons." They strictly replied to Ron whose face quickly fell "I'm your brother?" George walked down the stairs towards his brother "I tell you what Ron how much do you have on you little brother?" his arm shaking Ron trying to cheer him up, "Uh two sickles and eight galleons." He muttered not proud, George looked up at his twin who nodded his approval. "Then we'll take them all. Thank you very much." With a single reach Ron's money was now in George's hand who was rejoining his twin. "Yes Ron thank you for choosing the Weasley Family discount." Fred winked at his brother, George tosses the small pouch to Fred who shakes it "We greatly appreciate it." They both laugh as they tend to other customers in the store.

Ron's excitement fell, he turned his attention to Harry and Hermione "Let's get out of here." He said rather grumpily, they nodded at him and started their way toward the exit. A familiar face shifted her full attention to Ron when he passed by her "Hi Ron." She said shyly waving at him, Ron dumbfounded didn't know what to say or do "Hi." His voice sounded like it cracked which filled him with little embarrassment.

When the door closed there was a slight silence between them, Hermione spoke first breaking the silence "Well that was fun." Ron managed a soft chuckle "Yeah, Fred and George are sure happy Zonko's shop got destroyed in the attack." Looking around the desolated alley that was a pure contrast to the store they just left "Yep." Hermione shyly glances up at Harry hoping he didn't think much of her holding the love potion earlier. As an added insurance she continued on with the conversation "I mean I don't know how Fred and George are doing it? Half the Alley's closed down." Ron shrugged his shoulders "Ever since the attack, well Fred reckons people need a laugh these days." Harry turned to his friend "I reckon he's right, it's better for everyone to be smiling in contrast to what happened." The mood outside of most parts of the wizarding world was earie and dark as if a dark shroud has engulfed the world. Harry knew the shroud very well, it was fear "Oh no Ollivanders… everyone got their wand from there." The trio casually entered the once great wand shop that now stood in ruin "and now it's a mess." Where there was once boxes upon boxes of wands were now empty craters and the walls appeared like black spikes to the side.

Through one of the walls Harry unmistakably saw Draco Malfoy who seemed extremely suspicious, he had a bad feeling about him so he decided to investigate. He had not told Ron or Hermione so when he walked out of the shop without a word they weren't far behind. "What do you think he's doing?" Ron whispered to Harry who was getting farther and farther away from them both "Harry hey what are we doing?" Hermione called out to him, fearing he'd be seen Harry snapped back at them "Shhh!" stopping by a wall allowed for Ron and Hermione to finally find out why Harry was acting so strange.

They saw Draco Malfoy who was following a much older woman down the dark alley "Seeing Draco Malfoy in Knockturn alley isn't really something surprising." Harry did his best not to lose sight of Draco but the alleyway he entered was filled with lots of dark wizards who seemed to have lost their sanity years ago so he dared not to try his luck. Thinking fast he took note of everything in his surroundings "Harry what are you up to?" asked Hermione concerned about his actions, his eyes fell upon a nearby vantage point above him grabbing a crate that was nearby he steadied himself up to the vantage roof. "I have a feeling." he whispered back to Hermione hoping she'd trust him with this.

From the minimum sight that was granted to them, they could see several figures circling a giant cabinet of sorts. With Draco who appeared very drawn towards the object, his eyes took hold of its entirety "Yeah that Draco and mummy doesn't want to be followed? Well it's good to see he doesn't have mummy issues. I mean can you imagine that, my mummy will hear about this."

A giant of a man who sported much hair and fangs growled by the window. Reading his actions Harry quickly ducked, the man almost spotted them "Shhh! Be quiet Ron, they almost saw us." Ron frowned at himself accepting the blame, Harry peeked again but they were gone all of them had suddenly disappeared. Looking at every possible angle hoping to catch a glimpse of one of them but he had no luck, Harry's mind quickly filled with possible answers to what he had just seen.

Harry made sure the door was locked tight and that the silencing charms were holding, he'd rather not have somebody listen in to what they were saying. Sitting back onto the bench across from Ron "What in bloody hell was Draco doing with that weird cabinet or something?" Ron earned an annoyed look from Harry for not being able to keep his voice down. But Harry was sure he had a grasp of what was really going on in Borgin and Burkes "Can't you see it was an initiation, a secret ceremony." Draco Malfoy was finally a death eater it was surely inevitable given his experience with the dark arts.

"Stop it, Harry. I know where you're going with this." Harry was a bit shock to see Hermione turn him down like that, but Harry expressed his stubbornness "It's already happened, he's one of them." Ron was completely out of it "One of what?" he asked openly, Hermione sighed adjusting herself in her seat "Harry is delusionally under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater." The way she said those words felt like knives piercing Harry's head, making him sound like he's gone mental "You're barking, you don't think You Know Who would want to have anything to do with git like Malfoy wait I take it back." A smile appeared on his face as he leaned back against the wall, he was probably hoping for Harry or Hermione to get the joke he had set loose.

"Well no one just goes into Knockturn alley without something to do with the dark arts; I mean what was he doing in Borgin and Burkes? Browsing for furniture?" trying to make the both of his friends see sense in his reasoning, "It's a creepy black colored shop and he's a creepy bloke who likes to wear black." Ron added in, Harry couldn't avoid Hermione's gaze both questioning him and worrying about his next allegation "His father is a Death Eater; it only makes sense that he would be one. Besides Hermione saw it with her own eyes." He almost pleaded hoping to gain her favor, Hermione put a gentle hand on her book and went on the defensive "I told you, I don't know what I saw. I'm just worried you're going to go too far with this to the point you might get yourself hurt." She expressed much truth in her words; Ron was quick to agree with her.

Harry could tell he was getting nowhere with his friends so he needed an excuse to investigate for himself "I need some air." He escaped the compartment cursing at himself for making up a stupid excuse that had such a horrible deliverance. But it seemed to have worked for none of them followed or questioned him, Harry was delighted he reached into his pocket and pulled out the invisibility cloak. His mind set on finding out what was Malfoy up to, for it might spell trouble for anyone.

He hasn't been this far back of the train before, the farther he went back the less comfortable he felt. The Slytherin's had a special compartment with large open spaces filled with couches and tables. Harry sneakily climbed up a pile of luggage into the rack above to get a closer ear to Malfoy and his cronies. It felt like hours just staying still as he can trying not to get caught, the stuff they talked about did not provoke Harry's interests more to than his disbelief of the common things they chatted about. The train's horn ranged alerting them they had arrived, but Harry needed more information besides he couldn't just waltz out of the carriage especially with all the Slytherins. He waited for everyone to leave, Draco was about to leave with his classmates before he told them something and then locked the carriage doors.

Harry's head hurt from the impact of his fall but he couldn't move, Draco had casted a petrifying spell on him. Malfoy used his foot to slid the invisibility cloak off Harry, he then decided to stomp on his nose "That's for trying something Potter!" his nose began to burn and well obviously to bleed "Have a nice ride back to King's Cross, no one will miss you good riddance!" throwing the cloak back onto Harry, Draco left the carriage without saying a word.

He cursed at himself for his stupidity now he was heading back to London and he couldn't do anything about it. That was until he heard the door click and slid open, his heart began to race hoping it was Hermione that had found him. He heard a different voice utter the reviving charm and all the building sensations hit Harry like a brick wall, all the pain and soreness flooded into his consciousness. Regaining his stature he looked up at his savior instantly recognizing the long almost pale blonde hair "Hey Luna" the unique ravenclaw witch had on mysterious looking glasses while holding a pile of magazines with the title of the Quibbler "Hiya Harry what are you doing on the floor?" taking to his feet he lied to Luna about accidentally tripping then hitting his face on the arm rest.

"How did you find me anyway?" Luna titled her head then pointed around Harry's head, "Wrackspurts, you have a lot of them flying around you when I found you." He was boggled "Wrack what? What are Wrackspurts?" Luna could tell that there was no chance for Harry to understand her before the train departed so she just waved him off "We better go, I hear the train will be leaving in two minutes." The realization that they were still on the train brought Harry to his senses as he followed Luna out of the train.

They made it all the way to the gates, Harry thanked the school for having the luggage be taken ahead of the students otherwise climbing the hill would have been a hassle. Looking over his shoulder he couldn't help but feel apologetic seeing Luna alone with him "I'm sorry for making you late enough to miss the carriages." The blonde girl raised her spectacles and dreamily smiled at him "It's okay, it's like walking with a friend." Harry was confused after the adventures they had last year he thought "Oh…. But Luna, I am your friend." Trying to correct her instead she continued smiling at him "That's nice." Harry was almost betrayed by his thoughts when the thought of weird came to mind, but no Luna was not that she was just unique, different like he was.

A member of the staff, Professor Flitwick was there to greet them when they were in his sight. "There you two are, we were about to send the dogs to come find you two… alright names." Harry gulped at the thought of Flitwick not instantly recognizing him "Professor Flitwick you've known me for years, is it the nose?" the elder wizard glanced down at his list and then back up at Harry "No exceptions, Po…. Potter!" taking a short glance at Luna he used a quill to scratch of both their names.

Luna looked past Harry "Who are those men?" his eyes followed hers to a group of four men dressed in cloaks and dark attire. They held their wands at their sides ready to draw at a moment's notice "Aurors. A very proud bunch… for you know security." At Hogwarts? What could be so bad that Hogwarts would need more security especially after the disaster of having dementors on grounds. "They have a lot of wrackspurts…."

There was a commotion by a pile of student's luggage that was being searched by Mr. Filch "What is this cane for boy?" he interrogated Malfoy, who so happens to be down here instead of up there with the others perhaps he's been slacking on his running. The item in question was yanked from Filch by Malfoy "It's not a cane it's a walking stick, you bloody oaf!" a walking stick huh, Harry gave a small smile his assumptions were right "Sure lad, it could also be a good offensive weapon." Mr. Filch reached for the cane again, until Snape suddenly appeared from the darkness "It's okay Mr. Filch, I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy and his belongings." His voice still emotionless even after all these years still hasn't changed "Very well sir." Mr. Filch snarled at Malfoy before letting him go. Before he left Malfoy caught glance of Harry "Nice face Potter." He just couldn't help himself could he, Harry smirked back at him.

Luna took out her wand and turned to him "If you want I can fix it for you?" Harry could still feel a little blood pouring down to his lip "How bad is it?" he nonchalantly asked her, "Well if you want my personal opinion I believe it makes you look more menacing and crooked." Great all he needed was a mirror so he could use this face to scare Ron without being crossed. Enough fun and games Harry needed to fix his nose "Alright change it back." He assured her, she twirled her wand in small circles "Okie Dokey, this might hurt." Feeling the pain he is feeling now hearing that it might be worse made Harry a bit cautious "Have you done this before?" she innocently nodded back at him "I've fixed a few toes, I'm pretty sure they're not that different." That's fair enough, besides he trusts Luna enough to take her with him during their battle at the ministry last year "Okay… give it a shot." Harry braced himself as he felt his nose bones shift into place with a crack "Ahhh!" it was quick but still painful, recovering from the pain Harry looked up at Luna and asked "Well… How do I look?"

She continued to smile dreamily at him giving him her approval "Exceptionally ordinary, couldn't tell the difference." Harry laughed at that statement lightly "Well as normal as my life can get I suppose, thanks Luna." She leaned in closer to whisper something to him "Between you and me, I had a feeling Hermione would have liked your new look." The thought never occurred to him, it would be possible but highly unlikely "Really, you think so?" hoping she would clarify what she had meant by saying that "A missed opportunity perhaps." They finally walked towards the castle to rejoin their friends.

The Great Hall filled with chattering students were munching on deserts at each table. Ron took no time spooning a large amount of pudding, noticing that Hermione has not dropped her stare of the Great Hall doors he told her "Don't worry; he'll be here any minute now." The spoonful of pudding making his mouth three times larger, Hermione dropped her stare to angrily look at Ron. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, how could he be so fine with Harry gone? In a fit of rage she smacked him on the side with the book she held close "Will you stop eating! Your best friend is missing without a word." Ginny couldn't help but smile enjoying the sight of her brother having been inflicted harm by her friend, Ron looked over her shoulder "Oi! Turn around, you lunatic. You see nothing to worry about probably just had to go to the loo or not."

Hermione and Ginny took in the sight of him, holding a bloody rag against his face. "He's covered in blood again there from his nose, why is he always covered in blood?" Ginny questioned the other two, Hermione couldn't break off her stare to think of a response to say to her. Ron tapped his sister's side of the table with his hand "Don't bother with that, looks like it's his own this time." A hint of worry in his voice, until his eyes saw who was beside Harry "But the real question is what was he doing with Loony Luna?" hearing the rather distasteful nickname took his sister's attention "Ron stop it!" Ginny was quick to defend her but Ron shrugged her off "I was just kidding gosh Gin can't take a joke can't you."

Harry took a seat with the group next to Ginny, as expected Hermione was quick to question him "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" she spoke quickly but with precision, leaning closer to take a better look at him "What happened to your face?" he waved her off "Hospital Wing, I'll tell you later."

The entire room was silenced when Dumbledore took to the stands. It was rather surprising to Ron how quickly the first years quiet down, the headmaster outstretched his arms "Very best evening to you all and Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" a round of applause erupted from the students "First off, I would gladly introduce the newest member of our staff Professor Horace Slughorn." Dropping his arm to the side he motioned for Slughorn to rise, he did and everyone was in engaged in short chatter. Hermione whispered to Harry across the table "Harry is that him?" her eyes ever so switching from Harry to the Professor and back "Yeah." Harry said lightly his eyes dead on Slughorn trying to figure out what was really going on with him that Dumbledore wanted.

"As you know each and every one of you were searched upon your arrival onto school grounds tonight. And you all have the right to know why, once there was student such as yourself who walked these halls, slept under the same roof. His name… Tom Riddle." Hearing the name took everyone by surprise, but every child of the wizarding world knew that name, a majority of the students were questioning why Dumbledore would ever mention his name. "Now he is known by another name, every hour and every minute dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end their greatest weapon is you, just something to think about." A chill went through everyone's spines after his slow dark words at the end, he then released everyone to bed for the night.

Harry and friends gathered their stuff and joined the crowd of students leaving the Great Hall "That was cheerful." Ron chit chatted with Harry, who gave him a faint smile "Yeah an early way to spook the first years." Grabbing Hermione's hand they walked up the Grand Staircase up to the Gryffindor tower.


	11. Chapter 11: The Book

Hogwarts students of all years crowd the corridor bumping into each other going every which way. Professor McGonagall did her best to steer them in the right direction. Harry and Ron were laughing and enjoying their new found freedom. "Potter!" Harry's attention went to McGonagall who eyed him "Oh this can't be good, it never is." He joked before entering the wave of students to reach the Professor who rarely looked pleased "Enjoy ourselves are we? It was hard to miss your bubbling faces up there." Eager to return to having a good time with Ron, he reasoned "I was granted a free period this morning, professor." Hopes were not met "So I noticed. I would think you would want to fill it with a Potions class." In his mind Harry panicked he was really looking forward to having fun all year, "Or is it no longer your current ambition to become an Auror?" he was really hoping she wouldn't use that against him "It was… it is, I was told I had to get an 'Oustanding' in my O.W.L." which he spent hours in library preparing for having no intention in having Snape for another year after.

"So you did but that was when Professor Snape was teaching potions. However, Professor Slughorn is perfectly happy to accept N.E.W.T.s students to his class… with 'Exceeds Expectations' such as yours." There was no budging her, Harry made one last attempt but he struggled finding the words. Admitting defeat silently to himself, he replied to McGonagall who was awaiting him "Brilliant! Uh… Well, I'll head there straightaway." His face quickly fell, words of hidden frustration came out of him, he turned to return to Ron explaining the situation he found himself in he'll probably rub in his face "Oh, good, good. And… Potter, take Weasley with you. He looks far too happy over there to be anything good." A sly grin slipped into Harry after hearing that remark now he couldn't wait to tell Ron.

As expected he was not pleased, he was whining for the past ten minutes "I don't want to take potions; I barely learn a daft thing when Snape was teaching it how is this going to be anything different?" if Ron didn't go with him Harry would have a nightmare of a class "Maybe the new professor will get to you." Hoping that would be enough to sway his decision "I don't care about that, Quidditch trials are coming up and I need to practice unless you can squeeze me in?" of course quidditch was on his mind, Ron peered in closer to him but Harry was quick to reply "Come on Ron, my first duty as Captain and I'm an easy kiss up no I can't do that." Ron's face fell, he muttered something under his breath as well but Harry knew he could not play favorites in order to be fair.

Walking into the potions classroom, Harry felt awkward just barging in on a lesson but there was no turning back because if he did Ron would easily follow. But Slughorn did stop to investigate and was more than delighted to see him "We've brought someone with us, I see." Looking at Ron who sheepishly smile "Ron Weasley, sir. I dare warn you I'm dead awful at Potions, a menace actually… if you don't have Seamus here I'd gladly be the menace." Harry ignored them when he spotted Hermione in the crowd of students; his heart began to race when she smiled at him. Next to her was a rather dazed looking Lavender curious he followed her eyes to Ron oddly enough. "Nonsense, we'll sort you out… history has shown I never give up on a student not now not ever, besides any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Now get your books out and join us."

"I'm sorry sir, I haven't actually got my book yet and nor has Ron, was sold out when we got there I'm afraid." His remark earning a scrunched expression from Hermione easily seeing past his lies "Get what you want from the cupboard there are spares in there." Harry and Ron did as instructed avoiding the lecture of Slughorn, opening the cupboard with a squeak they saw two books were left. But only one of them were of a fitting bind the other was torn and aged, the boys took one quick look at each other before crowding the cupboard taking their chances with the books. It didn't help Ron had a much bigger stature due to his height so he won the new looking book leaving Harry the rubbish one. In which he was not extremely enthusiastic about slapping his arm with the book.

They melded with the crowd and listened in on Slughorn's lecture on Amortentia, Harry stood shoulder to shoulder with Hermione "I thought you had a free period?" she whispered to him "Well if I knew you had this class I would have come running… and besides McGonagall." His last words sounded like a whine, Hermione gave him an oh and a gentle nod acknowledging his reasoning. A curious sight was in front of him, a group of the girls were making their way towards the open cauldron of the strong love potion. Ron snickered when Slughorn shut the cauldron with a lid, "Girls…" he whispered at Harry while making kissy faces.

Slughorn then unscrewed a tiny vial from it's hold "This curious little potion is called Felix Felicis or most commonly known as…" Hermione was quick to cut in "Liquid Luck." Earning a smile from the professor, he raised the vial higher "Sharp! Yes, Miss Granger is right. Liquid Luck, extremely tricky to make and can end disastrously if you make it wrong. One sip of this potion and you will find your endeavors succeed, well until the effects wear off. As a plus for your outmost curiosity I will offer you this today, one vial of liquid luck to the student who in the hour that remains manages to brew a Draught of Living Death correctly." Not a single student's eyes had left the vial, when Slughorn commenced the start of brewing everyone was quick to their books. Harry turned the front book cover revealing an odd scripture that was not part of the publishing but was written in, _This book is the property of The Half Blood Prince_.

Throughout the class Harry ignored the published text in favor of side notes scribbled on the side which actually benefited him. Everyone including Hermione much to Harry's enjoyment were having much trouble with their ingredients compared to the small effort Harry put in. A puff of smoke on the other end signaled another story about Seamus to laugh at. But Harry was snickering at Hermione's hair that seemed to have absorbed moisture or stress and puffed out. After all the chaos, Slughorn took to every student's draft to test. When he came to Harry's he marveled at how perfectly brewed it was exclaiming to the class in joy, "As promised, here you go Harry my boy splendid job." The class was slow to clap Harry a congratulations a few of their frustrations still bubbled.

A curious crow pecks at the window, tilting its head to peek into the room. A young boy walks over to the window tapping the side; the flaps unveil exposing the boy's smile to the crow. Looking up at the boy, the crow's body began to twitch almost spasm. A soft knock was heard from the door taking the boy's concentration, "Tom you have a visitor." He recognized the woman's voice but another came after he did not recognize "How do you do Tom?" curious the boy turned around to face the stranger. It was an old man he never met before but somehow he knew of the boy. Returning his attention to the crow his smile faded when he saw it gone leaving only but one feather. Sensing that the old man was investigating, touching his belongings the boy angrily spoke "Don't!" surprisingly the old man was not scared by the boy's sudden outburst. They began to talk, for a while it seemed him asking the boy questions.

"All the older boys they're scared of me, they have every right to be." his words were spoken with drive and emotion. There were many times in this building where the big boys would try to hurt him but they always ended up more hurt than he was. "And why do you think that Tom?" more questions that peered into his mind "Because I'm a cursed child, I can make bad things happen to people… if I want. Who are you?" all these questions never his until now, the old man didn't seem to hesitate "Well I'm like you Tom, in this world I'm different." His words meant nothing to the boy, he sounded like the many doctors they sent to try and help him. They all spoke lies, how could this old man be any different from them?

"Prove it." The old man did not move as the dresser was scorched behind him, the boy's face almost lit up completely satisfied by the feat. It was the first time he had seen something unexplainable happen without his doing. Taking his things the old man stood "In Hogwarts you will be taught not only how to use magic but how to control it, you understand me Tom?" the boy nodded at him showing his understanding, the old man gave him a shy smile before leaving for the door.

"I can speak to snakes too… they find me, whisper things… tell me things that I can understand… is that normal for someone like me?" a hint of worry was evident in the old man's face and yet he did not speak. Fire and smoke filled the room in quick fashion, the boy stood still as the memory collapsed. The memory's surroundings becoming like ink blots in water, the boy's face morphed from the young boy into the face of evil Voldemort that Harry was so accustomed to.

Ron waved his hand in front of Harry; it was so close it shook him free from his mind "Harry! Oi! Mate are you okay? You zoned out on us just now." Quickly looking to his sides he could see his friend siting with the other tryouts look at him with a slight worry on their faces. "It's just the nerves getting to me." he lied hoping they would not question him further "As they should be, Harry you're quidditch captain." Harry glared at Ron who glorified his new position too much, he had not known till the days leading up to the tryouts the full force of responsibility the captain has to the team and the house "Thanks for the vote of confidence there Ron." Obviously Harry couldn't let himself down as well, it was always great to win the house cup "You'll do great Harry besides Wood was the one who filled in the recommendation for you captaincy." A reassuring smile came from Katie Bell who was senior member of the team, the only one left of the original team Harry had joined years ago others have already graduated and moved on into their adult lives. So he felt some pressure of his chest when she said that "Oh yeah thanks Katie."

Hermione walked down a third floor corridor heading to the Grand Staircase, turning a corner where she unexpectedly met up with Lavender and Parvati "Hermione's aren't you just excited?" Lavender squealed "For what Lavender?" she told her with little to no enthusiasm, she had never been one to enjoy gossip talk with her dorm mates especially Lavender Brown. To Hermione, she was a dumbfounded bubbly girl who barely did anything worth recognition. On some occasions, Hermione would dare to use the word pathetic to describe her but not aloud of course.

"Quidditch Tryouts of course, all those hot guys, the sweat… eek! I can just smell the testosterone." Hermione rolled her eyes so far back that she swore she caught sight of her brain, "Of course she is she's already stolen the hunk of a captain Harry from all of us." Parvati teased her, Hermione thought of her as a smart girl but her choice of friends such as Lavender was washing off too much of her good potential. She had been there with Hermione on exam grades as a sort of friendly competition none would like to admit but it kept her focused. Especially at times she couldn't mainly times with Harry.

The Pitch stands were mostly empty except for a few Gryffindor's brave enough to challenge the cold weather. Some would believe that with all the magic in the wizarding world there would be a spell to warm wizards during the winter times but most wizards would be too exhausted to use it all the time. Looking down at the Pitch itself, a collective bunch of Gryffindors messed about awaiting the beginning of tryouts. One of them was Ron who hadn't played officially yet and was hoping to carry on the Weasley tradition before leaving the school. Two years was going to be enough for Ron, "So Weasley right?" a guy about as tall as Ron walked in front of him. "Yeah who are you?" honest with himself he had never seen this guy before maybe a transfer "Doubt you ever heard of me." Now he doesn't need to know he is just label him as a douche or a Slytherin should have been "Bite me." The guy turned revealing his smug face "Funny one aren't you, anyways I was hoping you'd be a lad and introduce me to your friend there granger." He pointed to Hermione in the stands; Ron mind went on full alert thinking about what to do next. Should he warn Harry or find a way to beat this guy?

"Besides I'm going out for keeper as well… no hard feelings." Of course he is, Ron was going to be a shoe in because he was the only one trying out for keeper. "Yeah…" with as much fake enthusiasm as he could muster, but years of blocking shots at the Burrow he had experience over this guy "hope you block those shots with your nose." Ron teased, quickly the smug on his face turned into a scowl of anger.

Harry clapped his hands aloud to gain everybody's attention starting tryouts "All right everyone, well… uh thanks for coming. I just want to make it clear just because you were on the team last year does not guarantee you a spot this year is that understood?" He was met by a collective of yeahs, Harry exhaled releasing some of the nerves "All right good, then go warm up." He clapped again releasing them to their brooms, Ron walked over to Harry. "How did a tosser like him get to tryout?" Harry had a face of disbelief "Anyone who wants to play deserves a chance Ron, besides that's how you got here." He ended with a smirk, Ron's face turned red from embarrassment it backfired on him "I know but there should be a screening or something." Harry patted his shoulder before mounting his own broom "Worry about that later you're up." He motioned him up with his arm to the goals, Cormac set up at the opposite end adjusting his pads with a smirk.

It came too easy for Cormac, to the point where it was more like showing off than actually trying. Ron on the other hand held tight against his broom awaiting the fast chaser zooming towards him, he struggled but managed to keep the ball away from the hoops. Now the chasers were heading for Cormac who just smirked at it, lifting a hand to block her mouth she muttered "Confondus." Causing Cormac's broom to veer to far allowing the chaser to score. This happened to him repeatedly six more times, he grew angry at the broom in a fit of rage he looked like a baby up there. The chasers zoomed towards Ron passing back and forth between each other; everyone's eyes on him "Come on Ron." Harry chanted for his friend. Ron hesitantly turned his broom to the right but the chaser had faked the shot passing it instead, the chaser with the ball now throws it but it hit the butt end of Ron's broom. The ball flew upright into the air, Ron watched it in disbelief then it came down and as soon as it did Ron head-butted it away.

A round of cheers filled the pitch, Lavender sounded as if she was hyperventilating "That was amazing, Parvati quick check my heart." Lavender reached over taking her friend's hand putting it upon her heart "It's racing!" her eyes as wide as a deer "I know! He was just so… so amazing!" she stood up clapping frantically like an idiot, Hermione could not contain her laughter at the sight. Harry gathered them in the middle "Good job all of you, It will take me a few days to think things over but the results of who is on the team will be posted in the common room board." There were many disappointed faces on the people who were eager to learn their fate; the anticipation must be killing them. Hermione looked at Harry with so much pride in her heart, she was so proud of him for how well of a job he did. Following him with her eyes she saw him fly towards the locker room.

She took her things and caught up with him, his hair incredibly messy from his quick shower. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss "Great job Captain…"Harry couldn't resist a smile appearing on his face "Thanks, was I really not that bad?" as he believed his nerves got to him and that the ghosts of past captains looked down at him for his poor performance "Nah, you were great your dad would be proud." Hermione knew that talking about how proud his parents would be always brought a special warm feeling inside so she rarely spoke of them, this peaked Harry's curiosity of why "Being awfully sweet for no apparent reason." Being friends for years, being boyfriend girlfriend for months made Harry an expert on her antics. When you know someone for so long, you began to pick up on things that they do or say that can mean a whole different thing.

Hermione bit her lip looking up at Harry with big puppy dog eyes "I have no idea what you are talking about." Fearing that she had failed to cover up her tracks she tried to play him off. But he could sense when something was wrong, she hated him for it "Hermione what did you do?" his eyes poured into her trying to jar the truth free "Oh nothing." She reassured him, skipping ahead of him sighing to herself in relief that she didn't get caught. Besides her little confudus nonsense didn't do any harm, that guy was so wrong for the team and well she did it for Ron too.

The next morning her thoughts that were bothering her back at the burrow came back, she searched for Ginny but Neville told her that Dean was gone as well. It wasn't hard to put two and two together anyways Hermione's rant fell upon the ears of her second choice Parvati. Much to Hermione's annoyance Lavender walked in before Parvati could reply to her confession undoubtedly listening in "Marriage Hermione? Are you and Harry really thinking that far ahead?" the inclusion of him made her cheeks burn "No! We aren't I mean it would be nice…"Hermione struggled to keep herself in check, Lavender as expected butt into the conversation "Come on Hermione we all know you're too uptight to be tied down." Those words almost drew the line for Hermione if it wasn't for Parvati quickly scolding her "Lavender!" the laughter that ensued out of her meant she was only joking at least that what it sounded like to her but neither Hermione or Parvati were amused. She continued to laugh waving off Parvati's scolding "I was only joking! Besides who knows maybe I could married first?" Hermione walked off her bed rolling her eyes; Parvati crossed her arms "To whom may I ask?" both of the girls not expecting an answer from her. She clasped her hands together and looked up dreamily "No one in particular." She ended it with a much audible sigh, Hermione and Parvati exchanged looks of annoyance both shaking their heads.

Ron caught up with Harry after class "Harry I need to talk to you mate." He didn't even look at him just continued down the hall "Ron if you're trying to find out if you made the team or not you'll just have to wait like the others." His voice was stern as if he had been asked many times by the other tryouts "Although I would argue with you a part of me does want to know… no that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Harry stopped himself to look at Ron "Then what is it? You're going in circles here Ron." He walked in front of him "Remember that Cormac guy at tryouts?" Harry raised an eyebrow in question "Yeah what about him?" Ron leaned his face closer "Didn't you notice something off about him?" hoping that he had caught on to what Ron was hinting at "Other than me not knowing him till this year no not really?"

He couldn't believe how dumbfounded Harry was being "Harry…"Ron pressed him, Harry felt attacked "What?" Ron crossed his arms to show his absolute resolve "Are you sure?" Harry was so confused at why Ron was acting this way, so he said the only thing that came to mind "Yeah Ron now would you stop pecking me, you're making me think you want my permission to date him." Ron quickly blinked twice "What?" deciding he was getting nowhere with him he started walking towards the Grand Staircase away from him "Hey what you did with your time is your business, but if your still on the topic I'm fine with it there's nothing wrong about that." He waved him off, Ron thought about his words in his head and the quick realization made him run after Harry "Harry you git!"

The sun was half way down, it's last remaining rays poured into the library. Ginny stopped scribbling with her quill and looked up at her friend with worry. Hermione had not spoken to her since they got to the library to help her write her essay on pixies. "Hermione is something bothering you?" she spoke hoping to gain her attention, her eyes fixed on every page of the book she was flipping through "No Gin nothing… it's fine." Seeing how almost frantically she was flipping through the single book said otherwise. Ginny put a reassuring hand on hers, "Come on Hermione you know you're like my big sister, do your little sis a favor and don't leave her in the dark pwease?" she pouted at Hermione who sighed in defeat speaking to Ginny will ease her mind. She thought for a while trying to find the right words to start the conversation "Hmm…. Fine remember when Fleur came by at the Burrow and all three of us we're talking." Ginny wasn't expecting this maybe something with a spell she couldn't figure out or a problem Harry has gotten himself into but not something this simple. "Yeah? Was it something that I said? Or was it something she said?" trying every possibility that came to mind, Hermione scrunched her lips together "Ummm…. It's just when Fleur was talking about how wonderful marriage was I was just thinking…" feeling a bit embarrassed was the truth came out "You're…. not thinking about marrying Harry are you?" Ginny's shock expression looked as if her jaw would hit the floor.

Feeling nervous and embarrassed Hermione rubbed her sides "Well… I would be lying if I didn't think about it, what young girl doesn't dream about walking down the aisle to the man of her dreams?" she said in attempt to appeal to her through a general conception "I guess… but why bring it up now and better question why do you sound so closed off?" Ginny questioned further which Hermione hoped she wouldn't "Lavender and Parvati were talking about…" she was going to go on but Ginny put her hand up cutting her off "Let me stop you there, Hermione you and I both know those girls are stupid. Well double that for Lavender so don't listen to them." Hermione was about to defend Parvati but her mind was filled with so many thoughts she couldn't think straight "I'm not… it's just… it sounds so far away whenever they talk about it." Looking down at her hands trying to avoid any predicted presumption or doubts from her friend.

Sensing that she might be going too far, Ginny waved her off "Alright before this gets messy, I'll save you by allowing you to change the topic." A single thought appeared in her head, the thought made her smile "So how's life with Dean?" knowing Ginny's reaction which was priceless caused Hermione to laugh, her eyes lit up almost bulging out of the sockets "I walked into that one didn't I?" she said rather sheepishly, awkwardly trying to smile her nervous demeanor off. Hermione calmed herself down before allowing herself to engage in deep gossip with her friend.

The fire cackled as the flames danced in between the logs, Harry's eyes glued to every page of the potions book each word was like a new mystery to him. "Hermione have you ever heard of this spell, Sectumsempra?" pointing to the scribbled note at the side of the page. Hermione wasn't amused as he thought she would be "No I haven't, believe me I'm glad you are taking up a book really… but if you have any shred of self-respect, you'd hand that book in." Harry retreated from her back to his spot "And why would he do that? He's top of the class, even better than you Hermione… Slughorn thinks he's a genius. Maybe you're rubbing off too much on him." Ron smiled, Hermione turned around and glared at him making him lose his smile "Harry I'd like to know whose book that was, let me take a look."

She sat on her knees, her hand reaching out awaiting for the book. Harry felt quick tension the book was a possession of his interest, he even surprised himself how quickly he said "No." escaping to his feet yet she was not far behind "And why not?" she was raising her voice in frustration. Harry fearing for his life acted fast maneuvering behind the couch "The binding is fragile… uh see right here." He struggled to lie past his teeth, following through he quickly ran his finger down the book spine "The binding is fragile? What kind of preposterous excuse is that?" now he was worried she was going to pull her wand out at him. That was until he felt someone snatch the book, shifting he saw Ginny quickly sifting through it "Hey Gin!" Harry called out trying to get the book back.

Ginny looked up at him "Who's the Half Blood Prince? Taking on a new nickname Harry?" she smiled childishly at him. "Who?" Hermione questioned her, she pointed to the front page of the book "That's what it says right here scribbled down at the top, this book is property of the Half Blood Prince have you been in fantasy dream land Harry?" she had stopped moving long enough for Harry to snatch the book back from her "No and uh… there you go Hermione. Would that be all?" he questioned Hermione who had an amused look on her face "Um… yeah." Harry walks past them; Hermione and Ginny share a look while Ron passed out on the couch.

The gang took a leisure trip to Hogsmeade to unwind, the snow poured down all around them. The potion's book Harry would carry stood out with its black leather coating "It's been weeks since you've got that book, it's like you never part with it." Hermione pushed the topic into discussion; Harry chuckled slightly at her accusations "I didn't say I sleep with it." Trying to remind her that he still hold some sanity especially with carrying a book around , Ron thought otherwise "Yeah well I used to like to have a nice chat before I go to bed, to end in a high note but Now all you do is read that bloody book. It's like being with Hermione and believe me I can barely stand one Hermione." His comment made her scowl at him, looping her arm around Harry's "So I was curious." This was not news to anyone who knew her especially the boys "Of course." Harry said in rather mockingly almost teasing tone "So I went to the…" before she could continue the boys cut her off "Library." The boys said in unison earning a laugh between them, a look of surprise and defeat was on her face. But assuming his boyfriend duties Harry allowed her to finish her conversation "Well?" he poked back at the topic "And nothing there's no reference about a Half Blood Prince anywhere not even in the history texts." She raised her arm in frustration; she took pride in herself for being able to find perfectly good information on anything she needed answering for.

Harry had not realized that the man they were trailing behind was Slughorn, he stopped in his tracks to chat with Professor Flitwick "I was expecting you in the three broomsticks Flitilus." The small professor seemed unphased by Slughorn's usual mishap with names, he might have pardoned him for having ice tongue which refers to the cold interrupting with speech "Emergency came up I'm afraid Horace, a first year has gotten themselves frozen in the courtyard." Ron couldn't help but snicker at the innocence and stupidity of the situation Flitwick spoke of. "Oh very well… some other time." Slughorn continued on past Flitwick, remembering that he had to get close to Slughorn Harry hatched a plan. Turning to his friends he asked them "Does anyone fancy a butterbeer?" implying that they head to the three broomsticks.

They walked a few paces behind Slughorn to avoid suspicion, taking a seat at a table rather far from the bar that entertained Slughorn. Harry's eyes never left Slughorn making sure he didn't miss his chance at an opportunity to get close to him. A waiter came by with a cleaning rug in his hand "Something to drink?" he asked half breathlessly to them. Harry didn't expect to run into Draco, his body started to tense his instincts tempting him to go for his wand. Draco didn't even glare at him, possibly he got caught in the act or something. Walking past Harry's sight line he locked himself at the out room. "Three butterbeers, a shot of vanilla in one and some ginger in mine, please." Hermione told the waiter; taking a deep breath she took quick glances at Harry who was conflicted internally. Ron ranted out loud in disgust "Oh bloody hell! Please don't tell me I have to sit here and watch that." Hermione unable to see what he was seeing "Watch what?" turning her body to get a better look both her and Harry saw Dean and Ginny in a corner booth. They were laughing amongst themselves enjoying each other's company even possibly holding hands.

Hermione turned back at Ron, puzzled by why Ron would overreact over something so innocent "Hey! At least Ginny is enjoying herself." But clearly Ron wasn't as he carried the face of a scowling gargoyle, "Slick Git." he angrily muttered under his breath. Hermione shook her head at how silly Ron was being "Come on Ron they're only holding hands… and snogging." Their faces were quick to disappear upon each other, Ron grabbed the arm rests of his chair "First you two now this, I want to leave." Knowing that they were doing this for Harry, Hermione couldn't let him leave so she tried something "She's your sister Ron she's practically you with longer hair." He scowled at her quickly retorting "She's not!" Hermione shrugged her shoulders and nonchalantly spoke "Besides it's not like catching Harry and I shagging would be any different." The words seemed to flow out of her mouth so easily she had not the time to think about them before saying them, her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment at what she had just said. Harry shared a quick glance at her, he too feeling the awkwardness of Hermione's statement. Ron's face turned a slight green color "I take it back, I want to leave so I can throw up." Before he could go any further, Harry made eye contact with Slughorn who was rather cheerful seeing him.

The Professor gave him a smug smile "Harry my boy! Good to see you!" Harry stood from his chair to shake hands with Slughorn "And you too sir." Feeling a bit of liquid residue that probably came from his mug Harry wiped his hands dry "So what brings you here?" emphasizing a curious tone to avoid his suspicion "Ah the Three Broomsticks and I go way back, further than I care to admit or remember for that matter. It's all in good fun." He was obviously halfway intoxicated, his free hand flailing about "Indeed sir." Harry agreed trying to keep him talking "I can remember when it was only one broomstick instead of three haha…" he leaned in tipping his mug over a bit spilling near Hermione "All hands on deck there Granger. Listen my boy, back in the old days I used to throw a magnificent occasional supper party for the select student or two." He had a twinkle in his eye expressing much interest "Would you be game? My boy?" Slughorn leaned back expecting an answer, noticing his opportunity has come "I'll think of it as an honor sir, really." Harry nodded at him happily accepting his invitation, Slughorn turned an eye back at Hermione "You would be welcomed to come too, Granger." She took a quick sip of her butterbeer then gave Slughorn a wide smile "I'd be delighted to join you sir." Another smug smile appeared on the Professor's face "Splendid look for my owl for the party invitations." He was about to leave but stop short to take a good look at Ron "Good to see you… Wallenby" then he was off out of the Three Broomsticks.

Ron bewildered to what had happened sharply asked "What are you playing at? You practically acted like a fool." Harry peered in closer to him "Remember Dumbledore told me to get to know him or did you forget." Ron attempted to remember if Harry told him or not, but his head started to hurt thinking too hard about it "Maybe it was one or the other… who cares I just want my butterbeer." Quickly grabbing his mug Ron sipped without making eye contact with anyone. Harry chuckled when he saw a foam mustache appear on Hermione's face; both he and Ron motioned for her to wipe it off. At first she couldn't decipher what they were playing at but as soon as she took sight of the foam she wiped it away thoroughly her cheeks quickly flushed. "I was worried there for a second that you might beat me to Dumbledore's beard there Hermione." Harry laughed; Ron had to put down his mug to join him and laughter. Thinking about what Harry had just said Hermione smiled and shook her head.

Walking out of the Three Broomsticks and back to the cold, the three friends walked close to each other. In front of them they heard chatter "Come on Katie you don't know what it could be." it was Katie Bell and her friend; she seemed to be fidgeting with some type of package. Ron turned to Harry "Did you hear her talk about you and her shagging I mean seriously what the hell?" Hermione sighed getting in between them she wrapped her arms around their shoulders "Who wants to make a snowman when we get back to the castle?" she playfully asked in an attempt to sway the conversation away from her regretted words. "No bloody way! I'm already freezing my butt off out here I'm heading straight to the common room fireplace." Harry and Hermione laughed at their friend, a scream pierced the air taking their full attention.

There stood Katie's friend above her body "I warned her! I warned her not to touch it… it could be dangerous." Katie's body seemed to twitch then out of nowhere it started to shift side to side in the snow, and then it lifted her up the sky. The four of them watched in horror as Katie was suspended high in the sky, she was up there until whatever took hold of her violently slammed her back down. No one dared to touch her or come near here for that matter but all of them were thinking that someone had to do something. "I'll handle this, don't get any closer any of you." Hagrid appeared behind them his dark coat covered in white spots of snow; he walked towards Katie past the package and took hold of her. Harry curious walked over to take a closer look at the package, his hands reached for it but stopping at the voice of Hagrid "Do not touch that except for the wrappings do you understand?" he gave Hagrid a reassuring nod, using the side wrappings to cover the mysterious item back into a package they can hold.

Hermione looked at Harry with so much worry, whenever there was Dark Magic Harry was always somewhat involved. She prayed that it wasn't the case this time, when they reached the castle Hagrid quickly notified McGonagall who got hold of Snape. They closely examined the item a necklace with dark beads stemming from the chain, the exchanged ideas and questions back and forth. Before turning to Harry, Ron and Hermione who stayed because they were witnesses. Harry was quick to cast Draco as the culprit explaining his suspicions when he saw him at the Three Broomsticks "That's a serious allegation Potter." McGonagall seemed worried at his brash thinking, Snape snarled at him "Without further evidence we cannot commend any student or staff responsible, I will hand this to Mr. Filch personally." And just like that Snape walked out with the necklace leaving McGonagall with the three friends, at first Hermione expected more questions or a scolding "Whenever something happens, why is it always you three?" Harry couldn't help but smile at the announcement of the years of bad luck, Ron spoke up "I don't know Professor, for years I've been asking myself the same question. Just bad luck I guess." McGonagall gave them a grim smile before dismissing them.

Later that day, Harry volunteered himself to help Hermione with some research at the library. She lifted a book allowing the charms to take it back to its designated position; Harry spoke "Hey Hermione have you heard from your parents yet?" she did not face him getting another book ready to be returned "No why?" Harry scratched the back of his head "Because I thought we were spending Christmas there and now with the whole Slughorn thing." Harry pleaded his case, after Hermione returned the book she leaned on the reading table to face him "I know, well uh… tell you what I'll write to them tonight to see how things are." A goofy smile appeared on his face at how quickly they resolved that "Brilliant, now speaking of the Slughorn party thing… will you go with me?" She blinked quickly surprised "Of course Harry, I thought that was implied already?" he shrugged his shoulders "Well, I just thought I'd make it official by asking… and besides it's more polite." Harry winked at her causing her cheeks to blush "I guess it is."

Ginny finished peeking from the side of a bookcase; she giggled "That was so cute." Dean cautiously looked around them "Remind me why we're doing this Gin?" She dropped her head "Can't a girl keep tabs on her friend?" her question made Dean struggle to find an answer to it "Uh…. I don't know but isn't this uh… like an invasion of privacy or something?" Ginny couldn't help but smile cupping Dean's face "Aww your so cute when you're all worried and stuff." Dean raised an eyebrow at her not understanding what she meant "Besides why didn't you ask me to the Slughorn Party?" He bitterly smiled at her "Gin it's a private party… only people invited can go." motioned to Harry and Hermione. Ginny gave him a quick kiss before mischievously smiling "Then we'll just have to go asking around for those invitations." She giggled a bit before pulling Dean away with her.

A few days later Hermione sat near the common room fireplace finishing up her work for class, Harry walked in from the portrait hole he held a single folded parchment "I just got his owl, it's five days before Christmas so we'll be set." he grinned happily seeing that their plans will work out to their favor "That's wonderful, I've also heard from mum and dad but I accidentally slipped talking about it with Ginny… I almost forgot about the burrow." Their eyes both wide from the realization, with everything going on the burrow was pushed to the back of their minds. "Oh yeah Mrs. Weasley is probably expecting us as well." Harry felt bad forgetting about the open arms of the Weasleys and how they usually spent Christmas with them "Yeah… what do we do?" she asked equally worried as he was. Harry took a deep breath and thought about a plan "Well let's talk to them, the Weasleys I mean… maybe we can work something out where we can do both."

Her hand cupped her chin taking in what he was saying "Yeah so neither side can get hurt, hmmm… I can see two options." Harry leaned onto the table eagerly waiting on hearing their options "Alright hit me, not literally though." he joked earning a smile from Hermione "We'll go to the Slughorn party, then we can either spend the first few days with the Weasleys if Mr. and Mrs. Weasley agree and have an early Christmas there then go to mum and dad's or we could just portkey to mum and dad Christmas morning? Harry what do you think?" If he had to be blunt the plan seemed complicated but either one of them could work "Sounds like a brilliant plan as always, but one thing will always be true… there's not a better present then spending time with you."

His words melt her heart, although he deliberately added the last bit because he's her boyfriend after all "Awww Harry." She hugged him tightly expressing her equal affection for him "And bonus points for it rhyming." he added, he just couldn't help himself to give up the opportunity. She just shook her head at his childish behavior "You're such a goof sometimes." capturing his lips with her own.

Neville was pacing around an empty hallway, he had just been in the library doing research for herbology. His fascination with the plants in question proved to kill time more than he would have liked, his mind raced with all the new fascinating facts he just learned. Before turning towards the exit, Neville spotted Draco looking oddly suspicious, every few steps he took he would look around if someone was watching him. Ironically enough now Neville was watching him, curious about his intentions he needed to know just in case it might prove his friends harm. He peeked at him from the edge of a wall, looking over without being spotted. His hands shook nervously, he wasn't used to the whole sneaking around kind of thing so the thought of being spotted shook him senseless.

"Hiya Neville." His entire body jolted in fear then a sigh of relief as it was Luna. Raising hand to his beating heart he whispered "Luna what are you doing here?" The blonde girl gave him a dream like gaze "I like to walk these halls at night you see it's a wonderful time where all the creatures roam about." Her words almost didn't register in his head, but then the sudden sounds of footprints drew him to action. He clasped Luna's mouth shut and had her body against a shaded corner, the footprint sounds drew ever so closer. Luna was baffled by what he was doing, his eyes searching each corner anticipating where the footprint sounds were coming from. When the sound of the footprints seemed to fade away Neville gave out a deep sigh of relief, his hand instinctually tried to brush off the sweat from his forehead but his hand felt hot. Looking at now against Luna's mouth it was her hot breath that caused his hand to warm, realizing how close their bodies were Neville backed away from her quickly. He couldn't find himself to look her in the eye after what he just did. In his embarrassment he ran off to the Gryffindor tower leaving a rather confused ravenclaw in the hallway.

The next few days came as a blur, they resumed classes as usual much to everyone's dismay. The cold weather was endlessly trying to peer into the castle, but the torches that were lit in every corridor saw that not to happen. As many students got ready for a nice slumber in their dormitories, a select few got ready to arrive at Slughorn's Party.

The girl's dormitory was mostly empty only occupied by Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were out and about in the Great Hall taking in early sweets and other festive deserts. Hermione held a small band tight against her chest; looking down upon it she turned it around a few times examining each side of it. It wasn't the real thing of course; it was a vine that she charmed into a small band. Another item for her daydreams, her thoughts holding the band of her future with Harry and the echoing sounds of church bells. "Hermione are you ready!" his voice startled her, forcing her to quickly stuff the ring away before calling out "Yes! I'm coming down!" brushing herself off she took a deep breath before walking down the stairs to meet up with Harry.

It was a rather simple party that none of them expected, they all gathered around in a huge round table each of them with their own prepared bowl of ice cream. At first Hermione frowned a bit seeing that it wasn't her favorite flavor of ice cream but ice cream is still ice cream. So she happily exchanged stories with Harry and all the other guests at the table. Slughorn was preoccupied with asking questions of another student who seemed to scoop up the ice cream at an alarming rate. It all seemed fine well until Hermione was put on the spot "Ah Ms. Granger please tell me what are your parents profession?" Harry smiled knowing the answer to the question and to the sight of Hermione's awkwardness trying to answer the question. "They are dentists sir, they tend to people's teeth." She seemed a little worried that people at the table wouldn't find that fascinating but Slughorn actually drew wonder at her words "Is that considered a dangerous profession?" Hermione quickly thought of the funniest moment that ever happened to her father "Well, a boy almost bit my father's fingers off…" but the table did not find at all amusing "But he's fine I assure you." After their pause the table continued on with their conversations. Hermione brushed her hands against her legs nervously; turning to Harry she was less than amused to find him smirking at her.

Unexpectedly, the thoughts that she pushed back came in front of her again. Her heart raced looking at Harry and how close they were, she thought to herself I have to tell him he'll understand surely he will. Fighting to find the words to say she spoke gathering his attention "Umm… Harry, there's something I want to talk to you about." Before she could continue the door creaked open and then Ginny appeared in the room. She looked beautiful in her sparkling dress, but what could she be doing here? And then Harry stood up at the sight of her, a rush of jealousy stung Hermione her heart beginning to ache. But looking past her revealed Dean who was the real reason Harry stood up, he was surprised to see one of his longtime friends show up. At first Slughorn questioned who they were but Ginny and Dean gave them fake names, names of other students and Slughorn seemed to be convinced allowing them a seat at the table.

Ginny took up a seat next to Hermione; Dean did the same with Harry who instantly started a conversation about Quidditch and other stuff she did not fully understand. Seeing her opportunity just left, she turned her attention to Ginny who steadied herself in her chair. "Hey Hermione, fancy seeing you here." noticing her unenthusiastic demeanor she added "Did I interrupt something?" her voice spoke halfheartedly, Hermione waved her off allowing Ginny to initiate her conversation. But every so often Hermione would glance over at Harry; she was saddened at the missed opportunity of telling him that she wants everything with him.


	12. Chapter 12: Burn

Harry scratched his head nervously, his mind racing "Hermione are you sure what you told me before summer was all you could find?" he asked drawing his eyes away from his homework. He was putting on the final touches on his research paper when the thought of Horcruxes came to mind, Hermione looked down at him "Yes, Harry there aren't that many written script about Horcruxes." He sighed knowing he was defeated "I guess you're right… I just don't like being blind about these things." His frustration came out in his voice, Dumbledore had spoken about how Horcruxes would be the key to destroy the dark lord but he knew very little. Hermione gently brushed his forehead calming him down "Harry you need some rest for the big game tomorrow." her voice was smooth and soothing "But Hermione… I'm almost done with my paper." His hand reached for his quill, stopping short when her hand fell upon his "Sleep is more important, besides you can always finish it tomorrow before class I know you can." Kissing him on cheek, she took his arm and lifted him up to his feet. The two walked their way back to the Gryffindor tower.

Today's game had been growing on Ron's mind for weeks, after countless reminders from his fellow housemates of how important the game was gave him much anxiety. Walking the Great Hall the uneasy feeling was evident in his face, Neville waved at him "Good luck today Ron!" his cheerful demeanor didn't help Ron at all. A few of the other Quidditch players dressed in their team sweaters decided to throw a quaffle around. Ron eyed his usual seat on the Gryffindor table when Seamus appeared in front of him "I'm counting on you, Ron. I've got big money on Gryffindor two galleons, yeah?" Ron did his best to smile at him reassuring him of his rather unwise investment.

"Loser!" called out the Slytherins mainly Crabbe, Ron could have easily made a remark back at him about how many brooms he must have snapped trying to fly but he just brushed him off. "What is he wearing?" asked some of the others students, he didn't know why he thought putting on his helmet would relieve him of his headache but it was too late now. Taking his seat in front of Harry and Hermione, Ron looked down at the plate of bread and eggs and for what seemed like the first time in his life he lost his appetite. He was quick to want to change the subject for his sake "So how was it, then? Was it a bore of a party?" Hermione glanced over at Harry who was finishing up his plate thinking about what she could have said that night "Pretty boring actually, it was more of a desert feast than a party." Harry noticed an odd vibe coming from her tone "Slughorn is having a Christmas one too and we're meant to bring someone." she continued, Ron raised an eyebrow at them "Surely you'll be taking each other won't you; it's pointless to bring it up knowing that… hey isn't McLaggen in the Slug Club?"

"Yeah why?" Harry asked trying to figure out where Ron was going with this "He's an odd bloke, keep an eye on him." his words seemed to more directed towards Harry but it didn't register with him. Since Cormac didn't make the team Harry mainly brushed him off as another Gryffindor, but Ron is making him sound like he poses a threat to him in some way. Before he could poke at Ron further, Lavender came into sight looking rather jittery "Best of Luck today, Ron. I know you'll be brilliant and wonderful." then she left just as quickly as she appeared but her words seemed to bring Ron back to his anxiety. Leaning over the table he spoke hastily "After today's match I'm resigning, Cormac can have my spot… if he doesn't want it give it to some other bloke." Harry couldn't believe his friend's anxiety he felt it across the table, he decided to help Ron just this one time. Reaching over to his pocket he took hold of a small vile slipping it into his sleeve, his hand hovered over the goblet of pumpkin juice before handing it to Ron "Have it your way, here juice?" Ron took the goblet without rejection much to Harry's surprise.

"Hello everyone, mighty fine day today." The trio were surprised to find Luna seated next to them on the Gryffindor table. She was wearing a mask of a lion or was it a headdress, obviously rooting for her friends she glanced over at Ron "You look dreadful Ron, have you been to the girl's lavatory? Harry is that why you put something in his drink?" Hermione couldn't believe she didn't catch him, her glare instantly set on Harry "You didn't… liquid luck, Harry why would you do such a thing?" hearing the name of the potion made Ron chug the goblet "Don't drink it Ron!" Hermione scolded him but it was too late he had drank every last drop of what was in the goblet. "Harry! You could be expelled for that." he looked at her rather innocently "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything." Ron felt his mind clear and his insides bursting with energy, the rush made him smile happily. "Come on, Harry. Let's make the other house cry! We've got a game to win." Both of them got out of their seats high fiving each other before heading out to the pitch.

Lavender watched Ron's every move "Lavender your sudden love for Weasley is getting out of hand." she looked over at Parvati like she was the silly one "Tell you what Parvati if Ron wins the game for us I'll ask him to marry me!" she could not contain the squeals that came after, Parvati's eyes grew wide "You're crazy!" Lavender clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily "Crazy in love!" Back at the other end of the table Ginny shook her head at Lavender's nonsense, looking back at Hermione she took notice of her stern look probably thinking too much in her head. She put a reassuring hand on her shoulder "If it makes you feel any better, I'll totally vouch for you." Hermione smiled at her friend "Thanks Gin." The young Weasley hugged her friend before standing up from the table "Come on we have a game to get to." Hermione nodded walking with Ginny to the pitch.

It was a classic duel of a great rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin; the Pitch looked snowed in as more and more snowflakes poured down. The Slytherins played very rough but Gryffindor didn't hold back they fought back just as hard. The Quaffle bounced rather wildly back and forth from one possession to the next. Ron stood ready when the ball made its way to him, anticipating its every move it took no effort to swoop down and kick it away. The Gryffindors cheered at him amazing performance shaking the stands "Go Ron! That was amazing!" called out a young Gryffindor; Hermione couldn't deny it he was putting on a show. With his flashy saves and blocks he seemed to be a Quidditch star out there but she knew better "I can't believe how well Ron is doing." She glanced over to her left to see Neville clapping quickly as Ron made another save "It's pretty nice actually, the colors… very festive especially for this time of year… tell me Hermione does Harry celebrate Christmas?" Hermione smiled at Luna who looked dazed but still enjoyed herself "Yeah he does." she laughed a bit as Luna smiled back at her.

Ron's performance gave the chasers the drive to push down to the other posts, they lined up in formation taking on each Slytherin. The ball was in Ginny's hands as she glided down to the bottom of the pitch, nearly escaping a bludger attack by doing a spin move. She came at the posts so quickly that the keeper didn't have time to react as the ball flew right threw, in the midst of the chaos a Slytherin chaser took down the keeper. But her performance was quickly drowned out by the chanting of "Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!" by the Gryffindor stands. Ron was having the time of his life, Harry took advantage of the loss of focus on him to capture the snitch rather quickly as Malfoy's reserve Harper did not prove a challenge for him.

And of course winning the game the tradition of the Gryffindor celebration party at the tower drew every Gryffindor except McGonagall of course who complained about the loudness of the music and a quick comment by her about her old age. The chanting continued, Ron was front and center and he loved it. Harry looked up at his friend truly happy for him and for himself as well it was a nice change to not be the center of attention all the time. Joking with himself about how he needs to step his game up to regain his spot as top Gryffindor, "You really shouldn't have done it Harry." hearing Hermione's voice made Harry remember that he had already won the hardest game of life. Feeding off the cheery nature of the crowd Harry teased her "I know, suppose I could've used a Confundus Charm." The pure shock in her face realizing he found out what she did was a bit funny to him though he did not show it.

"Tryouts was different, this was an actual game this counts… it could be overruled for cheating." He reached into his pocket pulling out a full vial, her eyes fell on it "You didn't put it in, it's all there." he nodded confirming her suspicions "You only made him think you put it in." Harry could help smiling, enjoying the role switch of her slowly understanding. The crowd's quick silence drew the attention of them, the sight of Lavender snogging Ron drew an uproar from the crowd. Hermione quickly filled with emotion of panic, her hopes and dreams seemed to crash all around her. Barely keeping herself stable she left the room as the sad feelings flooded in, her sight began to blur with tears. The evil words ranged in her mind, Lavender won and Harry will never marry her.

At first the uproar from the crowd could have easily let Harry lose sight of Hermione, but he could sense something was wrong. He had just caught a small glimpse of her before she totally escaped from view. Shifting past the crowd proved difficult by the increased number of Gryffindors in attendance, Harry had also hoped Ginny had seen Hermione before she left also so she could help him out but he could see that she was preoccupied with Dean in a corner. Thinking logically he followed the best possible trail she could have went, feelings of worry grew inside of him fearing of what she could be doing alone. He fell to a dead stop at the end of the corridor, frustrated at himself for allowing this to happen he punch the wall angrily with his fist. In that exact moment his ears caught sound of sobbing cries, figuring out that it was Hermione broke him off to a run.

Her thoughts brought her back to earlier today when she heard what Lavender said. That if Ron win she would ask him to marry her and well it probably worked. Maybe she's not meant marry Harry, maybe their relationship is destined to fail without a future to look forward to. Tears streamed down into hands "Hermione… you okay?" she did her best to clean herself up not wanting him to see her like a mess. "Yeah…" she said weakly sniffing slightly "You just ran off without a word." He then took in the sight of her "Mione…" he said softly realizing the state she was in "I just needed a minute…" her voice sounded weak and hoarse probably from crying. It hurt him to see her like this; he took a seat beside her and tried to lighten the mood "I know Ron winning the game is so much to take in." she gave a small smile "Haha… no not that it's just… Harry." She wiped away a tear wanting to remember every detail of this moment, the moment she would tell him the truth her body ached for.

"Oh! Seems like this room is taken why don't we go somewhere else?" giggled Lavender, Hermione stood in rage her fury for Lavender was too strong to ignore "You guys alright? Hey what are those birds for?" Ron said pointing to the birds that Hermione had nonverbally conjured up to help her calm down but now they stopped flying about pointing their beaks and Ron and Lavender. And they charged at them with speed but they managed to get away. After her burst of emotion she felt weak to her knees and allowed herself to sob on Harry's shoulder. "Why did you send those birds at Ron?" she shook her head against his shoulder "I was aiming for Lavender…" so that's who was doing this to Hermione, Harry knew he had to find out why but probably now is not the best time for that "Oh, is this something I should intrude in? You know I'm not good with girl stuff." He joked trying to keep her mood light and not down "Haha… Harry can you do me a favor?" she said raising her head to look at him, he turned to her looking lovingly into her eyes "Of course anything." He wished to the gods never to see her this broken ever again "Can you hold me." She struggled a bit with her words fighting off the tears, "Mione." he did as was asked her wrapped his arms around her and held her till she fell asleep in his arms.

Back at the common room it seemed like everyone was getting very tired from all the activity, Neville helped with cleaning up and noticed Luna still in common room "That's a very interesting hat you have there Luna." She turned to look at him tilting her head one way "It's not a hat, it's a Lion." The frozen face of the Lion looked at him, Neville thought her logic made some sense "I know, but shouldn't you be rooting for Ravenclaw?" seeing as everybody else were sorted Gryffindors "I didn't see them flying in the game and besides Gryffindor is where my friends are at." Neville was surprised by her answer, but he had a question that grew from what she said "Am I your friend Luna?" hoping she would say something by the likes of yes instead it seemed her mind was somewhere else "That's nice." He sighed knowing there was still time to get used to this girl, he returned to cleaning with the others who were still awake.

Seamus ran up to him "Neville! Weasley's made me a rich man!" he cheered holding two sacks of coins, Neville was confused "I thought you betted only two galleons? Why do you have two sacks?" Seamus laughed smiling devilishly at his friend "Side investments during the game, Weasley is my lucky charm!" the Irish wizard started to dance with his two sacks of money earning a laugh from the Gryffindors around him. "But Seamus my gran says gambling is an addiction she should know she plays bingo on Sundays." His friend shook his head at him "Don't be a downer Neville, if he keeps playing like that I'll be able to live happily." He then took Neville on an imaginary tale of how he will buy a gold house on a big hill and that he will swim in a bath of coins. He went on till the others stunned him silencing him; Neville and Dean took him to the dormitory.

The Slughorn party was more festive than the previous one; in contrast of the dinner this one was more of a social gathering. Streamers and elegant decorations fit the atmosphere, Harry felt weird in a suit taking pictures with Slughorn. It wasn't the suit that was bothering him, it was how many photos the Professor wanted to take he swore he could have gone blind from all the flashes. "Got to make sure we get it right or not do it at all, right my boy." Harry nodded at him truly happy to be done taking photos "Yes sir." Colin walked over to Harry "Man Harry I didn't know you could get even more famous than you already were." He ruffled Colin's hair which made him laugh "I don't know what you're talking about." He always saw Colin as kind of like a little brother especially after all the time they spent together during his second year. Colin waved goodbye to Harry going off to take a pictures of the other guests. Watching him go by he caught sight of Hermione escaping into the curtains, Harry walked over intrigued of what she could be possibly up to.

"I thought bringing you to Slughorn's party will cheer you up." Hermione nervously rubbed the exposed area of her sleeve "I'm having a great time Harry I assure you I'm just well… hiding." The thought of hiding at a party seemed rather odd to Harry "Hiding from who?" it could not possibly be Lavender he didn't see her and well she wasn't part of the Slug Club anyway. Her gaze switching from his to the party and back "I… oh no I have to go sorry." Harry turned to see a silhouette walking their way "Um Mione?" looking back at where she was but she was gone, then the curtains was opened by someone he did not expect Cormac McLaggen "Potter, you have not seen your Granger friend have you?" Why would he be looking for her? "No I haven't Cormac." He said truthfully, he noticed a smirk on his face that he didn't like "Oh well I swear I just saw her chatting with you… oh well." He shrugged his shoulders leaning onto the wall; Harry took a few treats from a nearby table to keep him from going at him "Yeah." His interest in Hermione seemed too much to be friendly "What are you eating?" his eyes fell open Harry's open hand holding the treats from the table, he did not hesitate taking one and popping it into his mouth "They're crunchy I'll give you that." What came afterwards wasn't much thinking of Harry's part it just came out "Dragon balls." The sight that came afterwards was priceless, Cormac vomited almost instantly but it fell upon Snape's robes.

Harry managed to escape due to Snape's increasing anger, he walked away with a smile on his face what was happening to Cormac was only up to his imagination. Then all the festivities and music seemed to stop when some backlash were heard enter the room "Professor Slughorn, I found this boy sneaking about in a nearby corridor he claims to have been invited to your little party." It was Filch and Malfoy, Draco struggled against Filch's grip he did not look happy at all "Alright! You caught me I was crashing the party haha get your hands off me!" he continued to shake and struggle against Filch but to no avail "I'll be happy to take this sucker back to the dungeons where he belongs." Filch snarled at Draco who grew tired of all the struggling he was doing earlier. Snape appeared behind them after doing whatever it was with Cormac "There will be no need for that Mr. Filch I'll walk Mr. Malfoy back to his quarters." And just like that the two of them were gone and the party resumed, but Harry holding his suspicions on Draco could not let him leave without figuring out what he was doing. So he sneaked out of the party following Snape and Draco closely but under the cover of darkness.

Hermione continued to move from one end of the party to the other looking out for Cormac. She ducked down behind a table "Hermione what are you doing?" she looked up to see her friend Ginny all dressed up holding a goblet "Hiding Gin." The young Weasley looked amused at her friend's odd actions hiding behind a table, a mischievous smile appeared on her face "From who Harry?" she shook her head "No Cormac, he hasn't stopped bothering me all night." Ginny always knew there was something fishy about that guy even at tryouts, looking around herself for any sign of him to alert Hermione. But then she remembered seeing him with Snape earlier and now there was no trace of him "Well I wouldn't bother with him Snape took care of him but I think he took care of Harry too." Hermione stood from behind the table wondering what she meant "What are you talking about?"

"Well I can't see him." They both looked around the room and could not see Harry anywhere, but then out of nowhere a sudden realization came to Hermione "Wait hang on, you're not in the Slug Club." Ginny looked at her rather amused at how slow she was being "Well I got bored and well I slipped some puking pastilles I stole from Fred and George's shop and gave it to the girl who's invite this is as tonic and well let's just say I get results." she crossed her arms triumphantly truly happy with herself, Hermione leaned closer to her "Surprised Slughorn hasn't called you out yet." she whispered to her friend, Ginny was taken back by her comment "Come on Hermione he probably remembered me from the last party and besides he probably already forgot about most of these people." spreading her hands out wide implying the entire room.

Looking around Hermione couldn't find a familiar face "Where's Dean?" Ginny's eyes grew wide in shock "Why I can't be alone with him and have fun? It's not like I see you with Harry all the time." She did have a point there Hermione couldn't say no to that "It just seems like you two are always together." Recounting the many times she caught them snogging or holding hands in a corner "Well he likes it that way and well I guess I kind of do too but sometimes a girl needs some alone time." she said rubbing her sides, "I guess you're right." Hermione agreed with her. "Speaking of alone time I really want to bake back at the Burrow, I love Christmas cookies but I can never get them right." Ginny pouted at Hermione who only laughed at her silly gesture "Lucky for you my mum taught me how to bake right, let me tell you about the recipe me and my mum made for cookies." they then went on about recipes and how much trial and error it took to get the right mix.

Snape nearly slammed Draco against the wall "Maybe I did hex that Bell girl or maybe I didn't huh what's it to you?" he wasn't too happy with Snape helping him "I swore an oath to protect you." An oath? Harry's mind was boggled of what that could possibly mean "I don't need protection." Draco snapped back at Snape, he pressed his hand hard onto his chest "I made an unbreakable vow." He spoke slowly so Draco could grasp the seriousness of his words. "Get off me. I was chosen out of all the others, Me. I won't fail him." Him, he was talking about Voldemort wasn't he? "You're reckless Draco and afraid. Let me assist you." And Snape is a part of this? He's been with the dark lord this entire time? Harry was shocked a bit by the revelation "No! This is my moment to show him, I was chosen not you!" Draco harshly snapped at Snape, Harry consulted with himself if he should tell Dumbledore but he had no conclusive evidence to put them against. He'll have to confront him or ask Katie when she gets better to get the evidence to make others see.

After the party, Harry and Hermione spent some time by the fireplace in the common room. The most recent revelation still fresh in his mind, he could not help himself when he blurted out "What's an unbreakable vow?" Hermione was taken aback by the question, a part of her thought he might be talking about marriage "Uh... why Harry?" she replied nervously not daring to look him in the eyes if what she thought was true "I don't know just came up in my studies and I never really grasp the concept." A sigh of relief and slight disappointment came from Hermione "It's a magical oath that if broken can result in death." Harry didn't know an oath with that serious of a consequence ever existed, no wonder they call it Dark Magic "Really?" Hermione nodded "Positive, Harry what were you reading?" knowing that she's probing him he didn't continue with the topic "Not important, I need to look into this maybe into the holidays." That would be he wouldn't be able to go to the Burrow like they had planned "Remus is at the Burrow Harry you have to go." Knowing that if Professor Lupin was there, there has to be something important going on "Yeah… but what about you why aren't you going?" Hermione felt quite reserved with her answer, she knew she had a lot thinking to do "There's just some things…. I need to sort out I'll do my best to meet you there during Christmas okay?" she said softly, Harry could tell it wasn't his place to probe any more "Okay… but once you get settled there we can go back to your parents' house."

They entered the train together with Ron, but it felt weird when Hermione got off in King's Cross and Harry didn't. He helped her with her things and waved goodbye to her, it felt extremely odd especially with Hermione acting somewhat withdrawn. Harry rejoined Ron in the cabin "Are you okay mate?" he sighed and shook his head "It feels weird not going with her and well I feel like there's something she's not telling me." Ron gently patted him on the shoulder "Come off it mate, she reads a lot there's a lot of things she haven't told you yet." Harry bitterly smiled at Ron's attempt to cheer him up. "Besides you can't really blame her for having her knickers in a twist, what me and Lav have is unconventional and unethical." Harry was confused by his last word "Unethical?" he raised an eyebrow, Ron leaned closer to Harry "He doesn't give me a break, my chips are chapped see." He grew uncomfortably close Harry backed into his seat "I'll take your word for it Ron." A knock at the cabin door drew their attention "Speak of the devil." It was Lavender waving enthusiastically at Ron, he weakly smiled and waved back.

To Harry she seemed to be hyperventilating, she then did something odd breathing into the glass creating a fog board to write on. She wrote Won Won and Lav Lav 4ever; Harry rolled his eyes at the odd girl. She took a deep breath and mouthed I love you to Ron before disappearing, Ron quickly turned to Harry "You don't think she heard me do you?" Harry's face grimaced "For your sake mate let's hope she did and Won Won really?" Ron sheepishly shrugged off the mention of the odd nickname Lavender gave to him. When they got off the train, the two boys took an unconventional way to the Burrow as they always do. Count Mr. Weasley lucky they weren't going to fly the flying car or at least that's what they told him.

Leaning beside the staircase staring out the window Harry thought of what could Hermione possibly be doing right now. She didn't seem like herself before he left, maybe he should have stayed with her to help her with whatever she had to sort out. "Thinking about something? You look like you've got your head up in the clouds there Harry." the voice nearly made Harry jump, shifting his body he saw a familiar multicolored witch "Tonks! What are you doing here?" seeing Tonks in the burrow was not something he would anticipate happening ever. She shrugged her shoulders "Well everywhere Remus is I so happen to be these days, tell me what's new about the boy I rescued from that sorry of a house back at Surrey?" she poked at his shoulder "Haha… I vaguely remember it wasn't just you." he teased her with a smirk "Details, details! Nobody cares! It's all just formality come on Harry." She took a seat next to him by the window, Harry sheepishly spoke "Well there's really not much to say." but Tonks was not buying it "Little red here told me that you're seeing someone." Shock and betrayal filled Harry, "She told you?" she smiled at him "More like I overheard her tiny conversation couldn't help be curious."

"Of course, Tonks." He teased at her, she raised a finger rather menacingly but the both of them knew she was joking around "Wotcher Harry, make sure you don't cross her because you know us witches… we're badass." Harry had to agree with her but still couldn't help a small laugh that escaped him "Wouldn't dream of it." She laughed as well, lightly touching his arm before leaving Harry. Feeling he needed a change of scenery Harry headed downstairs to the living room. The fireplace was still lit and it shone brightly around the room, "Hey Harry." a peculiar sight of Ginny tending to cookies next to her "Hey Gin." he greeted her, she grabbed a cookie and held one out for him "Want to try these cookies for me? Mum thinks I can't bake." he laughed lightly walking to her to take the cookie from her hands "Be careful they're hot." she teased him, taking a quick bite of the soft dough cookie it amazingly melted in his mouth and the vanilla flavored icing was delicious "These are good Gin…. Really good actually." he had noticed his tone but Ginny took it as him joking she smacked his arm "Hey don't act so surprised you git!" oddly enough all the Weasley children have the same vocabulary he joked with himself in his head. "Sorry… so what's up with you?" he asked taking small bites of the cookie, growing ever so tempted to grab another from the tray.

"Nothing much really, just trying to avoid talking about Quidditch because Ron will go on and on about that game." She whined, Harry smiled knowing that it was the entire team's most recent problem one mention of Quidditch can set Ron off "I bet." Finally finishing his cookie grabbing a mug that laid beside it for a drink "You shouldn't have cheated you know." Ginny's face pierced him as she tried to evoke guilt in him "I didn't, Hermione didn't tell you I still have a full vial." He would have taken out the vial but he decided to keep it at Hogwarts because there was going to be no need for it in the Burrow. "Didn't get to see her before I left, I expected her to be here." her face fell at the thought of not having her friend there as she usually was "I know I did too, but she had some things to sort out." Ginny nodded slowly but a frown still showed in her face "Hope she's okay." The worry in her was very evident "Me too… so how are you and Dean?" trying to change the subject and the mood of the conversation.

"He's great, he's nice and sweet and caring but…" there seemed to be a slight hesitation in her that he did not expect "But?" she groaned slightly "He can be too overprotective or what's the word… clingy." Seeing some friction in their relationship Harry added "He just cares about you is all." Trying to reassure her "I know… but it would be nice to talk to him about Quidditch without him zoning out after a few minutes." this came as a surprise to Harry who knew Dean for years "I thought he loved Quidditch?" hoping he wasn't wrong about his friend all this time "He does but he's not enthusiastic or in love with it as I am, or… you." Her eyes locked with his, the tension in the room started to grow as Ginny's stare continued.

Tonks peeked by "Harry, Remus wants a word with you." Harry excused himself and walked away with Tonks. Ginny couldn't believe herself; her childhood crush of Harry nearly took hold of her completely. She was being selfish, she was with Dean she could not allow herself to feel anything for Harry except for as friends. Taking a cookie from the tray she angrily bit off a chunk of it. Harry met up with Remus at the dining room which was empty until the dinner; Mad Eye Moody seemed to be nearby as guard "Voldemort is planning to get something, something he didn't have before." Remus seemed to speak in riddles because it made no sense to Harry "What do you mean?" there wasn't anything he could think of that would make sense. Mad Eye came barging in on them "This is private matters Remus!" unexpectedly Remus snapped at Mad Eye "He has the right to know! More than anyone of us." His words were true, Harry looked at Mad Eye who seemed to have flinched only a little at Remus's snapping at him. A soft knock broke the air, the three of them looked at Tonks who looked concerned "Remus it's time, darling." Realizing what she meant Remus started to dust himself off and stand "Yes, sorry Harry my boy we will have to finish this conversation the next time we meet." They hugged and said goodbye to one another, Tonks and Remus stood by the door as they said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Everything's been lovely Molly, thank you Arthur for inviting us." Tonks thanked Ms. Weasley "Of course, you sure you can't stay." she asked, for it was very dark and not as late as it would have seemed. "The earliest nights of the cycle are always the hardest, believe me if we could stay we would but we better get going." Arthur knew exactly what she was talking about, but what seemed odd to him was how quiet Remus was being he had not said a word since leaving Harry's side "Remus?" Tonks taking notice as well put a hand on her lover's shoulder "Darling, What's wrong?"

Then all hell broke loose, dark forces surrounded the Burrow with fire. The older wizards quickly ran out to engage them, there seemed to only be two but the Burrow had never been attacked before. Fire serpents materialized from the fire slithering two and fro, the elders slashed at them with their wands. "Hahahaha! Potty Potter! Come out and play!" Harry instantly recognized the voice of Bellatrix, a surge of anger and slight bloodlust thrust him to run after her. He ran through an opening made by the elder wizards or unless the snakes allowed him to pass. Bellatrix's cackled was poison to Harry "I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! Hahaha! You were too weak to save him Potty boy." she taunted him over and over his wand out and ready to cast a spell at her. He ran so hard his leg almost cramped up, the crops lashed out against him as he rushed past.

Ginny's scream pierced the air stopping Harry in his tracks "Harry!" he followed the voice to an opening of a small pond where Ginny was being held captive by Fenrir Greyback. She looked incredibly scared only in her bathrobe with Greyback's wand pointed at her neck and her claws digging into her shoulder. Harry approached them cautiously "Let's not make a mistake here." Greyback growled at him "Let her go." The Death Eater scowled at Harry, his claws digging deeper into her shoulder making her squeal "Harry!" his heart raced he needed to save Ginny and he needed to do it now. "We did come here to take you to the dark lord but who said we couldn't have some fun." Bellatrix appeared from the darkness with a devilish smile, Ginny whimpers and squirms in the grasp of Greyback and the clutches of Bellatrix "Ginny! Let my sister go!" Bill attacked Greyback with a few spells charging at him. He was followed by Arthur and Remus who called out to them, Bill was scratched during the battle with Greyback making him fall to the ground and Greyback raised his claws ready to deliver the ending blow. But seeing how outnumbered they were Bellatrix signaled him to retreat with her.

Harry and Remus made a perimeter around Arthur who checked on Ginny, Bill brushed himself off but when he stood his face grew pale "Harry… home… it's burning…" his face lit by the fire back at the Burrow. Arthur handed Ginny to Remus and ran towards the Burrow fearing for his family, he was followed by the others and thankfully everyone was safe outside the house. "Are you guys okay?" Tonks asked them in which Remus nodded, Arthur stood beside his wife "Molly." she was in tears as was all the Weasleys watching their home burn down to the ground. Guilt poured down heavily on Harry blaming himself for all this destruction and suffering that he brought to the Weasleys.

He offered to help them clean up or in any way he could help, but they advised him to give them time alone as a family. Harry understood them and gave them their space getting a ride from Tonks and Remus dropping him off at Hermione's house. He walked the dark street that was only lit by one lamp to Hermione's front steps, his head was still down as he knocked on the door. It wasn't long for him to hear footsteps stomp down the steps in a hurry; Hermione in one swift motion opened the door and hugged Harry tight. "Harry! We were so worried what happened?" when she released him she checked every visible inch of him for any sign of harm "Death eaters tried to capture me… they burned down the Burrow." his words tasted sour from his mouth.

Hermione brushed a strand behind her ear "Is everyone alright?" Harry felt rather weak thinking about what happened back at the Burrow "Yeah everyone got out just in time, I offered to help but Ron and the twins thought it'd be best for them to fix the Burrow themselves." His heart ached to return and help to mend the trouble he had caused. Her parents came into view behind her "Well I'm sorry to hear that Harry dear, but that's not how we will remember this Christmas. Our first Christmas together, no tonight we change that we'll stay up as long as we need to." Ms. Granger gave him a soft smile, Hermione helped Harry into the living room escaping shortly then returning with a warm mug "Here Harry have some hot cocoa." He gratefully took the mug from her "Thanks." Taking a sip from the mug evidently brought him back to when he was at the Burrow trying Ginny's cookies "I know you don't want to talk about it and that you probably feel so guilty for bringing this on them… I know you Harry and I would not be myself if I didn't help you through this."

Gratitude of having Hermione someone who cared deeply for him there for him "Thanks Mione." She took a seat next to him grasping a mug of her own "Anytime, let's talk about something else to keep your mind off of what happened… okay?" Harry nodded feeling that was the right thing to do to help him forget about his guilt. A few moments of silence went past them each trying to find the right words to start a conversation. "Did you know Ginny could bake?" he blurted out earning a curious look from Hermione "Really?" Harry tried his best to smile at her "Yeah she had these cookies back at the burrow with vanilla icing and everything." he did his best to keep himself stable remembering the details "Hey! That's the recipe I taught her!" Hermione's quick burst of anger was rather humorous than serious "Really? She never mentioned you by name?" not to his memory, she bit her lip "I have to get her back for that."

Harry managed to laugh even slightly "Haha… if you'd excuse me I want to go take a nap I'm exhausted." His muscles ached for rest, Hermione nodded understanding "Of course Harry, take the guest room upstairs." She took his mug and set it on the table nearby "Thanks." Harry hugged her before going up the stairs; Hermione eyed him to make sure he had no trouble. When he was out of sight she grabbed both of their mugs and started washing them clean.

Her mother walked into the kitchen "I can't believe this happened to Harry, he's just a boy." A look of worry that all female Grangers shared was on both their faces "I know mum, makes me worry more times than I can count." She grabbed a rug and started wiping the mugs after they started to foam "From the letters you sent us this seems like a normal occurrence isn't it?" years in Hogwarts were never normal being friends with Harry, Hermione knew that well "Yeah this evil dark lord has brought so much on Harry… if I had the chance I would destroy him ten times over." Her mother laughed at her daughter's absurd exaggeration "I know you would dear because of how much you love him." Hermione stopped washing the mugs sighing deeply at the thought of her love for Harry "I love him so much." Her words were true and it always felt right to say them but her mother gave her a questionable look "So when are you going to tell Harry?" the question took her by surprise, she had no idea what she was referring to "Tell him what?" Jane Granger gave her daughter a look that could last the ages "Hermione, a mother knows when her daughter has fallen so far in love that she wants to marry." At first she felt quick to reserve and reject what her mother had just said but she knew she could always talk to her mother. "I don't know there's never been a right time to tell him, I mean I've tried a few times but no luck."

Jane Granger brushed her daughter's hair, speaking softly "When the time comes it will come, Love isn't something to rush with time love grows deepening the bond you two share." Hermione finished washing the mugs putting them into the washer; she leaned against the kitchen sink taking in the words of her mother. She waited a few hours before walking into Harry's room, she gently stirred him awake and he seemed to be doing better. At first he asked her what she was doing late in his room, she squatted in the bed in front of him "Well it is Christmas and this present won't hold as much value if I gave it to you tomorrow." Harry hesitated in receiving her present because he didn't have one to give to her "But Mione I don't have one for you." He had a lot of time to think about it but then with the meetings with Dumbledore and Slughorn business he lost track of time. "I don't care just open it." He did as she asked gold chain that looked like vines; Harry raised it high admiring its beauty. "Whoa this is amazing Hermione thank you."

Her hands nervously rubbed her thighs, she didn't look him in the eyes "It's a bracelet I made out of vines I charmed out in the garden, I want it to be with you so whenever you feel down or sad you could always look at it and think of me." She still couldn't bring herself to face him, which proved to how surprised she was when Harry kissed her. It was a tender kiss showing how much they care for each other even if it was in that moment.

The next morning Harry got up early leaving Hermione tucked in the bed still asleep. He scratched his head walking down the stairs, surprised to find her parents awake drinking tea. "Morning Harry slept well last night?" Mr. Granger gave him a knowing look that made him nervous, "We're only teasing Harry it's alright we meant nothing about it." he let go of a deep breath and smiled at them "Join us please." He nodded taking a chair with them at the table, Mr. Granger slid a box in front of Harry "Here you go Harry, a gift from us." he didn't really expect a present from them, he felt so grateful "Thank you both of you." Mr. Granger leaned in closer to Harry whispering "It's a toothbrush." Harry was shocked quickly looking for a mirror to check his teeth "Sir?" Hermione's parents shared a soft laugh "Just kidding, my boy… it's something truly special and well let's just say I think you know how to use it." Harry opened the box and his heart stopped at what was inside, he would have never thought that they would give them something like this.

All of them returned to Hogwarts, Hermione took to getting her bearings back to ace her classes. Harry instinctually looked for any Weasley to talk to either Ron or Ginny. After walking for a few hours they stumbled on Ron with Lavender who was doing her best get something from him. Seeing her with Ron thinking of them getting married instead of Harry and her made her feel sick "Excuse me while I go find a lavatory to vomit." Hermione turned the other way allowing Harry to take steps towards Ron but before he got any further McGonagall appeared in front of him "Potter, Professor Dumbledore wants a word with you." When it came to Dumbledore Harry knew better than to question, it was always important business with him.

Albus raised his hand examining its burned look, the dark ring that was on it had a few cracks on the side signaling its weakening power. Hearing the door creek open Dumbledore lowered his hand "Harry my boy; it's good to see you in good health." Harry walked up to his desk "Thank you sir." He was tempted to ask him about what happened at the Burrow and if he had any information that he didn't know but he didn't do it because the Headmaster had other plans "Well, since we moved past the pleasantries… let's get to work shall we?" now standing the headmaster walked over to his collection of memory vials. Picked one out of the stash and poured it into the pensieve, it glowed a light blue notifying Harry that it was ready. He readied himself to go into the memory without any expectations of what was going to be showed to him.

An hourglass owned by professor Slughorn stood proudly, it's sand slowly pouring into the lower half. A finger tapped against it causing a sharp sound that gained Slughorn's attention "Look sharp, Tom. Don't want to be caught out of bed after hours you know how the professors don't like that." But Tom did not move he seemed rather unphased by Slughorn's words "Is something on your mind Tom?" trying to decipher why he would stay back while the others have left. "Yes, sir…" he started pacing around the office "You see, I couldn't think of anyone else to turn to." He stopped his pacing, giving Slughorn an enticing look "The other professors, well, they're different not like you." his words seemed calculated and misleading "They might misunderstand my intentions." The amount of flattery received kept Slughorn's interest "I was in the library the other night…" he paused as the next few words came in hard "In the restricted section." He began to pace again towards Slughorn, "And I read something odd about a bit of rather rare magic. And I thought perhaps you could illuminate me to understand." his words grew the wrong attention from Slughorn as his grip tighten on his cup.

"It's called, as I understand it to be pronounced… a" he could not continue for the words seemed to be blurred out or muffled to the ears. Slughorn seemed disgusted by the mention of the word "I don't know anything about such things, and if I did, I wouldn't speak a word to you!" Slughorn then lashed out in a bit of rage "Now, get out of here at once, and don't let me ever catch you mentioning that again!" all the twists and turns made no sense as Harry pulled back out of the pensieve. "Confused? Bewildered?" it was like as if Dumbledore could read his mind "I'd be surprised if you weren't and were able to decipher that." Harry looked down at the pensieve trying to remember what had happened "Well, I just don't understand. What exactly happened?" trying to piece it all together in his head proved very difficult. "This is perhaps the most important memory I have collected." But how could it be that important if it doesn't make any sense "It is also a lie, the word he truly meant was Horcux the ones I told you about before but this memory has been tampered with heavily… not revealing its secrets thanks to our old friend whose memory it is, Professor Slughorn."

Things still didn't add up to Harry, "Why would he tamper with his own memory, I thought that wasn't possible?" Dumbledore stroked his chin in a questionable manner "I suspect he's ashamed of it, that is why I asked you to get to know Professor Slughorn and you have done so but I need you to dig deeper. I want you to persuade him to divulge his true memory of that event… it is of outmost urgency my boy." Harry's breath hitched at how serious the situation had gotten "I don't know him very well sir." Sharing some of his doubts to Dumbledore, the headmaster dragged his hand across the water of the pensieve "This memory is everything, without we are blind in this struggle to defeat the dark lord. You must do this Harry in any way you can." his voice lowered in tone "Otherwise we put the lives and fate of our world to chance." The thought of the destruction of the wizarding world came to Harry "Sir?" it felt as if a huge burden has now been thrust upon him, Dumbledore's last words will haunt him "I believe in you Harry, but this is important you cannot fail."


	13. Chapter 13: Answers

The first chance Harry got he made his way to Slughorn's classroom timing it just right to when his class would be leaving him alone with him. Peering in from a corner of the nearby hallway he could hear him give his final words of the lecture, the younger students then took to their feet and rounded up their things heading out one by one. They eagerly chatted about the cool potions that Slughorn would have them doing next class, at least he was a hit with the students compared to Snape Harry thought. When he saw it was clear he walked into the classroom quietly, Slughorn had his back turned to him.

"Hey Professor." Harry took no time to break the ice, Slughorn turned around to meet Harry "Harry my boy, didn't see you back there come in please." he waved him to come closer deeper into the classroom. With every step he got more and more nervous hoping not to screw up his chance. "I was wondering if I could ask you something sir?"

Of course Slughorn thought nothing of it "Alright." he told Harry while tending to his things, Harry was a loss for words so he fell to the memory maybe it will play out the same way "You see the other professors… well they might misunderstand." Harry felt odd reciting the same words as Riddle. "Harry what is it?" Slughorn happily responded seemed to be working, Harry decided to continue with repeating the words of Tom bracing each second at the moment Slughorn might catch on "Well I was just in the restricted section earlier and well… I fell upon a piece of rare magic called a…" and then this is where Harry's plan comes crashing down the memory had left him a sentence without an ending. It was the same thing that Harry was trying to get out of Slughorn.

"Well go on what is it?" Harry did his best to recover trying to find a word or phrase that would make sense but none of them worked. "The truth is… I forgot sir the writing made my brain fuzzy." he kicked himself for using such a lame excuse. Slughorn finished with his things lifting his satchel around his arm "Well whatever you're looking for… best not to be looking in the Restricted Section eh?" he said with a smirk and a wink.

On instinct Harry made a bold move "Is that what you told Voldemort when he came asking you for questions?" the moment it left his mouth he regretted saying it. Slughorn looked threatened at the mention of the name "What did you say Harry?" knowing if he continued on any further he would lose any chance of talking to him again "Uh… never mind sir, um sorry for bothering you." Harry quickly waved him goodbye and paced out of the classroom leaving a rather confused Slughorn behind "It's not a bother at all, my boy."

At the Great Hall, Ron was munching on desert pastries with Neville by his side. "Are you sure you're fine Ron? I just heard from Dean about the burrow." Neville asked cautiously, Ron wiped his mouth clean with his sleeve and made sure he swallowed before replying to Neville "Yeah I'm fine Nev, I'm not sure about Gin though she's still a little rattled." They both looked over to the other end of the table where Dean and Ginny sat. He seemed desperate to help her in everything she did, he even lifted her spoon for her.

Neville sighed "Yeah I can see that, I don't think Dean has left her alone after finding out himself." Ron could tell that Ginny was getting frustrated with him, knowing his sister's independent nature very well it was only a matter of time "That's most likely going to blow up in his face." The reference to blowing stuff up brought a smile to the friends' faces remembering a clear individual who they both thought of "Enough to catch Seamus's envy?" Neville joked aloud, Ron shook his head chuckling "No doubt about it."

"Ronald can I talk to you for a second?" came a voice behind Ron, he turned his head surprised to find a white blonde girl behind him. "Luna? But aren't you supposed to be with the Ravenclaws?" his eyes switching to the Ravenclaw table to see if any of them noticed she was gone. But on the contrary most of them had their heads stuffed in books, why Hermione never got sorted into Ravenclaw he will never know. "Their interests bored me, one can only take a few stories about books I don't read." the moment she finished a light bulb went off in his head someone else knew the same feeling he had when Hermione went on about a book "I know right." she smiled at him happy that he understands.

Neville leaned past Ron's shoulder and nervously waved at her "Hi Luna." his voice almost cracking. But sadly she hadn't noticed his actions she was too much engaged with Ron in chit chat. When Luna felt her mind wander she stood up slightly from the table, "I feel like going for a walk care to join me?" she offered to Ron who only shrugged his shoulders "Sure why not? See you later Nev." Putting his plate and utensils away Ron stood and followed Luna out of the Great Hall, Neville who felt the tension in his chest slowly go away waved shyly at their fleeting figures "Bye Guys."

Harry followed Hermione around in the library telling her about his most recent encounter with Slughorn. "That must have been weird." she concluded stuffing a book into the shelf, Harry smirked at her rather simple reply "You don't know the half of it, everything just came spilling out." he mimicked vomiting as a metaphor before Hermione waved him off. "The next time you better think because you might in fact scare him off." she was right he was very close to doing so at the end of their conversation, he almost ruined his chance to try again "Right, I'll think about it Mione."

Hermione filled her last book into its predestinated place then leaned on a table "Speaking of Slughorn." her tone turned from scolding to a mysterious one "Yeah? What is it?" Hermione scrunched up her face "You see that girl over there? That's Romilda Vane." turning to see where her eyes had rested he saw a girl about their age with outrageous curls huddled in a corner probably taking notes. He didn't know why Hermione was bringing her up now she seemed harmless "Remember Slughorn's lesson on Amonertia? Well apparently she kept notes, I heard she tried to smuggle you a love potion."

"Really?" Harry's eyes grew almost deer like, he never knew someone would go as far as to give him a love potion. A part of him was flattered at the thought the other part was reminded by Hermione "Hey she's only interested in you because she thinks you're the chosen one and famous." she snapped at him not expecting the reaction he had to what she told him. Harry could tell she was mad at him but he couldn't pass up a golden opportunity to mess with her "But Hermione I am all those things… I am the chosen one." Hermione took a nearby daily prophet rolled it up and smacked Harry in the head.

"Ouch!" he winced at the quick sensation of pain, maybe he went too far? Hermione pierced into his soul with her eyes "Harry you can't be serious." Her stern look and seriousness in her eyes were beginning to scare him what doubled it was the sight of her slowly raising the roll of parchment. Harry threw his hands in front of his face "I wasn't, honest! Just kidding!" hoping that saved him from any further torment from her but she smacked him anyway.

Harry was pondering what just happened, playing on the idea of messing with Hermione with Romilda. But he was only kidding with himself he loved Hermione and she was all he needed. A bright candle took his attention, he wondered why there could be a candle lit this brightly without anyone nearby. He walked over to extinguish the light before going up to his dormitory, getting closer to the candle Harry could make out a thin parchment. Examining it further he saw that it was a letter that was barely finished, taking it into his hands he could feel it oddly moist.

Crying could be heard, but Harry didn't see anybody around that was crying. He listened closely until he could tell the voice's origin, it came from a portrait a secret one that carried a tunnel down to one of them bottom floors. He spoke the incantation that opened the portrait, peering into the hole in the portrait he saw a glimpse of red hair huddled into the corner.

"Hey Gin is that you?" he asked carefully not wanting to upset her any further, she raised her head slowly to reveal her red watery eyes "Harry…?" she said weakly. Harry's thoughts went to the Christmas disaster as the reason for her tears. Guilt poured in rather quickly seeing her like this, he hesitated to come close to her "Gin? Are you okay?" she sniffed sounding like she's been crying for a while "Ginny what is it? What's wrong?" hoping it wasn't about how he couldn't save her from the Death Eaters.

She wiped her eyes dry of any stray tears "Nothing it's stupid." she didn't face him directly. Harry walked closer to her slowly and cautiously taking a seat beside her. He rested his head against the wall his eyes purposely avoiding her "Whatever is bothering you it's obviously not stupid come on tell me." his words were meant to welcome her into speaking. He could hear her sniff and struggle to speak, her fears might be too strong for her to express "I have nightmares about what happened during Christmas… those claws digging into my skin, I have never been so scared in my life." she felt incredibly pitiful in the state she was in.

"That's understandable Gin." he assured her allowing her to continue with her story knowing that letting things out usually helps. "So it makes it hard for me to… function properly when I can't sleep and sometimes I get flashes in the mornings and just break down."She retreated back under her arms sobbing into them, Harry knew the feeling when he lost Sirius he almost had the same exact experience wishing he had done something different to possibly save him. But he had people to help him through it and over time he did get better.

Harry knew of the one person that could help with the situation "Where's Dean should I get him maybe he'll make you feel better?" he got ready to get up and look for him but then Ginny's hand pulled him down "No! Please don't?" her reaction was shocking but her face pleaded him not to "Why?" he thought that she would want Dean to be with her. He knew if Hermione was ever this way she would want Harry to be with her even at times she won't admit it "He's been smothering me all day… he thinks I'm some kind of helpless child." Ginny said in a rather distasteful and frustrated voice. He saw her point of view Dean didn't seem to be anywhere but with Ginny. But Harry knew Dean was a good guy he always had good intentions, Harry spoke in a soft voice "No it's just his way of showing that he cares."

Ginny sighed reluctantly "Yeah I know he means well but… it's just so frustrating to look into his eyes and know he sees me as this mess." He couldn't believe she was being so hard on herself, beating herself up like this was a sad sight for Harry to see "Gin." he said softly trying not to show his pity of her. If he did it might only anger her or make things worse, "Out there I was going to write him a letter telling him I needed some space and that we should break up… but it was… to hard… so I ran into this corner…." she was struggling to speak in between her sobs.

Now everything has cleared up, Harry returned to his seat next to her "Oh Gin, it's okay… maybe a friendly shoulder can calm you down. Is that okay?" he cautiously asked Ginny who nodded weakly at his offer allowing herself to sob into his shoulder.

Out in the courtyard, Dean jogged up to Seamus "Seamus have you seen Ginny?" his friend shrugged his shoulders biting on a string of taffy "Nope I haven't mate, surprised you two aren't glued to the hip." he joked at Dean who has practically been by her side all week but he didn't take the joke lightly "Hey! I'm just trying to help her." Seamus found this defensive side of his friend hilarious it's always adorable how hard he tries "Okay Prince Charming, I was just joking around don't need your knickers in a twist… don't want to see that either." he raised his hand to block off any view from his lower side. Dean scratched his head nervously "It's just… I've got a bad feeling."

"Like what? Diarrhea? Was it something in the pudding?" Seamus checked his stomach for any sign of anything incoming, Dean rolled his eyes at his friend's comical behavior. How can he be so silly at a time like this Dean knew he couldn't be that way he had to find Ginny knowing how unstable she is who knows what could happen to her. Dean spotted Hermione heading their way "Hermione? Hey have you seen Ginny?" she thought about it looking through her memory but no luck "No I haven't why?" her response caused Dean to rub his arm nervously "I'm just worried about her, she's not been the same since Christmas." Hermione smiled at her friend's overly protective boyfriend practically freaking out about her safety. It warmed her heart to know Ginny found somebody who cared for her this much, maybe when all of this settles down they can share many stories with each other.

She put a reassuring hand on his to stop his nervous antics "Dean, I think it's sweet that you care about her so much but sometimes a girl needs her space." giving him a knowing look. Dean sighed he's stressing about this too much and she's right maybe Ginny just needs her space he thought "Yeah, you're right… um tell me if you see her okay?" Hermione nodded at him "I will." Dean thanked her before running back to Seamus, she looked at Dean who she knew for years but this was obviously a different side of him that she never got a chance to know. It was a funny but sweet side of him, Ginny wherever you are you better apologize to him otherwise he'll go gray too early.

Harry opened the dorm door hoping to get some shut eye after putting Ginny to rest in her dorm; the whole room was empty except for Ron who was squatting in front of the tall window. He took one more quick look to see if nobody was truly there "Hey Ron what are you doing up here all alone?" he questioned his friend who looked rather odd. "Isn't it amazing when you get unexpected mail Harry?" he hadn't thought about it but he could not deny a nice surprise every now and then "I guess, may I ask what you are talking about?" Ron didn't move from his position which was giving Harry a weird vibe.

"I saw a box of chocolates on your bed and well I got hungry hope you don't mind me taking some." Harry looked at his bed to find a box opened with a few wrappers scattered nearby, he walked over to his sheets to check if Ron made more a mess than what it looked like. "Uh it's fine mate… I guess." he shrugged it off knowing Ron's love of sweets. Every time they went to Honeydukes Ron would either take an entirety to decide or come into the registry with a whole load of sweets.

"Yummy chocolates." He was now starting to sound a bit like Luna which was very odd. Harry had his small suspicion of why but it couldn't be what's happening to him right now. Taking cautious words towards Ron Harry questioned him "Ron? Mate are you okay?" did Fred and George slipped a secret prank under their noses Harry wondered. Ron titled his head still not making eye contact with Harry, letting out a sigh "It's really beautiful isn't it, the moon?" Harry was a bit taken back by his comment about the moon he has never been interested in the moon in any way.

"I guess." Harry awkwardly replied back not knowing what else to say. Maybe Hermione just lectured him in modern astronomy and he finally caught on. No, there was no way that could be the reason for his odd fascination of the moon. Harry hesitated to ask him if she actually did get through to him but he decided ultimately against it. What he said next game as more of a surprise "Romilda has the prettiest smile." Harry quickly remembered the frizzy hair Romilda had during class it was like an even wilder version of Hermione's hair "Romilda? You mean that frizzy haired girl in our potions class?" it seemed like Ron took his joke to heart. Ron had a sudden outburst throwing candy wrappers at Harry "Shut it! I'm love with her!" Harry raised his hands up trying to defend himself, his eyes squinting a bit as the wrappers went everywhere.

"Okay Ron you're in love with her but have you actually met her in person?" hoping to get him off the attack, Ron looked like he was deep in thought before an idiotic smile spread across his face "No… do you know where she is? Introduce us?" Harry bit his lip to stop himself from quickly saying no to his friend. Harry knew he didn't really need to be introduced to Romilda it would lead to a rather weird moment instead he led him down the staircase to the only place that can help him. He halted Ron a little far behind the door so he couldn't hear any conversation that was about to happen. Harry knocked the potions door five times calling out for Slughorn "Sir!"

The Professor's face appeared in the small sliding hatch "Harry? It's the middle of the night my boy." his voice sounded groggy with a hint of annoyance. Harry hoped it wasn't because he was expecting something about Tom Riddle, more like he hoped he forgot about it altogether so he can have a better chance next time.

"Sorry to bother you sir but my friend here." Harry stepped aside so he could see Ron in his ditsy like state drunk with love potion. He let out a sigh looking at his friend's comical face; Slughorn didn't have to take a hard look to know that he was needed. His face disappeared from the hatch for a little bit, a click could be heard from the other side of the door and the door opened wide. The Professor was now more evident to be in his nightgown; Harry thanked him for understanding the situation. Ron peeked in closer to them a few feet behind Harry.

"Is that Romilda? She has a lovely voice." Ron said in a droopy like voice, Harry took his arm and led him into the room carefully setting him near his sightline while he discussed with Slughorn. Burps and slight laughter can still be heard from Ron keeping himself entertained. "He's taken a handful of love potion and I don't know how to fix him." Harry pleaded to the Professor, who understood quickly turning to his supply drawers. The Professor seemed to mumble to himself trying to find the right ingredients for an antidote to Ron's predicament.

"I'm surprised you couldn't figure this yourself Harry, my boy." Slughorn said engaging Harry in conversation, Harry shrugged his shoulders in reply "Well I had to get an expert's help to make sure I got it right sir, he's my friend and I don't want to get things wrong." he spoke in what seemed like riddles to him half were made up the other half were true. Slughorn smiled at him "Right you are my boy, wonderful intuition." he praised Harry laughing a bit. Pouring a liquid into a goblet he walks over to Ron "Keep hydrated Wallaby." He accepts the goblet still looking dazed with a loopy smile, after seeing that he took a sip from the goblet Slughorn returned to Harry.

Ron falls to the carpet with a thud, Harry and Slughorn glance over at him "Is that normal?" Harry asked the professor "I'm afraid so." he said with a soft voice. Then out of nowhere Ron's body began to spasm, Harry quickly slid to his side "Ron!" he wasn't responding and what horrified Harry was that foam started to fizz from his mouth "What's happening to him?" he pleaded to Slughorn who looked dumbfounded. He was as surprised as Harry was "I don't know my boy, that's not how he should react to the antidote." Ron continued to shake Harry wasn't going to lose his friend over a love potion overdose "Ron! Stay with me!"

"Did I mix up the ingredients by accident? Rat bones, pumpkin juice…" Slughorn muttered to himself standing in front of Ron and Harry, sifting through his years of potion experience. Harry stood by his friend's side trying to calm him down his panic made it hard for him to think clearly.

Harry looked through his memory and found something of value, he quickly pulled out a few drawers rummaging through their contents until he found what he was looking for. He took the ingredient and crashed next to Ron lifting his mouth open he took the ingredient and stuffed it into his mouth with his free hand "Come on Ron, swallow Ron breathe!" Harry called out to his friend. Then suddenly his body went still, Harry fearing for the worst laid his head on Ron's chest. Tears fighting to flow out of his eyes were brought back when Ron's coughed out liquid and laid on his side. Harry examined him and he was fine much better than he was, Harry allowed himself to lay back onto the carpet in relief.

"Magnificent my boy!" Slughorn praised Harry for his quick thinking, Harry looked up panting at the Professor who stood idle. He was eager to question him about how this could have happened but looking at Ron he needed medical attention. Slughorn issued a call to the hospital wing who came as quickly as they could.

Ron was rushed to the hospital for recovery; he was lying in a vacant bed with sheets around him. Harry came with the girls, Hermione held on tight against Harry fearing for Ron's health. Occasionally Harry would catch glimpses of Ginny's mysterious stare

A gasp cut through the silence like a sharp knife, Lavender barged into the hospital wing "Won Won! Why wasn't I notified?" her shock could not match Harry and the girls' the nerve to demand something like that drove them all mad. Ginny practically scolded her "Lavender he's been poisoned!" her eyes flaming with anger at the silly girl. Lavender let out another gasp "Poisoned!? Which one of you did this?" she pointed her finger at the three of them. Hermione angry looked at her "None of us did anything!" she replied, Harry knew that if she continued to rant it would end in the girls fighting.

Harry harshly told Lavender "Shut up Lavender! You're making things worse." he made sure his words were understood. And of course Lavender continued to play the role of the victim "How can I be making things worse I'm his girlfriend." Harry shook at his head at her she was so far from the term; she was more like a giggly fan girl who nearly snogged Ron to death. "If you really care about him you'll wait for him to get better." Harry told her sternly hoping that would diffuse her for the time being.

But alas he was so wrong, "No, I can help him… don't worry Won Won your Lavender is here." she tried to elicit a reaction from Ron by the sound of her voice. The three of them looked at Ron not expecting anything to happen. But miraculously Ron started to talk "Lu…lun." he was muttering something under his breath. Hermione moved in closer to make sure Ron heard her "What was that Ron?" her ear close to him ready to hear anything he might say "Luna." he breathed out into her ear. She looked between Harry and Ginny with a confused expression "He said Luna." It came as surprise to all of them, none of them knew why he would utter Luna's name of all people.

Lavender seemed to be kept outside the circle "Who's Luna?" she asked rather impatiently, earning her a scowl from Hermione. "Her name is Luna Lovegood and she's a friend." she felt as if she was defending Luna from any attack that Lavender might be ready to dish out. Nothing came in the minutes to follow, Lavender looked like anger and frustration boiled inside of her ready to burst.

Their attention lost to Ron who stirred once more "Luna… hmmm Luna." Ron said again this time with a wide smile. Jumping to her own conclusions Lavender started to break down, her breathing hitched and she looked as if she was trying to keep everything in. But one more look at Ron's loopy wide smile and the name of Luna echoing in her head proved too much for her. Her lips trembled before her hands covered her face, Lavender runs away crying almost bumping into the three staff members. McGonagall, Slughorn and Dumbledore looked bewildered at what just happened "Well that was interesting." Dumbledore spoke out.

Harry added "No kidding." sounding breathless even though he was much relieved that the situation had passed. And that everyone was still alive and standing instead of joining Ron in the hospital wing on opposite beds. "A little young to feel the real sting and pain of love, eh?" Dumbledore said with a slight humorous tone, his comment proved to be a surprise to everyone who weren't used to Dumbledore without a serious, calm demeanor.

McGonagall questioned the three and Madam Pompfrey about the incident in small conversations, Dumbledore openly asked "What was so bad that Weasley had to end up here?" the Professors looked at Ron who continued to smile. Feeding off Dumbledore's question McGonagall added "Yes what was the situation so severe it needed Potter's heroics?" her slight Scottish accent demanding the others to confess the truth.

Slughorn bowed down his head in slight shame "An overdose of love potion I'm afraid." He sounded as if he was worried. "But is that all surely it isn't?" McGonagall wanted a clearer picture of what happened than a summary "I also gave him a goblet from a bottle in my office before he collapsed." More and more questions were brought up "Who was the bottle for Horace?" he raised his head slightly and pointed at Dumbledore "It was for you Headmaster."

He lowered his head once more he felt as if he was going to be fired on the spot. But on the contrary he didn't get fired, he got the total opposite. "Well I would have to congratulate you on your teachings Slughorn, you taught Potter well." McGonagall praised Slughorn after evaluating the entire situation, Slughorn took a bit of a while to realize he was fine "Oh… well um, thank you Minerva." the fear of being fired loomed past them.

Madam Pompfrey cut into the conversation "Mr. Weasley mentioned Miss Lovegood shall I fetch her?" Dumbledore had a small smile on his face moving about adding weight to his side "By all means try, she's lost somewhere in the castle unable to be found in the nearest convenience I'm afraid." It was much known to the students and to the staff about Luna's peculiar odd activities that they would rather not question. Ginny stood up "Understood, but what is the condition of Ron?" she asked looking at her brother.

Madam Pompfrey looked over Ron "Mr. Weasley shall recover in a few hours, maybe just in time for supper." the good news made Harry, Hermione and Ginny smile hearing that he'd be back to his usual self in no time. Harry pulled Hermione close who snickered at the thought of him chugging down food once he wakes up. He kissed the top her head and smiled into her hair "At least he didn't say Romilda if he did I would have smacked the last remaining love potion out of him." she laughed briefly nudging him in the chest.

Lavender watched Ron and his friends from another table, she practically dugged her fork into the table her body seemed to be trembling as well "Wonder why Lavender is avoiding me? What happened?" Ron questioned his two friends who seemed quite surprised "You really don't remember what happened?" believing that he might at least remember muttering Luna's name out of the blue "No... Hermione I was really out of it couldn't remember a thing." Reading his expression Harry and Hermione knew he was telling the truth, but his random mutter about Luna was still a funny memory. Hermione smiled at the possible reactions Luna might give if she told her "Well let's just say you were clearly out of mind." she said returning to her soup, Ron snapped his head at her trying to figure what she meant by it.

"Wait did I say something?" he sounded so worried it was almost funny, possibly losing his life's first snogging party was too much for Ron to handle. But Hermione could not pass up the chance of messing with him "Well it wouldn't be something I would want to repeat." her evasion of the truth drove him mad "Really? What did I say? Tell me Hermione?" with a mouthful of soup she happily shook her head no at him.

Harry looked deeply through the pages; it was like an overwhelming addiction looking at the side notes scribbled into the book. It interested him showing him tips and tricks about potions and more interestingly spells he had never heard of. Sectumsempra, a spell not even Hermione knows about peeked his interest than the rest. He practically read over the script many times over almost committed to memory.

"Harry! It's Katie…" Hermione's words brought him out of the book and in full attention. Her words quickly echoed in his head before he registered it, she made motions that pointed to the Great Hall doors. It was Katie Bell and she looked better than the last time he saw her, if he was thinking rationally he would be hesitant about asking what happened to her but he was so determined to stop whatever Malfoy was doing. He lightly tapped Hermione's hand across the table as a nonverbal thank you before walking up to Katie. At first she hadn't noticed Harry coming but when she did her eyes grew in attention slightly, her body still a little weak from recovery.

"Katie! How are you feeling?" Harry greeted one of his longtime friends; she was hesitant at first knowing what Harry might ask next "I'm fine… Harry, doing better." her voice sounding a little hoarse and tired. As expected Harry quickly jumped at the gun "Do you know who did this to you?" Katie could have easily groaned in frustration but she didn't "I don't remember, all I remember was finding the package and I was curious." recalling having a laugh with her friend accidentally barging into an empty room, seeing the single package it had no name no recipient. So she took it her curiosity taking over her actions "Once I touched it, it was like I was possessed or something I couldn't do anything it was like it was cursed." Katie screamed on the inside but her screams could not be heard as her body thrashed about the snow. She kept wishing to herself that she had never picked up the package in the first place fearing for her life. Harry was helpless nothing to do but watch "I know what you mean." he said reluctantly.

Knowing Harry's history of growing curiosity and determination Katie felt like the more he questioned the more danger she would be put on "Please Harry whatever happened to me was not normal… I'm scared and I don't want to point any fingers." Just as she said that Harry spotted Malfoy behind her, the look he gave knowing that he was talking to Katie was enough for Harry. Harry knew as much as Draco knew that Harry was on his tail, he started pacing away from the Great Hall in an attempt to isolate himself. Looking back at Katie he smiled at her "It's alright Katie, just get better okay?" she nodded weakly at him "Okay." her eyes cautiously followed him as he followed Malfoy out of the Great Hall.

Malfoy frantically splashed water in his face in an attempt to calm himself down. Katie Bell was finally back to health and she could easily tell on him, revealing what he did and ruining everything for him. If he gets find out the Dark Lord will kill him, Draco gasped for air looking at himself in the mirror only seeing a wreck of a boy. His hands dug into the sides of the sink ready to rip it out of its sockets, from his own reflection he could see Harry slowly appear behind him. Snapping himself around to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, he gave Harry a stern look.

Harry already had his wand out knowing he wouldn't be taking Draco without a fight "I know what you did Malfoy." The accusation only made Draco madder, he furiously casted a spell at Harry in which he dodged. Harry casted a counter at the sink where Draco was obliterating it, shards of the sink flew into the air water spouted from it. Thinking Draco might be trying to flank him Harry slid to a nearby stall for cover, but he was blind to where he could be coming from. Shifting his body to look under the stall for any sign of Draco, Harry lowered himself but Draco was waiting for him shooting a spell at him once he came into view.

"Get away from me Potter!" Draco called out while running to a better position, Harry had to nail him before any of the staff or teachers would find them. Remembering his past movements Harry noticed that he was getting sloppier as he tired evading him. Using that to his advantage, Harry knew he had to jinx him once he broke from cover. He slid to the edge of the stall to make sure he knew where he was, but Draco recklessly fired many spells at his direction tiring himself out. But the furiousity of the spells made it extremely hard for Harry to concentrate on a spell to use to immobilize Draco once he got his chance to. When the fury of spells suddenly stopped Harry was silent he could hear Draco's panting from across the room he was indeed tired and was about to make a break for it here was his chance. His actions were too quick for him to think so the spell that spilled out of him didn't come from his rational thinking "Sectumsempra!"

It hit Draco square in the chest, Harry quickly retreated to stall in accordance to a counter attack but it didn't come. Once the spell hit him there was nothing but a thud, realizing that he had done it he had immobilized Draco he made his way to him. But every step he took towards him only made him feel worse as the sounds of whimpering grew, they were whimpers of pain. The sight that he saw made Harry sick that he caused it; Draco was on the wet tile floor his white dress shirt was spotted with red blots on various places. He was bleeding on the inside, Harry watched in horror at what he had done.

The sound of robes flapping drew Harry's attention to the presence of Professor Snape. Harry feared that he would be reported to the staff and would be forced to leave Hogwarts or worse Azkaban, but a part of him felt like he deserved it for causing Draco this much pain. Instead Snape did not scold Harry or run off to tell the staff he just glared at the boy before kneeling towards Draco "Potter, I could have you expelled for this but I don't want to entice a scene so get out of here before I change my mind." Harry took no time to leave the room not wanting to be caught; his last thoughts were on the bleeding boy and the Professor healing his wounds.

Harry knew he would easily lose his sanity if he didn't tell anybody; the act was eating him alive. The evil deed taking his pure soul by the throat and twisting it to something evil. When he spoke about his actions to his friends it almost sounded like an act of asking for forgiveness. He couldn't even look any of them in the eye "They took him to the hospital wing after that." finishing his story, Ron who was standing beside the others cautiously spoke "But what about Snape mate?"

He almost forgot about Snape being there but he got there so quickly it had to be the bond he was talking about during Slughorn's party "I think the bond that he has with whoever wants to protect Draco almost got broken." So Snape almost died today, if the spell went wrong would he have murdered two people in one day? "So he let you go cuz you saved his skin?" Ron was quick to reply, Harry shrugged his shoulders "I don't know Ron, I guess." He could tell Ron was going to back off on any more questions, but Hermione who has been quiet this whole time processing everything was about to explode on him.

"That book is causing more trouble as it is! You have to get rid of it!" she sternly told Harry, she was right the book was nothing but trouble. "But Hermione where would I start?" it could take days to find a suitable location to hide it in, she sighed with slight frustration "I don't know but you can't hide it because you might be tempted to get it back." The both of them fell to their thoughts for a while trying to think of the perfect place to hide it either in the castle or somewhere else. Ginny suddenly spoke breaking their concentration "I can hide it besides I know the perfect place." How could she know where and we couldn't? Harry questioned himself, he looked at Hermione who just smiled at him "Go with her Harry, I trust her."

He nodded following the red head out of the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione followed him with her eyes a slight feeling of worry unexpectedly filled her. Harry had to keep pace with Ginny as she went down the portrait hole into the corridor "Gin where are we going?" she turned around slightly and waved a finger at him nonverbally telling him not to ask her any further questions.

"Come here; take my hand unless you don't trust me?" Ginny awaited him with her hand outstretched towards him, Harry felt rather odd as if he would accept it would be an unforgivable act. His eyes eyed her shaking hand awaiting his, he brushed off the stupid feelings that filled him earlier and took her hand. "Of course I trust you Gin." he said reassuring her, she then instructed him to close his eyes for it would be bad if he could see where they were going.

It felt as if they ran through an endless hallway, Ginny dragging Harry with a tight grip on his hand. His mind could not speculate where they would be heading towards, to him it felt as if they ran past the castle already. Then Ginny halted him to a stop, his curiosity tempting him to open his eyes to see where they had arrived to. But then Ginny took his hand again and told him to watch his step in which he laughed at because he still had his eyes closed.

"You know there's more than just secrets in here. But the thing with secrets is that we all have them." her voice seemed to echo around the room, Harry couldn't beat the urge to open his eyes any further opening them to take the sight of a room full of different trinkets of all sizes and shapes. To his memory he has never been to this room, he probably didn't know of its existence. When Ginny returned from wandering the room she quickly saw Harry with his eyes open "Close your eyes." she laughed.

"Alright Gin." before his eyes were shut completely he could feel a tension build with Ginny's questionable longing stare. She approached him slowly making sure not to make any sound or indication where she would be going, she reached her hand to take the book from him. "Remember don't open your eyes otherwise all of this would be for nothing." having the book in hand Ginny took out her want to levitate it to a far spot at the corner of the room making sure it landed quietly. Harry's breathing hitched in anticipation to know if the book is out of his life.

"The book's gone and you can't find it." A sigh of relief escaped Harry but he had to make sure "Ginny are you sure?" his ears eagerly awaiting confirmation on the matter "Positive." There was undying tension that engulfed Harry he didn't know where it was coming from, the book was gone he should be happy not tense. Ginny quietly took a few steps closer to Harry her inner temptations coming out into the open "Uh Harry… there's also something else." she nervously bit her lip at the thought of them soon touching his releasing all the tension that she felt "Yeah." he breathed completely oblivious to what was going to happen or what Ginny was trying to do. The redhead's heart beated so fast that she struggled to keep it in, her eyes fell upon Harry's which were still closed. The temptation grew and grew as she grew closer to him, Harry could almost feel her breath graze his cheeks.

"I…" she was so close her lips only centimeters away from his, her body begged her to do it to fulfill her feelings of lust for him. But the thought of Hermione came to mind and she knew that if she followed through she would be ruining not only her friendship but Harry's as well. She slowly backed away from him her mind struggling to find a suitable excuse "Need to borrow your quill when you're done using it." she frantically said before escaping the room, he could feel the tension lifted opening his eyes he saw a door open to a hall in which he caught a glimpse of red hair.

Harry and Ron walked into the hallway from Ancient Runes already ready for a break after the long lecture they were given. "Want to grab a snack from the great hall merlin knows I need it." Harry chuckled at his friend's offer "I might just want to lay low somewhere." Harry stopped when both he and Ron spotted Slughorn walking with a professor engaging in a one sided conversation about new potion advancements that amazed him. Ron could tell that Harry was frustrated by the look on his face "Still no luck with Slughorn, eh?" Harry shook his head frustrated at himself knowing how important his mission was.

"It's not like we have an ace in our hole do we?" Harry openly spoke aloud, Ron thought about what he said then quickly remembered something "But Harry, you do mate…" he said with enthusiasm hoping he got what he was hinting at. Thinking hard at what he could have that Ron was pointing him towards but when he realized what it was he felt dumbfounded "Liquid Luck."

The boys quickly ran over to the Gryffindor Tower to get the potion, then they waited for Hermione to discuss a plan. After a half an hour of discussing they agreed on a plan that would surely work in their favor. Feeling confident that their plan will work Harry unscrewed the cap on the potion vial and readied himself to drink the potion. Hermione eyed him "Alright remember our plan Harry." he nodded at her before pouring the potion into his mouth. The cool ice water like taste sent shivers through his entire body, he felt the effects of the potion take hold when his body felt as light as a feather. His energy was up as well; the sensation brought a smile to his face "Well?" Hermione asked unsure of his reaction to the potion.

Harry stood up from his seat "I think I'll go to Hagrid's tonight." In quick fashion made his way towards the portrait hole "What!?" Ron and Hermione said in unison, they quickly came up behind him "But Harry…?" their eyes wide open in shock "We have a plan mate." Ron told Harry who was way beyond talking now, the incredible sensation only boosted his enthusiasm "Yeah I know, but I just have a good feeling about being in Hagrid's tonight you know what I mean?" sadly Ron and Hermione could not match his enthusiasm "No." they said reluctantly which unphased him.

"Trust me won't you two." he reassured him before making his way away from them, Hermione watched him with mixed feelings. Two fourth years nearly bumped into him, Harry stepped aside and waved frantically at them "Hello there!" the moment made Ron and Hermione exchange raised eyebrows. Ron spoke "If this is really happy Harry, I wouldn't want to meet the bloke that's the opposite of that." his joking demeanor was not shared by Hermione who felt uneasy about how the potion might affect Harry.

Dean and Ginny were walking up the staircase together hand in hand muttering to one another. Harry appeared in front of them "Hey Dean up top!" with a raised hand they high five "Whoa! What's gotten into you mate?" before he knew it Harry was already down the staircase "It's such a beautiful day isn't you guys?" he called back out at them. Dean waved at Harry yelling back his reply "Right you are there Harry! Haha… man what's got him in a good mood wonder if it has something to do with Hermione." Dean was oblivious to Ginny's stare at Harry who pranced down the Grand Staircase.

Slughorn was angling himself into an open greenhouse window, the plant's leaves that he was after proved difficult to acquire due to the excessive thrashing on the plant. His hands quivered a bit trying to delicately cut off a leaf without the plant's notice. Harry could see the large archway that lead to the fields but he stopped himself after stumbling upon a peculiar sight. Taking a good hard look he could tell it was Professor Slughorn from his robes, he mentally praised the liquid luck "Professor? I'm pretty sure Professor sprout would not be happy to catch you doing that." The sudden shock of Harry's presence gave Slughorn quite a scare "Merlin's Beard! Harry… you almost dropped me." he said dropping his knife slowly beside him.

"May I ask what are you up to sir?" Harry allowed the professor to recover from shock, he pointed at the plant "These leaves are very rare makes a good amount of coin, not for personal profit of course for resource benefits." If that was the case then why go through all this trouble for them "Why don't you ask Professor Sprout later?" the mere mention of Professor Sprout brought Slughorn to alert "If I do there would be no promise what that woman would do to me." he said intently speaking in fear. So he was afraid of being caught normally Professor Sprout wouldn't mind unless she was being exploited. "Makes sense sir, well I wish you luck in your exploits see ya!" he waved goodbye to Slughorn who seemed rather concerned.

"Harry my boy what are you doing out here so late?" it was almost past curfew and Harry was surely to get into trouble if he surpassed the set time. "Just going for a walk sir." he nonchalantly told the Professor shrugging shoulders, Harry being one of Slughorn's favorite students and most prized accomplishment he couldn't allow him to ruin his reputation it might deteriorate his value. Slughorn called out to him to stop "Harry!" the young wizard looked at him as if he had done nothing wrong "Sir?"

"I can't just leave you out here alone and I'd advise you return back to your dormitory." he almost sounded like a responsible staff member but he wasn't at all one. Surely Harry will not tell on him to the staff about his exploits and surely everyone had to obey school rules. If they didn't the school would be in chaos, first and second years running around causing havoc with their wands.

"Well if you come with me I'd get back faster, by all means join me." Slughorn did a quick look around to make sure nobody could make him liable for Harry's actions. Harry seemed to skip down the yard towards Hagrid's hut, the smoke from the chimney meant that Hagrid was home but Harry didn't spot him at his usual spot at his front porch. Instead he was standing nearby in front of something massive, approaching it Harry quickly recognized it as the same spider that he and Ron met during his second year.

"Oh my Hagrid is that a giant spider?" Slughorn's interest was evident, his eyes not leaving Aragog's corpse. Hagrid seemed a little offended by the term "He is not a giant spider he was my friend." It still boggled Harry that Hagrid was ever friends with a creature that almost ate him, the thought of all those spiders and webs made his skin crawl. He glanced over at Slughorn who seemed to have a twinkle in his eyes "I'm sorry to be asking this at a bad time but acromantula venom is very rare, may I take a sample for research purposes." Harry noticed that it was the same exact line he used to justify his actions back at the greenhouses. Hagrid would obviously not approve of the mutilation of his friend's corpse, he lifted his arm towards the body "Yes, you should have seen him in his prime he was magnificent." Talking about him was hard for Hagrid; Harry was really surprised that Hagrid allowed him to poke at Aragog well he guessed that the research excuse usually worked.

Looking up at his sad half giant friend Harry did his best to lighten the mood "He was very intimidating especially with the big pinchers." Harry makes up noises while imitating pinchers with his fingers earning a questionable look from Hagrid "I reckon that too." From the corner of his eye Harry could see and hear Slughorn break off one of the pinchers, if Hagrid saw he would not be happy. He had to distract him "Ron nearly had to go months without clean underwear." he brought up the disgusting memory of a stinky Ron who made everyone around him seem like they took Puking Pastilles. The distraction worked "Really he told me it was only a few days." Hagrid asked astonished at how long he went, Harry smiled up at him "Nope, he instantly got a howler a few days after the incident Ms. Weasley was not pleased at all." That night he couldn't sleep whenever the howler would open, Ron would be quivering in his sheets.

Slughorn joined them once again after putting away a vial into his cloak, "Right, um Hagrid want me to say a few words?" this was an unexpected move from Slughorn probably to put rest any repercussions Hagrid might have allowing him to extract from the corpse "Please." Hagrid said almost sobbing his words aloud. Slughorn bent his head in honor and started but didn't know much about the victim "Goodbye… Farewell." he struggled with words "Aragog." Hagrid said aloud giving Slughorn something to continue out of "Farewell Aragog king of the arachnids, your body will decay but your memory will never be forgotten." Fang howled into the air as they wished Aragog's spirit goodbye, Hagrid teary eyed brought an arm around Slughorn in a small hug "Thank you Horace that was beautiful."

The professor looked like he feared to be squished by Hagrid's tremendous weight "No problem Hagrid, no problem at all." he tapped Hagrid's giant hand with his little hand, Hagrid wiped away his tears and composed himself "Let's head back to my hut I've got a fresh bottle waiting in there." he moved his head motioning towards his hut. Slughorn clasped both his hands together in excitement "How delightful." he cheered slightly, the three walked to the hut. Hagrid turned to Harry winking at him "None for you Harry of course, don't want you to start to early." Harry chuckled at the silly notion.

The two older gentlemen took what seem like hours drinking away and telling stories, one of them managed to put fang to sleep "Oh my Hagrid this brand of firewhisky is delightful, really takes the mind off eh?" Slughorn exclaimed raising a tall glass at the giant. Hagrid burps, Harry laughs at the crude behavior indeed drunk people were always a fun time. A few stories later Hagrid passed out in his chair snoring like a breezy wind, Slughorn looked really closed to it as well. He took a good look at Harry who was the only one awake then started to speak "I remember your mother, lovely lily she was one of my brightest students and also my favorite. Right before the winter holidays I walked into my quarters and saw a bowl with a single flower petal from a lily, once I grew closer the petal sank and transformed into a beautiful fish, Beautiful magic."

Harry's heart warmed up hearing about his mother, but he could tell that Slughorn was finally vulnerable "Do you really remember my mother Professor? Because if you did know her you know she died protecting me from Voldemort." his spoken sternly and with conviction, upon hearing the name Slughorn swayed him off "Don't say his name." Harry nearly stood in response, the name that practically haunted him for his entire life was not something he feared but hated "I'm not afraid to say his name, because I know one day I will have to face him but I can't do that without your help."

His outburst surprised Slughorn who spoke weakly "Harry…?" he had to push further and further let everything out that will get the memory out of him. But then he remembered moments earlier when Slughorn spoke of his mother "Please sir, for my mother if you don't help me destroy him then he'll destroy me and her sacrifice would be for nothing, you'd disgrace her and my father." From the look on the professor's face he was beginning to crack at Harry's pleas. "There some things I wish I could understand or have the time to learn from my parents, but Voldemort took that away from me. He took my childhood away from me and he's going to do it to other witches and wizards if we let him win. Now we have a chance, a chance that the future will be happy we make good on."

Harry gulped feeling like he just unloaded a lot on Slughorn, he hoped he hadn't overwhelmed him into the feelings of a scared child. He looked at Harry with a face that was filled with shock and astonishment then he did something that Harry had hoped for since the beginning. With a shaky hand he held his wand out against his temple slowly drawing out the memory from his mind. "Please don't think little of me with what you're about to see, I didn't know back then." He took out an empty potion vial from his side pocket; his hands still rattled uncontrollably holding both his wand and the vial. Harry came to his aid assisting him into putting the memory into the vial. "Nobody did sir." he softly told Slughorn, Harry watched every bit of the memory pour into the vial until it was done.

He felt like a mere verbal thank you would not suffice for how hard it was for him to divulge his true memory. Instead he reached over and hugged the professor, who patted him in the back. When he let go he politely excused himself from the two's company eager to tell Dumbledore. All the way up the castle Harry held onto the vial like it was the most important thing in his life, it was like a snitch or a wedding ring to him.

Harry kept glancing at the vial in his hands he had done it, he had succeeded his mission. But before he could get to Dumbledore's office he needed the Marauder's Map to make sure he wouldn't get caught especially this late at night. He spoke the password and walked through the portrait hole into the common room "Harry?" he nearly jumped at the sudden appearance of his girlfriend who laid across the couch her eyes set on him. "Hermione what are you doing still up?" she leaned her cheek against the armrest of the couch "Couldn't sleep… I had to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked taking a seat next to her whatever it was had to be important to her to stay awake this long, Harry knew how much Hermione hates to be late for class. She took a deep breath before saying "It's about the Half Blood Prince." the name quickly put Harry's mind on alert he thought he had put the prince behind in his past "Hermione I thought we were done with the book."

She scratched the top of her head "I know but I couldn't just leave something like that hanging in the air." Harry couldn't help but smile could he have expected anything different from Hermione. A little intrigued himself he asked "Alright what did you find?" her lips widened into a smile clearly excited to tell him about her discovery "Okay well I went to the library and looked through history books that contained students of the past." Hermione eyed him to make sure he wasn't pretending to fall asleep or instantly get bored.

"Alright." Harry reassured her that he was still listening "I was looking for anybody who could fit the title Half Blood Prince, then it hit me Half Blood means that he or she was born from two different parents a muggle and a wizard." Hermione grinned at her earlier realization, Harry wasn't as knowledgeable about these things so he was confused "How does that work?"

Hermione shook her head at him he needs to read more she thought to herself with a smile "Being a Half Blood means half of the blood had to come from a pureblood wizard the other from a muggle." That would have narrowed things down miraculously but there has been years of Hogwarts of students "Okay? But there must be a dozen wizards just like that." Harry teased her, she scrunched up her face "It's a long list actually, but then another clue popped up in my head the handwriting."

Harry's eyes open wide like Hedwig's "Handwriting?" he couldn't possibly think of any way handwriting would add to the conversation. Hermione still spoke with much enthusiasm "Yes out of all the things people lose overtime Handwriting has special qualities and usually stays the same for the rest of one's life." Harry was still lost in why she was mentioning handwriting to him "Okay but you've still lost me."

She scowled at him slightly hoping he would have gotten what she was hinting at "The handwriting no matter how many times I looked at it seemed awfully familiar." The few times she had the book in hand the writing scratched the back of her mind, her memory screaming at her to remember where she has seen it before. "Maybe you read it in a book or something?" she looked at him and he seemed as lost as ever, good thing she brought something that might help him understand. "No I didn't Harry, I think this will make more sense to you."

She reached into her bag, rummaging through her things trying to find the long parchment that she needed to show Harry. Finding it in between her Ancient Runes book and quill she took it out and held it out in front of Harry. He looked down at it before taking it in his hands "That is a written report from Professor Snape last year looks familiar doesn't it?"

That was Hermione's way of telling him to closely examine the parchment; his mind seemed to be quicker than him to notice the same strokes and styles of handwriting as in the book. There was no way Snape could be the Half Blood Prince could he? "He's been there every time you did something with the book that didn't seem odd to you?" a small part of him did question how Snape found him when he fought Draco at first he thought it was the bond that he made or it was just luck but if what Hermione says is true it was neither. "So you think Snape is the Half Blood Prince?"

"All of my evidence points towards him, he's the only one that fits the bill." a yawn escaped her which Harry noticed quickly, remembering how late it was he shifted his head towards the common room clock hoping that it wasn't morning yet. Sighing when he saw that the small hand was still on the eleven, he looked at Hermione attentively and she looked as if she could drop any second.

He smiled at all her efforts and brilliance "It makes sense Mione." he reassured her that he understood every bit of information she threw at him. Hoping that was enough to stop the conversation for her to go to bed. She bit her lip fighting herself, struggling to keep awake "Whatever you are planning to do with the information I just gave you just promise me you'll be careful." she reached over with her hand putting it above his expressing her worry. Harry locked eyes with her and he could see the same worry in her eyes he saw every time he was about to do something stupid. "I will Mione, come on you have to go to bed you look exhausted." he intertwined their hands and lead her up from the couch.

Knowing that she would stay up with him if she could, but he always found a way past her stubborn nature. As they walked away from the couch Hermione questioned him "How about you? Why aren't you going to bed?" they both ended up at the Girl's dormitory doors. She searched his eyes for any answer to her question but Harry knew he didn't want her to worry any further "There's something I need to do real quick before that, don't worry it won't take long." he promised her kissing her forehead causing a bubbly feeling in Hermione "Okay… night Harry." Hermione's eyes were starting to drop ever so slightly,

Harry leans over and gives Hermione a passionate kiss "Night beautiful." Hermione happily smiles at him. Once the door was closed she leaned against it still smiling after the kiss, he can still make her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. She quickly thought about the many times he made her feel that way, she giggled to herself before walking up the stairs.

Escaping the owl like eyes of prefects patrolling the halls Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office. The old man seemed half asleep at his desk a single hand raised in the air one that seemed to darken in tone. Harry paced towards his desk triumphantly raising the vial "Sir I have it." Dumbledore's eyes rose slightly to glimpse at the vial the moment he saw it his entire figure sprang to life. "Splendid work Harry my boy, I knew you could do it." Moving around his desk to see the vial up close "Yeah, it's his true memory not tampered with at all." Harry knew that for sure no way could Slughorn have tampered with it in the state he was in.

"Of course, I would ask you how you got the certainty but that's not important… I'll prepare the pensieve." The flaps of robes fluttered as he seemed to hover directly to the penseive, the bright blue light that emitted from its center brought chills to Harry "Whatever we find in here I hope it helps us." There was a bit of unsurity of what this memory could hidden from the previously, a slight fear of disappointment filled them both "It will Harry there's no doubt about that, now whenever you're ready my boy." Harry nodded tilting the glass vial gently on its side allowing the shiny white liquid to flow into the penseive. The tangled threads of the liquid seemed to dance around before settling themselves in a soft rhythm. Harry took a deep breath relieving the tension that had built up from anticipation; his head entered the penseive ready to document everything that was going to happen.

It played out mostly as it did before with no change occurring until Tom approached the topic "Horcrux, I came upon the odd term while reading and I didn't really quite understand it." Awaiting an outburst like he had seen before but nothing happened; Slughorn just seemed internally conflicted on his options. But he willingly spoke more anyway "Whatever you're reading Tom it's not good, these items you speak of are very dark stuff, very dark stuff indeed." His attempts at swaying the topic prove to no avail as Tom was persistent and cunning "Which is why I especially came to you sir." He fed on Slughorn's weaknesses to exploit the information out of him "A Horcrux is an object in which a person has hidden a part of their soul." The information still seemed cryptic a hint of something more was behind those words "But how does that work Professor? I don't quite understand it." Tom pressed on trying to evoke more and more information from the weary professor.

"One splits one's soul into pieces and then hides those pieces into an object, if so achieved your body will be protected if there would be any harm to come to you." The words almost sounded painful coming from his mouth, a single word peeked Tom's interest "Protected sir?" the more he pressed the more Slughorn seemed hesitant "That part in which you have created into a horcrux lives on, which means you cannot die." The moment he said those words he knew he said too much.

But Tom wasn't done "Splitting of the soul how is that possible?" he asked Slughorn who in contrast to his best judgement continued to feed the boy information. "Only by the cruelest of actions, that goes against nature can tear the soul." Tom already knew the answer; it was an action that was familiar to him "Murder…" the words left his mouth without any sign of disgust. Slughorn grew increasingly worried at the high interest of the boy on the dark subject "Seven times." His last words were a whisper to himself knowing how many times he wanted to tear at his soul. The number held a significance as he always felt weakest on the month of July, this action will only make him stronger spatting on the month.

"Thank you sir, you've been a great help." Tom spoke with a smirk knowing he will take full effect of the information he was given. He made his way to the door quite ready to grab his wand. The professor stood in anguish of what he had just done "Tom." Slughorn called out with a worried tone. He stopped halfway turning to smile at the professor "Don't worry sir, it will be our little secret."

Harry tore his head away from the penseive "So that's what a horcrux is, it's how he came back… he's immortal!" he said in a panic his breathing increasing. Somehow Dumbledore was keeping a calm demeanor, he reassured him "But not unbeatable Harry, you have destroyed horcruxes before…"

Harry searched his memories trying to remember a time he had any prior contact with a Horcrux "Have I?" he asked Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow. Dumbledore walked over to his desk opening a single drawer, in which he pulled out a single item. "Remember this?" Harry took a good look and instantly recognized the dark book with a gash at the center "Tom Riddle's Diary?" he said in a way that made him sound unsure but the book was unmistakable in his mind.

"Yes you gave me this diary after you saved Ms. Weasley in the chamber of secrets, this was a horcrux." Dumbledore shook the book, the small shock that engulfed Harry was purely on the fact that he had already dealt with a horcrux already. It was very hard to destroy and the effect it had all across the school and his friends were inscribed into the castle walls. Fearing but knowing there were more Harry had to ask "How many did he make?"

"Judging by the lost students and freakish accidents that occurred that year I can count for seven." The number was not something Harry expected, the fact that it took a lot out of him to destroy just one horcrux he can't imagine doing it six more times. But like an echo in the back of his mind he remembered something "Sir, I remember you talking about my father and how he gave me a head start does that mean we've already destroyed two horcruxes?" Dumbledore slowly nodded confirming Harry's suspicions.

"Yes we have, all done with such sacrifice… the lives of your parents, your innocence and now… my life." Dumbledore shows Harry his concealed hand that looked incredibly ill it resembled old bark that was in a state of decay, the only other thing visible was a small ring that seemed untouched showing no signs of aging or damage. "Sir! Your hand!" Harry called out in shock; Dumbledore moved his hand about showing the full extent of the decay all around the hand. "It's Dark Magic Harry; this is Tom Riddle's mother's ring… I acquired it during my leave. It is impossible to destroy by traditional means so it requires the wearer to be drained of their strength weakening it enough to be destroyed."

Harry fearing for the worst of his mentor had to ask "So that means you're dying sir?" his answer oddly came calmly "Death is a surety in life, as long as our death carries meaning it will not fade from memory." He instantly could tell from how vague his tone was that there was either something hidden in his words or that there was more coming "Why do I feel like there's more than you want to tell me?"

"I may have tracked down another, I have heard rumors of enormous dark magic surrounding a location by the sea it seems highly possible that one is hidden there." His voice was very stern as if instructing him to do something "Sir?" Harry asked for clarity on why he would tell him all this information instead of being usually withdrawn "But I cannot hope to destroy it alone not in the state I am in. Once again, I must ask too much of you, Harry in this desperate of times." Another reminder of how big the stakes were, Harry felt like there was a frog caught in his throat and an immense weight on his shoulders. But he knew that they had already started this they owed it to everyone to take steps towards finishing it.

"I trust you sir… and it's for the greater good I'll follow you wherever." Harry spoke with as much courage as he could muster at the moment without showing his slight fear of the uncertainty of what's to come. Dumbledore put a calm hand on his shoulder "Thank you my boy, I will meet you in the astronomy tower before the sun has fully set. You need to get your rest believe me when I say… you'll need it."


	14. Chapter 14: The Astronomy Tower

The Great Hall was buzzing when they added some left over cake to the breakfast, the first and second years were ecstatic. Ron couldn't help but indulge himself as well almost completely missing his eggs and beans, Hermione just shook her head at Ron she still couldn't understand how he could eat so much. Harry laughed to himself carrying a huge smile on his face which drew curiosity from Hermione "What's got you in such a good mood?" her hopeful answer she kept to herself.

Harry looked at her as if she said something crazy "Why can't I be happy?" he said in a cheery voice. Ron looked up from eating his cake "Hermione he's probably done whatever's was important with Slughorn." he said in an attempt to stop the interrogation that was surely going to come. Hermione lowered her book remembering their previous plan "Oh yeah, I never came around to asking you yesterday how it went." she went to bed before she could ask him.

"It went fine got what I needed and well let's just say Fang wasn't impressed by Hagrid's singing." he said with a chuckle remembering fang's whining when Hagrid was singing and burping. It was a memory he would like to replay that's for sure "You got Hagrid to sing mate? How did you manage that… he didn't let a peep out last time I tried." Harry looked at Ron who looked disappointed, the last time he tried Hagrid just gave him a menacing look which told him to stop. "Well Ron there's a special potion that only your father and your older brothers will know."

Hermione instantly understood what Harry meant and couldn't hide her smile. Ron still had no clue "Tell me… come on mate, tell me." the thought was burning Ron's insides he needed to know otherwise he might die. He kept insisting Harry tell him to the point where it annoyed Hermione, "Calm down Ronald." Hermione said sternly glaring at him.

Ron raised his hands up like he did nothing wrong which led to the two of them to laugh. While laughing Harry glanced about the room and caught the stare of Ginny who didn't look happy when he caught sight of her. She looked down before slowly looking the other way opposite of him, Harry knew things felt complicated with her but when the right moment comes they'll hopefully sort it all out.

They returned the common room, Ron walked over to Seamus who was playing marbles with a fourth year. Ron was amused by the side betting they were doing to whoever wins the round of marbles. Seamus seemed to be more victorious next to his trainers was a pile of galleons and sickles; Ron was intrigued when he squinted his eyes and tossed a marble strategically on the border hitting the fourth year's marble away. The Irish Gryffindor lifted his arms in succession cheering that was joined by Ron.

Hermione took a seat with Harry on the couch; he ran his fingers through her hair in loving strokes. She felt contempt with her head against his chest hearing his heartbeat as if she could fall asleep at any second but she didn't want to. Harry had his mind on his upcoming mission with Dumbledore and how little information he gave him, it might have been too dangerous to know too much. He might have backed out if it was too much; Harry looked down at Hermione and smiled besides he didn't want to leave her. But whatever challenge they will face in his mission it has to be done, with his free hand he lifted Hermione's chin to have her face him. Harry stared into her beautiful brown eyes as she did him; she smiled up at him lovingly before he bent his head down and kissed her. Their lips clashed in a way that showed their love for each other and a growing longing to last.

When he pulled away Hermione couldn't help but smile at how much she enjoyed the kiss. Harry looked at her and thought that if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her he couldn't keep anything from her and he usually didn't but there's one thing he still haven't told her yet "Hermione there's something I want to tell you." He stood offering her his hand; she looked up at him and almost instantly replied "Of course Harry." taking his hand and standing up to meet his eyes once more. "Come here." he walked them to a secluded area where they could talk in private on what was going on.

In the Room of Requirement was a giant dark cabinet that was taller than most things lost in the room. A single student walked up to it, touching its engravings on the side with his shaking hand. Each breath he took sounded haste and filled with worry, after circling the item in its entirety he stood in front of it reaching in to his pocket for a single green apple. Looking down at the apple he gripped it hard, his hopes and fears on a single item. The cabinet doors opened allowing the boy to put the apple in, he reluctantly closed the door and muttered an incantation walking backwards. The whooshing sound that followed was a sign that the apple had left, the boy nervously swallowed as the unexpected outcome feared him greatly.

Moments later another whooshing sound alerted him back to the cabinet, taking the handle his stomach turned inside out in fear and anticipation. Opening the cabinet door he took the green apple and turned it around revealing a single bite mark, one that resembled a shark's bite. Dropping the apple as self-pride filled him; he had done it he succeeded. He raised a hand to his white blonde hair and ran it through not believing his own luck.

Dumbledore looked down onto the school grounds from the Astronomy tower, Severus was a few steps behind him "Do you ever consider that you ask too much of people?" Snape spoke to Dumbledore who had his back to him "That you take too much for granted? Has it crossed your brilliant mind yet that I don't want to do this anymore?" his words held truth but spoken in an open way, Dumbledore did not look at him with his reply "Severus…"

Years of knowing the headmaster Snape could tell when there was no changing his mind when something has been set into motion "Too much has changed, too much loss do not include more." A hint of pain was heard by Dumbledore, he acknowledged his words but it was too late to turn back now "I will not negotiate with you, Severus. In any way shape or form, You agreed to my terms. There's nothing more to discuss." In his frustration Severus ran away from his presence and down the steps where he nearly bumped into Harry. The clear image of his father disgusted him, Snape snarled at him before disappearing down below.

Harry took the steps up to the tower; his footsteps were heard by Dumbledore "Oh, Harry you have arrived." His body turned to face him; Harry chuckled to himself knowing there was nothing that can go pass Dumbledore without him knowing "Yes sir." The headmaster looked at Harry closely "You need to shave, my dear boy." He chuckled touching his face feeling a few stray hairs that seemed to be growing due to his growing maturity. But his mind was still fresh from what he heard with Snape and Dumbledore he had to ask "I don't mean to be eavesdropping but on the way here…"

"Yes Professor Snape was speaking of matters outside of the classroom and of no worry." Dumbledore did not seem to hesitate with his answer; he trusted him and immediately brushed off the topic "Alright Sir." The headmaster had hoped that Harry had a great day before this daunting task to counter each other "I take it you have spoken with Ms. Granger?" Harry was bit taken back by what Dumbledore had said; they rarely spoke about Hermione together he thought Dumbledore had deemed it personal for Harry. He nodded slightly "Yes sir, I couldn't leave without letting her know."

"You must do what you see is right, how long has it been?" Dumbledore stroke his beard trying to remember a time when the two didn't show affection towards each other. Harry didn't do much thinking and thought he meant when they were officially together "A year and a few months…" Harry said chuckling awkwardly but proud of what he said nonetheless. Whenever he thought of Hermione a smile would not fall far behind, Dumbledore was happy that Harry had found lasting happiness after all that has happened to the boy.

"Has it been? Forgive me; I still remember that night when you came to my office asking for advice." Dumbledore could point of the difference from Harry back then to who he is now, less confused and more focused on what's at hand. Harry almost forgot that Dumbledore was the one who seeked advice from to finally attack his inner feelings for Hermione head on, "Yeah…" Harry said nervously

"And I told you to focus on a single thought and what you saw has led to that smile you have on your face right now." Harry scratched his face trying to hide his embarrassment; Dumbledore gave him a knowing look "Happiness is a powerful thing Harry, like Love it is not easily taken by easily received." The headmaster looked on into the vast open fields beyond the school and was lost in his thoughts for a moment. But there was a task at hand; Dumbledore raised his arm signaling Harry "Are you ready?"

Harry was confused "I thought you weren't allowed to apparate in Hogwarts sir?" the question was mainly there in an attempt to avoid apparating seeming as the feeling was something Harry hasn't grown accustomed to. It quickly made him feel nauseous and light headed but a few others assured him that it was normal to feel that way the first couple of times. Dumbledore looked at him with a twinkle in his eye "You see Harry being Headmaster has its privileges don't you think."

He swallowed hard knowing that meant he could indeed apparate "Yes Sir." Harry said nervously. "Take my arm." Harry knew the phrase well and braced himself for what was coming. In a matter of seconds Harry and Dumbledore apparated away from Hogwarts. Harry screaming on the inside when all the sensations hit him all at once.

Hermione and Ron turned the corner, she was looking about and Ron was frantically trying to catch up to her. He was boggled by her sudden actions walking out of the Gryffindor common room then walking around levels of corridors. "Hermione what are you doing walking about the halls?" Ron groaned trying to make her stop whatever she was up to or at least take a break. She didn't even look at him when she answered his question "Harry told me that something might happen when he was away."

"Away? He was allowed to leave school and he didn't tell me?" Ron said in shock of the possibility of leaving the school and his homework there without him knowing. He mentally cursed at Harry for being a lucky jerk who escaped the clutches of schoolwork. Ron couldn't see Hermione's expression but he knew her well enough to know when she would be scowling at him "It's not that way Ronald; he had special duties to do."

"What? It's not like Harry has a time of the month." Ron joked out loud expecting the tension to be lifted but instead he earned an unhappy glare from Hermione. Still to this day Ron stands by what he said in his earlier years about Hermione being too serious about everything. Her head popped in and out of every corner as if she was desperately looking for something "It's something serious and he trusts us to handle it."

"Us? Hermione there's only two of us how can we scout an entire castle? Especially one as big as Hogwarts?" Ron groaned at the daunting task he'd clearly be doing something else other than scour the endless halls of the castle. He was listing the many things he would rather do in hopes it would annoy Hermione enough to allow him to leave. What Ron always forgot was that Hermione always had a plan even when it seemed she didn't.

"Hey guys am I late?" the sudden voice and appearance of Seamus made Ron jump up a bit. Ron was going to instinctually ask him what he was doing there but then others appeared as well. "I hope I'm not." Neville said appearing from another corridor then footsteps could be heard behind them. They all turned to see Dean jogging up towards them "Yeah Hermione you said it was urgent?" Dean said taking a few moments to catch his breath. Ron looked at Hermione who only smirked at him in a way of saying to not underestimate her.

Dumbledore had apparated the both of them to a rocky shore near a huge cliff. Harry looked around surprised that they were surrounded by so much water that would occasionally splash against the surface they were on. The wild winds blowing at their faces only in one direction, Harry looked over to Dumbledore to see where his gaze was. He was staring dead at an opening in the cliff that looked like a cave going into the cliff. Dumbledore moved them closer to the cave's entrance it was extremely dark and he felt uneasy the more steps he took into the cave.

The dark presence alerted both of them even more, Dumbledore turned to him "Wands out Harry." He could tell that he meant to be ready if something might come against them. "Lumos." he said softly hoping to not alert anybody of their presence if it were ever possible. The cave held many dangers more than Harry was ready to face as far as he could tell.

Back at the castle the group of friends patrolled the halls evading teachers and prefects. Hermione and Dean was huddled against a corridor before a red head bumped into them, rubbing her head Hermione asked the red head "Ginny? What are you doing here?" she looked up at her with no sign of shock whatsoever. Dean appeared between them "I called her over to give us an extra set of eyes." by the way he hastily said so he must be telling the truth. Hermione pulled Ginny up "So you came here to help?" she asked her, the red head nodded at her friend "Of course." She said with a delighted smile, Hermione's ears picked up footsteps nearby so she led them away.

Draco stood against a wall peeking around the corner to see Seamus Finnegan walking around the halls; he could also hear Longbottom's voice nearby. "What are these oafs doing?" Draco whispered to himself, he peeked around the corner hoping that Seamus had disappeared by now. But he was taking his time looking through every window, at every door for something. Longbottom's voice grew louder, so did his footsteps it was evident to Draco that he was wasting his time. Draco grew impatient with them and stunned Seamus long enough to gain entrance to the Room of Requirement

Harry and Dumbledore looked above them as they walked the small walkway that was in the cave, a few stones fell near them as they advanced. Each one making Harry more and more nervous that something was coming "Keep sharp Harry, there may be dark creatures afoot." he nodded his grip on his wand possibly bruising his hand. Harry took point feeling an odd sensation being behind Dumbledore, he skipped ahead of him his wand illuminating a few steps ahead of him.

He then felt something heavy fall onto his shoulder, arching his head to his shoulder he saw a sticky blob of silk. His instincts knew something was coming but now he was sure it was now above him "Sir?" Harry said unsure if he could face the creature that was coming atop of him. He looked up to see a acromantula with its pinchers flared descending towards him. It was so close Harry froze unsure what to do, he screamed at himself to move to get out of the way. The acromantula snared at him preparing to strike at Harry who was an immobilized prey.

Dumbledore shoved Harry aside, he roughly slid against the rocky surface. He looked in horror as he was helpless to look as Dumbledore took the full blow of an acromantula's stinger instead of him. Harry screamed so loud he almost lost his voice "NO!" Dumbledore stumbled onto the ground "Arania Exumai!" A bright blue ray of light scorched the acromantula and other spiders surrounding it. The rushed use of his magical core caused Harry's knees to grow weak as he was once again on the floor this time trying to catch his breath. He dragged himself towards Dumbledore who held his hand against the puncture area "Are you alright sir?" Harry asked while checking his robes for any blood that might indicate the worst. "Just fine my boy." Harry could tell his was lying by the strained sound of his voice but the help he offered was not taken by Dumbledore as he used a rocky structure to get back on his feet.

Harry looked at the same rocky structure that Dumbledore leaned against and it was a pile of boulders probably sealed off by the spiders during the attack. He slammed his fist against the wall trying to budge free or make a dent but no such luck. "Sir it's closed off!" Harry yelled in frustration, "Harry…?" Dumbledore clutched his side feeling less than his full strength. Harry hastily looked around for any way around it but unexpectedly his wand's light made something shine brighter in the rocks. He took a closer look and saw it to be a knife lodged into the stone but not enough to not be able to be pulled out "There's a knife here! In the stone!" Dumbledore examined the knife and instantly knew what its purpose was for.

"It requires a blood sacrifice meant to weaken anybody who attempt to leave." Dumbledore said weakly, Harry readied himself to take the knife and cut himself but Dumbledore had beat him to it "Sir!?" He raised a hand towards him "Harry you need all your strength to face against any other creatures that may come our path." He was going to argue once more with him but the knife had already dug into his hand then he tilted it allowing a few drops to flow into a puddle. Once that was done the wall in front of them collapsed into a pile of rocks. Harry tried to tend to Dumbledore's wound but the dark magic wouldn't allow it to heal, Dumbledore heaved him to press on.

They continued their walk to the middle of the cave where Dumbledore's information led to. There stood a goblet filled with a dark liquid, Harry quickly thought to himself that this was not something any of them should drink. Dumbledore looked upon it but he only confirmed his fears "This potion must be drunk in order for the wards to weaken on the goblet." Harry hastily spoke at him "But sir?" trying to sway his thinking.

"I am already weak Harry… but it must be done." He could barely even walk let alone drink something that will make him worse. Harry couldn't watch his mentor suffer any further than he is right now "Then let me do it sir?" he offered hoping that he would agree to him. "No Harry… your life is far more precious than mine, whatever I do knowing the potion will inflict great pain to me you must allow me to drink... force it down if you have to." Harry's heart ached at the order that was given to him by Dumbledore, this man who has been like a father figure to Harry was not someone he wanted to see in pain "Sir…" he was practically begging him to change his mind but his shaky hands was already reaching for the goblet.

Harry reluctantly complied with Dumbledore's order taking the goblet and helping it to the headmaster. He looked at him sadly unable to stop the pain that was expected to come forth once he finished drinking the potion. The goblet ranged against the floor, Harry quickly dropped to his knees scared that any of the potion was spilt but after further examination the potion would stay in the goblet unless drunk. Standing with the potion in hand he looked over to where Dumbledore was and what he saw tore at his soul. His mentor was huddled in a corner wincing in pain his words were spoken in mumbles to quiet for Harry to understand. "Sir?" Dumbledore looked up to Harry's voice; his eyes looked frightened when he saw him holding the goblet.

"You told me that you have to drink." he said hoping Dumbledore would remember what they discussed but instead Dumbledore seemed to do something Harry never thought he would see from the all-powerful wizard. He was begging for Harry to stop, stop the pain that he was feeling mind and body. The potion tortured Dumbledore showing him visions of his past that he forced himself to forget. His body burned and his muscles ached feeling like a contorted rag doll. Harry didn't like it but he kept pouring the potion down Dumbledore's throat, his cries of pain echoing in his head. Harry closed his eyes trying to shake it away from his memory, wishing that everything was just a nightmare and that he would wake up soon.

Taking the goblet away from Dumbledore Harry saw that it was now empty "Sir you did it." he looked at the goblet repeatedly to make sure he didn't give Dumbledore false hope that the pain had stopped. "Water… Harry… I need water." Dumbledore managed to tell him his voice sounded so dry desperate for water, Harry nodded and looked around for any sign of water. In an act of desperation to save his professor he walked over to the edge of the structure and leaned over with the goblet trying to take some water without alerting any of Voldemort's traps.

The dark black water was calm when Harry scooped up some water into the goblet, Harry looked at the goblet astonished that he did it without any complications. Then suddenly Harry felt a moist, bony hand grasp tightly against his arm, he looked at it and snapped his hand back the goblet falling near Dumbledore. Harry regained himself his wand now pointing at what looked like a reanimated corpse crawling towards him, the skin seemed to rot into a white brownish color its eyes empty holes and the mouth was the roof of the skin molded to the bottom. They growled at Harry some flung out of the water at him, Harry started to panic he had no idea what to do. What spell should he use to defeat these things? He was too deep in his thoughts to react to one of the creatures tackling him from the back; he directly flew into the water with it.

Neville took Seamus to the others, Dean took a good look at his friend "Seamus what happened?" he asked him. Seamus scratched his head trying to remember any specific details "I dunno felt like I just went limp out of nowhere." only seeming to remember checking a door before falling to the floor and losing consciousness. Hermione seemed much more worried than any normal person would be over a stun.

Dean continued to ask him questions while checking him for any marks "You didn't see anybody?" Seamus's memory wasn't very helpful; he shrugged his shoulders "Nobody I swear." Hermione walked up to him with a stern look "Where were you?" she had a feeling that something went on where Seamus was maybe it was just a theory "By the room of requirement where you told me to search why?" he nonchalantly replied, her fears and suspicions were correct her worry grew exponentially. "I need you to take me to where you were stunned, now." she demanded of Seamus who was a bit scared by her just nodded and led all of them to where he remembered he was.

Harry struggled against the claw like bony fingers of the Inferius digging into his shoulders pulling him deeper into the water. Fear filled him when he saw that there was nothing but more corpses ready to claw at him to death. Their heads popping out in the hordes of corpses, their hands reaching to snatch him into their bony grasps. Harry couldn't believe that this was his end, a horrific death being mauled by corpses while drowning at the same time. He had so many dreams and ambitions, his eyes started to blur as it seemed like his life was being drained away.

He thought of Hermione before drifting into stillness, his mind trying to ease into sleep. Then sudden ripples started to stir him he opened his eyes to see fire light up the water. He looked around him to see no creatures were near him instead they were swimming away. Harry took this as his chance to swim up, his body weak but his will pushed him forward up to the surface with such force as it seemed like he jumped a few inches above the water.

Dumbledore swung his wand around controlling the fire that surrounded them scaring away the Inferius creatures. Harry swam towards him coughing out water when he finally reached solid ground. "Harry…" Dumbledore breathed reaching for Harry happy to see he was okay, Harry nodded at him as a means of saying he's fine and that it's time to apparate. With one more large swing of his wand Dumbledore scared the Inferius far enough, Harry took hold of him and they disappeared from the horrible place.

The friends arrived at the corridor Seamus said he was in only to find Luna walking about, her face soften when she saw them "Hey guys did you hear the noise as well?" she asked them but Hermione was a little confused why she was there in the same corridor to comprehend her question "Luna?" she asked as if not sure that it was really here standing in front of her. The others thankfully paid attention to her question "What do you mean noise?" asked Neville.

"It's hard to explain… it was very loud though, I was hopping about you see like I do then I heard this loud noise and made my way here." Luna pointed around where she stood in a circle, the others looked in every direction she pointed in "Luna did you see anybody?" Hermione asked worriedly. She shrugged her shoulders and dreamily replied "Nope only you guys." That was not the answer Hermione was looking for, Harry entrusted her with looking out for anything suspicious and their one and only lead fell flat. Hermione walked up to the wall and put her head against it, the same wall that was the gateway to the room of requirement. She ran her hand against it feeling it, her hand stopped cold when she felt some of the bricks uneven and shifted. Looking up at the wall coming to the conclusion that someone had just left the room.

Harry and Dumbledore landed in the astronomy tower, their heads nearly punishingly colliding with the wooden planks of the floor. The both of them felt the strains on their body but their mind was at ease knowing they were safe. "Quickly Harry…" Dumbledore instructed Harry his finger shakily pointing to a nearby table. Harry pushed himself up and grabbed the basilisk fang that they had one of the elves recover from the chamber of secrets and somewhat clumsily stabbed the goblet square in the center. A screeching scream filled their ears and a black smoke diffused into the air, Harry fell back by the force of magic his eyes looking at the goblet with a giant gash in the middle similar to the one on Tom Riddle's diary. Harry looked over at Dumbledore and spoke in between catching his breath "its done sir."

"Good now please… get me some water." Dumbledore said using a nearby post to help himself up to his feet. "Yes… of course sir." Harry took no time running down the astronomy tower towards Dumbledore's office where he had prepared any precautions such as water. Dumbledore lifted his hand that contained the ring, the skin was now a grayish black and his skin looked crack and ready to wither away. His body ached all around more than a man of his age should feel; he heard footsteps and slowly turned around.

His eyes took hold of someone but it wasn't Harry with his water "Draco…." The young boy held a wand pointed at Dumbledore directly "Don't say anything." he said his hand trembling. Dumbledore can sense the fear radiating from the boy, he was being controlled by higher powers. "You are stronger than this." Dumbledore said trying to appeal to the boy, Draco's lip trembled "I have to do this; he'll kill me if I don't." his words expressed his unsurity and fear.

A horrible cackle filled the air; Dumbledore knew that voice very well. "Bellatrix." the dark witch circled Draco and into view behind her were other Death Eaters. She waved her wand around carelessly knowing she had all the time in the world "Oh Dumby door looking tired aren't we?" she mocked Dumbledore her laugh echoing around the astronomy tower. She circled Draco and Dumbledore like a predator waiting on their prey, Dumbledore stood his ground "Can say you've looked better but I do not lie."

Bellatrix scowled at the comment "Of course you don't… Draco what are you waiting for do it!" she harshly whispered into Draco's ear growing ever so impatient. But the blonde boy was struggling with his choice, he was still a boy and he has never killed before. The alternative wasn't in his favor as well; his body shook unsure what to do. "Yes…. Draco do it." came a voice from the darkness.

"Severus." Dumbledore said with a hint of relief to see him, Bellatrix snapped at him "What are you doing here Snape?" her head corking every which way. Snape just looked down at Bellatrix "Any matters with the dark lord concerns me as well Bellatrix and it seems you forgot of my bond with young Draco." he pulled up his sleeve revealing the mark of the unbreakable bond. Bellatrix groaned in frustration walking back to Draco "Of course just stay back and watch the show, Draco do it!" her yelling caused Draco to flinch but his wand was still pointed at Dumbledore.

The wise old man looked upon Draco and spoke "Draco I once knew a boy who did horrible things but…" he was quickly cut off by Draco "Shut up! I can't do it if you keep talking!" he was tense and unpredictable; any further reaction can bring the entire tower if they weren't careful. Dumbledore looked past him towards Snape whose face softened when he saw the headmaster "Severus please…." His voice tiredly begged for Snape to end all the waiting to get it over with, reaching for his wand Snape's eyes never left Dumbledore. With no hesitation he spoke the fateful words "Avada Kedavra!" the green spell hit Dumbledore square in the chest and his body went limp. Bellatrix squealed when Dumbledore's body fell from the edge of the tower.

Harry looked astonished at what he just saw, he ran to the railing watching Dumbledore's lifeless body fall to the courtyard. His body felt on the bridge of collapse, he could not believe what he just witnessed. He reached over to his arm trying to pinch himself awake but it was no use he knew that this was real. Footsteps clanked nearby, Harry slid to a dark corner to avoid the sight of the Death Eaters and Draco. Looking up into the sky Harry horrifically saw the same dark mark that he saw back at the Quidditch world cup but this time above Hogwarts. Their safe haven was gone; he could hear Bellatrix cackle down the steps. He ran to the stairs railing looking down to see how far they had gone, he deducted that he could catch up to them so he paced himself down the stairs.

When Harry arrived below the astronomy tower it seemed like there was a war within Hogwarts. Hermione had alerted the Order of the Phoenix to battle against the Death eaters. The DA and the order fought furiously against the dark forces. Spells flew at every wall; a few first years could be heard screaming as they ran away from the danger. Tonks put up a shield charm to protect them, beside her was Hermione and they fought the Carrows. Kingsley Shacklebolt informed them out loud that the ministry was coming as well to aid them. Mad eye cursed Yaxley with a full binding curse that made him drop to the floor unable to move.

Ginny squealed in fear at the sight of Fenrir Greyback, she was still shaken from their previous encounter back at the Burrow. She felt paralyzed down to her feet as she watched Fenrir make his way towards her. "Ginny!" Bill Weasley stepped up in front of Fenrir Greyback to protect his sister his shield charm slashed by Fenrir Greyback causing Bill to lose his balance momentarily. Ginny fled to safety, while Fenrir enraged by the apprehension of one of his allies slashed Bill in the face with his claws. Bill cried out in pain as he fell to the floor holding his face, the fresh wound stung like crazy.

Ginny called out for her brother "Bill!" but Remus and Dean pulled her back from the danger. Mad Eye casted powerful spells at Fenrir causing him to fall back to the other Death Eaters by the order of Snape. "On your feet boy!" Mad Eye said helping Bill up who still covered his face, the order and the DA surrounded him "I've got him!" Tonks said tending to his wounds. Harry still enraged at Snape chase after him as he tried to flee from the castle. Hermione saw Harry run at Snape but she was too far away "Harry!" she called out to him.

Harry followed them towards the grounds; he did his best to not trip over the steps as he ran as fast he could at Snape. Hagrid got out of his hut and tried to stop the Death Eaters but they outnumbered him and fang. They binded the two and casted them aside, Bellatrix cackled happily at the burning of Hagrid's hut caused by another Death Eater. Snape stood watch of the others allowing Harry time and space to catch up to him "Face me you coward!" he called out to Snape angrily. Casting a few spells at Snape recklessly, he shielded them away with ease.

Bellatrix readied herself to face Harry but Snape intervened "No the dark lord doesn't want him dead, go… I'll deal with Potter." Bellatrix sneered at him ruining her fun, she walked away with Draco and the other Death Eaters leaving Snape with Harry. "He trusted you!" his temper causing him to send a barrage of spells towards Snape who shielded most of them and diverted the others. Harry casted a stun charm at Snape hoping to finally get him but Snape rebounded the spell back at Harry with much force causing him to fall back.

Harry out of sheer force propped himself back up and fired yet again at Snape "And you killed him!" he wasn't thinking straight his spells were missing him mostly. "Potter…." Snape said slowly as he stood defiant over Harry, his constantly shielding aggravated Harry into using one of his attack spells "Sectusempra!" he screamed, the spell was deflected away and Snape looked a little surprised before stunning Harry back onto the ground "You dare use my own spells against me boy." he now stood above him his words sinking in.

Harry's eyes opened wide with complete surprise, his mind telling him not to believe what was entering his ears "Oh you do not know, I heard rumors of a magical potions book that was in your possession." Snape sneered at Harry who struggled on the ground to get back up and fight Snape. "You should understand by now, good… Yes Potter I'm the half-blood Prince" all this time Snape was behind the book? He reached into his cloak and took out a potion smashing it onto the ground creating a dense fog. Harry jumped up unwillingly to let Snape get away but in the confusion of the smoke he could not see him. Snape walks away from the aggravated Harry into the black forest where the other death eaters had taken out the Auror guards.

He looked around unable to find him when the smoke settled, Harry felt as if he failed. Dumbledore was dead and he let his killer get away, a horrible feeling in his stomach came the last time he felt this pain was when he lost Sirius back at the ministry and Bellatrix got away. He looked down bitterly at his failure "Harry?" he looked up to see Hagrid walking towards him, he looked him over to see if he was hurt in any way "Hagrid!" he called out to him.

"You all right there Harry? Don't fret or worry, there's nothing Dumbledore won't be able to put right. You'll see." Hagrid said with a surprised enthusiasm. Harry felt as if he was punched in the gut, he didn't know and it was Harry who was going to tell him. His body shook unable to find the words to tell him "Hagrid… Dumbledore he…" Harry struggled but Hagrid wasn't looking at him he was looking up at the sky. "And what's up with this Dark Mark? Who's been killed? Where's Dumbledore Harry?" the half giant looked at him now waiting for some clarity but Harry shook his head slowly "He's gone Hagrid." he managed to spit out. The news hit him hard, he took a few steps back holding his chest before sitting on his ground. Harry knew the feeling he must be filling with and he knew better than to interfere with his personal grief.

Chatter could be heard from the courtyard; Harry looked up and saw a ton of people surrounding the courtyard. Probably around Dumbledore's body, Harry forced himself up the hills towards the courtyard. Every single student that was at Hogwarts was there but none of them dared to get close to the body of their Headmaster. Hermione instantly ran to him when she saw him "Harry! You okay!?" she gave him one of her signature bone crushing hugs.

Harry weakly said "Yeah…." feeling incredibly low and defeated unable to stop Snape from escaping. He looked to see McGonagall nearby her face seemed like she was expecting him to say something "Bellatrix…." he breathed. "They have escaped the aurors; they are no longer on school grounds." The last thing Harry remembered was them fleeing from Hagrid hut to the forbidden forest "Really?" his voice expressing his unsurity. "Mr. Malfoy is gone as well; some students spotted him with them." hearing his name enraged Harry, they should have believed him when he had his suspicions on Draco. Harry's eyes looked at McGonagall seriously "Draco… he was there." he said as if to reassure her and himself that he was a part of the whole thing.

The Professor gave him a small nod, "I have the aurors searching for them still." she said in attempt to ease Harry and possibly any others listening in. Harry turned his eyes towards the body with Hermione still holding him "Snape did it." Harry muttered under his breath distastefully. He swore to himself and Dumbledore that the next time he would meet Snape he will know how much he hated him. Tapping her shoulder Hermione let go of Harry watching his next move.

Harry walked over to Dumbledore's body his knees grew weak at the sight of his mentor, he fell beside him his knees a few inches away from the body. His vision started to blur with tears that he couldn't hold back any longer, his body ached to flung at the body in a foolish notion to not allow his body to pass from this world. He did not shake when he felt her hands around him holding him from collapse; she kept whispering to him that it was okay.

He sobbed onto her shoulder "This is my fault." he managed to say in the midst of all the pain that he felt. Hermione wanted to say something more that could help him but she couldn't find the words to say. She stroked his hair and whispered to his ear "No Harry it isn't." she kissed his head and shook her head gently fighting her own tears. Whether her tears were for Harry or Dumbledore nobody knew that answer but Hermione, his free hand shakily reaches for Dumbledore who seems to be growing far away. His tired muscles forced him to drop his hand, Harry sobs harder onto Hermione's body looking down at Dumbledore's lifeless body.

The crowd help back their tears as they too felt sad at the passing of such a great wizard. Ginny desperately wanted to be with Harry feeling as if she could help him do something different that can help him cope better than Hermione did. But looking again at them, she felt her heart tear slowly knowing she could never stand a chance against Hermione. Dean wrapped an arm around her thinking she needed it; she looked at him someone who came back for her and instantly felt the pain of being so selfish. Ron's lip trembled not only for Dumbledore but the pain his best friend, brother is probably feeling and it hurt him knowing that this was the second time he felt that much pain. He felt a hand intertwine with his, he quickly turned to see Luna next to him who only sadly smiled up at him. The crowd was still for a long time just keeping to themselves.

And then one by one they each raised their wand up high as in tribute. Everyone from first years to the staff hand their wands up, their combined magic cleared up the sky from the dark mark. The dark sky cleared up to a shade of blue that shone brightly, there was utter silence except for the sobs of Harry Potter the boy who was with Dumbledore last.

Mad Eye Moody and Remus stood amongst the crowd looking on at the scene, Moody scrunched up his face "Potter must be looked after Remus." Everyone in the order knew what Dumbledore's death meant for the protection of Harry. "Yes I agree Moody, Harry will be a more vulnerable target for the death eaters and the dark lord himself. I'll see to it that we have the necessary precautions in place." Lupin said confidently alright thinking of the list of tasks he would sent on to do later on.

"Agreed, I will be away for a little while there's something I need to investigate." Mad Eye gulped down a potion for his eye and pain. Lupin nodded knowing that Moody was always one to work behind the scenes or behind closed doors to unravel critical information. Looking back at the battle Lupin remembered Tonks tending to someone "Moody? What of Bill Weasley?"

He looked down meaning the news was grief "The boy was scratched by Fenrir Greyback his face has scarred but you know what that means…" Lupin took a deep breath from his own experiences with wizards such as Fenrir Greyback it wasn't long for Bill to feel the same things he felt. "Yes… what do you want me to do?" the memories of his own experience caused him to shudder slightly. Moody walked closer to him and eyed him to make sure he heard his words "Once the boy shows any symptoms I entrust you to be there to help him."

"Of course, no one should take on a burden such as that alone." a hint of sadness came out in his voice, Remus was never alone he always had James and Sirius. Even nowadays in the modern day he had Tonks to look after him once he turned. Mad Eye shifted his weight and turned his body almost completely around "I must be off Remus."

Lupin turned to him feeling as if there were still more to discuss "Moody?" he questioned him making him stop. "We will meet again but in private with Kingsley there is much to discuss." Moody nodded slowly before using his staff to navigate past the students and apparate to the place where he was needed. Remus watched the scene with Harry and Hermione and couldn't help but frown, his thoughts spoke to James and Lily and how sorry he was to allow their son to feel this much pain. Also with Hermione's relation to Harry, her romantic connections can be used as an effective weapon against Harry. Remus took note to pay extra attention to Hermione, she's a smart girl but she needs the right protection against the dark forces of Voldemort. Maybe Tonks can get through to her, as the two were very similar and could understand one another's motives.

The next morning, there was a funeral ceremony being held for Dumbledore. The entire school attended the ceremony, each house separated into a different section of students. They walked from the Grand Staircase down to the grounds outside of the castle by the lake. A majority of them had their heads down still in sadness; Hagrid was in the front carrying Dumbledore's body wrapped in purple velvet spangled with tiny golden stars. Harry watched them get smaller from view pulling himself away from the window. He couldn't pull himself to start the walk like McGonagall offered him to, the pain was still new and powerful. Hermione was with him in his dorm that night slowly putting him back together until he fell asleep. She allowed him to stay up in his dorm to gather himself but she knew that he wanted to be there. Her eyes carefully scanning his movements waiting for him, he turned to her knowing that it would start soon. "Ron's gone on ahead, he'll meet us there…" she said carefully mindful of how he was, he nodded slowly his head still down. Hermione bit her lip before asking "Are you ready?" he took a deep breath and plucked up some Gryffindor courage "Yeah…" his voice still felt dry.

Minerva McGonagall walked up to the podium that was set at the shore before the island in which lay the headmaster. She cleared her throat before pointing the wand to her throat increasing the volume of her voice "Albus Percival Wilfred Bryan Dumbledore was a great man as you all know, he was not only our Headmaster but to many of you he was a loving, caring man that would not think twice to help anyone in need. Before his passing Albus often spoke about being buried here at Hogwarts for it was the place where he spent most of his time and like to many of you it was his home." her voice nearly shattered at the end, Trelawney helped her off of the podium.

She then started her written speech on her time with Hogwarts and Dumbledore. The other staff members followed suit after her saying their goodbyes to the headmaster, everyone listening intently. Harry was approached to speak but he didn't feel up to it the words he would have spoken would be too painful to say it in its entirety. A moment of silence was given so the students could say their personal goodbyes to Dumbledore, bowing their heads each thought was collected in a charmed parchment which lay atop the white marble coffin.

When the last thought was etched onto the paper, Professor McGonagall signaled the other members of the staff to assist her with lifting the coffin to the final resting place of their deceased Headmaster. Ron looked over at his friend and Harry seemed to be fighting back any emotion, he gave him a sad smile knowing he was trying to be strong for all of them. When the marble coffin was set in place bright white flames erupted around it sealing the body inside, the magical core of the great wizard being one with the universe. Harry and the others watched as the smoke rose up into the air, only Harry noticed the strange shapes that formed within the smoke.

Dumbledore's desk seemed perfectly preserved nothing was out of place, it was just as he had left it. Harry looked down and took Dumbledore's wand into his hand it was cold as ice, the grooves were smooth and uncracked. This wand was the one he used to save him back at the cave, now it's going back to him where it should be.

"Potter... In light of what has happened. If you should have the need to talk to someone..."the surprise of hearing McGonagall suddenly was not evident in his face, she spoke carefully as if scared to take him back to his pained state. Harry ran his hand against Dumbledore's wand one last time before setting it back down "He saw you as a son you know… you meant a great deal to him." Years of being there for him, helping him even at times he didn't think he needed help Dumbledore was always there. Harry sadly breathed "Yeah…"

"What's the matter potter?" McGonagall could sense there was something more bothering Harry. She probably sensed his angst and frustration "I could have done something." he said bitterly wanting to slam his fist against the table. He half expected McGonagall to walk towards him but he didn't hear any footsteps.

"Like Ms. Granger said there was nothing you could have done Potter, if you did you might be kneeling in front of the dark lord now. And we can't have that." Harry could hear the distress in her voice at the thought of Harry at the mercy of the Dark Lord. "I guess you're right." he said slightly bitterly knowing the truth of her words, his thick headedness would be his undoing. Harry looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore who looked like he was sleeping in his chair still alive, but as Hermione explained to him when he first asked about the portraits it was the essence of him nothing more.

Feeling like he had extended his intended stay at Dumbledore's office Harry made his way towards the door past Professor McGonagall. He was only a few steps away from the door before McGonagall stopped him once more "Potter, do not feel regret he wanted you to be safe and you are. He wouldn't want you to switch places with him. Promise you'll try to stay out of trouble?" he turned to look at her she had the look of motherly concern on her face. Harry sadly smiled and nodded his head "I'll do my best Professor." reassuring her enough for that moment to pass.

Harry made his way down the stairs and into a corridor headed towards the grand staircase. His mind was racing with many thoughts mainly on recent events and how things were going to be different. "Harry?" he hadn't noticed the Professor when he was walking along "Professor Slughorn?" he asked as if to answer what he was doing walking about the halls. "I wanted to check on you my boy." he was ashamed which Harry took notice of through his facial features.

"I'm fine sir." Harry reassured him knowing that somehow he felt as if he carried a bit of guilt "Are you sure? I can't help but feel as if I did something wrong." Oddly enough Harry saw a bit of himself in Slughorn the notion that he could have done something different to make things better for everybody. But the truth had been hammered down on both of them, "No you didn't professor… sometimes there comes a time when we can do nothing and just watch it happen." he swallowed hard feeling depth in his words.

Slughorn titled his head not understanding Harry's words completely "Harry?" or he was just astonished by what he said. Fawkes the phoenix's song could be heard in the distance taking that as his cue to leave "I'm sorry sir, I have to go meet up with my friends I'll see you later?" Harry said hastily jogging up the corridor to make up for lost time leaving a bewildered Slughorn behind "Of course." he managed to say before continuing up the corridor.

Harry went up to the astronomy tower which was practically closed down by the school seeing as Dumbledore's passing was just recent. But no one would question Harry for being up there with his friends, he filled Hermione and Ron in on everything they missed. Harry took the goblet and gently handed it over to Hermione "This is what we were after." he said with a tone of regret.

Hermione scanned it for a moment looking at it every which way, her eyes instantly lit up when she found her answer "I know what this is… it's hufflepuff's cup." Her finger brushing against the small insignia that Harry easily missed, to be honest he didn't really care who's cup it was as long as it was destroyed. "It was also a horcrux, Dumbledore was weakened by it." Echoes of Dumbledore's cries of pain rang his ears, Hermione gently sat the cup aside and spoke of something else "And the ring?"

She spoke of the ring that was wrapped in a cloth to not arouse more suspicion on Harry and Dumbledore's secret meetings "A horcrux as well but Dumbledore said it was already weakened." Harry looked at it with anger in his eyes, so many things went wrong none of them went to their favor. Dumbledore was a walking corpse deprived of any defense when Snape murdered him. His heart ached thinking about that particular memory, but he couldn't look to the past anymore there were things that needed to be done. "Dumbledore entrusted me to see this through, I have to finish what Dumbledore started."

He was never so sure about anything in his life, he wanted to do it alone to avoid losing more people he cared about. Hermione leaned into his sight line "What do you mean Harry?" he had hoped she would understand his motivations "I won't make any promises now and I don't know where I'll be but I will write to you both when I can." He felt like that would be enough to reassure them both that he'd be fine going at it on his own. "Harry I can't believe you're saying what you are right now."

Hermione had her eyes closed seemingly trying to keep herself from snapping at him any further. "Mione?" he said worried about how she was reacting to him, she took a deep breath before looking at Harry with an intense look that he couldn't tell if she was crossed or not "We're in this together, wherever you go I go besides you can't surely believe that you will find all these horcruxes by yourself do you." If he had to be honest with himself he was going with the hope that his luck will help him out most of the time "But I can't put you in any danger Hermione, this thing… I have to do is extremely dangerous." he said in slight desperation to make her understand.

"Yeah Harry don't you think I know that? I knew the risks when I fell in love with you, if I knew the dangers back then why would this be any different?" as always she made the best points that he could hardly argue with "You're going to be putting your life on the line for me?" she shook her head at how thick headed he was but she didn't hesitate to continue "That's what being in love means sometimes, no matter how many times you try to go around it I'm coming with you Harry Potter. You need us Harry."

The both of them turned to their red headed friend "Ron?" Harry asked but he was practically speaking for the both of them. Ron groaned standing up from his seated position "I thought you would have known my answer by now mate, of course I'm coming." he said with a grin. Harry shook his head while Hermione glared at him "Would it hurt you to say it out loud?" she told him harshly.

Ron just smiled at her "Yeah it would because it will remind me that I won't be able to wake up to a Great Hall full of food but sometimes it's the sacrifices we do for family that matters more. And as far as I'm concerned you two are my family." his face showed no sign of lying or trying to make a joke, he was actually serious about what he said. Harry was tempted to pinch himself; he looked over at Hermione who looked equally if not more shocked.

Even Hermione did not expect to hear those type of words from Ron, she was a loss for words "Ron…." the way she said his name almost sounded like a yawn. Ron shook his hands around in front of her while shaking his head "Now don't get mushy with me I just wanted to say all those things to one up Hermione." he couldn't help it could he, his smirk got him a smack from Hermione. Harry laughed before looking over the railing once more out into the distance "Alright it's settled then." he said confidentially feeling stronger knowing his friends were coming to help him.

"When was it never?" Hermione said appearing beside him, Harry laughed once more looking down to hide his embarrassment. "Right." he bit his lip and pulled his head back up, Ron walked up slowly behind them "So when do we start?" he asked his hands in his pockets. Harry did not have a clear answer just yet he had hoped to have a summer to plan it before telling them "I'll write to Mad Eye and Remus, hopefully they'll give me one more summer before this adventure." he looked at them expecting some reaction either disapproval or support.

Hermione laid a comforting hand on his shoulder "They will Harry." she said softly giving him a smile. The light that radiated her face came from the glow of a descending sunset, Harry took notice of the water and the sun, the mountains and the hills. The untouched nature and all its purity took his breath away "I never realized how beautiful it was up here." Ron leaned his side against the railing following his eyes taking it in himself "Yeah never took the time to appreciate it."

"I have a feeling we should remember this moment you know." Harry said knowing that this might be the last pure moment before their innocence gets taken away by war. He took a deep breath trying to take everything smell, sound and sight into his memory. "Oh! Hang on!" in quick fashion Hermione darted her way towards the stairs, Harry raised an eyebrow in question "Hermione?" The reason why she was rushing through the stairs eluded him "Be right back!" she called back to them. Harry scrunched up his face trying to think of realistic reasons why she would rush out of there all of the sudden but was unable to find anything that made sense. He turned to Ron asking him "What do you think she's going on about?"

He simply shrugged "Beats me she's your girlfriend." he said in a somewhat sarcastic way as if he was meant to know everything about her and why she was doing this "Twat!" he jokingly told Ron who quickly replied "Romeo!" leading to the both of them laughing at how stupid they both were. They didn't have time to gather themselves before Hermione came into view once again "Okay I'm back, here Harry."

She handed him a small box like device that had many things poking out of it "Hermione what is this?" he was joined by Ron looking at in every direction trying to figure out what it is. Hermione was amused by their curiosity "It's a magical camera from Diagon Alley, it was in my bag and I just remembered I had it." Of course! Harry thought to himself, he mentally kicked himself for not remembering what a camera was being muggle born as well. Ron seemed to get it, probably expecting cameras to be big and clunky like the ones that reporters used for the daily prophet "Brilliant! But how do we take a picture without having one of us out of it?" Ron said excitedly, but he did have a point someone had to be behind the camera.

"I have an idea! Hedwig!" Harry called out for his owl while leaning on the railing. Hedwig flew into view from the owl post all the way at the other side of the castle. She wasn't hard to make out due to her distinct snowy white color against the yellows and greens of the background. The snowy owl came flapping in softly landing on the railing, steadying herself with her talons. Harry waved the camera at her signaling her to take it from him, it took a minute for Hedwig to understand her master and fly towards the camera. Harry lifted it above his head allowing Hedwig to take it from him, the trio with equal enthusiasm fiddled with themselves getting ready for the photograph.

The owl held the camera with its talons flapping its wings trying to keep itself steady for the photograph. When the three of them finally decided on a pose which had Harry in between his arm around Ron and his hand tightly squeezing Hermione's hand. Each of them was ready for the flash Hermione looked over to them "Alright guys say cheese!" her smile demonstrating what she meant. Harry knew what she meant for sure but sadly Ron didn't "Why do I have to say cheese? I'm not a mouse!" Ron said trying to understand if Hermione was trying to make fun of him or something. Harry shook his head at Ron "No mate it's to get your widest smile." he couldn't help but chuckle when Ron had the giant surprised expression on his face "Oh." Hermione leaned over to tell them to hurry up, all in unison they smiled and said "Cheese!"

The camera flash nearly blinded them but the final photo slid out of the camera and onto the floor, they all laughed at how ridiculous they acted before taking the photo. Hermione walked over to the camera putting a hand to her mouth she thought it was so precious, the moving photograph showing the three friend prominently and happy. The horn of the Hogwarts Expressed took them by surprised realizing that other students were probably about to board the train they rushed towards the Gryffindor common room laughing at their combined idiocy. But happily for them they weren't late at all they blended with the crowd that had just came out of the great hall for a lunch before leaving.

Seamus walked beside Neville who was holding a cactus like plant in his arms, the way it was swaying back and forth worried Seamus "Why are you taking that with you Neville?" The boy looked at his friend with a smile on his face "Oh Professor Sprout allowed me to take it to my Gran's house as a sort of summer project." he sounded so excited to be taking care of the plant because Herbology was his favorite subject of course. Seamus didn't share the enthusiasm he did "So you're going to take care of that thing over the summer?" he asked Neville as if fearing for his life that the plant was going to eat him in his sleep. "Yeah…" Neville said feeling like he had already proven his point, looking forward his eyes caught a familiar white blonde girl "Luna? Hey Luna!" he called out to her trying to catch up to her.

Harry was walking with his friends his stuff was shrunk and able to fit in his bag thanks to Hermione. In the midst of the crowd near the steps that led to the train platform was their half giant friend "Hagrid?" Harry said in somewhat disbelief having not spoken to him since before telling him about Dumbledore. He turned to his friends "Sorry guys I'll catch up." he evaded the crowds, Hermione knew him too well to know that he was walking towards Hagrid "Okay." She said waving at him slightly before walking with Ron towards the platform.

"See ya next year Collin!" Hagrid waved happily at Collin Creevey who waved back holding his signature camera. Harry felt a lump on his throat speaking the first words "Hagrid I'm sorry about your hut." Hagrid looked down at Harry with a look of sympathy "It's okay Harry, I always felt like renovating anyway now I have a reason to." he jokingly said in light of their topic, Harry smiled sadly "Yeah…" Hagrid took a closer look at him "What's the matter Harry?" he must know him too well to hide anything from him. Harry spoke his mind "I play it so many times in my head and I swear I could have done something." the topic still made him bitter wasn't he supposed to be strong enough, the chosen one able to save anyone.

Hagrid put a hand on Harry's shoulder "Harry… there are many things that we wish we could have changed but a majority of the time it's out of our way. I would go on but I'm pretty sure Hermione already gave you an ear full." he had told Slughorn that earlier but it was mostly for him hearing it from someone else felt nice "Yeah…" Harry said chuckling, Hagrid smiled at him "I know you were close to Dumbledore, Harry remember what he stood for and who he was." Harry nodded taking in his words, they both looked at the crowd of students with their innocent little laughs and smiles. Only a few knew the upcoming danger "Things are going to change." Harry said sadly not knowing if things would ever return this way "Yeah they will…" Hagrid nodded knowing what's to come as well, the first war changed many people and destroyed others. The half giant hoped Harry wouldn't be a victim of any of that, "I'll see you soon Hagrid." Harry said hugging Hagrid before returning to his friends. "Yep…." Hagrid looked on at the young boy he once carried as a baby; a single tear flowed down his cheek.

Harry shuffled through the other students and found his friends in the same compartment they have been using for years. Many students have marked it down as the Golden Trio's compartment and rarely had anyone else but the trio sit in the compartment with the only exception be Professor Lupin during third year. "Hey!" Hermione's face lit up when she saw Harry walk into the compartment with them. He shut the door behind him making sure that it was locked so that none of the crazy first years that were running around the train could get in. He took a seat beside Hermione by the window, adjusting himself so he found a comfortable position to look out the window. The train shifted a bit as the horn sounded one more time before it departed from Hogwarts. They all waved at Hagrid until he was lost from view and all they could see was the Scotland countryside.

Harry bit his lip before slowly taking his seat again, his body loosened up against the seat cushion. The three of them sat there in silence each in their own worlds, Ron was chewing on some taffy and Hermione was reading a book next to Harry. The trolley lady started an early run around the compartment, Harry could hear her come closer and closer "Anything from the trolley dearies?" she asked the compartment two doors ahead of them.

"Do you have any pumpkin pastries or Bertie's botts?" asked Dean with his hand against the compartment door. The trolley lady shuffled through her trolley taking out a handful of pastries and two flavored beans. "Thanks!" Dean said with a smile opening his hand slowly allowing the coins to fall out of his hand and onto the trolley lady's. She gave him a bow before pushing her cart towards the next compartment. Dean set the sweets down at his seat "Mark that down as another payment from you Seamus." The person in question raised his hands "Hey! I know you don't have to remind me, once I get back to my mother I'll owl you the money okay?" Dean shook his head gently it was years since Seamus paid him back but the more times he did this the more rich he'll be in the end Dean thought.

"Where did you say Neville went off to again?" Dean asked about their usual third compartment partner, Seamus took a pumpkin pastry and started munching on it "Oh last time I saw him he was off with that Luna girl." he wiggled his eyebrows meaning something else. Dean told him off "Come on mate this is Neville we're talking about… I mean he can totally… I'm just saying he wouldn't do something like that." Dean said trying not to belittle his friend; Seamus just laughed "I know I'm just messing with you as all." Dean nervously laughed hoping he was spending the entire train ride with Seamus alone, he glanced over at the compartment window waiting for Neville to save him.

When the trolley came to Harry's door she asked the usual call, Ron was the only one who stood ready to pay for more sweets for the trip. Harry watched him pay for his sweets and then finally sitting down with them in a bag next to him. "I remembered something important that Dumbledore told me." Harry said breaking the silence that fell upon them. Hermione looked curiously at him "What is that Harry?" he smiled and took her hand into his which made him feel comfortable "We have something that Voldemort doesn't have." Ron was too anxious to wait for him to continue when he left the statement hanging for a minute "A full head of Hair? A nose? A nail clipper?" Hermione scowled at him causing him to go on the defensive "What? It could be either one of those." Harry shook his head "No… something worth fighting for." he looked directly at Hermione intending the words for her in which she happily smiled to, eager to kiss him. "It's still the same thing." Ron rebounded killing the mood for the both of them.

"Don't worry Harry you will only have to deal with him till we meet my parents." Hermione reassured him with a subtle wink at the end one that Ron thankfully didn't catch. "Yeah but Harry's having his birthday at the Burrow aren't you Harry?" Ron wasn't going to let Hermione have Harry all summer he needed some bro time with his best mate. "Come on Ronald let's not make assumptions here." Hermione told him, Ron looked at her as if she'd gone insane "What assumptions Hermione? Harry's always had his birthday at my house." The person in question Harry knew where this was headed and looked worriedly at the two knowing that it was going to be another Weasley Granger argument.

"Yeah but what's stopping him from having it in my house?" Hermione said sounding offended that Ron wouldn't even consider that as option. Ron laid back and proudly said "Because you're house doesn't have a quidditch field." making the argument that Harry would have more fun in his house than at hers. "That's rich considering the many times he got hurt playing Quidditch with your family." Harry bit his lip knowing that to be true but he kept himself away from the argument. "Yeah but Harry had fun didn't you mate?" Ron asked trying to get his aid in the argument. Hermione put her book down "Fun is not fun when you get hurt."

Ron groaned at her "But Hermione it's part of the game, come on tell her Harry." He blankly stared at Ron knowing if he interfered he too would get in trouble with her. "I get that but that's not an excuse to get hurt." Hermione found that the rough play of the sport can easily be avoided or be ejected completely out of the game. Ron groaned laying his head back onto the cushion "You're such a girl Hermione." he complained to her, Harry was kind of shaken by how strong her reaction was. Clearly she had been deeply offended by his statement "What's that supposed to mean Ron?!" she nearly screamed almost permanently deafening Harry.

But stubbornly Ron stood his ground "It means you're soft." he said with a smirk but Hermione was taking none of it. "I assure you Ronald I can kick your arse with my eyes closed." she said confidently and Harry didn't doubt her with her extensive knowledge of spells but she might also being talking about actual physical combat. The thought of Hermione being able to do that as well sent chills down Harry's spine noted that she did give Draco a good punch but that's all he remembered of her fighting. "Come on Hermione, Harry knows who the better wizard between you and me is." Ron's tone led to Hermione's assumption "Oh I sure hope you're not talking about yourself." She scowled at him not wanting him to provoke her any further to get her wand.

"And why wouldn't I be?" Ron couldn't see that sometimes he had too much self-pride for his own good. He was going to get himself killed if this argument continued the way it's going "You've got the attention span of a toothpick Ronald." Harry silently chuckled at that remark his lips struggle against putting up a smile but he didn't want to show any favoritism in the argument. "Oh then tell me why you haven't beaten me in chess?" Ron used his ultimate trump card chess against Hermione, the both of them knew of his skills obviously since first year but as far as Hermione knows that's the only thing he thinks he has over her.

"It's because you haven't played me in chess Ron, I can easily take you down in a few moves." She said with a proud smirk knowing that if she was put up to it she could show him the truth in her words. Ron looked at her in shock challenging his self-proclaimed prowess with chess "She's gone mental she has, Tell her Harry! Harry?" he called to him but there wasn't going to be an answer from him. Harry leaned back into his seat and smiled in contempt, things were going to change in the coming months but it's good that some things still stay the same. As he closed his eyes falling into a deep slumber even while Ron and Hermione continued arguing, a skill he had years to develop.


	15. Chapter 15: News

Harry looked down feeling the bed beneath him the smooth fabric was very welcoming. His body ached to just get under the covers and take a long nap. Ron appeared at the door with a worried look on his face "Ron?" he asked unsure what to make of his appearance. He swallowed hard before telling him "Harry its Hermione." he said grimly walking away from him expecting him to follow. His body disappearing past the wooden doorframe, making Harry stand from the bed readying himself to follow.

Harry chased Ron through the door into a hallway that was definitely not the same hallway he saw him disappear into but his mind was still on Hermione and what Ron was hinting at "What is it Ron?" turning his head to where his friend was but he was alone Ron had vanished "Ron?" he asked out loud while looking around hoping Ron would lead him to Hermione.

His body froze when he heard her fragile voice "Harry…?" he heard Hermione say weakly, he turned completely around darkness filing his eyes making him shut them and blink hard. When he opened them again he was somewhere different, Harry looked up and he back at the astronomy tower. Back at the same spot he helplessly watched Dumbledore fall, it was like reliving the moment once more. Through the boards and inner workings of the astronomy tower he saw Draco had his wand pointed at Hermione who was crying at his harsh words "Shut up Mudblood this will be quick."

He clenched his teeth hearing those horrible words spoken to his love, her whimpering made him eager to draw his wand. But like when it was Dumbledore he couldn't do a thing, he was helpless in his own body to do nothing but watch it all unfold. There was a flash of green then Hermione's body fell from the side of the tower, Harry who was finally free from his own body ran to the railing absolutely terrified "Nooo!" he screamed to the depths below. His knees began to buckle as his entire body felt weak, his heart shattering at what he had just seen.

"Harry!" Voldemort's voice slithers into his ear putting doubt and fear into his mind, the feelings mixing with his sorrow and hatred for not being able to save her. He sobbed into himself praying and hoping he would die to end all the pain and to be with her once again. Hands began to engulf him; he did not resist feeling contempt with accepting death if it meant seeing Hermione again. The said hands began to shake him, rocking him side to side. Harry shut his eyes closed, the unexpected sound of a train horn filling his ears which was rather odd indeed.

With a strong jerk he woke to the sight of Hermione's face in front of him "Harry?" Hermione stirred him once more making sure he was awake. His temple against the glass window it's slight pressure held it still against his head, he gave out a small sigh of relief. His eyes looking back at Hermione who smiled at him sadly probably hearing him murmur when he was awake a bit worried, she tapped his arm once gently before standing with her things and heading out of the compartment.

The Hogwarts express halted to a stop at King's Cross station the smoke concealed most of the huge mass of children meeting their parents. Harry stared deeply into the smoke that engulfed some of the parents and children, he did this small thing he always did and imagined his parents standing there smiling waiting for him to run into their arms but whenever someone would pass in his field of vision the act would bring him back to reality and they were gone.

He sighed to himself gathering his things taking his own steps out of the train, shuffling past the crowds in search of familiar faces. It wasn't hard for anyone to not spot a mass of red as the Weasleys welcomed back Ron and Ginny; Harry pulled his luggage towards them. Their faces were warm when they saw him make his way towards them, when he arrived they welcomed him as one their own as they always did. "Harry it's good to see you." Mrs. Weasley spoke not hiding her big wide smile, Arthur had a hand on her shoulder as he smiled at Harry as well "Yes always a pleasure to see you son."

Hearing him call him son made him feel a bit bitter remembering what he had caused them with the attack on the burrow "You too Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." he said in an attempt to hide his guilt that built up inside of him the more they stood in his sight. "Will you be spending the summer at our house?" Mrs. Weasley sweetly asked him, Arthur instantly glanced over at her with a look "Molly we've talked about this." The two of them argued amongst themselves with looks that meant more than a single word "I know but…" she said hesitantly.

Harry put a stop to their small squabble "Sorry Mrs. Weasley I spoke to Remus and he said I can be with Hermione for the summer I hope you understand." he spoke with slight hesitation not wanting to upset his figurative adoptive parents. But like always Mrs. Weasley trusted his motives and it seemed like she had already spoken to Mr. Weasley so it didn't come as a shock to her. She sweetly smiled at him the way a mother does "Of course dearie." Her words warmed his heart knowing that they were fine with him not staying with them.

There was a single Weasley still in question "How you guys heard from Bill yet?" the last he saw of him was back at Hogwarts during the eventful battle that took place there. Their faces did not show any sign of worry and sadness which reassured him soothing his fears of anything bad happening to him "Yes he's doing fine at St. Mungos there will be scars but our Bill will be fine." Mrs. Weasley smiled meaning that Bill was due for a full recovery from his injuries which made Harry happy. "That's good to hear sorry for putting him in harms way."

"It's not your fault Harry." Arthur told him with a serious stare which meant he meant the words he told him. Harry sadly smiled back at him, sighing to calm himself down "I know… I just wanted to say it." he wanted them to know that he still cared for them and was thankful for all they have done for him till this point. Turning his head he spotted Hermione with her parents, he smiled at the Weasleys once more before saying his goodbyes to them in the forms of hugs.

Harry walked away with his luggage towards Hermione and her parents, Ron called out to him "See ya Mate! Don't let her kill you!" he jokingly teased at him. Harry turned around and waved at the Weasleys leaving the lot, he shook his head at Ron's humorous message he couldn't resist himself could he. The wheels of his luggage making clicking noises as it made contact with the separation in between each placement of tile. Hedwig hooted a bit and flapped her wings whenever the cart shook too much for her liking.

Hermione's parents smiled when Harry pulled up into view, "Hello Harry." waved Mr. Granger to Harry who chuckled at the friendly gesture "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Granger how are you?" their faces softened up at his question "We're doing alright Harry but what Hermione has told us how are you doing my boy?" He could feel the full force of three Grangers staring at him all at once concerned for his well-being, it was overwhelming to say the least "I'm fine really guys." he laughed reassuring them all.

She smiled noticing his actions she turned to her parents "Come on mum and dad let's not interrogate Harry he's had enough of that from me." The truth in her statement made them laugh knowing her tendencies "Fair enough."

"Let's go to the ice cream shop! I'm craving some ice cream right now!" her sudden burst of excitement kind of scared him in a good way. The last time she could have had sweets was three days ago for desert she ate a lot most to Ron's surprise, that and the long train ride must have triggered her cravings. Jane her mother shifted herself looking down the street "I saw one a few blocks from here." Hermione anxiously followed her mother's finger with her eyes a humorous smile growing on her face, both Harry and her father were amused "Alright you do that honey while Harry and I will tend to the bags meet you two at the car."

Hermione happily kissed his and Harry's cheeks respectively before she dragged her mother away "Okay! See you two then!" the two men waved goodbye to the ladies. "Alright Harry now we can have that talk." the look that followed his words made Harry question the meaning behind them "Uh… sir?" he called out to him trying to catch up to his pace with the bags. Hoping he didn't mean what he thought he was thinking, if he did oh he is surely in big trouble.

The bell hanging by the door rang as they walked into the ice cream parlor; it was an old ice cream shop with square tiles and round glass tables. Hermione put her hands against the glass trying to see past the small fog that appeared from the cooling temperatures of the freezer. She could still make out the colors so it didn't take long for her to choose her favorite flavor. Looking up she pointed at the bucket and the worker took out his scooper and started on her order. Jane her mother decided to ask her a question while they wait "Harry's been through a lot hasn't he?" it was more an observation than a question.

Before they left Hogwarts she had mailed her parents in advance to tell them that in spite of whatever they heard both Harry and her were fine. She also wrote about what exactly happened and how it deeply affected Harry in the same level it did with Sirius "Yeah… I'd like to think I could bring him back from any sorrow he has." she said not meeting her mother's eyes. Hermione always felt like it was her sole duty of living to keep Harry happy and safe. It brought her joy knowing that he'd say the same about her.

When her mother did not say anything she met her gaze, Jane gave her daughter a knowing smile "Spoken like you're already his wife." Her words jolted her with eyes like a doe "Mom!" Hermione complained to her mother for making her feel embarrassed. A few thoughts rang into her head but they were brushed aside when she heard her mother give a gentle laugh "I was only teasing honey, your father and I know how much you care for him. You don't hold out in your letters dear." Hermione blushed at the truth of her letters, she would write for so long she worried that she went on a rant in her letters. But if it was about Harry which most of them were she had to write everything she felt "I just can't it, he makes me… do crazy things."

Hearing this brought a warm smile on her mother's face "Everything you've just said is pure love Hermione, also the best type of love is what you two have. Young love is a beautiful thing because it has time to grow with you two over the years. The Unconditional love you feel for him will only grow stronger." Hermione was surprised by the extent of her words; she had not expected that from her mother "Mum? Where did that come from?" she asked both scared and surprised. Jane Granger just smiled back at her daughter and softly spoke "I read romance novels from time to time, your father could be such a bore sometimes."

"Mom!" They both laughed at the thought, the worker rang the bell signaling her order was ready. She beamed and ran over to get her ice cream cup and spoon, reaching over to her bag to grab the necessary currency needed to pay it off. Afterwards the two ladies walked back to the parking lot where Harry and her father were waiting outside the car. Harry had an interesting look on his face that Hermione asked about once they got into the car but he just told her it was nothing. Sensing something was weird between them she broke the ice by taking a scoop of her ice cream and playfully feeding it to Harry. A bit of it missed him completely leaving a small tear of ice cream flowing down to his chin, he laughed before wiping it away with a napkin.

When they arrived back at the Granger residence, Harry could feel like he had just come home back from a long trip or something of that nature. At first her parents teased Harry and Hermione not to share the same room but they trusted them both enough to allow them now. Secretly her parents knew that after what happened at Hogwarts their daughter would not want to leave Harry's side.

After they got their things settled Harry and Mr. Granger was working on making lunch for everybody. Harry shook the pan sifting the ingredients evenly throughout, Mr. Granger chopped at the vegetables for the salad. Out in the garden Jane dug into the mud looking for roots of the dafted weeds that were invading her garden. Her beautiful flowers were having their food taken away from them. "So did you tell him yet?" Jane asked her daughter who sat next to her scooping through the mud as well, she pursed her lips "I never really got the chance to, the right time didn't come up… there were so many things happening I didn't want to make him lose his focus."

Ms. Granger gave a sympathetic smile towards her daughter "Hermione, in the future Harry will be like all the men in the world focusing on what's important." she motioned towards her making her smile. Harry leaned from the door and knocked on the wood alerting the women of his presence "I just wanted to tell you two that lunch is ready." he said sheepishly. Hermione propped herself up and dusted off the dirt from her bottoms and took off her gloves "Thanks Harry, we'll be there in a few." She sweetly smiled and him which he returned as well before disappearing into the kitchen to make sure the table was ready.

The lunch they shared was like one of a family each of them taking turns telling stories and having laughs. "So our friend Ron gets intoxicated with love potion, he's so wobbly and loopy he couldn't walk straight." Harry laughed drinking some water before continuing "So I help him walk but every time he gets close he whispers I love you Harry into my ear." All four of them laughed together, Hermione scrunched up her face not believing every detail Harry was saying "He didn't say that Harry." In which he just smirked back in response "Come on Mione you weren't there besides it was love potion." she had to give him that, she shook her head showing him that she got his point.

The children took to cleaning the table and washing the dishes, Harry was by the sink his hands lost in a cloud of bubbles. At the table, Hermione made sure she picked up every last plate and silverware to give to Harry. But then a familiar tune caused her to lift her head up and look around for the source. Hermione sees her father playing the piano and joins him remembering the song he was playing from her childhood. They sing together when lyrics came to play, each of them taking a few phrases at a time laughing and enjoying themselves.

It was too precious of a moment between father and daughter, too bad Jane had left to take a shower and Harry was tending to the dishes. He shut the water off to take in the harmonious melody that came from the two and the angelic singing from Hermione. Taking his gloves off and putting them off to the side he walked over to the door frame and leaned on it smiling at the sight in front of him.

Around a quarter to five, Harry took some brownies and started munching on them holding a napkin trying to not have any crumbs fall on the couch. Hermione took notice of this and jumped to his side playfully reaching over to take the brownies from him. She was very persistent because they ended up at the arm rest with Harry holding her back the both of them laughing "Mione! Stop!" he said in between his laughter. She just giggled her eyes set on the brownie that was in his hand reaching with her hands. Her sweet tooth would not be denied such sustenance and pleasure as the creamy fudge of the brownie.

"Honey we'll just run to the restaurant real quick to get dinner do you want anything?" Hermione heard her mother call out stopping her advance; she leaped out of the couch and headed towards her parents. Who awaited her words "No um Harry and I will come with you guys." she said in a bit nervous tone, Harry came to her side hearing what she said on their behalf "What?" Harry said shock not knowing that they were going out to eat instead of having a sit in TV dinner like they planned.

The two of them went up to quickly dress up for the occasion, Harry looked in the mirror oddly as he adjusted his collar there was something going on with Hermione that he has to ask about. They walked down the steps and into the car where they all drove to the Italian restaurant. It was half full with tables of muggles talking about business or how their kids were driving them crazy. Harry and the Grangers took a booth at the edge of the restaurant; a server in a tux poured water into their glasses and awaited their orders. Harry kept his eyes on Hermione the question burning in his mind "We'll have the spaghetti thank you." she said closing the menu after everyone had placed their order to the server.

Harry bit his lip he could not hold it in anymore "Uh Hermione can I talk to you?" he stood before she answered anxious to ask her what the heck was going on. "Sure… Harry." she said somewhat confused as her parents were, she took his hand and he looked over to her parents and reassured them "We'll be right back." In which they nodded allowing the two to go to the bathroom. He didn't care which bathroom it was once it closed he uttered spells to make sure their talk wasn't interrupted. "Harry what is this about?" Hermione asked concerned.

He took a deep breath before saying "Hermione I can't help but notice you're spending a lot of time with your parents is there something you're not telling me?" he anxiously asked feeling better having the question out in the air. When she took his words in she didn't meet his eyes "I… I don't know what you're talking about." fidgeting about her attire. Harry could tell whatever it was clearly was bothering her "Mione… you know you can tell me anything." But this was something Hermione hoped to avoid speaking to Harry about; she looked through her thoughts trying to change the subject while avoiding his piercing gaze.

"I've always wanted to go to Paris it has always held a special place in my heart." Her response confused Harry that wasn't the reply he was expecting, but he knew if he pushed she would feel more uncomfortable and might possibly snap at him so he went along with it. His face softened "When this is all done, we'll go to Paris… I promise you." he took steps towards her hugging her tight telling her that it was all right "Okay… Harry." she said snuggling up to him. After a few minutes they walked back to the table the question still lingering in the air for Harry but he pushed it to the side. Her parents spoke about their times in university and the long nights they spent studying together. One story made its way towards the car and ended when they pulled into the house, "Then Jane finally told me she didn't like my cooking that's why they cook on my behalf." everyone laughed entering the house.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger entered the kitchen to put away the leftovers and pour some wine for themselves. Hermione ran up to her room to get changed out of her dress and grab a book to read on the couch. Harry took of his jacket and hung it against the rack, taking a seat on a nearby chair he allowed his muscles to loosen up into the cushion. His mind and body real close to drifting off to a nap that he felt like he needed after the long drive back to the house.

The doorbell rang alerting the entire household; Harry was the closest to the door so he called out to everyone that he would answer it. He laughed at something funny Hermione's parents were talking about; the door opened to the last people Harry would think would be at the Granger doorway "Remus?" he asked both surprised and happy to see him at the same time. The elder wizard smiled at him "Hello Harry…" he bowed his head slightly acknowledging how random their appearance was "Tonks." he breathed talking about the woman that stood beside Lupin.

"What are you two doing here?" hoping it wasn't any grim news or that they were going to take him away earlier than what they have previously discussed. Behind him he could hear footsteps go down the stairs "Harry? Who's at the door?" Hermione giggled at his odd behavior appearing by his side, she instantly smiled when she saw who it was. Remus eyed Harry "For once it's got nothing to do with you Harry. I'm here to speak to Hermione's parents."

Both Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows in question, more so Harry thinking that this was something different. "They're in the kitchen come with me." Hermione leaves with Remus leading him to the kitchen. Harry closes the door after Tonks was fully inside the house; he noticed her extensive attire "Have you guys been traveling?" he asked curious about the different layers of clothing that she had on. She adjusted herself to the temperature of the house and smiled "Yes, Remus visits the Weasleys ever so often."

Hearing this puzzled Harry not being able to think of a reason why Remus would visit the Weasley so many times. "Why would he do that?" Tonks gave him a small smile "He goes there to check on Bill, Harry he was scratched by Fenrir Greyback… a werewolf." her words spoken like grim news she glanced up at Harry expecting him to understand. His expression was of shock and guilt "So you're saying he's… one of them?" unable to form the word to discuss a friend of his in that context. "He hasn't shown the signs just yet but Remus is trying to help him adjust to life as one. He told me stories of how hard it was when he was first turning but he had friends to help him out."

"Sirius and my dad." Harry said sadly nodding in confirmation; Tonks took notice of his tone and instantly recovered "Sorry Harry I didn't mean to bring them up." worried that she had made him emotional. He shook his head and smiled "It's okay Tonks." It was nice to remind him that they did good even back then for their friends. Tonks looked around for anyone then pulled Harry away to the living room wanting to speak in private, "It's just I've been feeling a bit moody lately, I've tried taking potions but I think I know what is happening."

He saw the way she was gripping her stomach "Tonks you're not?" his eyes bulged up wide with surprise. Tonks was unsure but she could feel something there and the symptoms would support it, the thought of it made her smile "I think I am Harry, Remus and I are going to have a little one… but he can't know until I'm sure." she rubbed her stomach lovingly as if there was already a bump there. Harry smiled at the possibility "I'll put in a word in St. Mungos for you two Tonks." The healers there could tell them, Tonks would probably fake going in there for a routine checkup then surprise Remus.

"Thanks Harry. If the good news happens to be true I am sure as anything that Remus would want you to be the godfather." her words made him a bit jittery with happiness, he would have a chance to take care of something as precious as a child "It would be my honor." he said proudly grinning at her. "Great I bet he'll like that and I would too, when we know for sure I might ask Hermione as well." Harry laughed at the thought of them two being godparents to a baby, it seemed like they were growing up so fast. But he already knew Hermione would make a great mother due to the countless times she had to mother him and Ron around during term "That would be amazing, this is so cool I'm so happy for you both."

Remus returned with Hermione not saying another word about what had transpired with Hermione's parents instead he turned to Tonks and asked her if she was ready to leave. She nodded slowly and they started to say their goodbyes waving as they pass the door. Harry held the door for them still smiling at the news that Tonks had told him "Bye Guys." he said giving them one last wave before they apparated away once they got on the street.

Harry closed the door behind him, a laugh sneaked out of him making Hermione curious "What is it Harry." her eyes searching his face for any answer, he looked at her happily "It's amazing how big a family could get, first the Weasleys, you and your parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks each one of you filled the void that my parents left." His words came out bittersweet but he meant every word, his family is going to get a little bit bigger with Tonk's newborn. Hermione felt every emotion he was putting out there "Oh Harry." she pulled him into a tight embrace.

He sat on her chair that was set next to her study in her room while she washed up in the bathroom across from her room. Thinking about family has him thinking about the Burrow and how he spent a majority of his birthday celebrations there. "Do you think Ron would eat my birthday cake early?" Harry pondered aloud as she walked in drying her hair with a towel. "If he knew it was yours he wouldn't surely."

"But sometimes he can't resist Mione." Harry said with a chuckle knowing their friend's never ending appetite. The last time he had a party Harry came around for a second slice of cake and a majority of it was gone, he had turned to the other Weasleys who only shook their head until he found Ron with four empty plates. Hermione smiled at a thought "If he heard you talking like that there's no telling what he'd do to you." she teased him hoping that Ron did not learn any new hexes. But Harry gave her a knowing look "Or what he'd do that you would let him do."

"Hey this is between you two." raising her hands making sure he knew she doesn't want to be in the middle. They both laughed at how ridiculous the conversation was ending up as, but then a curious thought fell upon him "Speaking of birthdays I hate that I always forget to celebrate your birthday." he spoke bitterly feeling bad in which her face softened in reply "Oh Harry it's okay." It was something she noticed but never drew much attention to because she knew there were more important things to worry about "No it's not Mione, there's always something happening during term and I can tell that it means a lot to you."

Her cheeks reddened at him possibly reading her well "It's really not a big deal." she said trying to bypass the conversation. Harry thought about it in his head his thoughts forming ideas "I've got it, we'll celebrate your early birthday tomorrow." his idea excited him while it only confused her "What do you mean Harry?" he walks over to her from where he was and takes her hands in his "We'll celebrate your birthday tomorrow and again when it is actually your birthday." He gave her hands a gentle squeeze hoping she'd go with his plan, she looked up nodding a bit "That sounds intriguing but it's almost midnight." looking at the clock it was merely only a few minutes before tomorrow would begin.

"Let me figure everything out, don't underestimate my stubbornness Mione. I'll go find your parents." He said kissing her before dashing out her bedroom, Hermione laughs at how silly he was being but she felt warm on the inside knowing that he was doing this because he loved her. Shaking her head slowly she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a big book from one of the drawers. Taking it slowly to her bed she laid it out on the covers, every picture came to light. Her fingers traced over a few as a single tear flowed down her cheek.


	16. Chapter 16: Parents

The room was quiet, photos scattered on the floor the sheets a little moist from tears. Hermione hugged her pillow tight; her eyes sore from crying and felt a few slipping out as she sifted through her memories using the photographs that were left scattered on her bed and not on the floor where the others were.

Jane dangled little Hermione in her arms before setting her onto the baby chair, the little girl giggled as her little hands grasped the blocks that were on the tray in front of her. Mrs. Granger stood and walked over to her husband putting a hand to her mouth marveling at her own daughter "Isn't she just precious dear?" she asked her husband who only nodded reaching over to pinch his daughter's cheek when she successfully stacked the blocks in a perfect pyramid "Good job honey."

Her mother put a couple grapes onto her tray, Hermione hit a few of them with her small fingers before deciding to try one. Taking one and almost stuffing her entire hand into her mouth, she bit into the grape and loved it. She giggled at her parents and cheered "I want more!" they laughed at their daughter "Alright Princess." Jane said walking over to her daughter kissing her forehead.

"Happy Happy Birthday to you!" her parent chanted as she took in the cake that stood before her it wasn't big and extravagant but it was perfect "Blow your candles!" she looked up giving her parents a toothy grin before blowing hard at the flames possibly spitting on the table "Yay!" they cheered and clapped, that was during her fourth birthday it was just them but that was all she needed back then.

Hermione stood proud at age six taking her photo against a blue background a special one made for the child of the month. The photographer thanked her for letting him take a wonderful photograph, Hermione hopped out of the stool and into her parents' arms. She smiled widely at them as their arms surrounded her with love "You're so smart just like your father." Her mother said brushing her hair kissing the top of her head once. Mr. Granger laughed at the comment "Hopefully as modest as your mother, what do you say Hermione? Ice Cream?" the little girl pulled away from her parents carrying the biggest smile "Yes Please!" she squealed at the thought of the sweet dessert. Mum and Dad would take her to Ice Cream every time she did something good and sometimes just for fun, she always slept with the biggest smile on her face the night after they went for Ice Cream.

One of the nights she got so much of a sugar rush she ran around in a towel laughing as her parents tried to catch her. She jumped around avoiding their hands her laugh taunting them to continue. But she was too small to make it out of the room, Jane blocked off a section where she anticipated Hermione would go. She giggled quickly turning around running the other direction only to be lifted by her father in the air, he took advantage of her exposed little toes and tickled them making her giggle more. Mr. Granger set her down in front of him after giving her a tickling session; he rubbed her sides making sure she was dry noticing a few drops of water flowing from her hair. "You'll always be my little girl." he said in a soft tone, Hermione gave her father the biggest smile showing him her teeth.

Before the entire ordeal with the Order of the Phoenix, during the summer Hermione's father took her to Italy to look at the country. The both of them were very curious about the history and beauty of the country; they took many tours and walks around the towns and cities taking in everything they could. "Hermione look over here!" he pointed to the small shop that sold fresh fruits by the center of the plaza. Mr. Granger walked over to the fruit stand and took two oranges into his hands smelling them then oddly enough started to juggle them. Both him and Hermione started to laugh at the horrendous act of him trying to juggle, they apologized to the owner of the store before Hermione pulled him into the town square.

"Dad look over there!" they stood at the perfect spot looking at the wondrous view of a huge basilica which had a vineyard as a background. The elegant architecture of the basilica and the greens of the vineyard made the view that much breathtaking. "That's marvelous dear." Mr. Granger said pulling her closer to his side, Hermione felt extremely content and happy at that moment "Thank you so much for taking me here." she smiled looking up at her father, it came as a surprise the entirety of the trip and at this moment she didn't want to move. "I love you Honey." her father said squeezing her daughter's side lovingly while kissing her forehead.

Harry knocked on the door softly "Mione? You there?" his voice was unexpected and it startled her a bit as she returned to reality. She could feel herself a mess, hoping he wouldn't walk in on her like this she wiped her eyes dry from any tears that would appear on her face "I'll be right down." she called out to him past the door. He did not take any steps further hearing what she said he turned around to tell her parents. He couldn't help but be concerned; she seemed fine the other night. He had his head down when he was walking down his head deep in thought. It did not go unseen by Ms. Granger "What's the matter Harry?" he looked at her and saw the hint of worry in her face.

"Nothing… she said she would be right down." he said shaking off any further questions, Mr. Granger smiled hearing that she would be down soon "Alright good thanks son, Jane what was that one show you wanted to show me?" Jane's face lit up when her husband asked her that, her hands fiddled with the remote control of the television "Oh it's just marvelous dear! It details animals in different regions of the world." Harry secretly smiled at the scene remembering how excited Hermione would be to show him something she found interesting. Speaking about her he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, looking at her parents making sure they were preoccupied Harry made his way up the steps back to Hermione's room.

"Mione?" he called out hoping for an answer like he got before but there wasn't any, his body tensed up a bit when everything seemed too quiet "Hermione? Where are you?" He put a hand on her door frame and leaned in trying to spot her somewhere in her room. There was a book next to her pillow but that might be her diary so he advised himself to resist the urge to read it. But the opened three folded flap of parchment that was left at the middle of her bed intrigued him. He picks up the parchment that had been a little dry and reads it aloud "I am truly sorry mum and dad, by the time you read this you would hopefully be safe somewhere far away from this war. Harry needs me and I can't put you two in danger, I love you very much." Harry put down the letter and ran down to stop Hermione.

His quidditch prowess allowed him to dart out of the room and into the stairs where he saw Hermione raise her wand slowly behind her parents. In less than a minute Harry took hold of Hermione and pinned her gently against a wall "Mione what are you doing!?" he didn't mean to yell but he was just in a rush of emotions. Hermione cries her hand shaking with her wand in her grasp, her lips trembles "I don't know." her voice sounded so devastated and hurt making his heart ache. He calmed himself and loosened himself up reaching over to cup her cheek "What were you going to do?" he asked having no idea what she was planning on doing.

"Make them forget about me." she said sadly her voice seemed to tremble at the words, it was painful but she had to do it not only for him but for her parents as well. Harry let out a deep sigh knowing it was because of him that she was going to do such a thing "Mione…" he breathed she continued to cry for a bit avoiding his gaze "They'll be in danger Harry, the deatheaters… they'll come and…" Harry quickly cut her off "No they won't, if I'm so important in this whole war I'm going to demand they get the best protection."

She raised her head to finally meet his eyes asking if he really meant what he said "Harry…." she said weakly her breath hitching not fully recovering from her crying. Harry gave her a soft smile "Mione, I love you and your family so much… I know what it's like to lose my parents and your parents are here breathing and alive. There's no way I'm going to put you through losing them." Hermione nodded her heart warming up by how much love she felt from him. Harry did his best to wipe away any of her tears but her eyes were still somewhat pink, when they walked together to the living room Harry held her close.

Jane noticed rather quickly and gasped at the sight of her daughter "What's wrong my dear?" she asked worriedly, Hermione opened her mouth but Harry knew it would be hard for her as she was in no shape to talk "She's just so excited about today." Harry spoke for her allowing Hermione to exhale her tension; Jane looked between them two "Is that true dear?" Hermione nods weakly still recovering from her breakdown moments ago. Harry squeezed her lovingly, "Come on Mione we have your favorite breakfast ready." he told her kissing her temple as they walked towards the breakfast table in which they sat together.

Harry squeezes Hermione's hand lovingly trying to calm her down and make her smile instead of cry again. If he hadn't been there, the thought made him shiver to his core. He knew the great lengths she would sacrifice for him but that was crossing the line. No one deserves to lose their parents like he said he knew that better than anyone.

Harry walked Hermione towards an empty table next to what she could make out to be a small shop of sorts. While she was taking in her surroundings trying to figure out what could possibly be in store for her, Harry nodded at the waiter who nodded back and started to head out to their direction. He took his coat off letting it hang on his chair then stretching his arms getting set and ready in his chair "I thought we'd have a giant ice cream sundae." he said as if on cue when the waiter lowered a tall glass with at least six or seven scoops layered on top of one another sprinkled with small nuts and had chocolate syrup dripping from the side.

Hermione rather excited at the thought of eating the ice cream but she was quite astonished by the size of it all. She leaned around it to have her face meet his "Harry you are not serious about letting me eat it alone are you?" she asked somewhat frightened by the task of possibly eating everything by herself. Harry laughed at her expression of worry and instantly waved her off "Of course not I'd just like you to have a head start after all it's your favorite flavor."

And she did after three or four scoops she moaned at the taste of her favorite flavor. Harry took his spoon and scraped the sides of the sundae and put the ice cream into his mouth which instantly marveled at the taste and was begging for more "Man my sweet tooth is on overload right now Mione." Harry said surprisingly at how fast he took to her favorite flavor of ice cream, she beamed at him from across the table "I know right it's so good!" she squealed causing the both of them to laugh. Harry had a silly grin on his face with a few patches of ice cream residue "I hear you it's so… ah!"

Hermione's face froze in worry she nearly instinctually stood up ready to run to him if it were serious "Harry? What's wrong are you okay?" she asked worried, Harry grabbed his forehead like he always did when something was wrong but he knew what she was thinking and he laughed "Yeah… brain freeze." He told her his fingers spinning and moving about visualizing the waves of cold hitting his brain for her. Hermione laughs at the silly reason that nearly gave her a heart attack; she reached over and smacked his hand lightly.

"Yeah you laugh when I can see the headlines now the Boy Who Lived turned out to be Boy Who died from Ice Cream." He motioned a square in the air and spread out his hands making the invisible header appear in his mind. She giggled at what he said "You got to admit that wouldn't be a terrible way to go." after what she heard from him about his sweet tooth she stood by her words. Harry chuckled at her words "Nah I'd rather go after I see the biggest smile on your face."

Her heart skipped a bit and she swore both her cheeks and chest warmed up at the same time "Harry…" she said softly his words making her feel tingly. He blocked his face with his hands playfully when he spotted her cheeks lifting and a big wild smile coming to view "No! Mione I'm too young!" he said aloud playfully laughing a bit as he did. Taking a moment to analyze what just happened Hermione scrunched her face "I hate you!" she said jokingly throwing a rolled up napkin at him.

Biting her lip she took her spoon and flung ice cream at his cheek laughing when it landed square on his face sticking to the skin. When Harry opened his mouth in surprise the action made the ice cream slowly slip from where it landed down onto his chin, biting his own lip he smirked at her. She looked down trying to play innocent, when she raised her face she saw a blur before an ice cream scoop hit her this time which made her instantly gasp. A few bystanders looked at them oddly as they laughed and flung ice cream at each other enjoying each other's company and childish fun.

Later on the day, Harry and Hermione laid against a big tree on a wide green park that was filled with a decent amount of people there. The birds chirped around them flying about from tree to tree, Harry held her close to him she giggled at his touch. He whispered something into her ear causing her to gasp in surprise she then let out a light laugh.

Mrs. Granger tended to the food in their so called picnic near the two; Mr. Granger walked over and reached into his bag deciding to spice some things up. "Harry play some Frisbee with me son." he said taking out a Frisbee from his bag twirling it between his fingers, Harry blushed knowing her father's eyes were on their peculiar position. "Okay sir." he said giving him a soft nod, he heard a slight whimper from Hermione when he pulled away from their embrace and stood to meet her father. She laughed to herself at the possibilities of how this little game could go but she would obviously cheer for Harry.

"Dad you have to be careful he's the best seeker in the world!" she hollered and cheered at Harry making him turning around blushing shaking his head at her. His daughter's words caused Mr. Granger to give them a cocky smirk "Oh really? He won't be able to seek when I throw this Frisbee at him lightning quick!" he flicked his hand quickly but didn't let go of the Frisbee in attempt to scare Harry. Which was something he was afraid of because they were both at a disadvantage not knowing each other's strengths and weaknesses. Harry prepared himself after Mr. Granger recovered from his laugh trying to keep the situation light.

The first toss was light and simple just to get the rust out of the way, Harry caught the disc with one hand. He tossed it back to him lightly as well not wanting to start anything that would result in someone jumping into the water. Mr. Granger loosened his shoulders and arms giving Harry a scare of what he was about to do. His next toss was stronger that his last one but Harry tracked it well with his eyes and caught it with both hands. When Mr. Granger got it back he looked around for anything that might throw Harry off his game for fun even though the two Granger women knew of his secret competitive nature. He eyed a little higher than Harry's head tossing it as hard and as quick as he could, Harry gasped seeing the speed of the disc he jumped back anticipating it. His fingers briefly hurt when it landed in his hand but he could feel the momentum of the disc still there so he threw it back as quickly as he could.

Mr. Granger's eyes opened wide walking back and reaching high but missing the disc which was a little higher than he thought and he fell on his butt. Everyone laughed at the entire thing keeping the mood light and cheerful; Jane walked over and helped her husband up while Harry jogged over to retrieve the Frisbee from where it landed. Returning to the Grangers he knelt down onto the blanket as Mrs. Granger started handing out paper plates for them to start picking food from the basket. They ate and laughed under the beautiful sky and scenery of the park.

Harry and Hermione walked along the sidewalk, she hugged onto his arm tightly laughing along with him. With her parents ahead of them they walked towards the car to head back to the house, but while he was in town Harry had something in mind "Sorry Mione I have to go do something real quick." He kissed the side of her forehead barely noticing her surprised face "What is it? Can I come with you?" she asked not wanting to leave his side. He laughs a bit noticing her slight stubbornness not letting go of his arm "Sorry not this time, besides your parents have something special planned for your drive home." Even he didn't know what her parents had planned the only thing they told him was that it was something Hermione would know.

She stopped him walking in front of him "Alright but wait how are you getting back to the house?" her eyes poured into him probably scared that he would leave her again like he did when he went with Dumbledore. He smiled at her reassuring her that was not the case "I'll call for the Knight Bus to pick me up when I'm done, don't worry by how fast it runs I would either be there in a blink of an eye or as fast as Ron's eating habits." he joked trying to keep them in a good mood. "Haha fine whatever you're up to good luck."

Her wink made him chuckle "Thanks I guess... haha go have fun." he said kissing her hand before walking the other way. She bit her lip sadly smiling at his retreating figure, waving with one hand before turning walking towards the car where her parents waited for her. Mr. Granger looked at her curiously noticing what had just transpired "Hey dear where's Harry going?" he asked hoping that she would at least know but she only shrugged her shoulders lightly in response "I don't know he wouldn't tell me." her words came out somewhat sad she didn't like not knowing what was going on with Harry.

"I bet he has a good reason he always seems to." Jane said pulling her daughter into a hug kissing the top of her head. A smile appeared on her face at the comfort her mother gave her "Yeah…" she breathed avoiding the gazes of her parents while she thought about Harry. "Alright honey, what are your thoughts on a trip down memory lane." her father's words confused her so she raised her head to see Mr. Granger dangled a CD in the air that was familiar to her. Realizing what it was, her eyes opened completely wide "No that can't be." her lips trembled scared and embarrassed at the CD she wished was forever lost in her past.

"Oh it is." Mr. Granger grinned at his daughter; Hermione groaned slightly earning a laugh from her mother who walked with her into the car. Once the music started to play Hermione looked out the window stopping herself from feeling too embarrassed but it was too late especially when her father started singing in the car.

The Knight Bus was not a stable or slow ride if he were to say that it would be like saying a cheetah was a turtle in disguise. Maybe not and that was a lame comparison Harry thought to himself, but Harry could not remember a time when he didn't ride the bus and got out unscathed either by getting a bruise having his face pressed against the glass or in dire need of new bottoms by how fast and terrifying the Knight Bus would drive like. Feeling his feet touch the pavement Harry sat on the sidewalk saving himself when his legs wobbled expecting another round of thrashing like he was still on the bus. He looked across the road and saw the Granger residence and thought to himself yes he made it fine with no complications. But like most times he spoke to soon, sensations hit his stomach all at once making him jump to his feet running towards the nearest bush barfing into it.

He felt as if he had lost at least fifteen pounds from barfing alone, he looked down at his stomach and saw it flat making him laugh a bit at the thought that he actually did lose whatever he had before. He wiped himself clean and walked over to the Granger house with his bag, it shook a bit but Harry adjusted himself to make it look still. Knocking on the door he called into the house, in no time at all he could hear Hermione run towards the door and open it. The way she looked at him was as if he had been gone for longer than he was "Harry!" she squealed hugging him tight, using his quidditch strength he lifted her up while she had her arms wrapped around his neck and carried her through the doorway.

"Hey Mione, I told you I wouldn't take long." she smiled burying her face into his shoulder. When he set her down she nervously pulled on her clothing "I know, I'm actually happy you weren't riding with us." She said her cheeks flushed instantly at the memory of all the singing her parents did to the childhood CD she used to love. Promising herself in the back of her mind to sneak into the car get the CD and burn it from existence never to be seen or heard by Harry otherwise she would die of embarrassment. He settled down his bag beside him "Why? What did I miss?" taking of his jacket he gave her an innocent look but Hermione could not tell him "Harry, please don't ask it's too much."

Harry looked at her parents who only laughed when they heard, he wanted to ask but it was probably a joke only the family would get. "Hermione I have a surprise for you." reaching over into his bag he pulled out a dog in which when Hermione caught sight of it instantly squealed and chorus of awes came from her "A dog? Harry?" she asked eyeing the dog in his arms. He got it settled until he leaned over allowing Hermione to hold it in her arms. Ever since she lost crookshanks in a freakish accident she always wanted another companion and the way the dog was looking at her made her heart melt.

"Not just any dog it's a wizard's dog, I asked for this little one specifically his breed is very protective and can be aggressive to intruders." his hand petted the dog as she took his words into account "So you mean?" her eyes wide with surprise not expecting that from him "Yep he'll be here protecting your parents, let's just hope the charms don't wear off and it doesn't scare your parents with its wolf like state." he meant the last part as a joke but Hermione did not laugh instead she nearly broke down right there "Harry…" she said with happy tears forming in her eyes. He got a dog to protect her parents probably when they weren't around.

"You're my family Mione that means I would do anything to protect you and your parents." her heart melted with every word, her stomach flew with a swarm of butterflies as she leaned closer to him kissing him passionately "I love you so much." she said when she pulled away, the fact that he even did this was an act of love that made her feel all tingly on the inside. "Love you too." he breathed smiling devilishly at her, happy that she liked his gift to her and her family. If they weren't there in the next coming months this dog will make sure Hermione had parents to come home to, a family they can come home to.

Harry was happy that Hermione was enjoying her day; it was a little thing he could do to repay for all the happiness she brought him. He washed his glasses with water cleaning it after the dog slobbered all over them. It was a labor of love obviously but magic slobber or normal slobber it still blurred his vision. A soft knock came from the door frame; he looked towards it and saw Hermione leaning against the frame. "Where's the pup?" he asked adjusting his glasses on his face.

Hermione smiled at him "Mum and Dad is taking care of him, they love him Harry." The fact warmed his heart he was happy that he got something to protect her family and still bring them joy at the same time. He walked over to her and caressed her cheek, she closed her eyes warming to his touch "I'm glad, my second choice was a phoenix but that would have burned the house down." she giggled at his joke, shaking her head at the suggestion of the phoenix "Yeah and my parents aren't really bird people. The closest thing they have to seeing feathers is my quills and inside pillows."

"Remind me to never leave Hedwig here then." Harry joked earning a small laugh from Hermione; the thought of Hedwig turning into fluff was rather an odd one to be had. A thought that bugged him returned as he knew he could not hide it from her any longer. "Harry… is something wrong?" she asked when he didn't say another word or was it the way he was looking down avoiding her gaze. He took a deep breath before saying the words slowly aloud so she wouldn't miss a single word "I have to go to Privet Drive."

Hermione instantly tensed up knowing the dangers of what he was saying he'll do "Harry that's where they'll look for you first." she warned him hoping to get through to him but he just shook it off. "Exactly, as much as I despise the Dursleys they're still family and I can't just leave them to die." her heart warmed knowing that he was doing it for a selfless cause like he always does, she smiled at her Harry who would never think twice before saving people in danger even if it puts him in danger as well "I understand."

He knew he had to do it but in his heart he'd rather be with Hermione and her parents for as long as he could "I'm sorry to leave you and your family." he said sadly walking over to his things getting them packed and ready for his trip to Privet Drive. Hermione stood up and walked over to him "It's okay, I have a wonderful day thank you Harry." she pushed his shoulder aside to have his lips face hers as she closed the distance giving him a tender kiss. The warmth that engulfed him only pained his heart more about leaving her, as he pulled away he smiled at her "Anytime for you Mione." he zipped up his bag after everything was shrunken and stuffed into it neatly.

Hermione jumped in a slight panic "Are you leaving right now?" she said expecting him to leave tomorrow so they could have more time together. He read her expressions well and knew what she was thinking, he turned to her and held her in front of him "You know I'm never one to be anxious to go to the Dursleys, I'll say goodbye to your parents properly… this time." knowing the last time he left without a word and he felt extremely bad doing so. Hermione nodded and joined him walking down the stairs to say goodbye to her parents.

Harry walked in and looked at her parents seriously making them curious "Harry son?" Mr. Granger said raising an eyebrow at him. "I have to go back to my Aunt's house if that's okay? They're in danger and I have to get them out of there." he said plainly and with purpose which her parents could see clearly. "How noble of you Harry, if you're asking us to leave we understand."

He could feel his heart warmed at the easy nature of how they were taking his departure "Thank you, I love you all and I really enjoy my time here with you." he meant every word giving them a big smile to make sure they knew it as well. Hermione hid her smile behind her fingers fiddling with her lip watching the scene in front of her, "Harry I'll walk you to the night bus." she said in which he nodded back at her.

"Thanks Mione, goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Harry reached his hand out expecting them to shake it as a gesture goodbye. But instead Mr. Granger took hold of his hand and pulled him into a hug, "Goodbye son take care." he patted Harry on the back for good measure. He moved towards Mrs. Granger who pulled him into a hug as well hugging almost as tight as Hermione would. She pulled back her arms around his arms "Who knows soon you will be calling me mum." she said with a light laugh Harry chuckled as well nodding that soon her words maybe fact.

The streets were quiet and empty except for the two, the only lights were the street lamps stretching out a few blocks between each other. Harry broke the silence watching Hermione snuggle closer to her sweater for warmth "You'll probably hear from Remus or Moody soon." she pursed her lips knowing that things were about to be set in motion "Yeah." she replied with a small nod.

Harry chuckles at the weird sensation building in his chest "Feels odd wanting to go to the Dursleys." For years he's always dreaded going to that place, counting the days he would be set free from the nightmare that was living there. Going to Hogwarts to his true home was something he always dreamed of whenever he was under their roof. Harry noticed that she had her head down avoiding his gaze probably have something in her mind. "I bet, Harry can you promise me something?" she said in almost a whisper as Harry waves his wand calling for the Knight bus. He nodded at her "Yeah." he breathed waiting for her next words with a good amount of anticipation.

Her lips quivered slightly when she spoke "Please… stay safe." He gave her a sweet smile kissing her on the forehead before pulling her into an embrace holding her tight. Everyone knew the uncertainty of the times that were coming whether any of them would live or die. So he understood her worry because he was the biggest target of them all and he was the world to her like her to him. There a quick rush of air that went pass them signaling the arrival of the Knight Bus, Harry kissed her lovingly before making his way towards the bus. Their hands slipping down their arms until the last thing they touched was their fingertips. He boarded the bus holding the handle on side watching Hermione before the bus went supersonic and she was all a blur.

The Knight bus moved rather quickly through the streets, the beds on the inside shifting back and forth against the walls of the vehicle. Harry held onto the post remembering his first bumpy ride on this bus back at third year. Ironically taking him away from said bad place and now it was taking him there on his own will. "Eh, have I seen the likes of you before?" the conductor asked Harry, he looked at him not knowing if he would alert anyone of his presence on the bus. Harry decided to have fun with him "I don't know how many good looking blokes do you meet a day?" he said giving him a slight smirk.

The conductor most likely got the wrong idea as his face scowled at him "Toss off you lot before I toss you out of here!" he threatened Harry who just avoided him. Harry looked past his shoulder at the old man driving the bus wondering how old he could possibly be driving the bus for so long. The same shrunken head laughed and talked with the driver, some of his comments amused Harry but his smile quickly faded once the conductor followed suit with his gaze. Harry probably struck a nerve in him because he just scowled at him the entire trip.

Looking out the window Harry recognized the landmarks that told him he was getting close. The way the bus was moving about he wondered if he could have a fun little bet with Ron on who would last the longest in the bus without barfing up a bag or two. He chuckled at the thought, there would be no strategy to it once Ron got going in the kitchen. Fred and George would most likely be either taking pictures or commentating the entire event for a good coin to be sold at their shop. And Hermione would probably scold them all for being such idiots even considering it, but before and during times of war they all needed moments to lighten up or look back on and smile.

Walking out of the bus without a word Harry looked around for any muggles questioning the arrival of the bus. He heard a slight boom turning around he saw that the bus was gone and had disappeared off to its next destination. Harry was left on the wet black street that shone with a single street lamp, looking down the road he read the sign Privet Drive. His mind questioning his motives but he was already there and he had no way of getting back even if he wanted to.

He took the steps towards the front door of the Dursley house, the closer he got the easier it was to hear sounds most likely coming from the television. Walking up the steps Harry stared at the door bell his body tensing up telling him not to touch it. Harry took a deep breath before ringing the bell alerting the whole house of his presence by the door. "Petunia get that wretched door! I'm cleaning up the mess in the kitchen!" he could hear Vernon's voice outmatching the television in volume.

"Alright Vernon dear, coming!" it was pretty easy to imagine Aunt Petunia fussing about herself always wanting to give a good impression when opening the door. Deducting his most recent revelations it must be Dudley watching the television. Harry wasn't sure if he was doing any better from what had happened to him, but it made no difference with him probably on his but lying on the couch eating junk food.

Harry's body screamed at him to leave at that moment, it was now or never. The moment that door would open was when he'd step into hell, but he would not have a clear conscience knowing he got his mother's sister's family killed because he was too afraid to tell them to evacuate. He believed that any life spared was worth it to him, even though the Dursleys did some horrible stuff to him they did not deserve to be a casualty of a war that they did not join. His breath hitched when he heard the door handle creek, the door unlocked and opened up revealing the chaotic Dursley household.


	17. Chapter 17: The Seven Harrys

"I need you all to leave as soon as possible." Harry pleaded to his blood relatives who only seemed to not be hearing him. Vernon scowled at him lifting his fork "And why the bloody hell would I do that?" he spatted in anger which was something Harry wasn't surprised about. "Because Death Eaters are coming and since you're my relatives they'll come for you… there's no telling what they'll do to you." He continued to plea to them hoping every word would penetrate their thick heads into their brains to actually take in what he was saying. "This is one of your magic things isn't it boy eh, no matter what you're saying we are not leaving this house!" Vernon stomped his foot on the carpet angrily, what happened next surprised everyone in the house.

"Dad stop it." Everyone looked at the boy who broke his silence next to his mother; Vernon looked astonished at his son "Dudley?" he asked not recognizing his own son at the current moment. "He's… he's only trying to help." He managed to say in Harry's defense, normally he would stay stunned like his aunt and uncle were but he knew he could feed off what Dudley said "These are the same people that killed thousands over twenty years ago, they have no heart and will stop at nothing to get to me. Please let me help you hide from them, there are Aurors magical police who can protect you." His words along with Dudley's surety about what Harry said made them start to move their things.

Harry walked down the stairs and heard the ruckus happening outside with Vernon and Dudley trying load the car up with their belongings. He had thought the house would be empty walking about he froze in his tracks spotting Aunt Petunia alone in an empty living room. She stood tall and still holding onto herself as if the emptiness was crawling up to her "I have lived in this house for over twenty years…" her voice hinted at purpose and disbelief. Harry stayed quiet not knowing really what to say, she glanced over at Harry with pain in her face "And now in a single night I am forced to leave it all behind just like that." her expressions fighting for her to stay in her home instead of leaving.

"Aunt Petunia, they'll stop at nothing to get to me… they'll come here and they'll torture you." He knew that wasn't the words she wanted to hear but that was the truth, having them be his blood relatives made them a huge target for the dark lord and his forces. Aunt Petunia's face showed some anger in her expression "You think I don't know what they're capable of, you didn't only just lose a mother in Godric's Hollow but I lost my sister as well." her last words sounded so broken it shocked Harry, for years he believed she hated his mother in turn hating him. "Aunt Petunia…" he breathed still in shock of what she had just said.

The woman struggled to smile her cheeks lifting ever so often trying to lift each side evenly to an acceptable smile to her nephew "I know all these years we've spat at you and in turn I spat in her name, I was just…. Jealous of how special she was and I wasn't. But I still loved her… she was blood… she was family… I'm sorry Harry." she kept her composure even though it was evident that she struggled keeping the tears away at the memories. Harry slowly nodded "I understand." was all he could say and it was the truth, she turned her entire body towards him now "I will work on it… but the next time you come by… I will be totally different… I will welcome you with open arms as Lily would have liked." he looked at her for any sign of lies or displeasure but found nothing but surety. Harry sadly smiles as she passes by him, a mix of different emotions filled him but the thought of being welcomed by Aunt Petunia felt kind of nice.

After checking the entirety of the house for any of the Dursley's belongings left, Harry stood in the front of the house making sure they left safely. Vernon lifted a trunk putting it onto the back of the car then grabbing a key from his pocket he locked it tight "Alright that is the last trunk? Yes okay, let's get going." he walked over to the driver side but caught a glimpse at Harry. Turning himself completely he snarled at him "This isn't just a short lived goodbye boy this is our farewell." his voice was angry and relieved to leave him finally which was somewhat shared with Harry.

Dudley stood against the open passenger side door looking at Harry confused "Dad? I don't understand isn't he coming with us?" he asked confusing Vernon when he tried to enter the car "Who?" Dudley quickly replied "Harry?"

Vernon frowned at the horrible idea "Absolutely and dreadfully not!" he spat hoping that would be the end of it but it wasn't "Why?" Dudley followed up causing Vernon to stumble his words not knowing a right answer to his question "Why? Because… he… you… uh… because you don't want to do you boy." He turned to Harry to answer his question for him, he nodded slowly "Absolutely not, being cramped in there would be like it when you cramped me under the cupboard what was it you said that I was a waste of space isn't that right Vernon?" he said with a slight smirk that took Vernon by surprise in his anger he just went back to entering the car.

"Come on Dudley, we're off and going." what happened next confused them all as Dudley frowned at his father triumphantly and strutted towards Harry. He stood quietly not knowing what he was about to say whether it would be a last attempt to insult him or what. No words came out the first time he tried just open mouth murmuring "I…. I don't….. think you're…. a complete waste of space." Dudley managed a smile at the end of his broken sentence, "Thanks." Harry said awkwardly not expecting that from him "I'm…. sorry…. I wish we could have been like brothers…. Maybe after?" he actually meant his words as well, Harry couldn't shoot him down now with all his effort "That would be nice."

Dudley smiles before walking back to a surprised Vernon who looked on at the scene from the car. "See you Big D." Harry said with a chuckle, the car started and neither of them looked his way as the wheels started to turn.

Harry walked over to the edge of the property watching the car drive away, he felt weird watching them go. He had always dreamt of leaving them and never looking back but now he couldn't bare himself to look away without knowing they will be okay in a sense. They were a part of his family and they deserved that much, in these dark times we have to hold onto any inch of light we have in our lives. Even when the connections were cracked and fragile with them it was still there.

Walking back into the empty house made him think of what it must be like to walk into a house expecting it to be where you will spend a good majority of your life in. When you have a family to fill the house, his ears echoed with children laughing and his eyes saw ghosts of imaginary children running about the house playing a game of tag. He grasped the wooden orb that stood at the bottom of the stairs, he wrapped his hand around it and smiled sadly.

A round of knocks caused Harry to rise from the chair and towards the door, opening it he saw many familiar faces "Hey guys." He said with a cheeky smile happy to see everyone, avoiding the charging body of Moody as he fought past them. Hermione was the first to him and she hugged tight causing Harry to laugh not knowing why he missed her so much after being apart for only a short period of time. She took his hand and walked with him towards the living room where he sat before everyone got there.

"Harry you okay?" she asked looking him over, making it clear that she probably had nightmares or fears of how he was treated by the Dursleys. He smiled noting her worry over him "Yeah just earlier today it was just weird…" he said looking back at how Aunt Petunia and Dudley left and what they last said to him. Hermione's eyes searched his for anything that would help her understand but he just shook his head "How's everyone back at the house?" he asked trying to change the subject deciding on to tell her later instead of now. Hermione blinked her eyes rapidly snapping herself free from her thoughts to answer his question "Oh the pup is at home and it's growing maybe it's a magical dog thing." she chuckled at the end.

Harry imagined the little pup growing to the size of an almost full grown dog "Yeah I heard about that besides who's going to be scared by a pup?" he asked jokingly not expecting her to answer his question. A smirk appeared on her face "Maybe Ron will." they both laughed at the imaginary scene of Ron running away from a small pup.

More people crowded around them, the lot of feet made Harry tilt a bit. Making Harry almost stumbled upon the Weasley twins "Watch yourself Harry." said one of the twins holding him back from falling completely over. "Speaking of our Wittle Brother he's fell for Loony." Harry and Hermione were both confused about what he was talking about, Fred elbowed his brother "Luna to be exact come off it George." The other Weasley just laughed and played it off "Well he's obviously gone Loony." Harry raised an eyebrow at what the twins could be talking about sounding like riddles of a sort "What do you guys mean?"

The twins groaned at the memory "He talked about that Luna girl practically all summer." Their ears practically flooding with painful memories of hearing Ron go on and on "Giving us all a mouthful during dinner then breakfast." Hermione giggled at hearing what Ron did noting to herself she had to tell Luna. "Well until mum gives him a good yelling." added Fred giving an ending to the story "Yeah last time she did that we were worried she had shaken the house again." George shook his hands mimicking the Burrow shaking the same way his hands were "No Georgie that was us remember?"

A smile appeared on George's face "Oh yeah we were testing out or new shipment of instant floo powder on a few cauldrons." The twins laughed and continued to converse between themselves about further plans for the shop. They waved goodbye to Harry and Hermione before moving in deeper into the room. But it didn't take long for Harry to see another hint of red appear in front of him "Hello Harry you probably don't remember me." a taller Weasley said covering his face a bit with his hand. "No! Of course I do Bill!" he hugs him "How are you?" concerned after what he heard from Remus and his own memories of what happened to him.

Bill dropped his hand revealing four claw marks that spread across his face from the top to his chin. "Better since Remus and Fleur have been helping me." he said his voice still a bit shaky , Fleur appeared behind him taking his hand into hers "Of course darling, I will never leave your side." Her expression looking up at him was filled with so much love it made Harry happy, "Fleur." he said acknowledging his presence to her "Ello Harry." her accent was still there but only slightly probably losing it due to living with the Weasleys for so long.

Harry hasn't really spoken to Fleur in a long time since the triwizard tournament during his fourth year has ended, sure they met up again in the Burrow but she left before he could really talk to her. "How are you Fleur?" the French witch smiled at him genuinely "Good, excited for the wedding." Harry was puzzled a bit, they were still going to have a wedding at a time like this but he hid it from her. Not wanting to ruin her pre wedding glow that some of the ladies would talk about "That's amazing I'm happy for you." Harry said grinning at her "Thank you Harry, I can't wait to see everyone looking beautiful." her words and voice sounded so hopeful and cheerful. Let's just hope she stays that way in these dark times it's always good to stay positive "Yeah."

The two of them nodded, Fleur took Bill for a seat so she could tend to him if needed. A very familiar face walked towards him "Harry… how have you been?" it was one of his father's best friends and a sort of father figure to him "Great Remus a little weird but great." Out everyone who came Remus was the first one who quickly understood what he meant by something weird "After all the stories you told me about this side of your family I bet it would be weird to say goodbye." Harry nodded confirming what he said "Yeah, how's Bill adjusting to it?" a quick glance at Bill who was being looked after by Fleur at the moment "Oh, he's doing very well actually… he has a lot of control even though I give credit to Fleur for that."

"I bet." Harry said with a chuckle knowing the French witch's kind nature and how hard it must be to go through all that alone. "It takes a strong woman to control a strong wizard wouldn't you say Harry?" the old marauder bent his head at Harry inferring to something else behind his words, he smiled knowing what he was hinting at "I couldn't agree more Remus." came a voice behind him. The purplish hair gave it away "Tonks." Harry quickly hugged her tight but then quickly remembered their last meeting and pulled away not wanting to cause her any harm. "Hiya Harry, wotcher! You're drooling." she laughed pointing her finger at his chin.

"Tonks stop teasing the boy." Remus said rolling his eyes, Tonks tugged at his arm finding warmth under them "Come on honey where's the fun in not doing just that?" all of them laughed at how silly what she just said was. Harry walked about the room feeling odd seeing the people he knew around a place he normally would hate and is normally not empty. By the table was none other than his long time red headed friend "Hey Ron."

"Hey Mate." Ron looked somewhat concerned while he stood next to him "Are you okay?" Harry didn't understand why he could possibly be acting like this when everyone they knew was around them "Just a little curious as all, Mad Eye brought Mundungus Flectcher for some reason." he sipped into his cup rather grimly. The name only brought up more questions for Harry "Mundungus who?" Ron lifted a finger to a rather short spouted man who he has never seen before and didn't even know was there with them "That bloke over there? I've heard of him from Percy he is a known thief and in no way in anyone's side makes me wonder why he's here." Harry tensed up a bit at hearing he was a thief, what was he really doing here "Right." Harry said now sharing the same concern as Ron.

The twins came by to Harry and Ron with a slight smirk on their face "Hey Harry has Ron told you yet?" their voice and expressions were very vague so Harry was quite confused "Told me what?" he looked at Ron trying to have some help but all he did was shrug at him. "Seems like Kingsley and good old Bill came out here without a broom."

"What do you guys mean?" Harry asked, the twins pointed out to the window. Casting aside the curtains Harry saw two thestrals outside in the street. At first he was worried that the muggles in his neighborhood would see them but he remembered the one condition that came with thestrals. "Dad says it's called a Thestral but we didn't see a darn thing." Harry grimly smiled at them, good for them otherwise their sense of humor would be very dry "That's because only people have seen death can see them." Harry said straight, the twins came with a chorus of oo's and oh's then they did something Harry did not expect instead of backing off the topic they were deep in thought. "Well Kingsley's a rather old bloke isn't he?"

"Yep he's probably seen a lot and Bill well he didn't really fair well after the attack." Harry raised both eyebrows at them before shaking his head walking away at how silly they were being. "Right…" the twins continued to converse amongst themselves about how and why things were. Hermione smiled when Harry came back to her "What was that all about?" humor and curiosity were evident in her eyes "Ya know Fred and George being Fred and George." he sighed looking at the twins exchanging ideas amongst each other.

"Well let's just hope they don't drop dungbombs in here." she joked causing Harry to chuckle "Oh man seeing how Moody would react to that would be a sight." The twins would probably be hanging by their trousers while having their noses and ears be pinched by clothespins. Hermione looked at Harry with a sad smile "Haha yeah… ugh Harry… there's something I have to tell you." She knew she wasn't supposed to but she hated not being able to tell Harry. He took notice of her struggling with her own words "What is it Mione?" she opened her mouth but nothing came out, the words didn't want to come out.

Moody stomped his staff onto the ground catching everyone's attention "Alright settle down the lot of ya!" everyone quieted down and took spots around the room ready to listen in on what Moody has to say. Hermione snaked her arm around Harry's as Moody started to speak "Alright since we got our entire gewy lovey dubey stuff out of the way it's time to get to business." There was no sign in comfort when Moody said that, no one would ever fess up but Moody can't be grumpy all the time. He looked around the room in a two way matter using his other eye as well, it was kind of odd and stomach lurching to see that but he did his best to keep it in. Then his eyes fell upon Harry and his lips pursed into a small frown, the seriousness of his eyes made Harry a bit nervous.

"Sorry Potter but you're not of age yet that means you still have the trace on you." the term sounded familiar he had heard it a few times but it was never really explained to him. "The trace?" Harry croaked out loud "It means the magical world can still track you from the ministry." Kingsley answered for him behind Mad Eye "Right Potter and seeing as how the dark lord has slowly grown his forces he will be able to use this to his advantage." Harry froze he didn't know that something out of his power could be used to help the bald mad man to bring him to his death. He scrunched up his face at the sight of Moody smirking, what could be so funny? "But they won't know which Harry Potter is which."

"Excuse me?" was Moody taking something or had he finally gone Mad like his eye? He watched Moody intensely as he reached into his coat taking out a canteen with a carved sculpture head; he flicked the canteen open with his thumb "I've heard you're very familiar with this particular brew." Thinking all of the information in his head his eyes opened wide at the realization of what the potion was "No! Of course not!" Hermione shook her head at Moody "I told you he'd take it well." He looked at her surprised they have discussed this beforehand without telling him "No I'm not, if you're telling me all of you are willing to risk your lives for mine… no!"

"We've been doing it for like forever mate." Ron said referring to their years in Hogwarts and all the life or death situations they have been in. But Harry was not having any of it he couldn't take losing another person he cared about "Yeah but that is different…. Taking that becoming me, it's like a death sentence." he added the last part hoping that would scare them enough to not go through with the plan. But their faces remained blank as if they weren't fazed at all "Come on Harry we aren't really a fan of turning into you either."

"Yep little bro we have never been really fond of glasses." Fred said mimicking Harry's glasses with his fingers causing everyone to laugh a bit except Moody of course. "Not really fashionable is it brother, besides who would want to be a speckled git forever?" leave to the twins always ready to turn a situation around, Harry sighed to himself still not liking the situation. "Potter everyone here knows the risks… Granger as discussed." He looked at Moody confused "Sorry… Harry." her words were very quick when he finally registered them a sharp pain came from the back of his head. "Blimey Hermione!" he said reaching with his hand for the back of his head feeling a few missing strands of hair. "Man Georgie if she took more we'd be bald potters."

"Not Harry potters anymore eh?" they clapped their hands together at their genius words and phrasing. Harry still rubbed the spot as it still stung a bit; it was obvious she didn't hold back as she wanted to do it as quickly as she could. Desiring not to hurt him but it had the opposite effect, felt like a slight rug burn to the back of his head.

Hermione put in the bits of Harry's hair that she pulled out and carefully dropped it into the small top of the canteen that Moody held. He then gave it a good shake and a fizzing sound could be heard making Harry very uneasy knowing that it was too late now the potion has been identified with him. Hermione walked over to Harry and hugged him tight, sighing to herself she pulled away and kissed him briefly "no matter what happens you have to come back to me." Hermione said, Harry nodded as she slowly backs away from him joining the others in a circle awaiting their turn to drink the polyjuice potion.

Mad Eye shook it one more time after the fizzing sound stopped and smiled as he wobbled towards the Weasley twins who were up first "For those who haven't taken polyguice potion before fair warning it taste as bad as goblin piss." at the end it sounded as if he spatted at something else. Fred eyed Moody as he handed him the potion as if to say something "Had enough experiences with that do you Mad Eye? Maybe two or three servings?" He meant it as a joke but Mad Eye was never the sort; he scowled at him "Just trying to defuse the tension." he added before drinking the potion handing it over to his brother when he finished. He grimaced at the taste that came from the potion "Ugh right worse than mum's medicine for sure." George nodded to his brother who agreed with him. The potion was passed around to each person who planned on drinking it and each time they had displeased reactions.

Harry stood awkwardly watching everyone turning into him, their jaw lines morphing and foreheads growing. Except the potion seemed to work faster than he thought, now looking back he couldn't see his friends he saw himself like it was a six mirror set up in his living room. The twins looked at each other and joked "Wow we're identical now mum can never tell us apart." they high fived themselves and laughed. Ron touched his face oddly "Does this mean I'm friends with myself?" he said not really sure what to make out of the situation. The one with the oddest feeling was Hermione, the fact that she morphed into the man she loved was rather odd for her "This is something I want to forget."

"Everyone put on these clothes!" Mad eye threw a sack of clothes onto the floor, it wasn't tied at the end so a few of the articles of clothing fell out. Each one of the potters or Harrys took a shirt and a pair of pants from the bag. "Do you have anything flashier?" George asked not used to the dull style of Harry's simple clothing "Yeah I don't really fancy this color." Fred added agreeing with his brother. Moody shook his head and scowled at them "Face facts you're not you Weasley now change." he barked at them all. Mundungus thought he was barking at him specifically "Alright alright, it's not every day I lose a couple years."

Moody leaned over to Harry "You have to change too Potter." he nodded and joined the mixing bowl of Potters. "Turn away Bill I'm not beautiful anymore, I'm hideous." Harry looked to Fleur as if she had insulted him. Hermione tried to walk about trying on Harry's glasses but her footing was a bit off "Harry you're eyesight really is awful after this I'm so looking up sight charms." Moody watched them all from his spot "Alright we will pair up each potter to a protector, Mundungus you'll be sticking close to me… I kicked you out of your rat hole I can put you back in." he said with more pleasure than any of the adults in room would like "Where's Harry?" Moody asked but like as if on cue all of them answered "Here."

Mad Eye groaned a bit in frustration "The real Harry." he called out once more. Harry was putting on his pants and raised his hand to make sure he could be seen by Moody "Right here Moody." He nodded at Harry confirming he saw him "You'll be riding with Hagrid for the journey." oddly enough Hagrid was right next to him, the half giant looked down at him "I brought you here sixteen years ago when you were just a little baby in a basket it would only be right for me to take you away now." Harry smiled at him, but Moody was never one to enjoy those type of moments he barked at them once more "Yeah this all very touching let's go we're burning time."

Harry almost forgot about his dear friend, her ran upstairs and unhooked the gate at Hedwig's cage. Even though the correct term was cage Harry liked to think of it as a home for his friend not a place of restriction. When he came down he could sense some frustration with Mad Eye but his friends gave him smiles knowing their shared fondness of the owl. Hedwig chirped happily as Harry petted her before stepping outside, looking at her she was the last sign of Harry's childhood his innocence "Go Hedwig and be safe." At first the Owl hesitated but Harry's insistent drove her to fly off to their safe location. He watched her snowy white figure fly into the night; his heart ached hoping she would be alright.

Then all of his friends went into a sort of formation with Hagrid's motorcycle in the middle of it all. Luckily everyone in privet drive was asleep otherwise they would have thought they've gone crazy seeing seven Harrys on the streets. Mad Eye stood in front of them slamming his giant staff down onto the ground gaining their attention. "You all know what to do, head to your designated locations and meet at the rendezvous." he sounded like a drill instructor from the military because he was practically yelling at them as he always did when barking orders. It was either Fred, George or Remus who told him that's how he shows he cares.

Harry nestled himself on the side car of Hagrid's motorcycle feeling rather odd as if he was too small for the cart. But he held onto the glass lining anyway, the engine of the motorcycle started to roar and Hagrid put his goggles on. What frightened Harry a bit was when Hagrid started reeving the engine his half giant hands clutching the handles tightly "Hagrid?" his voice clearly showing his nervousness about what he was doing.

Moody's voice could still be heard past the ticking of the engine's gears. "On the count of three… one… two…" his voice seemed to boom around the others as they all readied themselves. "Hold on tight Harry this may get bumpy real fast." Harry looked up at Hagrid who looked oh too thrilled to be riding his bike "Three!" Moody called out, in seconds brooms zoomed past him throwing breezes of air towards him. Harry was still looking at Hagrid with concern not knowing what he was talking about it being bumpy "Hagrid? Whoa!" the lift and start of Hagrid's motorcycle took him by surprise as it almost did not lift completely off the ground probably due to their weight or how old the bike was. Nearly took Moody's head off when they flew past him, Harry looked back to see him mount his broom next to another Harry.

They flew up only for a brief moment; the skies looked like a thunder storm with lightning bouncing from cloud to cloud. The only sounds that Harry could hear were the sound of Hagrid's motor ticking and his own anxious breathing. Looking around there seemed to be peaceful skies just Hagrid and him alone in the sky. But as they grew closer they heard calls and screams as swarms of broom riding death eaters flew across the sky. Harry recognized the calls of his friends who were being attacked and defending themselves against the death eaters.

The guilt that panged him was unimaginable, he knew this was a bad idea and if anybody got hurt or killed he would not know what to do with himself. He recognized the threstral that Bill and Fleur were riding, the soon to be married couple riding on an animal that barely kept up with the brooms. "Head down!" called out Bill as he sprayed a barrage of spells at incoming death eaters. Beside Harry Moody zoomed past casting a jinx at a chasing death eater while keeping an eye on Mundungus Fletcher. More and more death eaters seemed to be coming after them, Harry frantically looked around for any of his other friends.

All he heard were a chaos of voices yelling out spells and screams "Hagrid! We have to help out the others!" he yelled at him to make sure he heard him but Hagrid kept his eyes forward "I can't do that Harry, Mad Eye's orders!" he yelled back past the ripples of air that they flew against. Then he hit the booster which shook the both of them back, a giant flame lit the sky behind them making some of the death eaters back off.

Hagrid leaned them downwards into a busy road "Keep those death eaters away from us." Hagrid told Harry maneuvering around the cars and buses of the road "Hagrid this is insane!" Harry called out as a car nearly hit him only hearing honks as they zoomed past. He shifted himself to face the death eaters behind him and casted expelliarmus spells at them with the traffic their wands might be lost under one of the cars or something. "Why are we driving at the opposite side of traffic?" Harry called out to Hagrid but once he turned around to face forwards they were heading into a tunnel.

The tunnel was dangerous because it was such a tight space and there was little room to maneuver. "Hang on Harry." he barely heard Hagrid say before he was holding onto the railing for dear life, looking around somehow the bike stuck to the wall and now they were riding upside down or was it right side up. Harry's eyes opened wide at an incoming high bus, he raised his legs slightly and his feet connected with the top like a lighting fast treadmill. Mark these as one of the moments he didn't like magic, then in one swift motion they grinded against the wall and scooted back down onto the road.

They scooted past one more car but then Harry saw a flash of blue and Hagrid fell limp "Hagrid! Hagrid!" he called out but he was stunned. Harry leaned over to take the handles pulling up just as the tunnel was ending. They flew back into the air with the death eater still on their tail, Harry felt a rush of panic it was hard to drive and steer with a stunned Hagrid but not only that there was a death eater attacking them. Pulling into the clouds trying to lose the death eater, Harry saw a familiar white figure "Hedwig!" he heard her scream as her talons attacked the Death Eater.

But it only agitated the death eater more, Hedwig flew in front of him for a brief second before curling up and flowing down onto the dark abyss. "Don't worry she's fine I'll get her." Mad Eye called out to Harry from his left, he watched him lower towards where he last saw Hedwig. Harry turned around a glared at the Death Eater who did that to his owl, the Death Eater takes one good look at him before flying away. "Potter! Watch out!" Moody called out from where he was flying, but it was too late an intense pain came from his scar made Harry scream out. His body felt cool but his scar burned only meaning one thing, turning his head he saw a dark cloud in a stream heading towards him. "Harry…" he heard his voice hiss at him, he felt a few drops of blood flow from his scar.

Harry's scar started to burn with incredible pain only meaning one thing, he was here. The pain made him scream out into the air, a dark smoky figure appeared and the dark lord pointed his wand at Harry cackling. Thinking he finally got Harry cornered and weak the dark lord casted a killing curse towards Harry "Expelliarmus!" their spells collided in a beam like it did back at the graveyard. But something was different the dark lord didn't fight back as strongly, Harry pushed against him not willing to lose. The beam created sparks as Harry's power pushed it closer and closer to the dark lord. It was so close to the tip of the wand, it began to crack due to the strain it was put in. Voldemort grimaced angrily at how the wand was failing him, Harry's power was too much for the wand to handle. All the force that came from the wand crackling then breaking sent the dark lord hurling into an antenna.

Harry watched as the structure collapsed around him, seeing that as his chance he slammed his hand onto the booster and a giant flame erupted behind him. The flame lit the back end like a dragon spitting fire and the speed that they grew to caused his face to ripple against the wind. Harry looked to Hagrid and saw that the stunned half giant was recovering from the effects of the spell. They may have been going faster than Harry thought because when the clouds cleared he could see the Burrow in the distance.

But it seemed as if the bike had lost most of its gas and was tilting downwards. "Hagrid!" Harry called out hoping he could pull them up before crashing into the fields but the stun spell still had some effect on him. Harry leaned back against his chair and raised his hands up to his face as they thankfully landed on the water. The water came up to him in small waves as the bike made its way like a boat, by the time he felt it stop he could feel his clothes drenched and his hair dripping water droplets. Harry looked up at Hagrid who did the same to him, "Well that could have gone better… at least we have an incentive to take a shower now." he sadly laughs trying to make light of the situation.

When the two of them got off the bike they were not welcomed by the semi high bit of water that now surrounded them. Harry and Hagrid tried to move the bike onto dry land but found it no use, the watery mud had a deep grip on it. They will have to levitate it out later on, "Come on Harry." Hagrid tilted his head telling Harry to walk towards the Burrow. As they grew close they could already hear voices conversing amongst themselves around the entrance of the Burrow.

"Harry!" he heard someone scream his name, he looked up and blinked rapidly when Hermione ran towards him taking no time at all to jump into his arms and kiss him. It wasn't awfully romantic more like a rushed sensation of relief that they were both fine. Hermione snaked her arms around his neck pulling him in deeper showing him how happy she was that he was okay and how scared he made her.

Hagrid looked down at the two teens beside him, he always thought they would be great together but public showing of affection always made everyone uncomfortable. He tried coughing out loud first to see if that would get their attention but it didn't, when he started hearing moans he barked at them for a lack of a better term "Oi! Don't want to suffocate him Hermione." They pulled away from each other panting, Hermione giggled and smiled at Hagrid while still having her arms around Harry's neck.

A pop was heard and out from another side of the Burrow came Remus holding someone close to his chest "Make way!" he called out casting the others aside as he made a break for the front door. The others followed carefully as Remus lowered what was revealed to be George and he was hurt. Molly held her hand against her mouth in shock, Harry could see that she was fighting back tears fearing for the worse "What happened?" she asked kneeling towards her son's side. Remus was still panting as if he had ran a marathon "We got cornered I'm sorry Molly…" he said hastily in between inhales of breath. Mrs. Weasley sadly smiled at Remus knowing it wasn't his fault that this had happened to her son "It's okay Remus." She returned her gaze to her son, gently brushing his forehead with her hand in a loving way.

"He's fine I assure you just a little scratched a spell just missed him almost entirely." Remus said recalling the events of what had happened. They were chased into another small village and Remus had to maneuver with Fred around the houses. But when they turned a corner and met up again, they were now being chased by two different groups of death eaters. Remus could not believe his eyes when he saw Snape leading one of the groups, he called out to George to push his broom as hard as it would go to get away from them. It was Snape who hit George he was sure of it, time seemed to slow down the moment he got hit. The broom that he rode fell to the streets as the spell lifted him, Remus in fear of leaving him behind reached over and caught him bringing him onto his broom. Remus snapped his head back wanting to repay the favor to Snape but he was gone.

Frustration seemed to boil up inside of him until it finally exploded. In a quick motion he used his arm and shoved Harry against the fireplace "Lupin!" Hagrid called out to him shocked at what he was doing. Hermione came to their side "Professor what are you doing?" her voice nearly choking completely with fear. The same fear and surprise that Harry was feeling about what Remus was doing, he finally gathered himself and spoke "What creature sat in the corner the first time Harry Potter visited my office in Hogwarts?" Harry raised an eyebrow what was this about? "Remus… it's me." he said trying to reassure him that everything was fine "What creature!" he barked calling most of them to jump. "A grindylow! The same creatures that I told you was in the black lake that attacked me during the second task of the triwizard tournament." Harry spoke rather quickly to give as much information as he needed to calm him down or get him of.

Remus sighed and loosened his grip on Harry completely, taking in a few more breaths his heart must be racing Harry thought. "Sorry Harry… I had to be sure… we had been betrayed, Voldemort knew you were being moved tonight. I had to make sure you weren't an imposter." A thunderous sound alerted them as Remus ran out first followed by Harry, Hermione and Hagrid. It was Kingsley which was odd because Hermione was already there, maybe he went back searching for the others once he dropped her off. But they had their wands pointed at each other; Harry grew worried that the men were going to kill each other.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore ever spoke to the pair of us." Kingsley spoke still pushing on his wand ready to cast a spell if his answer wasn't what he was looking for. Remus eyed him and sighed "Harry is the best hope we have… trust." after he spoke both of them lowered their wands and were sure of each other. Kingsley saw how scratched and bruised Harry was "What gave you away Harry?" he could also see the beam from where he was before he and Hermione arrived at the Burrow. "Hedwig I think, she came out of nowhere… I think she was trying to protect me." he said grimly not knowing if his friend is okay. Kingsley nodded then looked amongst them "Where's Mad Eye? I always carried a bad feeling about Mundungus and went to look for him." If everyone carried suspicious about Mundungus why bring him to the plan at all? Where they that desperate? Harry asked himself those questions as Kingsley still awaited an answer from the others who didn't have one but Harry did "He went back to get Hedwig that's the last I heard from him."

"I bet he's fine…" Another pair of snaps and sounds cut him off, the first being Bill and Fleur on a thestral the potion had worn off for her the group easily recognizing her with her blonde ponytail. Then coming out on the other end was Tonks and Ron, Harry and Hermione both ran towards their longtime friend and hugged him tight. The three of them cheated death once again and they were all safe, the Golden Trio together. No one could tell if they were crying or not happy to see each other because of how wet their clothes were either with sweat or swamp water.

The last thunderous apparition came and it was Arthur and Fred, the Weasley twin took off the spectacles before his father wrapped his arm around him pulling him in an embrace. "Man that was hairy, did everyone make it out alright?" he asked out into the open air. When everyone gave him deadpan expressions he asked something else "Where's George?" he asked with the same enthusiasm as the old one but no one said a word. Fred feeling something was wrong sprinted towards the Burrow, Arthur walked slowly past Remus as if the shock and fear had taken over his entire body.

When Fred turned back from inside the Burrow he shook his head signaling it wasn't good and that was the signal that made Arthur run for the house. Fred moved aside letting his father pass him; Molly stroked the head of George who still had blood around his ear. Ginny stood coldly above him as if she was frozen in fear, Fred knelt down to take a look at his brother. His eyes were closed but his chest was rising brushing off any fear of him being dead. They were joined by the others who looked all equally scared, but Harry carried something extra with him a large amount of guilt for allowing this to happen.

"Fred…" everyone shook a bit when they heard his gravelly voice, there were a few sighs of relief from the crowd. "Yes Georgie?" Fred looked at his brother waiting for his next word "Fred…" he said again more ghostly than the last time, Fred was starting to get worried "What is it brother?" he asked debating in his head if he should get water to help him speak better. A crooked smile appeared on George's face "Am I a zombie yet?" he opened his eyes to see his brother's reaction "Not even close…" Fred responded with a chuckle as Molly kept stroking her son's hair comforting the boy.

"Hey Fred guess what." George added tempting Fred to roll his eyes at him but he didn't "What is it?" he asked with concern not showing any other emotions. George weakly raised his hand above his gashed ear and pointed to it "I'm Holey ha-ha get it see Freddie I'm saint like." Everyone in the room either smiled or laughed knowing that George obviously still his usual joker self. "Come on Georgie out of all the world ear related humor you chose to go with I'm holey that's pathetic." Fred teased his brother who eyed him back "Pretty sure I'm still better looking than you… with this I get style points."

What he said caused both Molly and Fred to chuckle "You're such an idiot." Arthur came closer to his son. "An idiot huh… at least now mum can tell us apart." Molly kissed the top of his head choosing that instead of hitting him lovingly on the shoulder, Arthur stood beside his wife looking down at his son happy that he was okay. Bill walked into view from the crowd "Mundungus is gone, he took one good look at Voldemort and apparated away." It seemed as if most of the people in the room weren't surprised at the fact.

Arthur looked to Kingsley "We'll keep an eye out for Moody and alert you when he gets here." he reassured him knowing that Mad Eye would turn up sooner or later "My work here is done I need to head back to the ministry." He said as a way of bidding farewell to the group, Arthur knew all too well what the situation was like at the ministry right now "Of course thank you Kingsley." He nodded at Arthur "It is my honor, goodbye Arthur… and good luck Harry." He tapped Harry on the shoulder as a gesture of good faith "Thanks." Kingsley walked out of the house and within moments there was a pop and he was gone.

Everyone watched as they patched George up releasing the nerves and fears of all of them knowing he was going to be fine. They took him to the twins' room to take a much needed rest before he could return to walking about the house. Everyone got themselves situated and settle amongst the house but as always they roomed in pairs. Mrs. Weasley graciously allowed Harry and Hermione to share a room together no questions asked. "Feels weird to be here." Harry said breaking the silence that once fell upon the room when they started unpacking.

Hermione put a neatly folded shirt onto her bed "Why?" he didn't look at her feelings starting to creep up inside of him "The last time I was here it was almost a pile of burned rubble." he said grimly, the memories of the death eater attack playing in his head. He was so lost in his head that he hadn't heard Hermione walk over to him "Harry I know you and you feel responsible for all this, for what happened to George… but there will be a lot of bad things yet to come if you continue like this." She said softly as he was allowed to brush his cheek against her soft hand that cupped his face "Mione." regret and unsurity can be heard from his voice making Hermione bite her lip and shake her head "Harry please don't let your guilt slowly kill the man I love… you're selflessness is something I love about you but not when it's eating you up in the inside… besides neither Ron or I want to hang around with mopey Harry all day."

He laughed a bit at what she had said, she was right and well if Ron was here he'd add more than his own opinions on the matter. "Right… you all unpacked?" she nodded dropping her hand from his face looking at him with her eyes as if to make sure he was okay "I'm going to head down to grab something to drink you want anything?" she shook her head at him, he nodded and leaned forward to give her a tender kiss before he left. Watching him walk out of the room, Hermione sighed to herself when he was finally out of sight her worries growing in her head. She walked back to her bed to finish unpacking the last remaining shirts she had in her bag.

Harry made his way down the steps hearing more and more ruckus from the residents of the house making him smile a bit. But then he stopped when he saw Ginny crying at the steps below him "Ginny you okay?" he asked not knowing if she was still crying about the attack or something else entirely. She did not look at him as her face was buried in her arms "It's my fault… I got Bill hurt." Harry was able to hear from her. He shook his head and sat next to her on the steps "No it isn't Ginny." this felt slightly odd just moments before Hermione did the same to him. "And now George…" she choked up raising her head to face him revealing her red eyes and stray tears flowing down her cheeks. Harry sighed trying to calm himself before saying his words "Ginny sometimes there are things that are out our control." He smiled at her hoping she understood what he meant and that she would get through this, he looked at her and awaited her reaction. She took deep breaths and looked at Harry with her eyes just before in her haste she slams her lips against his without a single thought.


	18. Chapter 18: Gifts

Everything was unpacked and settled in the dresser next to her bed, she sat on the side of the bed. Hermione looks around the room sighing to herself; the danger was gone at least for now. She couldn't thank Molly enough to allow her and Harry to share a room together because she knew she could not sleep not knowing he was fine. But being able to lay in her bed and watch him sleep soundly put her in a great amount of ease. Speaking of laying on the bed she should get ready for bed, she walked over to the bathroom and turned on the faucet.

Harry pulled away quickly from Ginny scrunching his face in question, did that really just happen? His eyes blinked rapidly at the Weasley girl who stared into his eyes awaiting something from him. "Ginny… no. We can't I… love Hermione…" he stood and slowly walked up the ascending steps not daring to look at her. His mind and body still in disbelief at what had happened, he sighed happy at least that he didn't push it any further. Ginny quickly glanced up the stairs when she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, what had she done? She brought her knees closer to her chest wrapping her arms around her knees she quietly laid her head into them her eyes closed with hurt.

He stopped himself before walking into the door fighting with his own thoughts, should he tell her or was it something they can just forget about? Harry felt as if he wouldn't know until he got in there, so he took steps past the doorframe with his head down. Yet she was nowhere to be found when Harry came looking, but then he heard the water running turning his attention to the nearest bathroom.

Almost as soon as he took sight of it the water stopped the knob making a sort of screeching sound, Harry gulped knowing that facing Hermione was truly worse than facing Voldemort multiple times. The door opened and Hermione was drying her hair with a towel. When she saw Harry she opened her eyes wide "Oh Harry! Didn't hear you come in, just got out of the shower." Harry walked towards her with many thoughts running through his head but he did the only thing his body was willing to do and kissed Hermione.

"What was that for?" she asked with a happy smile after pulling away amazed at his ability to still make her heart flutter. "I…" he struggled to find the words as he conflicted with himself, Hermione tried to decipher why he was acting so strange "You not thirsty anymore Harry?" her words causing his cheeks to burn but then he quickly remembered he told her he was getting something to drink before he left. He nodded quickly "Yeah." he said just as quickly, Hermione sensed something was off but maybe it was just a little bit of shock from what had happened today so she brushed it off.

They talked and chatted amongst themselves until they got really tired and their eyes felt droopy. Hermione made sure she positioned herself to where she was facing Harry to make sure he fell asleep comfortably and also for her own benefit to relieve her worries. Harry slept soundly in his bed with Hermione just across from him, her presence having a significant impact on him. "Head for the Burrows!" Moody's voice echoed in his head as he began to stir a bit. Photographer flashes nearly blinded his eyesight; his memories started playing in his head like a tape "But he's not unbeatable Harry, you have destroyed horcruxes before…" many voices echoed in his head "Horcrux." His body shivered at the sound of young Tom Riddle's voice.

Out came the worried tone of Slughorn "Only by the cruelest of actions, that goes against nature can tear the soul." Harry saw the conversation between him and Tom Riddle again as if back at the pensive "Seven times." The whisper grew and grew to the voice that he knew was the dark lord as he was now, but then a name came up unexpectedly "You lied to me… You lied… Olivander…" Harry quickly grew tense as he watched Voldemort attack the famous wand maker, Harry was able to feel the fury and frustration that he lashed out with. Olivander looked terrified and broken "I swear I thought another wand would work for you." He grasped Olivander by the throat and tossed him aside. The last thing Harry saw before he woke up was Snape standing next to Voldemort raising his wand.

Harry eyes stung and so did his scar, he raised his hand to it and it felt hot and bruised. The visions made fear grow in him; he grabbed his glasses to think clearly. Voldemort was obviously furious and angry Harry could feel it as if he was him, no doubt the connection between him and the dark lord grew when Dumbledore passed. And usually when he was that way he would act rather rashly and possibly kill a lot of people to quench that hunger. He tried to control his breathing but when he tempted to look at Hermione in the bed near him he feared the worse. His breathing hitched at thought of her being tortured and hurt in any way, he would never want that. It didn't take him long to decide that he needed to leave not only for her but for everyone he cared about. He would find a way to stop Voldemort or at least take the full force of everything without anybody getting caught in the crossfire.

He raised his wand and charmed his shoes so it would be easier for him to sneak about, luckily he was too lazy to unpack his things fully so it didn't take him that long to head down the stairs with a backpack slinged over his shoulder. He gulped before making steps towards the door questioning if he should turn around, but his heart willed him to turn around to look at her. His feet moved him backwards but his heart and eyes took in everything about her as if it would be the last. His body ached to kiss her goodbye but it could possibly wake her. When his body was mostly out of the frame he took one good stare at her before quickly disappearing down the stairs thankful to hear the Weasleys sleeping soundly.

Harry took a deep breath calming himself down knowing that once he set foot outside there would be no turning back. His next few steps were with purpose as he fought the urge to turn around to return to the hearts of his love ones. But he was doing for them, this was a battle and a struggle that he has been fighting since his childhood and he will be the one to end it. There will be no more casualties; no one else will do more for him than what they have already.

"Harry." the voice froze him in place he didn't take another step, his body tensing up having been found out. How could it have happened he was so discrete no one could have seen him until it was too late. "Harry what are you doing out here?" he turned with his heart heavy towards his red headed friend who looked confused.

He was still wearing his slightly large t shirt that carried a few of his drools. Ron's eyes lit up when he saw his bag around his shoulder "Mate what do you think you're doing? Why are you leaving?" his words hit him making him sound like he was the villain of the story. "I can't stay Ron; all of you have already done enough now I have to finish it." he said with as much seriousness in his voice as he could muster at that moment. Harry hoped that Ron would come to understand his reasons but he looked at him as if he was crazy

"No you're not." he said sternly not budging one bit. Harry prepared his next few words but he avoided Ron's glance because he knew it would be harder to say "Ron, every time I'm around people I love something bad happens… I don't want you or… Hermione to be next." his body shivered and tensed at the thought of Hermione taking George's place at the couch with blood flowing down her neck.

Ron sighed deeply he knew in a way that was his reason for wanting to leave "What happened to George, Bill… that's just how it is with war isn't it? We all knew what this meant sticking with you for so long. There was no way we'd return unscathed in some way." Harry felt a heavy lump in his chest build "I didn't ask for you guys to do that." he managed to say aloud.

"We know but mate… you'll be doing him a favor walking out on your own like this… besides you still have the trace on you until your birthday." Ron eyed him carefully as he awaited his response but Harry was thinking. Ron was the only one who knew of his attempt to leave and if he had to be truthful with himself he had a much better chance with his friend at his side.

"Then come with me then…" he said trying to appeal to the both of them so they can move on and get things rolling. But Ron did not move instead he gave him a are you crazy face "And leave Hermione? I can't believe you of all people would be suggesting something like that, we won't survive a day without her."

Hearing her name made his chest feel at its tightest his biggest worries surfacing and manifesting into his physical body "I know… I don't want her to get hurt that's why I'm trying to keep her out of this." he tried to appeal to Ron making him see his point biting his lip in slight frustration "Come on mate stay, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got yourself killed out there because I couldn't stop you. Scratch that I won't survive if Hermione finds out." Ron chuckled at his own joke hoping Harry would do the same but this was too serious for him to "Ron…" he breathed frustrated.

Ron gave him a deadpan expression on his face when he spoke "Stay till the trace is gone and then we'll have a fighting chance Harry… besides neither of us knows how to cook and I'm not sure if I told you this but I'm not a fan of rabbits." Harry thought about it all in his head and he knew he was stuck, if he left now Ron would tell the others and they would go searching for him on the other hand he couldn't convince Ron to go with him.

He groaned in frustration dropping his head, not wanting to see the smile Ron had on his face for winning him over. Ron walked over and took the bag from Harry who stood still "Thanks Harry, now come on let's go back in before we both catch a cold." He chuckled at his own joke again but Harry walked with him with his head down "If it's alright with you Ron, I'll sleep on the couch tonight I… need some time." He finally said after his moments of silence, Ron understood and would happily tell Hermione if she came asking as long as his best mate was still breathing.

Hermione heard a knock coming from the doorway and looked towards it to see Ginny leaning against the door frame playing with her fingers. "Ginny?" Hermione said wondering what she was doing at the same time alerting the girl of her attention. From the expressions she was giving in her face she was conflicted about something, she took steps towards Hermione barely able to look her in the eye.

"I have to talk to you Hermione; it's been bothering me all night." Ginny's voice made her sound so little making Hermione's face soften. The red head took a deep breath calming herself enough to tell her "I kissed Harry." she said it as quickly as she could to avoid saying the wrong words. Behind her the door slowly closed giving them some privacy to talk it out.

Harry spun his fork around his plate looking down at the eggs and toast that Mrs. Weasley had previously made for them. His thoughts made it hard for him to keep an appetite so he just toyed with his food in the meantime. Ron and the twins took advantage of his conflict taking more and more food from the table eagerly. If any of the Weasleys would be muggleborn the word buffet would definitely be in their vocabulary. Ron still had a bit of his bowl of oatmeal below him when he grabbed three pieces of toast to add to his plate.

Molly Weasley came rushing in from the staircase "Good morning children, eat up everyone you will need all your strength today." she reached over and kissed the top of George's head making him smile. Ron looked up from his plate "What are you on about mum?" his mouth had a bit of oatmeal pouring to his chin, his question earned him a glare from his mother.

She put her hands on her hips "Well Ronald did you really think I would let you just sit helping out with your own brother's wedding just because your friends are here? No I won't, so eat up and get ready for a day's work." she fussed about the kitchen passing Harry who still felt a bit conflicted since last night.

"You okay Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley once she took notice of his expressions, Harry looked up at the concerned woman and nodded slowly "Yes Mrs. Weasley." he reassured her but not himself. The mother all of the Weasleys went about the kitchen a few more times before she stopped and wiped her hands against her apron "Alright if you need me I'll be outside with your father to talk over the arrangements." she said with a smile before heading outside to meet up with Arthur.

"He made it very clear that he only loves you." Ginny said weakly her eyes set onto the floor; Hermione was for lack of a better term shocked. Even though she had her suspicions she brushed them off as silly but now she was filled with mixed emotions about her friend. But reviewing the situation in her head and her earlier childhood crush on him it made sense "I understand… thanks for talking to me about this Ginny." She said sighing to get all the anger and killer instinct out of her before approaching her friend "And it's okay I forgive you."

Ginny did not raise her head because she still felt quite low "Are you going to tell him?" she asked in a broken voice. "Somehow I think he already did but I didn't realize it at the time." She thought about the same night when he kissed her implying his undying love for her was true and genuine. Ginny fought against herself to look her in the eyes "I hope things don't get weird between us." she knew the consequences of liking Harry and possibly going that far but she did value her friendship with Hermione.

"Ginny of course not." Hermione hugged her "You'll always be my friend and you don't need to explain it any further its okay." her hand was aching to take hold of her neck in a tight hold but she avoided the temptation. "Thanks Hermione." She smiled before leaving heading to her room to change into better clothes for the day. Hermione stood and sighed to herself hoping that it was the end of that and nothing more would come of it.

Ron looked over to Harry once she left "Are you really okay mate?" he asked looking him over in which Harry shook his head. "I have to tell her Ron, it feels wrong every time I think about not doing it." Luckily he was close to Ron so the twins did not hear their conversation. Harry nodded to himself and stood from his chair walking over his plate to the sink and headed up the stairs. Ron sadly smiled at Harry knowing where he was going but the twins did not "Ron what did you say to Harry eh?" asked Fred.

"You see Fred our little brother doesn't understand women and he was asking Harry to practice just in case a 'fair lady' came to the wedding but I guess whatever he said even scared Harry away." The both of them laughed earning a glare from Ron "Toss off you two, at least I'm not the one who thinks he should be leading a chapel leaning from one end just to hear the masses." Ron said that so quickly he wasn't sure if they would take it as the joke it was meant to be.

Fred and George gave him a knowing look back "Ronniekins we both know how nervous you are its okay little brother, me and our dear brother over here took a peek at the guest list and your loony lover is on there." Ron tensed up knowing what they meant "Stop calling her that you two!" he practically almost leaped from the table at them.

The twins just continued to laugh "Maybe we should make a new bet on who's more of a lover boy, Harry or Ronniekins here." George said with a smile in which his brother quickly agreed with him "Good thinking Georgie, this will be good." Ron leaned back against his chair shaking his head but his cheeks burned at the thought of Luna.

Harry turned the corner towards his shared bedroom with Hermione; he stood at the door frame deep in his own thoughts. Hermione was looking out the window when she heard the door creak, turning to see Harry she gave him a half smile "Hello Harry." her mind silently creeping back to her discussion with Ginny.

He walked towards her weight in his steps "I can't hide this from you any longer." he took a deep breath before wanting to continue. Hermione crossed her arms as if to protect her own heart having a little idea what he must be referring to "Harry what are you talking about?" she asked anyway so he could continue.

He chuckled awkwardly trying to make light of the tense situation he felt inside "At the back of my head I was hoping that Ron would have told you…" his words were somewhat cryptic leading her to think one thing then the other not really sticking to one. He looked at her with much hesitation but he had to tell her, he swallowed hard before finally speaking "I almost left the Burrow last night."

His fears were realized when Hermione smacked him on the shoulder with much emotion "Harry!" she screamed at him. Her hands flew to her mouth knowing had he did he would most likely have died out there, Harry looked down not wanting to see her cry in front of him "I know, I'm sorry… I saw visions that night and well Voldemort is getting stronger and he's already killed a lot of people I just didn't want to add you to that."

Hermione could see the shame and guilt he was feeling because it was all over his face. They've known each other for years and now more than ever since they've been together so there wasn't that much in explanation needed. She knew if Harry could save everyone in the entire would he would do it or try his hardest to do so. She bit her lip before walking towards him "Harry… you know I will never leave you so don't you ever think about leaving me like that again!" she smacks him in the arm to make her point known.

He winces and tries to laugh it off but then his face turned serious and he looked at her with much emotion in his eyes "I love you Mione." he said slowly his heart racing at how intense his emotions were. She rolled her eyes and giggled before pulling him into an embrace, their lips meeting and their hearts fluttering.

When they both came down Molly gave them chores to do to help set up the Burrow for the wedding which was only a few days away. Hermione joined Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Fleur on flowers and choosing the bride's attire. While the boys were outside with Arthur lifting the tents with their wands even though Harry had asked them why not lift it with their hands the twins laughed "Harry little bro once Quidditch ended we became sloths so don't expect any heavy lifting from us." Arthur and Ron shook their heads at them. "Alright Up!" Arthur commanded and the tent started to rise, each top making a perfect triangular top till everything was up.

What the boys did not realize was that they were up for two days of work mainly because whenever they would finish Arthur made the mistake of calling Molly out once since then she went out and told them to rearrange it multiple times. The twins groaned at how many times their mother told them to move the tent or raise it a little higher. Their arms and backs hurt and were starting to sore over the time they spent working on the arrangements outside. Fleur came to their rescue when she went outside and told Molly that everything was perfect, the twins and Ron instantly collapsed onto the grass when their work had finished.

The order came by the Burrow that night after being invited by Molly for a giant feast. A few of them mainly Remus came to check on how Harry was doing. He sat and chatted with him before dinner started "How are you holding up Harry?" he sighed and smiled at Remus "I'm fine really, there has been a lot to do Mrs. Weasley always keeps me busy." Remus nodded and laughed a bit "I bet she does, please remind her that we need you to stop a dark lord we don't want you to die of exhaustion." Harry laughed at the silly joke Remus had just said.

"How are you Remus?" Harry asked wanting to hear from him, Remus looked across them and sighed before looking back at Harry "I've been better there's so much to be done to make sure you have the best chance possible in defeating the dark lord." Harry nodded slowly not really thinking about Voldemort as much just pushing off to the side for now. He saw Remus look past them and into the Kitchen"Tonks told me a while back that she has something to tell me but she hasn't yet and every time I bring it up she said she wants it to be a big surprise." Harry turned himself around using the arm rest as leverage and looked at Tonks knowing what she meant by surprise. And judging by how oblivious Remus is as of now, it will be a big surprise.

Everyone was happy and cheerful when they were all together at dinner. Not a single negative emotion was in sight, everyone had smiles on their faces as each of them told stories of adventures. But when it came to the twins' turn everyone could not decide if it really happened or what they have been told had been a tall tale all along. Arthur asked Harry to tell him more about Muggle devices and rituals, to Harry all the things he spoke about sounded quite ordinary and stupid to him but to Mr. Weasley they were so fascinating and he treated them like gold.

The next morning Harry pranced down the steps and walked over to Hermione who was tending to the table giving her a kiss on the cheek. She giggled at his touch "Hey." she said softly making Harry smile, he wrapped his arms around her and shook her around. "Harry! I have to finish with the table before anyone else comes down." she said trying to get him off her so she could finish. Harry pouted but understood and let go of her walking towards the living room.

Arthur was outside awaiting the arrival of someone, Harry was curious when he first saw him outside alone so he joined him. "Who is it that you're looking out for?" he asked looking around the fields and sky for any trace of people coming in. Arthur smiled at him "I'm waiting for the Delacours Harry, Fleur's family wanted to come early before the celebration to be settled." Harry nodded of course why didn't he think of that. There was large pop in the air alerting Hermione in the living room and drawing her out joining Harry and Arthur.

There were only three of them as far as Harry could see Fleur's parents and what looked to be Gabrielle her sister. Arthur waved at them enthusiastically as he jogged over to help them with their bags, Harry and Hermione looked at them somewhat puzzled at how fancy they dressed even during travels. Normally they would dress as fancy as that whenever there would be a ball or an event that had dressing up as a priority but neither of them thought of it to be a daily occurrence. But there were obvious examples, Mr. Delacour had suit on with a fluff down the chest which he wore with pride while his wife was wearing a long dress with three necklaces and a extravagant hat. Gabrielle tried to stay normal but her outfit consisted of a small dress a jacket and a hat as well like her mother's.

Arthur was talking to them on the way towards Harry and Hermione, at first Gabrielle's eyes were on her mother and father while Arthur spoke but when they started up hill they lit up when they saw Harry standing there. Harry could hear Arthur asking them about their travels and all the preparations and arrangements they had all set and planned for the wedding.

"Magnifique!" he heard Fleur's mother say with joy, her father laughed along with Arthur on the hassle it took to put the tent up and such. Hermione felt an odd sensation when Gabrielle drew closer noticing how her eyes never left Harry, feelings in her chest started to bubble.

Gabrielle jumped up and hugged Harry which Hermione did not like one bit. She giggled furiously like a school girl "Arry! Moi hero!" she spoke into his shoulder. Harry awkwardly laughed knowing she was referring to the Triwizard Tournament's second task where he saved both her and Ron. Hermione glared at her the entire time, when Gabrielle pulled away she gave Harry the biggest smile. "Oh we must catch up, I want to hear all your heroic stories!" she squealed at the thought. Hermione tried to hold herself against her but she couldn't do any longer. She didn't completely avoid Ginny's attack on him it still stayed in her mind but now it was happening again and she didn't like it.

Harry watched as she walked towards Gabrielle and tapped her on the shoulder "Hey Gabrielle, I'm Hermione Harry's friend and I would just love to tell you about his adventures because unfortunately Harry is busy." Nobody else but Harry noticed the small twinkle in her eye and the true meaning of the smile she gave her. Harry gulped as he watched the two of them walk far away from the group.

Harry didn't really interfere with Arthur's discussion with Fleur's parents only with the occasionally "Yes." and "Yeah sure." His eyes would wander a bit trying to see what Hermione could possibly be doing with Gabrielle while he was stuck listening in to the Delacours. Gabrielle could be seen running away with her hands covering her face, her cries drew her parents away. Hermione walked back to Harry not hiding her smirk, Harry gave her a knowing look and she innocently played it off "What?" as if she did nothing but the both of them knew that she did.

They returned to the Burrow where Molly was shuffling past them making sure the Delacours were comfortable in her home. She fixed them up some tea and crackers and had their bags taken upstairs by the twins who used magic when she wasn't looking. After they were settled Mrs. Weasley appeared in front of Harry and Hermione, she took one good look at Harry and instantly remembered something."Oh Harry! My dear, I almost forgot dear me… about your birthday tomorrow I'm so sorry, it's just been so busy and hectic with the wedding in all. Tell me what you want Harry and I will do my best to make it happen."

Harry smiled at her motherly fuss about something as small as his birthday, to be honest he almost forgot himself "It's okay Mrs. Weasley really." he said brushing her off. Hermione's hand landed on his chest which made him look at her curiously "Yes Mrs. Weasley, I've got Harry's birthday all covered." he heard a hint of a seductive tone that sent shivers through his body but just smiled confirming what she said to Mrs. Weasley.

Ron and the twins grew bored around the house and challenged Harry to a quidditch match outside. In which he enthusiastically cheered and joined them, they flew about for a couple of hours. Ron taunted Harry for being an old man, which the twins teased them both for not living up to the expectations they set for the team. "If Harry and I play like we had bludgers to the head then we'd meet your standards." Ron teased back laughing with Harry.

They continued playing until all of them were exhausted or one of the girls called for them. Harry dropped his sweaty clothes onto the floor charming it to the hamper as he crashed onto his bed, his exhaustion from the fun game taking full affect putting him out for the night.

Harry woke up after a wonderful night's rest but he instantly felt the sensation that he wasn't alone. He turned his head slightly as he felt someone breathing down his neck, he smiled when his eye caught sight of familiar brown curls. She must have sneaked in, in the middle of the night he thought to himself. She stirred and groaned a bit realizing he was close to waking her he returned to his original position. He then felt her nose poke at his back as she buried her face into him; Harry hoped he would back to sleep because if he couldn't move with her around him like she is.

"Morning sleeping head." she mumbled into him, he smiled and attempted to look back at her "Are you sure I shouldn't say that to you?" he teased earning a small giggle from her. She supported herself with her elbow and rose to see his face, she smiled "Happy Birthday." she said softly. Harry thanked her and she leaned in for kiss. But when she did he quickly wrapped his hands around her and used his strength to lift her around him to his side of the bed she gasped and laughed at surprise.

It was the first time in the morning when he actually got a good look at her. Hermione was wearing something familiar, something of his squinting his eyes he could make out the design of his jersey. His eyes opened wide in surprise "Um Hermione is that my jersey that you're wearing?" he asked with a confused expression on his face, Hermione stood on the bed and smiled at him and showed off the jersey like a proud girlfriend would.

She teased him by wearing shorts making it look like she was only wearing the jersey, she looked at him "Yeah I took it before leaving Hogwarts and kept it as sort of a souvenir." He could tell she was teasing especially with the toying expression on her face; he stood from the bed and cupped her cheek. His eye sight still a little blurry without his glasses but he could never mistake her face, "You're perfect." he said softly his words making her heart jump. She giggled when he drew his face closer to hers for a kiss.

After a passionate embrace Harry got ready for the day now with his glasses on Hermione explained the extra reason she was wearing his jersey. Hermione was wearing his Quidditch jersey as a symbol for his father and just as she said that she walked over to her drawer and pulled out something. She handed it to him happily "Happy Birthday."

Hermione gives Harry a charm necklace that once belonged to his mother that Remus brought when he came by for dinner "It was your mother's and I knew today had to be special so I wanted to show you in a way your parents are here." Harry widely smiled at her words and kissed her again.

He loved the necklace but it was too short to wear so instead he grabbed his wand and fixed it to the size of a bracelet that fit his wrist. He grabbed the bracelet of vines that Hermione had given to him a while back in which she gasped at him still having it. So now Harry has two bracelets his mother on his left and Hermione on his right. "There now I always have the two most important women by my side and with my jersey/father my entire family is here." Hermione started to tear up with his beautiful words as she pulled Harry to a hug.

Hermione pulled away and walked out of the bed raising her wand towards the door casting a temporary silencing charm onto it. An odd look appeared on Harry's face not knowing what she had planned now. She giggled at his stupid look shaking her head at him she casted a spell from her wand at a box nearby. Then out of nowhere music started playing, Hermione took no time starting dance hopping barefooted laughing at how silly she was dancing. The song was a muggle song for sure one that only they could recognize, he laughed at how much fun she was having dancing in front of him like a bunny rabbit. He wished he could freeze the moment and live in it forever; just then a giant flash nearly blinded him.

Harry shook his head and blinked fast to see Hermione hold her magical camera, the photograph came out and she took it shaking it in the air. He couldn't believe she did that, "Oh I'm so keeping this." she said smiling widely at the photograph making Harry worry at how he was portrayed on that photo. Enough to get him on his feet and towards her "Hey!" she yelped when he grabbed her trying to get the photograph. She giggle not allowing him to get what he wants, he tried everything physically imaginable to get her to give the photograph to him.

She did not break until he resorted to tickling her, in which her sides collapsed onto her and her face scrunched up "Fine… haha… you win." Her words making him stop and smirk triumphantly, she turned around and smiled at him raising the picture to his sightline at it was just him smiling "You're such a tease." Harry said smirking.

She dropped the camera and photograph onto a pillow nearby and wrapped her arms around Harry as they started to sway slowly. "Having fun yet?" she teased him as they started to dance to the music that was playing, he shook his head playfully at her "When did I stop?" he said boldly at her. Quickly earning him a kiss from her, she pulled away and leaned her head onto his shoulder. They started to sway back and forth until they started becoming daring and did crazy dance moves that would be shameful at the minds of their friends but they didn't care.

A couple of knocks jarred them away from each other; they looked to see their friend Ron looking the other way "Harry… sorry to interrupt you two but the Minister is here." They hadn't noticed that her silencing charm had worn off and the music died off at the appearance of Ron. He raised his head once to check if they were decent once again; Harry was confused at what he just told him "Huh? What would the Minister be doing here?" he asked aloud with a face of question.

Ron didn't have the answer either he just shrugged his shoulders at him "Beats me must be important because he asked for you." Hermione instantly looked at Harry worried that it was something bad, usually when it comes with the Minister and Harry it isn't anything good. The last time Harry was being prosecuted by the Ministry for defending himself and his cousin from a Dementor attack which was totally necessary if you had asked Hermione.

The three of them walked down the steps and towards the empty living room where a single man in a suit stood alone. Harry did not recognize him because it wasn't Fudge as Harry had expected him to be but someone knew.

Hermione recognized him as Rufus the newly appointed Minster of Magic; she grabbed Harry's hand as a precaution. The Minister turned around to see them, he was older than the last minister but nevertheless serious when it came to matters. "Mr. Potter, Please sit." his arm pointing to the couch in the living room, Ron felt kind of odd being bossed around his house but it was the Minster so he kept quiet about the words he wanted to say. The trio sat in front of Rufus and awaited what he was going to say to them, the Minister walked over brushing off dust from his suit "Morning you three, introductions are at hand I am Rufus the Minister of Magic." he said with a bow.

"I know who you are." Hermione said sternly, her unexpected outburst caused Harry and Ron to give her concerned faces thinking she just offended the Minster. Rufus gave her a small smile before continuing "That may have been so but it is a formality and protocol to make sure you did know." Harry was a bit anxious to know what would drag one of the most important people in the wizarding world to him. "What are you here for exactly?" but it seemed as if Hermione's curiosity was taking care of that for him.

Rufus shifted his face about changing from one emotion from the other trying to keep his professional composure and keep his feelings in check when it came to Hermione's outbursts "Well Ms. Granger I am here to read to you Albus Dumbledore's Will which has spoken of you three in writing." Harry tensed up remembering how he left without even hearing Dumbledore's will back at Hogwarts where it was first read because it was too painful for him. It still hurt him a bit at the memory; he could feel Hermione gentle soft hand touch his. He looked to her and saw her smile softly at him, he took her hand into his and it instantly brought him great comfort.

The Minister sighed when Hermione did not ask any more questions, he lifted a bag from the side and put it near him "Shall we begin? I take it all of you are comfortable as of now?" Ron looked to Harry and Hermione who nodded at the Minister. The will flew from his bag and levitated in the air for him to read aloud.

"This is the last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." The Minister looked over at them "Blimey." Ron had cut him off surprised by how long his old headmaster's name was. Slow to realize he was being glared at by the Minister he looked down "Sorry." he quietly apologized embarrassed and not wanting to be turned into a cup.

"First to Ronald Bilius Weasley I leave my Deluminator a device of my own creation and making, for those moments that seem most dark… it will show him the light." The minister unfolded a neatly creased cloth that revealed the device and handed it over to Ron. Both Harry and Hermione were curious about it but compared to Harry Hermione held a death stare on the item trying to see how it actually worked.

Ron looked up at the Minister "Dumbledore left this for me?" he asked quite surprised that Dumbledore would leave something for him. The minister only replied with "Yeah." Ron returned to the device holding it in his hand seeing that there was nob at the top he turned it and heard whooshing sounds as the room grew dark.

There was an orb of light that set onto the device, he turned it once more and it sealed it. In a quick motion he turned it again and the light returned to the lamps, Ron's chuckled to himself "Wicked sweet." earning equally odd gazes from everyone else.

The Minister motioned of Hermione next, she readied herself expecting it to be something incredibly important like a magical artifact or something "To Hermione Jean Granger I leave my copy of the tales of Beadle the Bard, in hopes that she finds it entertaining and instructive." She bit her lip slightly but her scrunched face revealed her disappointment, she held up the book in front of her in disbelief she loved books but how is she supposed to use this? Ron chuckled to himself after naming a few of the stories that his mum had read to him from the book, but seeing as how both his friends were muggleborn they eyed him weirdly. To their expressions he scrunched up realizing the fact that they had no clue.

The Minister made a huge motion when it was Harry's turn "To Harry James Potter, I leave the snitch he first caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts as a reminder of perseverance and skill." As the ball grew closer Harry shared the same expression Hermione did, he too hoped it was something of great value not something from a game. The Minister gave the same curious look giving the snitch to him, Harry toyed with it a few times and everyone looked at it expecting something miraculous to happen but nothing did.

Harry looked up at the minister "Is that it then?" he asked wishing there was something that can help him destroy the horcruxes.

"Not quite Mr. Potter, Dumbledore left you a second request the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, but unfortunately the sword is a relic of magical history and it is not of Dumbledore's to give away. I'm sorry Mr. Potter but as a powerful historical artifact that sword belongs to…" Hermione unexpectedly cut the Minister off again "To Harry, it came to him when he needed it most in the chamber of secrets."

She added hoping the sway it towards Harry's favor but to no luck "The sword is set to reveal itself to any worthy Gryffindor Mrs. Granger that doesn't make it private property of said Gryffindor. But the current whereabouts of the sword is unknown… it's missing." The news shocked the trio, something that important was lost to them. "I don't know what you're planning or up to Mr. Potter but you can't fight him alone he's too strong." The Minster's last words spoken before he stood to make his leave but Harry had the last word "So am I." he said in defiance.

The day had come and everyone in the Burrow seemed to be in a fuss making sure everything was perfect. Harry straightened his tie and pulled the knot up to his collar and looked himself over. The last time he wore something so fancy was the funeral, feelings tried to creep into his head but he quickly shook them away reminding himself that today was a day for celebration, a good day. Harry arrived downstairs and heard a groan coming from the living room; there he saw Hermione stood in frustration about her dress "Mione?"

"Um Harry? Can you help me with this?" Hermione asked pointing to the zipper at the back of her red dress, she blushed hard pulling her hair aside so he could see better. "Of course Mione." she quickly thanked him and looked down avoiding his glance as her cheeks burned more when she felt his hand make contact with her exposed back. A bit of her was disappointed because she had planned earlier to walk in a surprise him like she did back at the yule ball but she couldn't reach the zipper and he was nearby to help her.

The zipper screeched up to the top of the dress but Harry just stood there for a moment admiring the rare sight he was seeing. Hermione turned her head a bit to see if he was finished but then she was filled with an overwhelming sensation when she felt Harry's lips kiss her exposed back. It sent chills all the way through her body; the only heat that came from her was on her face.

She moaned and sighed a bit at the sensation that he was giving her; she took a deep breath biting her lip to stop her from screaming his name. His hand touched her neck and ran all the way towards her shoulder, he slowly turned her around to face him "That's it beautiful…" her breathing hitched at his powerful stare. "Harry…" she breathed like a small whisper, he smiled before kissing her.

Their bodies heating up as each other poured their love and passion into the kiss. Harry could feel her smiling against him as he continued to show her how much he loved her. A squeak of the boards and a cough shook them away from each other, the both of them turned to see George with a bandage over his head but dressed for the wedding nonetheless "Morning."

Harry and Hermione caught his smirk before it disappeared into the mug. Hermione blinked wildly trying to think stuff over in her head "Um… I have to go… to um… help Fleur with something." She kissed him on the cheek before scooting past him out of his sight. Harry oddly looked at George who gave him a knowing look continuing to sip into his mug.

The ceremony was filled with a lot of people; it amazed Harry looking amongst the crowd it was as if they had no idea there was going to be a war. It reminded him to live in the moment no matter what it was, he was so deep in his thoughts he could barely hear the pastor's words of you may kiss the bride. The eruption of cheers and whistles confirmed his suspicions, when Fleur was free from Bill she laughed happily turning around and readied herself to toss the bouquet into the air. Every girl was out there ready and trying to catch it, Harry also saw Hermione which made him worry a bit knowing what it meant if she caught it. He lifted his eyes to follow the bouquet drop from the air and into the hands of… Fred? The Weasley twin had indeed caught the bouquet having stood in the right spot at the right time, before anybody else noticed he shoved the bouquet into the hands of Alicia Spinnet.

Harry sat on a table to get some rest after some dancing that happened with his friends. He laughed as he saw everyone having fun, but an elderly man drew his attention he asked Harry if he was indeed the one his brother spoke of. Harry was intrigued but as he spoke more and more to the man he realized it was Dumbledore's brother, their chat did not go interrupted though as another, a woman barged into their conversation. When she did she argued with Dumbledore's brother and she also brought up the name Bathilda Bagshot and brought up stuff he had never heard about.

The lady ended it with a haunting statement "Did you know Dumbledore at all?" Harry knew the man had secrets but he felt like he trusted in him enough to tell him most of it. In order to shake himself free from other thoughts he stood and excused himself walking across the dance floor.

Harry looked past the crowd and saw a familiar face standing next to an exceptionally tall man. He walked over curious "Luna?" the blonde girl in question turned to see him giving him a smile "Hey there Harry." her dreamy tone still very imminent in her voice. The taller man turned their direction with an entranced look on his face "Harry as in Harry Potter?" he asked while taking a sip from his glass.

He marveled at Harry which was kind of getting weird at Harry's end "Yes Daddy this is my friend Harry." A smile grew onto his face when his daughter confirmed his identity "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter, Xenophilius Lovegood." He extended his hand forward and Harry realized the gesture and quickly shook it "Pleasure sir."

Luna walked in closer to Harry "Where's Hermione?" her head tilting in curiosity "I thought she'd be with you." She sounded a bit worried as if something went wrong with them but everything was fine "Oh she's off congratulating Fleur and Bill." He reassured her that nothing was happening that could be seen as a problem, Luna lifted her head understanding him a small smile appeared on her face "That's nice of her."

Harry turned around when he felt a pair of eyes on him, in a precaution he reached for his wand just in case. But it turned out to be harmless; Ron looked over at them most likely eager to talk to Luna. He smiled at him sadly wishing he had liquid luck to give to him and not the bad kind of liquid luck otherwise he'd make more of a fool of himself than he would with his nervous antics. He motioned his head at him catching his attention, he saw him swallow hard in fear.

Harry knew what was coming so he knew it was best to get out of the way and let it play out. So he bid himself farewell to the Lovegoods and headed off back into the crowd not wanting to turn around because it might be too funny. Ron would have probably stumbled on his words and messed around with his suit as a nervous tick. But even after all that Harry truly did hope the best for his best mate and his future with Luna. Just not keen on the idea of meeting her father this early without a relationship officially started. It might be an understatement but Ronald Weasley might be the death of himself.

Hermione came into his view once again and once again his breath was taken away by the sight of her beauty. His heart started to race a bit more when she smiled at the crowd "She looks great tonight doesn't she?" a voice from beside him spoke. Harry did not move an inch "Yeah she does…" he breathed still caught in his trance, but then he grew curious of who it was that stood beside him.

He looked over to his left and saw a very well dressed red headed Weasley the groom "Oh man congratulations Bill!" Harry shook Bill's hand frantically as if to apologize for not realizing it was him earlier. Bill happily smiled at him "Thanks Harry… you know the biggest challenge a man is given during this day and age is knowing when the right time is to ask."

"Bill?" Harry asked him confused taking a guess at what he was implying but he had to know for sure. Bill chuckled at his innocence "I'm just saying Harry there doesn't have to be just one wedding today, from what Ron tells us you two are practically married." Harry felt his chest get heavy at what he said, he loved her as much as Bill did Fleur but maybe more he would never tell him. But if he had to be honest the idea had appeared on his mind ever so often whenever he thought of his future with her. The soft laughter of children and a never ending smile was what he could live in forever. He swallowed hard looking at her now, knowing that Bill was right but how much he loved her made him want the moment to be perfect he thought while thinking about a box in his room.

Fred and George chanted with half full bottles of fire whiskey in their hands shuffling about on the dance floor. That side of the party clapped in rhythm to them dancing until they stumbled on themselves. Ron had headed over to the refreshments table taking a sip of punch and loosening his tie, if anyone took a closer look they could see that he was sweating. He tried his best to fight through his nervousness but the overwhelming stare from her father was too much for him to handle at that moment. He took a long hard drink looking back at Luna, sighing to himself knowing the challenge that has been set upon him.

In the midst of all the laughter and cheerful festivities a patronus appeared from beyond the tent to the middle of everything. It startled everyone quickly gaining their attention "The Ministry has been overrun." gasps could be heard around the room "The Minister of Magic is dead…" Harry swallowed hard knowing that he must have taken over the Ministry.

He glanced over at Hermione who seemed to be entranced by the patronus "They're coming…" was the last thing the patronus said before all hell broke loose. People started screaming as everything started turn to flames; Bill worriedly looked around "Fleur! I have to get to her!" he called out before running past the crowds desperate to escape.

Harry ran towards Luna who was fighting with her father but was getting overrun by death eaters. But he felt an arm wrap around him quickly he looked up and saw Remus pushing back "Go!" he yelled at him. The force of his push made Harry stumble back against Hermione and Ron, he took one good look at the chaos before they disapparated. The uneasy feeling filling him up again.


	19. Chapter 19: The Road

The screams and yelling from the party rang in his ears as the world seemed to swirl around him. Apparating was kind of like liquor it took some time to get used to before it would be a normal occurrence. Harry felt blood rush to his head making him have a minor headache from the rush, somehow his feet started moving once again. Harry opened his eyes to see crowds of muggle faces pass him, his mind trying to remember and figure out where they had landed but it wasn't anywhere in the Wizarding World. No Hermione had taken them to downtown London and unluckily for the trio it was a busy night.

Harry still in a bit of panic spoke to his friends frantically "We have to go back!" thoughts of the worse of the others threatening to fill his head. "No we can't Harry!" Hermione said turning to him knowing that was what they would want him to do. She took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking to Harry once more "At least let us talk it out before you do anything rash." her worried eyes poured into him making him calm down and listen to her nodding to show it.

Hermione smiled and lead them away from the crowds into a sealed off corner where the crowds wouldn't walk around them. She reached over behind her taking out a small bag which confused Ron but Harry recognized it "Here wear this, someone while attacking the party must have caught a glimpse at us before we apparated." she said handing them separate articles of clothing which was completely different from the formal attire they had on. They walked about when they finished changing frantically looking about in front of them not daring to look behind them. Harry knew they had to go somewhere quiet and remote.

So he took them to the café he had been to a few years ago, like he had expected there were rarely people and lucky for them the last of them were walking out just as they were walking in. They took a seat at an empty table each fidgeting showing how anxious they were to get the things they wanted to say off their chest. "Do you think everyone is okay?" one of them asked slowly, Ron slouched his shoulders trying to relieve his own fears "I bet they are… I mean I know they are." Both Harry and Hermione smiled at him "I'm sorry Ron but…" she stopped her own words when the waitress appeared in front of them waiting for their order. Ron feeling a little jumpy still slowly reached for his wand just in case, "I'll have a coffee please." Harry said surprising Hermione who stopped her train of thought and looked up at the waitress "Um we'll have the same thing."

The waitress walked away shifting to her music that she had on loud enough for Harry to catch on a few of the guitar riffs. But looking back at his friends it was back to business "We have to go back I... ugh haven't packed my things." he said not knowing what to say completely so he just winged it. Hermione shook her head at him giving him a knowing look at the same time, she nearly jumped when a group of tube workers came through and walked past them. She motioned towards her bag and Harry looked down at with surprise "You're joking right?" his finger flicking at it not believing something so small could have it all.

Hermione bit her lip "I've had the essentials packed for days. Not knowing when we'd start but knowing you Harry it would have been soon." she said truthfully, Harry looked at her as it still amazed him how much she knew him being able to predict what he does before he does it. Then suddenly his body grew tense and his instinct flowed down to his hand, from his strategic spot he looked up at the two workers that walked in earlier and saw them reaching for something. The hairs at the back of his neck raised when he realized the items they took out of their pockets were wands.

"Get down!" Harry warned his friends pushing himself to the side to dodge the spells that the disguised death eaters casted at them. The strength of their cast made the silverware on the table explode into a thousand pieces, Ron and Hermione covered their faces because they were closer to the table. Harry stood and casted a stun spell at them hoping to get one of them but instead he hit the glass of the counter. He quickly ducked down avoiding there spells, it seemed to be like a predestined order because Ron would fire something then Hermione would. The death eaters tried to slide across to the other side but Harry took notice of this and got one of the death eaters with a stun spell. The said death eater slid to the side of the café unable to move, this angered his partner who recklessly casted at Harry.

Harry ducked down a fallen table, his body pressed hard against the floor as the barrage of spells came real close to him. The death eater closed his sights closer to him making a much stronger barrage that was bound to break the table; Ron glanced at the down death eater to make sure he was really stunned. The table started to crack and a spell seemed to get past his protection and hit Harry on the shoulder causing him to scream in pain. Hermione's heart started to beat fast, she quickly stood and fired a petrifying spell on the death eater. It was a dead on shot causing the death eater to fall behind the counter, Hermione looked over at Harry who held his shoulder. He nodded at her signaling that he was fine, all three of them stood Ron and Harry met in the middle "That was close."

"Yeah too close for my liking there Ron." Ron nodded agreeing with him; Hermione still had her wand raised at the death eater she had taken down earlier. "Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked somewhat worried she would try to finish him off. "I have to make sure nobody follows us… Obliviate." Harry and Ron watched as a small orb appeared at the tip of her wand signaling the spell was working. Harry helped Ron gather the death eater and Hermione did the same to him, they thought about cleaning up but then the warning that they just had couldn't have been just luck. They left at the fear of any other death eaters hearing their battle and reporting their location.

They turned many street blocks their hands close to their hands ready to whip them off at a moment's notice. "We have to go somewhere we can't always be on foot." Harry reasoned with his friends, but only Hermione took notice of his tone when he spoke "Sounds like you've already got a place in mind Harry." she gave him a reassuring smile telling him it was okay to say whatever he was going to say. He nodded and swallowed hard knowing his friends' reaction to his proposition "Yes I do… Grimmauld Place."

Hermione quickly snapped at him, her eyes full of fear "Don't be silly Harry, Snape can get in there it's not safe!" even though she expected his answer before he even said so knowing his connection with the place. But Harry didn't listen to her "Mr. Weasley said they've put up jinxes that will work against him… even if they don't work… So what? I would like nothing better than to meet Snape once again."

They entered Grimmauld Place when there weren't anybody around not even the muggles, when they walked past the entrance wards and the other spells that surrounded the house they seemed to disappear from the outside world. The place seemed incredibly dusty, like many things they once knew this place would become a relic of old happy memories. They walked a few feet but felt a sudden gust of wind, the three of them instantly looked back to see if one of them forgot to close the door to let in a draft but it was closed solid. They turned around and froze when a ghost of Dumbledore came at them with their hands outstretched, at the time they had no idea what it was so they back up into a wall as the figure came closer.

Each of them hid against each other until the figure seemed to disperse into small dust particles and fell upon the floor. When the danger was over Hermione had a moment to think and she remembered that same trick that the other order members showed her "That wasn't him Harry… that was a precaution for anyone of you know who's forces coming in here." Harry nodded understanding what she was saying.

"And a damn good one, you better have a clean pair in there Hermione otherwise I'm going to need a bath." Both Harry and Hermione looked at Ron oddly who then made it obvious how much sweating he was doing. "And why are you saying you know who? Weren't you the one who said fear of the name just gives more fear to the person or something?" Ron said confused sharing the same expression as Harry who wanted to know as well.

"Well Ron just as Kingsley said he has taken over the ministry, most likely saying his name could be taboo." Hermione said seriously hoping the boys understood her "Taboo?" Harry asked her to clarify some more "In other words guys, if you say his name all protective spells will disappear and you will be revealed to his forces… so Harry please." she pleaded to Harry with much fear in her eyes, he walked over and hugged her reassuring her that he would be careful.

The trio got settled in the house for the few minutes they were there so far, moving about their stuff. They cleaned up the living room dusting off a few of the couches, chairs and books. One of them Harry held and stared at knowing it was one of Sirius's favorite books; Hermione took notice of this and sadly smiled at him. But a sudden crash and ruckus from deeper into the house took her attention, she spoke in a hush voice "Harry someone's here."

Ron stood from a chair "Yeah mate I heard something too." he walked over to them. The three of them looked at the direction of the sounds and walked over with their wands out. The ruckus got louder and louder as they approached it, with every step each thought of what could be making those sounds appeared on each of their heads. Ron surely hoped it wasn't a griffin or something that could eat him whole. Harry found the source of the noise coming from a closet, he turned to his friends and they nodded telling him to open the door and that they were ready.

When Harry pulled on the handle an elf fell near his feet "Kreacher!" Harry said surprised Hermione squealed a bit hiding against Harry. Her face nestled against his shoulder looking at Kreacher who walked towards them "Hello master, Kreacher did not mean to scare off his mistress." The elf apologized which was odd behavior to Hermione because he remembered his somewhat nasty attitude last time she saw him during the times of the Order.

Harry told him it was okay motioning to Hermione but besides that he was surprise to see the elf "Kreacher you're still here?" as if expecting him to go into hiding or work for some other wizard. The elf looked up at Harry and moved his hands about "Yes master, Kreacher will never leave the mistress black's house as long as there is a master to serve."

Kreacher's direct stare at Harry took him awhile to register that he was indeed talking about him "Oh you mean me? Um… thanks Kreacher." Harry chuckled nervously not really used to being held up to such a high position. He smiled at the elf before returning to his friends to make the house more livable for the three. Ron gave up halfway through all the sorting and lifting quickly deciding to take a nap on the couch. Harry and Hermione shook their head at their friend not really surprised as anyone who has known Ron for their entire lives.

Harry sighed when the final item was placed lying back onto one of the beds. He could hear her giggle at his actions, oh how he loved that sound. A smile didn't take long to appear in front of his face, he lifted himself up so his eyes could take her in. He couldn't believe his luck having fallen in love with a woman so caring, so incredibly smart, brilliant was the word he always used but she could be a little delusional falling in love with a pale bloke like him. "Mione… come here." he spoke as his heart ached to feel her; she glanced over at him and gave him a questioning look.

When he raised his hand towards her she smiled and took it, he used a little of his strength to pull her into his arms causing her to squeal. "You know we haven't had much time alone." he openly teased at her, she bit her lip trying to hold back another squeal at his touch. "I love you so much Mione." Harry said staring into her eyes watching her smile widen at his words.

"I will forever question why you chose me over all the men in the world." Harry lovingly kissed her on the cheek, but was surprised when he saw the thoughtful expression her face. "Well you weren't my only choice… there was this one guy at." She squealed and giggled when he tackled her onto the bed not letting her finish, he could tell she was teasing him and now it was payback.

He was on top of her anchoring her arms with his hands, smirking to her he spoke "Oh really… tell me more about him." He leaned down to her neck gently putting kisses onto it trying to find her pulse point, he knew he was getting close because her body squirmed and her speech was broken. She shuddered at his kisses each one sending shockwaves throughout her body. Trying to play along she tried to make up more things but each kiss he gave made it extremely difficult. She decided to give in, her desire to kiss him senseless was too strong of an urge to ignore. "Fine! I… was… kidding!" she said laughing, turning away from him gasping to the side.

"Good." he said with a cheeky smile, he hovered above her for a moment her eyes searching him. He bent down slowly her eyes fixed on him; he blinked slowly as his breathing slowed down. The fire in her chest burning brighter as he drew closer, but then he stopped mere inches from her lips her breathing hitched at how close they were. "Harry…" she pleaded to him, Harry smirked down at her hearing what he wanted before finally closing the gap between them kissing her. Letting go of her arms to keep himself stable on the bed allowed Hermione to ruffle his hair with her hands. They snogged for a couple more minutes before heading downstairs to see if there were any food left that they could cook in the house.

"Kreacher has found one of your party sir?" his words confused the two of them, Harry dropped the book that he had in his hand and walked over to Kreacher "Who are you talking about Kreacher?" Harry asked not really sure what party he was talking about. Kreacher snarled when he spoke "Mundungus Fletcher, Kreacher saw him at Knockturn alley not too long ago."

Ron walked into the kitchen "Mungungus in Knockturn that doesn't sound good." he said his shoulder against the door. Harry nodded at Ron's words knowing that coward was good for nothing except trouble. The both of them knew before the flight of the seven potters but they let it happen anyway and they still haven't heard about Mad Eye. Taking no more chances he needed answers especially if he's lurking about in Knockturn alley, Harry turned to the elf with a serious expression "You're right Ron, Kreacher can you get him for me."

The elf slowly nodded at Harry's command "Of course master, but Kreacher might need time to search for Mundungus Fletcher." Which made sense because he wouldn't just magically know where he was Knockturn alley wasn't a small block alley after all. Harry nodded at Kreacher showing him he understood his words "Take all the time that you need just bring him here so we can question him."

Kreacher apparates away to look for Mundungus, leaving the trio at the house. Harry turned to his friends "Mundungus apparated away he's the reason Moody's disappeared, he has to know something." The both of them nodded at him, Ron yawned and stretched in front of them "What do we do in the meantime?" he asked knowing that Kreacher won't be back in a minute. Harry shrugged his shoulders "I don't know I guess we do have some time to kill."

Harry and Ron found a chess set at Sirius's study and set it up at the living room. Ron cheered every time he won a game but Harry was resilient and persistent to make Ron eat his words. Hermione would be proud of him keeping his mind sharp, Harry glanced over to where she had left earlier to check on how their dinner was cooking. His stomach grumbled a bit at the thought of food, he shook off the stupid feeling to concentrate on the game in front of him.

"Harry… someone's at the door." Both Harry and Ron tensed up at Hermione's words, Harry looked at her seeing her face as pale as a ghost. He was quick to be at her side "Who could it be?" asked Ron in a whisper who wasn't too far behind him. Harry thought carefully but couldn't think of anyone "I don't know but… wands out just to be careful." his friends nodded taking their wands out following Harry towards the door.

Harry slowly opened the door with his free hand while having the other arched to attack anything in front of him. "Remus?" Harry asked the man in question who tried to catch his breath once he heard his voice his face softened "Harry… I had a feeling you'd be here." Harry stepped aside to allow the man to enter the house.

Lupin went inside and Harry quickly shut the door behind him "How's everyone?" asked Harry anxious to hear news about the others. Remus smiled at him "Everyone's okay, the death eaters dispersed after they realized you had left." Each one of the trio made an audible sigh knowing that the others were safe, Remus looked about the house "Have I intruded into something?" he asked openly to the three of them.

Hermione walked over to him "No of course not, we were just about to have dinner actually why don't you join us?" Remus smiled and happily accepted her gracious offer and followed her to the kitchens. Harry and Ron had set the table for the three of them earlier but Harry was quick to grab a plate from the cupboard and utensils to be placed for Remus.

They ate for some time enjoying the beef that Hermione had cooked with Harry's help. The four of them laughed about stories that mainly contained the twins messing with Ron. But Harry could tell Remus was holding something back by his gaze at the end of every conversation. When Ron and Hermione left to clean their plates when they were finished that's when Remus approached Harry from across the table "I want to join you Harry."

His expression and tone showed how serious he was wanting to join him, but Harry couldn't let him do that "No Remus… you can't I'm sorry." Harry said lowering his head. Remus ran his hands against the table to control his anger that was usually high with his werewolf self threating to come out every time he got angry. But he continued to plead to Harry "I'm a powerful wizard I can be of help." but with every advance Harry turned him down "It's not that…"

Remus knew what he was talking about and nearly broke down in front of him "I need to get away don't you see Harry? I can't allow my wife to live in a world let alone my child." Harry sighed hearing that Tonks told him. "I know but Remus think about what you will be doing if you don't come back." The old marauder stood and paced about biting his finger "Please Remus, I know you're scared but… I know the toll war can take on a person… just don't let your child be like me."

Remus stopped pacing and stared at Harry with a surprised expression knowing what he meant by that. Meaning losing both his parents to war and making his child an orphan, that's the moment when he gave in and decided to return to his wife and child. When Ron and Hermione returned Harry filled them in and Remus made his leave saying goodbye to the three of them and wishing Harry luck.

The next few days the trio awaited Kreacher to return to the house, Harry was close to Hermione's side reading with her most nights while Ron found Regulus's Quidditch gear and stories to be fascinating. Today Harry sat next to Hermione trying to show off his progress with the piano, he hit a few keys correctly until his hand went the other way and hit a wrong note by accident. Harry felt embarrassed about it but Hermione instead just laughed at him and coached him the entire way. Ron was on the couch pondering what to do next after all the stuff had been done around the house.

A loud crack and crash alerted them to the kitchen, when the three of them arrived they saw a peculiar sight of Kreacher and Dobby clinging onto Mundungus who struggled to keep his balance atop the table "Harry Potter! It's so good to see you sir!" Dobby cried out in joy. Harry couldn't help but smile; he hasn't seen Dobby in a long time. "It's good to see you too Dobby." he said so cheerfully it made Hermione and Ron smile.

When Mundungus made his way closer to the kitchen his head dinged on a pan angering him to the point of grabbing his wand. Harry was too dazed by the scene to realize this but Hermione was quick to disarm him "Expelliarmus!" and Mundungus's wand flew right into her hand. Harry glanced at Hermione quite surprised, it was an unspoken truth that the disarming spell was Harry's signature spell and Hermione had just used it beautifully. Hermione blushed under Harry's gaze realizing it as well.

Dobby hopped away from Mundungus allowing Kreacher to bind him against a chair. "You're a bloody thief and a coward everyone knows that Mundungus." Ron said silencing Mundungus's ranting at his chair, the elf walked over and shook his hand "Mr. Weasley it's so good to see you." Ron smiled at him and said the same thing to the elf. The boys stared down Mundungus while Hermione toyed around with his wand showing him that he was powerful now. Ron especially appeared as a brick wall blaming Mundungus partly for what happened to his brother knowing that if Mad Eye was able to help he could have.

The three of them spoke apart from Mundungus talking about the horcrux and debating if they should discuss it with him. "He's a thief Hermione; there must be a system where he might know something about a horcrux." Ron figured trying to keep himself busy instead of going after Mundungus himself. But apparently they didn't speak quietly enough because their captive heard their words "Heard some speak about those things you lot were talking about?"

Harry intrigued walked over with a raised eyebrow and his hand close to his wand "Horcruxes?" Mundungus's eyes were wide open with fear "Yeah… that's it." Ron peered in closer thinking that he can be just lying to get himself out of the situation. Harry continued to press him "Who did you hear it from?" but Mundungus did not budge, he crossed his arms showing his non compliance "I aint telling unless I know what I get out of it." Ron shook his head at him knowing that would happen.

"You will tell Harry Potter sir or me and Kreacher will do unspeakable things to you that would make Dobby Iron his hands." Dobby threatened Mundungus with Kreacher's long nails digging into Mundungus' cheek. "Alright! Alright!" called out Mundungus to have them stop from hurting him more, his eyes flew wide again at the sight of the paper that was on the shelf. "That lady right there... on the paper yeah."

Hermione walked over and lifted the paper for the boys to see, it was of a woman wearing lots of pink and she had a smirk that hid a lot of things behind it. Hermione peered in closer to look at the photograph more closely and spotted something "Why does she have a key strapped to her neck?" the boys looked for themselves and had no clue but whenever there's a key usually it leads somewhere. Harry turned to his friends "Why don't we ask her in person?" he suggested.

"Oi! What about me? You can't just leave me here with these things!" cried out Mundungus who was still being harassed by Dobby and Kreacher. Harry nodded at Ron who instantly smiled; he walked towards Mundungus and hit him so hard that the thief went right to sleep. "Shut it you tosspot." Ron said before returning to the raised eyebrow of his friends "You really had to say that?" Hermione questioned while Harry shook his head. "What? I always wanted to do that."

The trio hung out in a sidewalk looking at a public restroom which confused both Ron and Harry. What were they going to do use the bathroom or something? Hermione turned to them giving them a serious expression "The Ministry has many hidden entrances that is one of them." she pointed with her free hand leaving Ron really confused "The loo? I knew the Prophet can be shite sometimes but that's taking it too seriously."

Hermione scowled at him for making such a ridiculous comment "No Ron… believe me if we want in to the Ministry that's our ticket." She said so sure, looking back at the entrance seeing many ministry workers coming in and out. A few of them caught her eye as working pretty close with each other "Oh alright but we can't just prance ourselves there without being suspicious." Ron spoke out to his friends. Hermione bit her lip fighting to keep her gaze on the group that interested her to learn more but she couldn't stop herself from turning back at Ron.

"That's why we have this Ron." Hermione shook a bottle in front of them, Harry eyed her carefully but between her small smirk he knew what she was referring to. "Polyjuice Potion?" Harry decided to add in seeing as how Ron would seem to take ages to figure that out by the blank expression on his face. Hermione's eyes twinkled and she smiled at Harry, she nodded showing him that he was right and put the bottle away into her pocket.

"Yeah… I took some time when you left for Privet to brew some potions. I practically have everything we can possibly need." She gave a grin at Harry feeling proud of herself for preparing to help him in any way he needed. Ron peered in closer to her with a scrunched face "All of them are in that small bag of yours? How do you keep them from spilling?"

Hermione lost her smile and raised both her eyebrows at Ron giving him a look "Obviously they have lids Ron." she said in her teacher like voice that Ron knew very well, sometimes it would remind him of his mother scolding him. Thinking about his mother made him quite hungry "If you have everything we need in that bag please tell me you at least have jerky." he said with his lips squirming a bit as he lifted a hand to his stomach.

"That's the thing, picking out how much food we would need was a bit tricky… I couldn't figure out how long we would take from how much we knew already and…" Hermione could keep on going but Harry didn't want her to understanding her reasoning faster than Ron, he waved her off "It's okay Hermione, Ron will just have to get used to the taste of rabbit."

She gave a soft giggle and Harry chuckled looking at his friend "Great." Ron groaned not looking forward to having rabbit for however long they decide the hunt would take let alone try it. As nice it was to laugh and smile they had more important business to return to "Okay back to getting into the Ministry, what's the plan Hermione?"

Hermione pondered a bit, she couldn't really devise a plan without seeing the entrance for herself so she had to think quickly "We should scout them out for now… or we could divide duties to be more efficient." It made sense to Harry, they worked pretty well as a team having years of proving it to the world but separate they're even more deadly. He nodded at her telling her he understood "What do you need for us to do?"

"I'll scout out some potential candidates and you two can get some road snacks for Ron." She said not telling them about the group she saw early which intrigued her. Harry raised an eyebrow at her suggestion but before he could question her Ron enthusiastically replied to her "That's great thanks Hermione; come on Harry time's a wasting." Ron said walking about ready to go buy his most desired delectables and desserts.

"Wait Harry here you go." Hermione pulled him aside giving him muggle money, whispering to him "Can't trust Ron with these, but these should be enough." Harry smirked able to see Ron's curious expression at the both of them. "Thanks Hermione and good luck." He kissed her and joined Ron who was extremely joyful knowing he had the choice of snacks.

Harry came back with a bag around his shoulder filled with Ron's supposed goodies that they could buy with the money Hermione had given them. Harry looked at one of the pockets knowing of the two boxes inside, he took a mental note not to mix them up which was impossible because one had color and the other was dark and dead. They dropped a good majority of them back at Grimmauld for later, Hermione only packed the essentials with her in her bag.

The order wasn't discussed but Harry took the potion that was for him wanting to get it over with after remembering the distasteful expressions his friends had on their faces when they took the potion earlier. Since Harry took the potion first Hermione followed after, Ron was the last one to take it feeling his face bubble up and morph. They looked at each other and nodded in confirmation showing that they were ready to start their mission to the ministry.

Harry walked over to the restroom with Ron and took stalls that were empty and next to each other. He closed the door behind him and expected some magical invention to take him to the ministry but all he saw was a toilet and a roll of toilet paper. "Bloody Hell!" he heard Ron say alerting him making him think something had happened "Ron what's wrong? What happened?" Harry asked trying to look over the stalls to find out what it was for himself "Just looked in the mirror, why did Hermione give me the ugly one?" Ron touched his disguise with his hand feeling the wrinkles on his cheeks and frowned at it.

"What are you talking about? I bet it's not that bad." Harry said making sure his head was still on the mission ahead "I look like my Aunt Berta's greyhound with a slouching back." Ron's whining was getting on Harry's nerves thinking how could they possibly be stopped by something as ridiculous "Ron sod off let's go to the Ministry, Hermione's waiting." Harry called out to his friend at the next stall, he sighed hoping that was the last of it.

"Um Harry…" came Ron's voice again which quickly got to Harry's nerves once again. He tapped on the side of the stall with his fist releasing a bit of his anger "What is it this time Ron?" hoping it had nothing to do about his appearance if it did he would have to petrify him so he could be quiet. "I think we have to flush ourselves in." Harry didn't like the sound of it either but it's not like they had a choice in the matter. He stepped into the toilet which he never thought he'd ever do and instantly his shoes made squishing sounds which didn't make in enjoyable.

"Great, thankfully these aren't my clothes and Ron." Harry glanced back over at his friend who replied "Yeah?" his voice slightly echoing around him. He nodded knowing his next few words would hold true, clearing his throat he made sure every word was said clearly "The twins never hear about this, this stays between us." The two of them knew what the twins would do even if they got a small sliver of this story, Harry and Ron would be pecked and teased at for a long time. Harry couldn't see but Ron nodded making their agreement official as he spoke with no regrets "Oh I second that."

Ron kept his head down still not liking his disguise and walked with Harry to Hermione who stood by the papers "What took you two so long? I was beginning to worry I gave you two the wrong identities." she worriedly scolded the two of them. Harry shook his head "No you didn't and it was mostly on Ron for being a drama queen." he said not meaning to tease but to plead his case to her.

He scowled at him "I was not, I just took a look in the mirror and saw that you gave me this smug of a bloke." the slightly fuming Weasley waved his hands about his disguised form making it clear he didn't like the way he looked. Hermione couldn't believe that he was making such a big deal about it, she scowled at him "Are you serious Ron? It's only temporary remember… the potion will run off soon so let's going."

Harry nodded at her while Ron sighed knowing that she was right and he was overreacting, Harry and Ron followed Hermione "Right. Um I don't think we have discussed any plans for when we got this far?" the redhead asked her, she bit her lip a bit hoping they hadn't noticed that small detail of their entire operation "No we didn't, I was going to uh kind of take a page out of Harry's book and wing it." Hermione said with a smirk, Harry took a good minute to register what she meant and quickly snapped back at them offended "Hey!"

Ron looked over at Harry and smirked "She's right mate." Harry scowled at Ron for the remark. Hermione later told them of the things she overheard from where she had stood about Umbridge's whereabouts and how they could possibly get in. Thankfully their disguises were high ranking officials who wouldn't be questioned for their intervention on her duties.

All three of them wanted to join the lift together but Hermione was coffered by her disguise's coworkers to a different lift taking her directly to Umbridge. She flashed Harry a worried look before she disappeared into the lift, Ron gave Harry a reassuring smile in which he nodded knowing that she would be fine. They entered an empty lift and looked up at the straps "What are these for?" asked Ron but Harry shrugged his shoulders not knowing either. But then the lift started moving at it made it quite clear what they were used for.

Ron tapped his foot nervously as he had his fears of the plan going wrong and that number of exits were beginning to decline the deeper they went into the ministry. Harry and Ron took hold of the straps quickly not used to the erratic behavior of the lift shifting them back and forth. The gates opened at a floor and entered three individuals, at first Harry and Ron didn't recognize any of them but then after taking a good look they recognized Yaxley and both their bodies tensed up.

"Reginald can't wait for the case I see?" asked Yaxley looking at Ron, his words confused the both of them "Sorry?" asked Ron leaning forward a bit. "The case? With your wife." Yaxley gave him a look as if he was already suspecting him to be different; Ron swallowed hard nodding at Yaxley "Oh right, um I hope she gets a good spanking." Harry glared at Ron thinking he had overplayed his disguise, but Yaxley just gave him a semi disgusted and semi amused expression "Reginald that's not very professional but I don't want to ask any more than I have to." Ron nodded again avoiding the death eater's gaze "Right." The two of them were quickly relieved when the three including Yaxley had left on a different floor than them.

The court hearing was place in one of the lower levels, Harry stood at the side wall while Ron awkwardly stood beside his pretend wife who was being accused of being a mudblood. Harry still grimaced whenever he heard the term, noting every time that if someone referred to Hermione with that word Harry would not be kind. Looking up at the stand stood Umbridge, after the stories he was told by the Weasleys this woman was not as cheery as her cover seemed to be. Her words were harsh towards the prosecuted trying to confess something out of her or that was just how it was now running considering the Minister was not there to moderate.

Harry looked up and saw a swarm of dementors swirling like a vortex above him, they were only protected by a patronus projection of a cat. Harry caught a glimpse of the key that was strapped around her neck when she moved about, he wasn't very close but he was closer than either of them at the moment. Hermione sat in one of the lower seats at the other side of the room looking at Harry who smirked at her slightly to show that he did see the key. The poor woman who was being prosecuted could barely speak; her words that came out came in between cries of worry. Ron did his best to play his part but it was hard considering the woman needed her husband. Harry noted that he was happy where he did truly not want to be in Ron's position at the moment.

The woman cried out when Umbridge accused her of stealing her wand, Mary pleaded her case that she got the wand when she was eleven at Ollivanders the same as every witch or wizard. "It… chose me…" her voice croaked, Umbridge kept her smirk raising the wand up high. "No you're wrong, wands only choose witches and wizards and you Mary are not a witch." Tears flowed down Mary's face as she collapsed on her seat, Harry grew angry at Umbridge not willing to hear this anymore.

"That's a lie and you know it." Harry said grimly, his eyes glaring at Umbridge who seemed off putted by his expression. "Albert?" she asked in question, but Harry's cheek bone and facial features were starting to show the potion was wearing off. Hermione's eyes were wide in fear "Stupefy!" he called out stunning the pink wearing woman in her seat; Hermione did the same thing to the other guards and death eaters when Harry ripped the key free from her necklace. Hermione jumped over the wall and joined Harry and Ron who was running with the woman as well. With Umbridge stunned she could not keep up the barrier and hordes of Dementors came at them.

Harry quickly shut the elevator gate but it was too open and the Dementors were clawing at them but then everything was getting worse when they started to kiss them. Sucking out their souls one by one "It's Harry Potter!" cried out the woman who was Ron's pretend wife, Harry's disguise did wear off meaning that Hermione's and Ron were soon to follow. He heard Hermione scream which made him press his wand "Expecto Patronum!" Harry casted causing a powerful wave of positive energy pushing the hoard of dementors back. The wave made it difficult for the dementors to touch them; Harry breathed a sigh of relief for the moment the elevator started moving.

Harry used the brief moment to catch his breath; Hermione ran to him and hugged him tight. The woman who was Ron's pretend wife was so confused and kept asking questions. But Ron continued to play his part and pushed her away until the gates opened for them to leave the lift. Harry held tight to Harry who raised his eyebrows when he noticed that her disguise had worn off, he picked up the pace with her lowering their heads to avoid anyone from noticing them. Ron was held back by his said pretend wife who kissed him but then his disguise had worn off at the worst moment. Yaxley appeared beside him and took his cloak in a death grip, in fear Ron called out "Harry!" his name causing everyone to scatter with their eyes on Ron who struggled against Yaxley.

Harry in his haste to save his friend threw some Peruvian instant darkness powder that he was going to use later causing a thick smoke to engulf around Ron. Feeling Yaxley's death grip Ron resorted into biting his hand to get free from him, quickly running to the direction Harry and Hermione were. They caught him as he rushed at them and the crowd started to part from them, when the smoke started to clear Yaxley gave them a death glare holding his hand.

The trio ran away from Yaxley as best they could, Harry flicked his wand around trying to cause some distortion that would slow him down. But he could still feel him stomping his way towards them, the three of them in a bit of a panic not wanting to be taken in. A slight feeling of relief came over each of them when they saw the fireplaces getting closer. Just a few more steps Harry thought to himself, he looked for the closest one to jump into but then these fences came up blocking out the floo. Harry grew anxious and pushed harder alongside Ron and Hermione to one of the open fireplaces. Ron made it in first then followed by Hermione, Harry was tempted to look behind him to see how far Yaxley was but his body moved for him jumping into the floo. Usually Harry would close his eyes during apparition or anything like the action but something compelled him to keep them open and his instincts were right, his eyes widen in horror seeing that Yaxley was with them. He fought against him trying to stop him from going where they were, but he was ever so persistent. Harry felt the man's fingers claw at him as he struggled to set himself free from his grasp.

Ron landed with a thud next to Hermione, Ron groaned as he rubbed his head not really liking to have landed on the hard ground. When Hermione stood she turned into a panic, frantically looking for Harry. She walked about to see where he could be, Ron continued to stretch so he would feel somewhat comfortable. But then he heard a loud scream that came from Hermione, Ron ran over to see her on her knelt next to a bleeding Harry.

"What happened?" Ron asked as he watched Hermione frantically search her bag while keeping herself composed. She was doing a much better than she was showing because her expression made it look like she's already broke "He got… Harry… splinched." Ron watched Hermione mix a few ingredients together then turning his eyes back to Harry who had blood flowing down his arm. For Harry the pain was something more than he usually felt in terms of physical pain, unlike magic this pain didn't go away once the wand wasn't pointed at him. The odd and pained sensation felt as if his shoulder's been mauled by a boulder and his arm was close from being pulled off only being kept in place by his tendons and skin. The arm making him move about in a distorted form as he grimaced at each wave of pain that hit him.

Hermione slowly raised her potion above and took a dropper and sucked up a good amount into it. In her haste to fix him she forgot that he hadn't had a clue what was going on, she sniffed and caressed his face lovingly "Harry… this will hurt… but it will help… the pain will be over soon." Ron nodded at her feeling like she needed the added boost to do the job. Hermione chocked out another sob before squirting the first few drops onto his arm, she couldn't believe the pain she would be causing him in attempts of saving him. When the drops made contact they stung so bad, they felt like acid sending waves of pain around his body making Harry scream. Harry bit his lip hard trying to muffle anymore screams dying to come out. But when the last drop evaporated into his skin, he felt his body fall into a sort of calm which was rather soothing enough to cause him to fall asleep.

She fell back in relief seeing Harry taking in her potion not squirming from the pain anymore. Hermione's lips quivered at the sight of Harry's bloody arm in front of her, one of her worst fears almost coming to reality. Ron saw this and walked over to her pulling her into a hug as a kind of thank you and good job so she could calm down as well. Her breathing calmed down when she heard a whisper like snore from Harry who was taking a nap to let the potion take full effect. Amazingly when Ron wiped away any remaining blood from his arm Harry didn't wake.

Hermione looked away from Harry and stood walking a good feet away from Harry and Ron. That's when Ron finally took everything in, they weren't in Grimmauld they were outside… in a forest somewhere he has never been before. The red headed Weasley watched as Hermione casted countermeasures around them, he watched astonished at how strong she was especially taking note what just happened. It wasn't until she was halfway through she shook Ron free from doing nothing to fixing up a tent for them and that it was in her bag. Ron reached into it not really liking how odd it was to feel as if his arm reached an empty void but he could still feel things. He found everything he needed and started building near Harry. But as he laid down the tarp he scrunched his face, he walked over to Harry and lifted him "Sorry mate." he said dragging Harry carefully aside to make more space for the tent.

When Ron was just about done Ron did one of his things that he always did when things seemed tense he let out a joke "What there wasn't room for a mansion Hermione?" at first his joke didn't budge Hermione but after a minute or two she allowed herself to smile. Ron smiled he never quite like it when things got quiet and tense, he brushed off his hands and lifted his wand to the tent reciting the spell that made the tent bigger on the inside. The spell was something Ron never thought of had existed but then it made sense, if things were already bigger on the inside before opening the tent things would be messy the first time walking in. He walked a few steps back to admire his handy work and mentally joked that the tent should have been blue in color.

Hermione went in for a few minutes to get everything sorted before calling for Ron to bring Harry in. Ron stood and brushed off the dirt and leaves that were on his butt "Alright mate, up and add em between you and me I'm happy you're skinny otherwise this would be a chore." Ron grunted not a bit surprised Harry had some weight but he handled it. When he made his way towards Harry's designated bunk Hermione practically instructed him every step of the way while biting on her nails. Usual Ron would tell her off but not this time because he knew better. Hermione sat near Harry and caressed his face; Ron smiled at his two best friends. But that smile faded when Hermione told him to go out and try to gather any food he can just in case the ones they had weren't enough.

Harry woke up startled, his body sweating from the neck down as he looked around frantically. "The horcrux where is it?" Hermione bit her lip at his outburst but she had no clue what he was talking about. Harry's eyes fell onto her, his rapid breathing worrying her more "Mione… where's my bag? Where did you put it?" he spoke in a rush making it clear how desperate he was to find whatever he was looking for. She nodded at him walking over to her magical bag and taking out Harry's bag that she put in hers since before his little incident. His rush of adrenaline and anxiousness is probably numbing him from the pain.

He stuffed his hand into his bag frantically looking through it his heart beating out of his chest, his breathing calmed when he felt what he was looking for. "Thank Merlin…" Harry sighed pulling out Tom Riddle's horcrux ring in his shaky hands, everyone eyed it as if both in fascination and fear. "Harry is that?" Hermione asked somewhat terrified at the dark magic that formed around it.

"Yeah, Dumbledore took out a good majority of the dark magic but I can sense there is still a little bit left." Harry breathed unsteadily at the sight of it, a piece of the dark lord that was trying to kill him in his hands. That this was one of the keys to finally taking him away from this world and keep his friends safe. Hermione thought back to when she saw it with Dumbledore before "Didn't he wear it? Is that how we destroy it Harry?" she asked her eyes showing how unsure she was having not fully studying the dark arts. Harry bit his lip from what he gathered from Dumbledore it wasn't clear "That's my best guess."

"I'll wear it." Harry stood walking away from his friends unsure about putting it on not truly knowing the side effects but the look of Dumbledore's hand gave him a good idea. Hermione and Ron appeared behind him, she gave him a knowing look "Don't be crazy Harry… we'll all wear it, this is something we have to go through together." Harry looked at her but he knew all too well how persistent she was, Ron sheepishly smiled and added "Yeah mate she's right. You're not alone in this." Harry smiled at his friends for reminding him of their loyalty to him. He wouldn't truly know what to do without them around, he cautiously eyed the ring one last time before placing it on his finger.

The three of them got to talking and it was obvious to all of them that they could not stay in one place it would be extremely dangerous if they did. So they were always on the move only staying in one place for a maximum of three days before heading off somewhere else. Ron was in charge of the tent while Hermione was in charge of packing stuff as quickly as she could, Harry tried to offer a helping hand but in his pained condition his friends turned him down. Whenever they were on the road Hermione would try to keep him hydrated by handing him bottles of water to compensate for all the blood loss and the effects of the potion. Ron looked on at them with thoughts swirling in his head, the only thing he made public was how much he hated going looking for food when he had all the snacks back at Grimmauld.

Harry was walking somewhere dark, the only light was coming from a street lamp a few feet to his side. The fog that surrounded him wasn't helping he could hardly see a few feet in front of him. He kept walking trying to make sense of where he was but as he kept walking the fog cleared revealing a figure. Taking a closer look Harry felt like he knew this person "Cedric?" Harry asked the figure. He turned around revealing it was Cedric with his face very pale "Hello Harry… why did you let me die?"

Pain and guilt hit him instantly seeing Cedric's lifeless face "Cedric I…" he reached for him with his hand but Cedric didn't look at him anymore he was walking away. Harry chased after him until he disappeared into the fog; he called out for him hoping he had time to explain to him. A snap rang his ears; he felt something under his shoe snap like a twig. He looked down and the fogged suddenly cleared it was a wand that he stepped on and not any wand it was his. His face scrunched up curious and surprised at seeing it but when his eyes decided to stray his eyes widen in horror seeing many scarred hands.

He shifted his body as bodies upon bodies surrounded him, his heart beating faster and faster each time he recognized a body that lay not too far from him lifeless. He shut his eyes trying to forget what he was seeing, his mind fighting to keep his sanity. A hand grasped his ankle forcing him to open his eyes; he looked down to the hand following it to his worst fear. His heart shattered at the sight of Hermione's battered and lifeless body, his knees grew weak and fell beside her. He brushed her face with his hand and she felt cold… lifeless, tears started to pour out of his eyes as he took her into his arms and cried out loudly.

Harry woke up panting and frightened, he thought the nightmares would be a rare event. But something was different; he raised his hand and stared at the ring for the longest time. This ring was bringing out his worst fears; the dark magic was trying to consume him. He quickly took it off and threw it onto his bag not wanting to look at it again. He frantically looked around for his friends who were at the other side of him in their own beds. He sighed when his eyes fell upon Hermione sleeping soundly in front of him; he had to be strong for her. And he could not tell them what he just saw because he knew they would worry tremendously, maybe later when the time is right but not now. They couldn't be afforded the luxury of stopping their hunt or having it handicapped because of him.

He stayed up for most of the morning since he woke from his nightmare. Knowing they would notice the tired look on his face Harry walked to a stream within the borders of their protective enchantments and washed his face. Sighing to himself when the cool water splashed to his face finding it quite soothing, he stood and made his way back to the tent wiping his face dry with his shirt as a cloth. Looks like his friends were up and about; Harry hid his hand from their sight until he had the ring on once again since they didn't know he had taken it off.

Ron grew tired of hunting and gathering food so he felt as if he deserved a break, walking over to Harry he reached for the ring "Let me put it on mate, it's your turn to go hunting." Harry looked up at Ron who only smirked at him "Um sure Ron." He couldn't remember when Hermione had assigned him the job but he guesses he could do it. He handed over the ring to Ron and walked over to Hermione to talk about today's plans. Ron looked down at the ring and pushed on it with his pointer finger, a soft cry coming from it that could only be heard in a whisper.

Hermione looked over the map marking out the trail they had been making so far making sure they weren't being predictable. Her fingers around a quill guided it around the map, making a mark at each spot they stopped at. Harry walked over and handed her the tea she had asked for "Thanks Harry." she said with thankful smile. He smiled back at her, unknown to them Ron was watching the whole exchange and he groaned at it.

Standing from his chair he walked over to them "I'm going to go to bed, night guys." he said rather quickly waving his hand at them not even looking at them. They called out to him "Night!" but he was already at his bunk before they spoke. Harry thought that was a little odd but he just brushed it off making the reason how tired Ron was. He returned his attention to Hermione looking over the map with her; Ron fell asleep quite fast with his hand out showing the ring still on his hand.

Ron dreams of not being useful to his friends and his family dying

Ron walked about a small room not recognizing it, but he was clearly not at the tent anymore. Then the sudden voices of his father and brothers drew him to the door, his face lit up happy to see his family once again. He was back at Burrow, back home his mind screamed. But when he turned the door his smile faded, it opened to the yard but the grass wasn't green it was red with blood.

His knees buckled when he recognized the faces of the bodies that surrounded him, they were each members of his family. Their eyes wide open and lifeless, his pants stained with the blood of his family. His body shivered and his breathing hitched at the sight, he then did the only logical thing to do and scream out to the heavens. Looking up the skies started to darken and the cloud lowered down to him casting a small fog.

Ron stood and the bodies were gone, he shifted side to side trying to find them and at the same time figure out what was happening. Out of the fog came Harry and Hermione, Ron ran to his friends thankful to see friendly faces "You're so useless Ron, I always knew we were better off without you." Harry's words froze him in place.

"He's right Ronald, you're just so lazy, fat and worst of all pathetic." Hermione added her expression blank but he could tell she was telling the truth. Ron tried to cover his ears to avoid their words "We're saving the world without you, no one will remember you." each word taking stabs at his soul taking him apart slowly. Harry scowled at him "Go back to your silly mother if that's what you want so badly." His latest words stung like no other, he had secretly wanted to go back but he couldn't leave his friends. But then Hermione spoke dealing him the finishing crushing blow "Do us a favor a walk away, let us be we don't need you."

They put the ring on a boulder nearby clearly visible to all three of them who had their wands out at the ready. Harry's breathing was uneven because of how unsure he was, he hasn't the slightest clue if any spell will destroy a horcrux. But he's willing to give anything a shot if it means bringing them one step closer to defeat the dark lord. Hermione walked closer to him "You first Harry." she told him knowing how anxious he must be to get rid of it. Ron watched grimly from behind, his mind still lingering back at the dream he had.

"Diffindo!" Harry casted the spell that hit dead on launching the ring towards the dirt ground below. Harry quietly groaned in frustration seeing that it was still unharmed not even a scratch; Hermione walked in front of him raising her wand at the ring "Incendio!" flames engulfed the ring giving a cackling sound but when the flames disappeared it showed that the ring was once again unharmed.

Frustration grew in Harry as he casted another spell at the ring "Expulso!" the ring leaped up into the air and back down but once again there were no signs of damage at all. This has to work he thought "Reducto!" he casted once again but the spell was proven ineffective like the others. The frustration in him bursted out in a furry of spells that he casted down at the ring. He had to destroy it, why can't he destroy it? His mind kept running the same words over and over angering him more.

Hermione grabbed his arm stopping him from casting any further "Harry! Maybe it still has power? None of your spells will budge." His last spell dissipated revealing the ring once more; if it could speak it would be laughing at him right now mocking his attempts. Harry's knees buckled defeated "I really thought this would do it Hermione."

She caressed his face with her hand lovingly "I know, we'll try again in a few days but for now I'll wear it." Harry just nodded at her not even daring to look at the ring anymore. If he did he might explode at it again, Hermione took the ring into her hand and put it into her pocket where Harry couldn't see it. She helped him up and walked with him back towards the tent, Ron looked on noting that they weren't making any progress which he didn't like.

The next day Harry joined Ron to get some berries off a bush they saw earlier, they conversed about Quidditch pretending things were normal once again. But Ron was putting up a fake smile the entire time or at least trying to; he quietly wanted him alone from Hermione. Because if they were together more there would be more stuff done, stuff that Ron could be labeled as for dragging them down more.

They walked under the flaps and into the tent, Harry took out the bucket of water for him and Ron to wash off the berries so they could eat it later. Ron took some out of the small bag they used and got to work, feeling like he needed a break from rabbits. Soft footsteps weren't heard by them, Hermione came down and sat at the table across from them with her head slightly lowered than usual. She didn't even say a word alerting the boys of her presence, she just kind of sat there in her silence.

Hermione toyed with her fingers a bit, giving off a small smile at the small fun she was having. Since the dream she hadn't been herself and she knew it was because of the ring but she couldn't stop wearing it if it meant helping Harry. She slowly looked up and gazed at the boy in question, her heart ached at the sight of him but a new feeling crept inside of her. One that she hasn't felt about Harry in a while, she was unsure about him to an extent.

She couldn't get the images out of her mind, every word that stung and the shade of red hair that haunted her consciousness. Biting her lip she kept her frustration at bay, lowering her eyes from Harry when her feelings bubbled inside her. Harry glanced over at her feeling something off with her, excusing himself from Ron he walks over to her sitting in front of her. He reaches over to her exposed hand and brushes against it making her shiver still not able to look at him.

"You okay Mione?" she could tell from his voice and the look he was probably giving her that he was worried about her. She sighed finally pulling up the courage to look him in the eye and smile trying to reassure him that nothing was the matter. "Just fine Harry…" she breathed, some tension lifted from her chest being able to speak to him. "Good because I need a haircut." he said with a smile making the both of them laugh at his ridiculous request. Hermione shook her head and smiled at him "I'll see what I can do."

Normally Harry ignore his hair letting it grow out in occasion but at its current state it annoyed him quite frankly getting hair in his eyes more than once. Hermione went through her bag and found a pair of scissors to cut his hair with; taking a chair he sat patiently as she went to work. The silence was a dangerous thing because it allowed her mind and thoughts to roam "Too bad my parents aren't barbers." she joked trying to end the silence between them.

"It's okay Mione; at least you're not using the sword of Gryffindor." Harry teased back, the random mention of the sword brought it to question. She thought about it as she cut his hair, the sword of Gryffindor has had a long history and it has many special qualities. "Wait a minute." Hermione dropped the scissors and paced towards the table which held her book. Harry reached the back of his neck where she was cutting to see if it was uneven before going to her "Mione?"

"Hang on." she quickly flipped through the pages of the book trying to find what she was looking for. Harry walked closer still confused "Mione whatever it is maybe you can tell me now?" he said asking for some clarity of what she was doing. She sighed happily when she found the page she was looking for, she looked up at him with a happy expression on her face "You mention the Sword of Gryffindor, it's goblin made."

"Brilliant, um… let's pretend I know what you're hinting at." Confusion still took hold of him trying to piece in what she was saying which wasn't much. But obviously talking about the sword was a good thing even though it was totally random. Hermione gave him a look as if she couldn't believe he wasn't getting what she was hinting at "Harry… dirt and rust have no effect on the blade." She slides the book towards him to show him the diagram "It only takes in what makes it stronger."

"Right… still don't get it though." Harry said truthfully, replaying her words in his mind trying to get it before she explained further. But the more he thought the more confused he got "Harry you already destroyed a horcrux before right? Tom Riddle's diary in the chamber of secrets second year." Harry nodded confirming her words, but it seemed completely off topic "And Hufflepuff's cup both with a basilisk fang Hermione, please don't tell me you have one of those in that magical small beaded bag of yours." he added.

"Don't you see, when you stabbed the basilisk in the chamber you impregnated the sword with basilisk venom." Hermione continued to give the same look but now everything was starting to make sense in his head "It… only... takes that what makes it stronger… you don't mean." he looked at her surprised at the realization of what she brought up to him. Hermione smiled wider seeing that he finally got it "Yes that is why…"

"It can destroy horcruxes… merlin." A gasp escaped Harry realizing they had just found a way to destroy the horcruxes indefinitely. Hermione enthusiastically nodded "That's why Dumbledore left it to you remember on his will, oh Harry I knew he wouldn't leave you without help." Harry felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders now all they have to do is find the horcruxes and destroy them "You're brilliant Mione truly."

Hermione blushed hard at his compliment; she tried to brush it off "Oh I'm just highly logical, able to overlook extraneous detail most people would browse over." Speaking of horcruxes Harry remembered Hermione was the last person with the ring to his memory "Wait Hermione where is the ring?" he asked worriedly then all of the sudden the lights dimmed out.

"Yeah I'm still here." Ron appeared with his Deluminator given by Dumbledore and he didn't look happy. His face was rough with a slight shadow and ring around his eyes, he eyed them both grimly. Harry not sensing his full hostility walked over carefully "Of course you are mate." he spoke careful not to set him off or anything of that matter.

"Right, finally got something done without me I see?" his voice sounded so sour and betrayed as if he was attacking them. Harry for one felt offended by his remark "What is that supposed to mean? Did you expect something different? That this would be easy?" he questioned him not realizing how harsh it actually sounded aloud, Hermione stood confused watching the scene unfold.

"Of course I didn't ever since my family got hurt but I would have at least expected to get somewhere by now. Didn't Dumbledore tell you anything?" Ron said grumpily giving Harry somewhat of a death state. Where was this coming from Harry asked himself "I told you everything Dumbledore told me, what part of this is not living up to your expectation? I'm sorry about your family Ron." he said with a bit of frustration at Ron's attitude growing inside of him.

Ron quickly cut him off "No you're not! You did that to them! We took you in and all you do is hurt us!" he yelled at Harry causing him to take a step back. Hermione noticed that the ring was on his hand, deducting the situation in her head she walked over to him reaching for the ring "Ron this isn't you it's the ring, please take it off." Hermione struggled against him but he shoved her to the side. Seeing this Harry pounced at him without a second thought once Hermione hit the floor.

Harry and Ron fought against each other landing a few punches but when Harry tried to tackle him down to the ground it was difficult due to Ron's size compared to Harry. "You don't understand! You don't have a family, your parents are dead!" his words only made Harry angrier earning Ron a knee to the stomach. Which he countered with a cross to the cheek, Hermione couldn't believe this was happening "Stop it! The both of you!" she yelled trying to intervene.

After a few more minutes of fighting Ron let go of his grip of Harry and stomped backwards "I don't need this, I'm leaving… are you coming?" he looked over at Hermione who struggled being suddenly put on the spot. She looked at Harry and Ron a few times before settling on Harry, Ron glared at her "Of course you choose him, you always do." Ron said grumpily and threw the ring to the side. Harry walked over to Hermione taking her into his arms as they watched him. Ron pushed through the flaps not looking back to his friends, not a single word muttered once he finally got outside. The sounds of leafs crackling under his steps were the last few sounds before it stood quiet then pop echoed around the area.


	20. Chapter 20: The Return

There was a brief silence between the two of them as they both processed Ron leaving differently. Hermione felt majorly responsible for losing track of the ring and allowing it to influence Ron. They pointed to the ring as the cause not knowing the inner turmoil of Ron completely. The way his outburst went told them it was more than he spoke but it wasn't like they could just ask him with him being gone and all.

Harry felt tension in his chest seeing Hermione beat herself up in front of him, moving his gaze away from her he stood and walked over to Ron's bunk to see if he forgot anything. A good majority of his stuff were gone the only thing that caught Harry's eye though was a curious looking box that was near his bed. He lifted it up and was surprised by the weight of the device, moving it about he couldn't figure out what it was. Then an obvious thought came to his mind, Hermione would know what this was.

"What's this?" Harry's voice made Hermione turn her head looking at him holding the device high for her to see it. She took a good look at it for a minute and spoke "It's a radio… Ron must have left it." her words were slow and sometimes quiet, saying his name tasted like a bad poison that flowed down her lips. Harry walked over and placed it down on the table toying with the knobs changing the frequencies "Oh… I've seen them back at Privet surely, this just looks… ancient."

Hermione couldn't understand how quickly Harry got over Ron leaving; the guilt was still eating at her core. "Harry I'm sorry…" her hands flew to her face trying to keep herself from sobbing, Harry bit his lip and walked towards her "Mione…" he said sadly taking her into a hug. She closed her eyes tight the guilt piercing to her heart "If I didn't lose track of the ring he wouldn't have left." Hermione said her voice breaking at the last words.

Harry hated it whenever she was like this, it was just like how he found her at the beginning "The ring had some influence that we know for sure but he left on his own accord. It was his choice Mione don't beat yourself over something he chose to do." he hoped his words were enough to put her at ease "Harry…" she breathed onto his shoulder. Harry sighed and out of some version of instinct started to sway them together side to side "Besides I wouldn't want you anywhere else but here."

They seem to do a small dance rocking back and forth taking small steps with each other. Harry did this trying to make Hermione's guilt and worries go away even if for a little while. "Harry we can die at any moment." she told him with worry, he kissed the side of her head "Mione don't say that." he reassured her that everything was fine. But to Hermione everything was different things had changed "Ron leaving opened my eyes… we are always on the run and he can find us."

Harry did the one thing he swore he never do he moved her away from his shoulder and snapped at her "Mione stop! We're not going to die!" he said shaking her hoping to bring her back to her senses. He looked at her hoping he got through, she took in a few breaths before speaking again "Kiss me…"

Usually those words would make him do said action in a heartbeat but at the current moment it made no sense. Harry scrunched his face at her "What?" he asked hoping she would elaborate some more or give him reasons. Hermione bit her lip and looked at him with water in her eyes "Kiss me… Harry… please... make me feel alive again."

Not wasting anytime Harry took her lips and brought his hands to her hips lifting her up a bit making her moan. The two locked in a passionate kiss as he lifted her up towards the bed that was waiting for them. Hermione was filled with much desire to forget everything a feel warmth fill her once again. She battled with Harry as their kissing heated up , her fingers running through each strand of hair and back to his cheeks. He set her down onto the bed slowly still marveling at her lips biting them with his teeth and then returning to kiss them. When he pulled away she gasped for as much air as she could muster with one breath to continue as fast as she could. Harry bent his head and started kissing down her neck to her shoulder and then back up, finding the pulse point on her neck enticing he nibbled and sucked on it making her moan once more.

Their bodies held tightly against each other as if scared to let each other go. His breathing increased when he felt her hips grind against him, he closed his eyes shut holding back his own gasp. Teenage Hormones made them move quickly kissing and sucking at any visible skin, when they pulled away from each other Harry and Hermione looked at each other, eyes filled with lust. They entangled themselves upon each other in which looked like a graceful dance, their bodies melting together perfectly. Their clothes started to come off one by one until they were bare as they continued to explore. "Harry... please..."

Hermione bit her lip but she couldn't hold herself back from moaning as Harry explored her, his hands gliding across her silky skin. He hit all the right spots making her body squirm, the intensity of it all made them both sweaty. Taking her lips once more Harry caressed her face and her hair, their bodies warming themselves. After a few minutes of snogging, Harry braced himself before changing their lives forever he knew there was no turning back. He became one with her, her hips moving about making him struggle and tense up. And then he lost it driving himself to the edge of no return.

It was beyond their wildest dreams; it was as if the hormones and emotions that had built up till that moment had finally been released. And the two of them were so tired they laid next to each other draping a blanket over their bodies. The both of them quickly falling to a peaceful sleep, no nightmares were had that night.

Hermione allowed Harry to sleep in as she took watch outside, without Ron she knew the two of them had to cycle shifts. She looked back at him inside the tent, her heart and body aching to be with him but her mind put her to ease each time the temptation filled her knowing that if they didn't have eyes out then they risk being discovered. Her mind drifted as she stared at the fire wondering if this was how she was going to live her life, always on the run.

Loud snaps and cracks drew her attention causing her to stand, her first instinct was to draw out her wand and cast a spell at the direction. But if she did that the spell might pass their enchantments and draw attention to them, she turned to Harry seeing that he was still sleeping soundly at the tent she decided to go out by herself. Her wand being held by a death grip just in case things got hairy, her eyes wandered about as she slowly walked up the hill making sure not to make a lot of noise.

Nothing came to sight the more she looked, then she made her way above the hill and started to hear hushed voices. She walked closer to see if she could make out what they were saying to each other, her eyes flew wide when she counted six men dressed in drippy clothing meaning they were snatchers. She was at the edge of her enchantment so if she moved any further she would be exposed; her body froze when another voice came from behind the trees. Looking at the man's face she recognized him as Scabior a renowned follower of the dark lord.

Her breathing hitched as he drew closer to her subconsciously, they spoke amongst each other arguing somewhat about missing a trail on a group of wizards in a nearby town. "Next time you do something stupid, I'll be sure to have your head!" the snatcher gasped as Scabior pointed his wand up his neck. Hermione gasped expecting to see the man killed in front of her, to her horror Scabior heard it quickly snapping his head to her direction. He walked over curious and Hermione's body screamed for her to move backwards away from him.

Scabior held out his hand as if to reach out, his hand nearing the enchantment's limits. If he saw that his fingers disappeared they would be found out and Hermione would be the first one to be captured. She could always run but she was surely outnumbered, Scabior inspected the air looking for any trace. "Got word from Dolohov they've got news." said one of the snatchers drawing Scabior's attention away from Hermione. Thankfully for her he spat at the snatcher and made way with his crew away from them. Light sounds came from behind her but she knew who it was "What happened?"

Harry looked to her curious but quickly shifting at the retreating figures making sure they truly left. Hermione swallowed hard remembering the perfume she wore "I think… he could smell my perfume." her worries clear from her voice, Harry hugged her to show her it was fine. He took her hand and walked with her back to the tent, he pushed away the urge to turn around but he knew if he did so Hermione would be more paranoid than they already are.

He closed the flaps behind them and watched her sit down at one of the benches. His thoughts occupying his time not allowing him to speak. But he had to tell her it was something that he desired "Mione, we're close to Godric's hollow." The place has haunted his mind ever since he learned that's where his parents lived before the dark lord came for them. A lot of him wanted to be there, if not to see it for once or just to be there where his parents last laid.

Hermione's response wasn't the ecstatic one that he had hoped, she acted as if she he didn't hear him right "Harry?" But she did hear him; she knew how much the place meant to him but the dark lord also knew that. Harry walked over to the table where they had the map laid out so that they could plan the next move "Here I saw it on the map when I was looking through it. We're here and Godric's hollow is right there."

She watched him point out the locations to her and how close they were, raising her head she saw how excited he was but she had to tell him "But Harry… there could be dark forces there waiting for us." Expressing her worry hoping he'd understand why she wasn't like he was. Harry turned stiff he knew about that he always did but this was one of the times his head was too thick for her liking "Mione… this is the closest I've ever been to where I was born, I'd regret it my whole life if I don't go."

The look he gave her, the sadness and longing tore at her heart enough to make her give in. "Harry… fine… but I think we are out of polyjuice potion I'll go make some more." she readied herself putting her hands on the table to get up but she felt an intense look from him. Looking back at him she was right, he had a serious yet compassionate look on his face when he spoke "Mione… it's where I was born, I don't want to come back as a stranger or anyone else but me." his words were quick in fear of his voice breaking.

She used logic and thought of herself in his position, given that her parents weren't alive she would want to be her when she saw them "Okay I understand… but wand at the ready always okay? We don't want to get kidnaped or worse." Hermione walked away to start packing for the trip as a precaution, avoiding the fist pump and cheers Harry made behind her excited to be finally going to his birthplace.

Before they apparated they noticed the sudden snowfall and wore thick coats, Hermione wore a beanie not wanting to get her hair messed up. When they apparated they did so at night, they appeared at the middle of the road. Looking about there were no one in sight and it sounded quiet to them, "Stay close to me." Harry told her which made her take his arm into hers as they walked close to each other. Harry took in everything he could as if he had left the place not too long ago and was having trouble remembering it all.

They made their way down the road as the snow continued to pour down from the heavens. The trees seemed to be like white owls with branches sticking out the sides. Harry dared not to think of Hedwig, he just kept walking looking at Hermione ever so often to remind himself that she was there with him. The town seemed a bit too old for the modern times they lived in but like many magical things in their world it looked ancient to their muggle counterparts.

Reaching the end of the street they saw a chapel with lights lit inside that made the windows a yellowish color. The light from the windows contrasting the white of the snow that surrounded it, Hermione heard the singing and recognized them as carols "Harry… I think it's Christmas Eve…" she said softly not knowing how he'd react to her saying so. Harry looked blankly at the yard that connected to the church, Hermione didn't have to guess what he was thinking about "Hermione… do you think my parents are there… in that graveyard?" he asked her, the question made her tense up a bit careful about her answer. "I bet they are Harry… I'm sure they were loved as citizens of the town."

When her words left her lips Harry had already began walking towards the entrance as if he was possessed by something. It naturally drew to him, the gate not feeling foreign oddly enough feeling a bit welcoming to him as he passed through it. His eyes scanned the tombstones walking every which way in search for his parents. Hermione entered behind him careful to call out to him, deciding to look on her own maybe it would make him happy to find them as quickly as possible. She walked to a wide grave that was close to the church walls and read the epitaph, but a symbol on the grave caught her attention remembering it from somewhere. "Hey Harry…" she called out lightly as if to ask if he had seen it, but she saw him stand still his eyes glued to the grave in front of him telling her that he had found them.

She sighed looking at the grave once more seeing the name Peverell before making her way to Harry. Taking his hand to comfort him as best she could she looked down and read the epitaph "In loving memory of… James Potter and Lily Potter… they will be missed." her chest felt heavy at each words looking onto Harry making sure he didn't break down. Hermione walked closer to Harry whispering him "Harry are you okay?"

He closed his eyes shut trying to avoid any tears but somehow he managed to whisper back to her "I don't know what to say Mione." Hermione gave him a sad smile at how broken he sounded, "It's okay take your time… I'll um say something if that's okay?" just as she asked him he nodded at her. Hermione swallowed hard nervously "Right."

Turning to the memorial she bit her lip trying to think of the right words but just decided to let the words flow from her heart "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter I would like to thank you for bringing Harry to me. He has truly changed my life, I was a lonely girl who thought no one would ever like her but then your son came into my life and made me feel loved." A few tears flowed down to the snow below, Hermione wiped her eyes dry and sniffed and readied herself to stand but stopped and took out her wand casting a wreath in front of the grave.

When she appeared beside him once more Harry breathed "Thanks." Without taking his eyes away from his parents' names reading the words several times, Hermione fought many words to say to him to help him but she just settled on the words "Merry Christmas Harry." Laying her head onto his shoulder looking down at his parents' grave, Harry breathed in and out trying to keep himself at the moment that they were in. For the first time and probably the last time his family is all together.

But a sudden feeling told him to look past them and onto the road, where he saw a hooded figure that revealed to be Bathilda Bagshot the magical historian. He remembered her face from when he heard she was doing a biography on Dumbledore, he had expected to read it when she was done but there she was. "Mione… I think we have company." She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked where he was watching and saw Bathilda as well. The old woman turned around and raised her arm as if to tell them to follow, so they did to what they could make out to be her house.

The house wasn't really neat by anyone's standards but they weren't going to say that aloud. Harry and Hermione were more bothered about how Bathilda was quiet the entire time, especially when they asked her about Dumbledore and such. Her eyes kept on Harry though marking him as someone important to her in some way.

Harry walked up the stairs with Bathilda to look for more information or to talk about Dumbledore. Hermione knew her place when it came to Harry and Dumbledore, she knew how close they were and that it would crush him to know any new info that would destroy the image of the father figure the headmaster has always been to him. Speaking of the late Headmaster, she found the unfinished book about Dumbledore with a note scribbled on top of it. A curious thought filled Hermione's head she has never been in a historian's house before and Bathilda is acting strange not saying a word to them.

Hermione walked carefully lifting her wand deeper into the house. The books seemed ruffled and torn not even used for what seemed like a long time. A common wizard historian especially with someone with such a reputation as Bathilda Bagshot should always be ready to do much research so her books should be used. A sudden powerful stench came to her forcing her hand to her nose to try to block out the smell, she walked deeper into the house almost missing the blood trails on the wooden floor below her.

Flies flew about exposing how bad the smell was, Hermione lifted her wand higher to see where it came from and her eyes flew wide with horror seeing the hung body of the real Bathilda Bagshot. "Harry!" she screamed for him turning around not noticing the stack of book near her causing her to fall. Harry looked at Bathilda who seemed to be chocking or something, but then he watched in horror as the body of Bathilda Bagshot disappeared into nothing exposing the true form of Nagini. The snake of Voldemort hissed at Harry raising its head ready to attack.

Harry grabbed a nearby chair as a means to defend himself to an extent, not wanting to just allow the snake to bite him. He started thrusting the chair towards it making it hiss at him angrily at his attempts to harm it. He grew worried that he'd be stuck doing this for the longest time until it decided to move about. Hermione recovered herself and picked up her wand from the ground still screaming his name "Harry!" reaching the stairs she made her way up.

Nagini lunges at Harry causing him to fall back onto the floor, the chair flying into the air landing a few inches away from his head. Harry reached for his wand but then Nagini's tail whipped around his wrist slowly crushing it. He could feel tension build in his wrist, he screamed in pain but he knew if he didn't stop Nagini the snake would crush his hand. So on instinct Harry pushed the exposed head of Nagini, who was hissing at her handiwork to not notice losing her concentration and her tail untangled itself from Harry.

Hermione came rushing in casting a powerful reducto spell in between them causing debris and smoke to fill the middle of the room. She rushed to Harry taking him into her arms and instantly apparated before Nagini could regain her sight.

Harry and Hermione landed on the ground safe from any harm that would have come to them if they had not apparated away. He breathed in as much air as he could as if telling his body that he was indeed alright. But this place felt different, looking around it was still a forest like environment but it wasn't covered in leaves. Instead the grounds that surrounded him were filled with snow and lots of it, mainly patches on the sides that weren't shaded by a tree.

A sudden feeling of being naked fell upon him as he realized he lost his wand; he stood up from his position and went to look for it. Thankfully it landed a few feet away from them "Must have accidentally thrown it or something." he said jokingly making light of the situation. As he scanned his wand he realized something was off, the more he scanned the more he realized it was cracked. There were small cracks forming on the side leading up to the tip, his memory instantly flashbacked to when Voldemort attacked him and the wand he was using cracked and was destroyed.

Hermione came rushing to his side giving him a bone crushing hug; she mumbled thankful words into his shoulder. Harry half ignored her staring blankly at his cracked wand wondering how much time he had left to use it. But he could feel her rapid heartbeat against his chest slow down into a calming rhythm. She half expected him to hug her back with the same power as she did but when he didn't she grew curious. Looking up and turning to where his eyes laid she gasped flying her hands to her mouth, the sight of Harry's wand was something most wizards didn't know about. "Harry… I'm so sorry."

He took a deep breath feeling emotions fill him and her warm touch, biting his lip he nodded at her showing her he was okay. "I'll set up the tent yeah…." he breathed walking away to do the task he said he would. Hermione sighed knowing the connection between a wand and a wizard, seeing something so precious broken must hurt him. She turned to him, her eyes filled with worry and regret that there was nothing she could do. A broken wand cannot be healed by another wand unless that's what she read, only an expert wand maker would know like Ollivander. But he has been missing and no one has heard of any news regarding him.

Taking barely no time at all Harry had the tent set up, having more practice at it since Ron left the tent was no problem for him. He allowed Hermione to make a fire outside while he made the tent once more with all their furnishings and items. The fire cackled with the new flames that danced about, Hermione was deep in thought and it was clearly evident based on her expression.

Harry brushed his hands off before taking a seat in front of her "I forgot to ask… where are we?" he searched her eyes and expression and saw that she was at ease, she was calm. "Forest of Dean, just how I always remembered it since the last time I came with mum and Dad." a smile appeared on her face when she had a flashback to that specific memory, she could still hear her father calling her for supper near the fire. Harry's sudden grin made her nervous "Dean has a forest? Mate is going to have a day with this, remind me to owl him the next time we're in town."

Hermione give him a questioning look before looking away, Harry couldn't resist a chance to lighten the mood because usually they would have small moments like these full of innocent talks and reveals before the next near death experience. Harry himself worried that he'd be dubbed a snake killer by the end of the war or obtain a phobia of them by all the interactions he had with the creature. Looking at Hermione after he shook himself away from his thoughts he saw that she was clearly not there with him "I bet they're doing just fine Mione… that's why I got the dog remember."

She bit her lip "I know and… That's not it Harry…" he raised an eyebrow at her confused at what she was talking about. What else could it be, they were clearly over Ron and his departure so what it could be that would make her think this much Harry wondered. His questions were answered when she spoke again "I wish we can stay here Harry… grow old together… away from the war… all the pain and loss." her words were spoken from the heart and full of desire, Harry's own heart ached because he wanted the same thing but he knew they couldn't.

Getting himself to his feet he brushed the mud and leaves that were on his hands away "You know I would accept that offer in a heartbeat but we can't just abandon everyone to a darkness our children will have to hide from for the rest of their lives. No I can't breathe another breath without hope of having a safe and bright future for us." Hermione's heart skipped a beat when he said our children, not knowing he thought that far into the future "Harry…" she breathed feeling her insides warm and her heart melt.

"That's probably why you're father gave me this…" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, when Hermione had a clear view of it her eyes opened wide "Harry is that?" she said both terrified and anxious to know. Harry nodded opening the box revealing an elegant looking band with many small jewels surrounding the giant diamond in the middle. "Yeah… it's your grandmother's engagement ring, he wrote a note in the box saying you always admired it and toyed with the idea of being married with it on your finger as a child. Well I also made a promise to him that I would grant you that when the time is right and I intend to keep that promise."

His words made her weak once more "Harry…" his name was the only thing her mind allowed her to say back to him. He gave her a half smile "It pains me to know the first ring I gave you is a dark wizard's soul relic that attacks your core." She stood giving him a sympathetic smile knowing that whatever hurts her hurts him more. "It's okay Harry, magical cores they grow each day as the witch or wizard get stronger."

Harry groaned and chuckled shaking his head at the ground "Why can't you let me have this one?" her eyes opened wide with confusion then realized what he meant. She shook her head at him speaking once again "Fine… haha." she gave out a small playful laugh walking to him and closing the box with her hands clasping his at the same time. "I love you." she said in a whisper starring into his beautiful emerald eyes before kissing him with all the love that she had.

Harry sat outside the tent toying with his now broken wand, knowing that if it were any more broken he would be useless to the cause he had been preparing for since he was a child. How could he possibly destroy the all and powerful dark lord with half a wand? Scenarios began to play out in his head and each of them not ending in his favor. He was deep in thought he almost didn't catch the bright light that was in front of him, he shook his head and stood looking at a patronus in front of him. It was a patronus of a doe, his heart skipped when he remembered that his mother's patronus was a doe.

The patronus kept looking at him until he moved closer, Harry thought he was going insane but then it started to walk away in a way that told Harry to follow it. He did so diligently keeping up with the patronus seeing it stop at a clearing, not sure what was going on Harry's mind screamed at him to say anything having the slightest chance that it was really his mother who casted the patronus. He opened his mouth to say something but then the patronus disappeared into the air. Harry feeling a bit heartbroken walked over to where it stood before it disappeared and saw nothing where it once stood.

He then called himself out for being so dumb as to not look under the ice, he bent over carefully not wanting to sink directly inside with his layers of clothing. His hand brushed the frost away from the ice clearing the view allowing him to see below the water, even though it was freezing out the sight he saw warmed him with hope. He saw the sword of Gryffindor at the bottom of the lake, the one thing that could destroy the ring. Quietly he fist pumped the air in excitement smiling and chuckling in excitement, he looked up at the stars and spoke "Thanks mum."

Harry took off his jacket knowing the weight would only work against him, he started work on his bottom on shirt but when the breeze hit him he decided to keep it on for a little protection. Taking his wand out he raised it above the ice "Diffindo." the spell caused the ice to crack and then melt into water allowing Harry a perfectly reasonable size hole to get into the water. In order to make light of the situation Harry said he'd rather face the Whomping Willow and the Hungarian Horntail than do this. The water must be three times colder than the breeze that hit him ever so often, he sighed to himself knowing that he had to do this.

His hands were the last to touch the ice surrounding the hole, his body now submerged in the water. The cool ice water felt like daggers stabbing at every open spot at his body. But he dared not to close his eyes, he was so close to the sword it was only a few inches away from him. If he swam closer to it he'd be able to grab it and swim out.

Then a sudden current started to pull him away from the sword, his mind screaming to get the sword before he gets swift away. He stretched out his arm as far as it could almost dislodging it from the socket. But his fingers did not touch the sword at all and the current pushed him away from the sword. The force of the water and the lack of air caused Harry to slowly lose his sight, he raised a weak fist smacking at the ice with little force not even making a dent. His vision became blurry and dark as he started to fade; the sound of water splashing was the last thing that filled his ears before passing out.

His last thoughts were of Hermione and how he spent his last moments with her. Each moment felt so real, it was as if he could hear her voice. Suddenly he didn't feel the water around him, the cool breeze forcing his eyes awake. Someone was pulling him away from the water, judging by the voice it was Hermione doing it. She laid him down on the leaves and pounded his chest with her fist causing him to cough off some of the water in his lungs. "Harry! Are you okay?" Hermione looked him over as he still had her eyes closed feeling the pain hit him at that moment.

"Harry talk to me, if you're dead… I'll bring you back just to kill you again for being so stupid!" Hermione hit him again this time harder making him jerk to the side and groan "Blimey Hermione." Hermione sighed and stood her fury outmatched her worry "What do you think you were doing?!" she yelled at him questioning his motives. He blinked rapidly trying to make sure his eyesight was clear because what he saw was in some words unbelievable, Harry saw the sword in her hands. He pointed to it in her hands breathlessly speaking "Trying to get that…"

Hermione nodded lifting the sword high so both of them could see it, she was so thankful she pushed herself to go find him after he didn't answer her calls for him. Her face softened a bit knowing that the sword proved important to their cause "Yeah I get that part but… Harry you could have done it safer, maybe use a long Branch or something? I saw a few decent size branches over there." Harry stood in somewhat disbelief that she'd say something like that but a part of him knew she was only expressing her worry "Really Mione a branch? Yeah next time I'll try that."

She scowled at him "You know what I mean…" she told him, Harry smiled weakly at her walking over to her "Yeah I know and thanks…" She smiled back at him, wanting to hug him but after they got dry. Harry sighed looking at her carrying the sword "But since you have the sword you have to do it." Hermione instantly went on the defense she has never dealt with something so dark unlike Harry "No, here you can have it…" she said trying to give the sword to Harry.

"Mione, you grabbed the sword not me… that's how it works or at least that's what I gathered since the last time I used it." he alluded to the time he used it in the chamber of secrets and how it came to him. Hermione felt her chest heavy and her arms grow stiff "Do I have to? I don't think I have the strength Harry… its dark magic." Her eyes told the entire story to him but he believed in her he always did "You'll do fine Mione, like you always do… go get the ring and bring it here where none of our stuff can get ruined."

She nodded and went back to the tent with the sword in hand, he knew he could have done that but in a way she could get used to the weight of the sword before swinging it. When she came back with the ring and the sword she seemed a little more confident holding it as he had hoped. Setting the ring on a nearby rock Harry spoke once more "The plan is I open it with parsletongue and then you kill it with the sword okay?" Hermione nodded slowly now gripping the sword with both hands "Yeah…"

Harry knew that parsletongue was something he and the dark lord shared so it should open the ring. He looked to Hermione one last time before opening to make sure she was ready, she looked determined her eyes on the ring. That told him he could do it, when he spoke a few ticks could be heard before all of the ring broke loose. It was like a geyser of dark foam that shot out of the sky with a lot of force, enough to make Harry fall to the side being too close to it.

He groaned a bit falling on his back awkwardly; he reached for it to feel if any blood came as a result of the landing. But he was fine probably just a bruise, he crawled over to the trunk of a nearby tree to allow himself to stand using the trunk as support. What he saw confused him there happened to be a sort of dark mist surrounding Hermione and her eyes were beginning to water and her hands shook. Harry felt his chest get heavy knowing that the ring wouldn't give up without a fight, that's why he had hoped to be the one carrying the sword instead of her.

Walking over to her to give her his aid, the mist started to change every step he got closer to her. The last thing he heard before entering the mist were the voices of her parents who sounded disappointed and pleading for their lives back. That's when it occurred to him, it was playing at her fears and he knew very well that losing her parents were one of her greatest fears. "Kill it!" he called out to her hoping to jar her away from her fragile state. But then words were spoken in his voice but they weren't from his own mouth, his eyes widened in shock as he saw his figure and what he could make out to be Ginny.

Harry pushed through the mist and winds to make it to Hermione as best he could. Fake Harry talked to her and taunted her "You were nothing to me really… except a tool to help me win the war nothing else… I didn't truly love you it was always Ginny." The real Harry almost froze in place remembering the close calls he had with Ginny in the past and how he and Hermione never truly spoke about it. Now he was more driven to get to her "Mione I'm here. Don't listen to him he's not me!" he called out to her, but what he got in response was an unexpected fury as she raised the sword and swung twice. Her first swing took out the two dark figures of Harry and Ginny and then the final swing hit the ring square down the middle.

The forest began to clear and Harry quickly ran to Hermione allowing her to sob into his arms "It's okay Mione… none of it was real… I'm still here… I love you so much." he said giving her as many kisses as he thought was necessary to make it obvious to her how much he cared about her. Harry rested his chin on her head looking at the ring seeing it cracked and not completely destroyed. He walked towards it after Hermione had stopped crying wiping her eyes dry, Harry expected it looking at the jewel curiously and saw something peculiar. It was the same symbol again, he called for Hermione and made her look which she was resentful for a bit but she confirmed with him that it was the same symbol as the one she saw at the graveyard.

Harry told her that he recalled Luna's father wearing a necklace of the same symbol and that they should probably talk to him about it. Hermione nodded and walked up to him "We will Harry but before we talk any further can we get somewhere warm." Harry blinked rapidly for a second but then realized that they were wet and cold, he nodded pulling her back into his arms.

Harry and Hermione were both thankful that Hermione remembered a heating spell that warmed them off and stopped their shivering. A few water droplets fell from his hair as Harry walked back outside to pick up more firewood. The twigs were either chilled or near to breaking due to the cold, Harry groaned his body feeling a bit of pain from the cool breeze that swept around him. A sudden appearance of a voice made Harry freeze in his place, his back and hand tensing up. Harry looked over and many emotions boiled inside of him when he saw the friend who left them. "What are you doing here?"

Ron was taken back a little by his cold words but he knew in his heart that he deserved it. He wanted to walk closer to his friend but he was worried he might kill him if he got any closer "I know I have no right to be here and I'm sorry mate, but something was bringing me back." Harry continued a gaze at his friend who decided to leave them a while back. He instinctually spat at him "What you finally come to your senses?"

The words hurt him making him more willing to speak his mind to possibly turn Harry's opinion to his favor "I have believe me… I was a git to you both, I was frustrated and the ring only made it worse made me see things that I couldn't understand at that moment. But now I understand to accept what you two have become, I just hope you guys will take me back." Ron confessed and spoke as best he could speaking the truth and trying to appeal to Harry at the same time. Harry crossed his arms trying to hold himself back from confronting Ron, seeing this made him worry "Harry please believe me, I was about to come right after… as soon as I left when I understood."

Harry heard Hermione call out for him from the tent but he didn't answer as his gaze continued at Ron. She called out some more but there was still no answer, curious why he wasn't answering she made her way outside. Poking her head out of the tent at Harry asking him "Harry? What's happening?" following his eyes she saw Ron for the first time in a long while. Her eyes turned a color that no human wizard or muggle ever wants to see in her.

Hermione instantly went at Ron smacking him furiously with all her boiled up emotion. She hit him so hard he was sure to bruise for a few days. Her voice sounding sore after yelling at him for so long, she gave him a scolding and he took it knowing he deserved it. But the task of keeper of the peace was brought up to Harry who kept Ron as far away from Hermione as possible.

"Harry mate? What are you doing?" Ron asked wondering why he isolated them to a corner of the tent. Harry looked at him and then back at Hermione "I'm trying to keep you alive." Ron looked at him as if he was speaking some alien language that he has never heard of "From what mate? I'm fine." Harry sighed and shook his head he didn't get it obviously; he looked back at Hermione "You won't be if Hermione gets close." Now it was Ron's turn to look and what he saw frightened him shaking him to the core, the sight of Hermione steaming at him from the other side of the tent giving him a death glare as if she was ready to kill him at any moment.

And the only thing keeping her at bay was Harry who sat with Ron. They spoke about what happened in a means of catching up, Ron didn't get very far before his conscience guilted him into looking for the two of them. They were hard to find moving from one place to another, Ron was about to lose hope and go home but then he remembered the gift Dumbledore had given him and the words that were spoken to him about it. He took out the deluminator and found his way to them, arriving only after they destroyed the horcrux.

Harry didn't tell him everything to catch him up, leaving some to speculation but one instance drew Ron's interest the most. Pushing of any feelings of disgust visualizing his brother and sister figuratively as Harry and Hermione were doing this action he did wonder if it actually happened. Harry just smiled at him and evaded the question leaving Ron to speculate for days. It took about four days for Hermione to come around; Harry had to cope quickly due to his nature of protecting Ron from her wrath. On one of those days they found the location of the Lovegood house and decided to apparate there at the earliest convenience.

They apparated to the house and at first glance questioning as if they got the wrong address. Mainly because the house was nothing like they expected it was isolated from the world but unlike the Burrow it was surrounded by a flat open field that made the house stand out more. Harry and Hermione walked forward taking everything in, while Ron swallowed hard with anticipation mainly for his own reasons walking to the Lovegood house.

Harry looked about the staircase that led to the front door, the vines that came around it felt as if they were going to break the stairs apart by how many cracks he saw below his feet. He knocked onto the door half expecting no one to answer, but he was really hoping he would so they could get some answers. A few minutes of waiting Harry turned back to his friends, nonverbally asking them if they should leave. Hermione shook her head at him answering his question, they needed to get some answers otherwise they'd be stuck.

Finally the door creaked open revealing a shriveled dirty long blonde haired man who had wide eyes looking at the three of them. "Mr. Lovegood? Excuse me um… sorry for appearing out of nowhere but we need your help." Harry spoke hoping that he would understand and allow them a moment of his time. Thankfully he did and opened the door wide inviting them inside, Harry and Hermione both thanked him as they walked past, Ron awkwardly tried to shake his hand but the odd expression that Mr. Lovegood made drew his hand back.

They sat in a circle formation of chairs with the three facing Mr. Lovegood, he handed them some tea and the boys took sips of it while Hermione broke the silence "Where's Luna?" hearing the name caused Ron to raise his head up from his cup, her father smiled sweetly at them after hearing his daughter's name "She's back at Hogwarts."

"That's good to hear." Ron said chuckling, earning looks from the other three in the room mainly Harry and Hermione. He just smirked at them before lowering his head and taking more sips of his tea. Hermione exchanged looks with Harry as if speaking nonverbally with each other. Ron looked on as if nothing had happened; Mr. Lovegood had a single twitch in his eye when his gaze fell upon Ron.

Harry smiled at him good knowing one of his friends are safe, but tension built up inside of him and he knew he needed to get down to business there were questions he needed answered. "Um sorry to interrupt, Mr. Lovegood for the reason we are here… I wanted to ask you about your necklace… the symbol on it specifically." Mr. Lovegood parted his collars revealing the necklace he wore, he touched the symbol with his hand "The deathly hallows."

"Sorry… the what?" Harry asked not remembering if he had heard the term before. Mr. Lovegood gave him one curious look before standing up and looking through his things "Have you never heard about the deathly hallows?" he asked out loud sifting through his piles to find a single piece of clean parchment. Harry looked up at him wanting to speak but couldn't find the words so Hermione spoke for him "Well we were… um things got complicated."

Mr. Lovegood walked over to the side taking out a paintbrush that was soaked in black ink "The deathly hallows are three items the elder wand the most powerful wand ever created, the resurrection stone and the cloak of invisibility. Together they form the deathly hallows, making one a master of death." Hermione examined the symbol that he just drew and her mind itched at it remembering it back at the graveyard in Godric's Hollow. "I recognize this symbol, Mr. Lovegood… does the Peverell family have anything to do with the… deathly hallows?" Hermione questioned him slowing down at the new word not knowing how dark it meant.

"Oh they were believed to be the three brothers of the story, the ones who cheated death and in return death gave them the hallows." his voice turned somewhat raspy at the mention of the brothers and death, the three of them could tell by his mutterings and mannerisms that something was holding him back. Something was bothering him at the back of his mind, Harry looked onto him trying to figure it out "Sir? Are you okay?" Mr. Lovegood gave Harry a dead stare his eyes seemed hollow, he then spoke in a scared voice "Voldemort is too strong Mr. Potter."

"Harry!" Hermione grabbed his arm tight a rush of emotions came over her pulling him to his feet. Ron stood up quickly pointing at Mr. Lovegood "He said the bloody name!" Ron screamed in fear knowing that the name is Taboo. Hermione looked to Harry with worried eyes and yelled "We have to go!" the boys moved about seeking cover from the spells that were thrown at the house. Each one piercing through the house walls or causing explosions outside the house.

Mr. Lovegood fell against the door looking at the three with wide eyes "I'm sorry…" he said in a soft whisper before heading outside. The three of them kept their heads low as the spells kept hitting the house causing a great amount of debris to fall around them. Ron suffered a few cuts to the face when a few glass shards came his way, Harry felt some cut his head as well. Hermione crawled down to Harry doing all she could to hold his hand, their fingers interlocked finding a bit of safety amongst each other. They called out for Ron who dove to their side, Harry looked for Mr. Lovegood but he wasn't in the house anymore he was outside.

Outside Mr. Lovegood was calling out to the death eaters as they circled the house continuing to attack it. "I've done what you wanted! Now let my daughter go! You bastards!" his voice echoed from the outside, but spells kept coming. Harry looked to Hermione and nodded, the whips and cackles of the spells grew silent when they left.

The house appeared to collapse around them as they apparated away to safety, the world swirling forcing them to shut their eyes as some of the debris came with them. The uneasy feeling of apparition was filled with worry and betrayal swirling about; Harry dared not to open his eyes until they landed on solid ground. When they landed they did so somewhat violently, crackling a few branches and leaves by the weight of their backs.

Harry quickly got to his feet and ran to Hermione to check if she was alright. Ron was the first one to take full notice that they were not alone. To their horror they landed in front of Snatchers crew in the middle of the woods. "Can you believe our luck boys?" asked their leader Scabior enticing laughter from his friend. Harry's body tensed up at the thought of their capture, pulling both himself and Hermione to their feet ready to make a run for it. He looked to the both of them talking to them with his eyes and called out "Go!"

The trio made a mad dash for the deeper end of the woods in an attempt to get away from the Snatchers. The snatchers look on at them like favorable meat or prey to be taken. But in an odd favor of sport Scabior gave them a head start looking at them curiously. Before his expression turned stone cold and finally gave the command to his men. The last words the trio heard before many spells were thrown their way was "Get them."


	21. Chapter 21: Dobby

Whips and cackles were all that could be heard, they echoed around the forest trees. The tall trunks proved to be good cover for the trio as some of the spells ended up hitting them or rebounding harmlessly away from them. Harry and Ron were quick to zoom past a patch of bushes contemplating if they should blast a few trees to create cover but they were out of luck because the trees were tall and barely had leaves above them.

"Get them!" the chasers would call out to them, "Get those blood traitors!" they did their best to spat at the trio while boosting their own morale. Harry only dared to look back once and he was amazed by the chasers they didn't seem to tire at all and they were gaining ground. His eyes shifted forward thankful that Hermione was near to him where he knew she was safe from harm. Ron was ahead of them both ready to alert them just in case there was somewhere they could hide in. Looking up Harry decided what the hell and casted charms at the trees causing the thick ones to fall behind him buying them some time.

Hermione turned around gasping for breath, she knew something they all did but she knew the boys would never admit it. They couldn't keep it up any longer, they're legs burned and pained like no other. She bit her lip and looked through her memory of all the spells to find one that could help her out. A thought came to her mind, her and Ron were not in the papers so the snatchers wouldn't recognize them but they could of course recognize Harry mainly because he was on the papers recently as Undesirable No. 1, they were all around any magical place like the ministry where the first saw them. Harry joked to her that it made him look tough in which she punched him on the shoulder for the stupid joke.

Harry turned the corner and carefully stepped down the hill, looking up he was curious why she was standing still looking the wrong direction. Then she raised her wand at him causing his eyes to swing open in surprise, she casted a spell at him straight on his face. The force of the spell caused him to fall onto his back which was something they didn't want, his face felt rather odd as if it was morphing. What did she do to him, he asked himself. He used his hands to push himself back up to his feet ready to ask Hermione what the heck she was thinking or doing but quickly shut his mouth when the snatchers appeared around them.

They cheered and hollered happily for catching them; Harry struggled against his captive's arms when they kicked Hermione to her knees. They wondered where Ron was hoping he made it out okay, but he was brought in a few minutes later with bruised markings on his face showing that he didn't go down willingly. "This runt gave me a bit of trouble but I got him whipped." the older snatcher who held him cackled making Ron sneer at him. He even dared to spit at his face which earned him a knee to the chest, which made Harry and Hermione want to call out his name in response but they kept themselves back not wanting to give the Snatchers more ammo to use against them. The older snatcher glared at them angrily his beard hair seemed to stand; Scabior appeared out of nowhere clapping bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Good job kiddos, good run… gave my boys quite a work out." Scabior said with a snicker, he waved his finger about walking over to Ron. "You kids shouldn't be out here; we have to take you in for questioning obviously." The worry of being tortured caused Harry to struggle against the Snatcher's hold on him. Scabior bent down in front of Harry and smiled "Play time is over…" he said slowly not losing the glare in his eye. He stood upright and looked over at one of his men nodding at them, the last thing Harry saw were his friends' bruised faces before a bag was wrapped around his head blocking his eyesight and bounded him to their mercy.

Harry's body grew tired struggling against his restraints, the apparating of them all didn't help at all. His stomach turned and made him queasy, wherever they were taking them it was somewhere far. Harry tried calling out to his friends to make sure they were okay, the snatchers didn't like that one bit quickly smacking him on the head and hard knocking him out. Hermione could feel tears fill her eyes after hearing Harry's voice cut short after calling out her name, she was so scared not knowing what will happen to them.

Harry's mind drifted somewhere else, taking him to the familiar sight of Hogwarts on a sunny day. Looking around he could see many students cheering and clinging to the pillars looking out to the lake. The tournament and the year had just ended and everyone was waving goodbye to the other school students as they departed. Harry smiled to himself just happy to have survived everything he experienced during the year which would top all his years in Hogwarts for sure. He quietly questioned if he should sick a dragon on Dudley for fun, but he brushed off the idea knowing that he would be the one to clean up afterwards but still.

Spotting his friends he leaned against a wall knowing that they'd appear next to him quickly. Ron hopped over the opening and sat next to Harry, he raised his eyebrow at his redheaded friend maybe sleeping in gave him super powers. He chuckled to himself daring not to say that aloud ruining the moment, Hermione appeared at the other side swinging by with one hand on the pillar. Ron spoke breaking the silence between the friends "Mark that done as another year, do you think we'll ever have a quiet year at Hogwarts?"

Ron looked at the both of them who quickly answered in unison "No." spoken in much disbelief. Quiet and normal are words that were instantly thrown out the window of the vocabulary since the whole troll incident. Ron looked at them somewhat hopeful "Course… I didn't think so, maybe next time we can slay more dragons eh?" Harry's eyes open wide and quickly shook his head "No Ron… no." not wanting another reason to be dragon food anytime ever. Ron frowned looking at his friend "Such a killjoy Harry…"

The two boys made their way towards the steps wanting to see the flying horses dragging the carriage away. Ron trying to convince Harry how cool it would be if the both of them fought against a dragon stating that they could learn from his brother Charlie making them invincible and able to take on multiple dragons at once. Harry looked over Ron's shoulder and couldn't see Hermione, turning around he saw her still by the pillar looking conflicted. Walking over giving her a caring look as if she could tell him anything, she looked up at him hopefully and spoke "Everything's going to change now… isn't it."

"Yes… but that doesn't necessarily mean for worse." Harry laid a hand on her shoulder reassuring her that everything would be fine. She smiled and nodded at him, then the two of them made their way back to Ron. "Alright… promise you'll write… the both of you." Hermione spoke hopeful that they were some truth in her words but Ron just gave out a small laugh "Oh you're not seeing me next to a quill… I would be mad to." Harry chuckled and Hermione shook her head at him.

"Harry will… won't you?" Hermione moved wrapping her arm around his, her own instinctual movements causing her to tense up being close to him. Harry looked at her too amused for her liking "Yeah… every week… or maybe once a month." he joked with them causing the both of them to laugh a bit. They made it outside, the roars of the other students filling their ears "You both are such idiots… remind me why we're friends?" she asked the both of them. Ron smirked at her resting his arms on the barricade that was in front of them "Come on Hermione… your life would be boring without us admit it."

"True." Hermione glanced over at Harry her heart beating faster at how close he was to her. "It would." she said softly before slowly taking his hand as if scared he will reject her which he didn't. He smiled and gladly accepted her hand, feeling the warmth her hand provided him to be soothing. Raising his head his eyes locked with hers and he could swear his heart beated faster than usual. "Harry…" her words were like a whisper but it gave him chills throughout his body.

"Harry! Mate! Wake up!" Ron hits him in the face shaking him free from his dreams and thoughts. Harry bolts awake realizing that he was only dreaming, memories of what happened just before came flooding in "Ron! You okay?" he asked gripping his arms with his hands. Ron smiled sadly and nodded; Harry looked around and saw nothing but darkness and chains. His face grew pale when the realization came to him "Where's Hermione? Where are we?" he demanded answers from Ron.

"Slow down mate… you were hit on the head take a breather." Ron said concerned for his friend's health. Harry stubbornly stood up on his own, shaking away any feelings of being tired or in pain "Ron…. I'm fine; now tell me where Hermione is." Harry's eyes were filled with fear not knowing the condition of the love of his life. Ron frowned knowing what happened to Hermione being the only one other than her awake through the entire ordeal.

Ron motioned towards the stairs making Harry's body quickly tense up in fear. Jumping to his feet "No!" Harry bolted towards the gates fearing for her safety looking up as far as he could past the bars of the gate. "Mate, its locked Pettigrew has the keys." Ron said reluctantly quickly sighing in defeat after he spoke. Harry bit his lip trying to repress his frustration but it didn't help one bit. Harry shook the gates in anger gritting his teeth glaring up the stairs.

Hermione had her knees pressed to the floor; she scowled at Bellatrix who paced about in front of her. "Did you kids really think you can evade the dark lord for as long as you did? Hahaha children…" she laughed to herself softly twirling her wand around. Looking back at Hermione she didn't like how the girl didn't fear her like everyone should. She jumped closer to her pointing her wand at her face in an attempt to make her show some fear but her frustration continued to bubble seeing no effect on the girl.

"You will tell me what you took from my vault!" Bellatrix called out loudly echoing around the room, Hermione bit her lip fighting back words staying strong in front of her. The Death Eater's hands twitched tempting her to use the cruciatus curse but she felt like that would be a last resort mainly because of how fun it was. "Speak! You dirty little Mudblood! Speak!" she screamed at her again right in front of her, but Hermione did not budge.

Harry scowled hearing the fowl name again, he swore to himself if anybody would call Hermione that ever again he wouldn't hold back his own built up fury. His feelings bubbling causing uncontrolled magic to happen around him, the surrounding stones started cracking and so did the floor beneath him. "Harry? Are you alright?" the sudden voice drew Harry away from the stairs and raised his eyebrow in surprise seeing an old friend. "Luna? What? I thought you would be in Hogwarts?" Harry looked at the Ravenclaw in disbelief as if he was hallucinating.

"I was… supposed to be, but the deatheaters stopped the Hogwarts Express and boarded it looking for you." Ron walked over to her lending his support as she continued. "But when they couldn't find you they got angry and started to threaten the entire train, but a Slytherin told them I was a friend of yours and decided to take me captive. The last thing I heard was Ginny and Neville's voices calling out for me." Luna looked down at her feet and Harry bit his lip stopping any more anger that came after hearing the story.

"I've been here for a month now; Ron tells me you've seen my father? How is he?" Luna said with a hopeful tone, Harry shook his head at her "I don't know Luna; the last we heard of him was when he was surrounded by deatheaters." Luna didn't hide her frown; Ron held her and looked up at Harry both knowing what truly happened. And they didn't dare to tell her that her own father ratted them out to the deatheaters, but in his defense it was to save her.

"Mr. Potter." Griphook walked into the light appearing in front of the wizards, "Ms. Lovegood has been here for a month, I merely double that time but one man has been here longer than that." Harry raised his eyebrow and shifted his head as if in question, Griphook turned his body and pointed at a frail old man in the corner looking like he could barely move. "That… sadly is Mr. Ollivander." Harry's heart ached looking at the man who started his journey by giving him his wand. His hair was in loose strands and his hands looked crusty, clearly he wasn't well fed "Mr. Ollivander is very weak Mr. Potter, I do not know the extent of what they did to him but what is clear is that he won't last any longer."

Bellatrix slaps Hermione causing her to fall to the floor, almost as quickly she pounces on her with a dark knife in hand. She held it close to her face in a means to scare her "I want you to squeal…" but Hermione didn't she kept strong in front of Bellatrix continuously scowling at her. "Blasted girl… let's see you stay quiet when this knife digs into your skin."

Bellatrix slowly lowered the knife towards Hermione's arm in an attempt to torture her making her talk. Hermione turned her head eyes on the knife; she bit her lip trying to hold back her screams not knowing how much pain the knife will cause her. Bellatrix enjoyed every second cackling and laughing as the knife grew closer to her bare skin, she wanted her to squeal and tell her everything. Both their eyes on the blade as it approached her skin only a few inches away, when Bellatrix expected the blade to touch her skin she stuck her tongue out in anticipation of the first drop of blood.

Hermione shut her eyes tightly bracing herself for the pain but nothing came, she opened her eyes and they widened in shock seeing Bellatrix's blade mere inches from her skin but she struggled which meant it could not go any further. "What magic is this?" Bellatrix spoke in anger trying to attack her wrist again with the knife multiple times but it could not penetrate whatever was holding her back. It was unclear if Hermione knew but it was Harry's love that was protecting her from harm, just as his mother's love protected him.

The witch snarled and stomped in frustration, getting to her feet she called for Draco who reluctantly walked over to his aunt. "Draco my dear, why don't you give your auntie a hand?" she gave a semi pout towards her nephew, taking his wand arm and raising it so that his wand was pointing at Hermione directly. "Maybe a familiar face will get you to squeal you Mudblood!" Bellatrix called out laughing as she did so, Draco's hand was shaky he was conflicted on what to do.

Harry was imagining the worse, not wanting to but every thought made him want to break the bars open. He banged against the bars with his fist "We have to save her Ron! We have to!" he called out to his friend turning to him. Ron looked up at him sadly knowing that they couldn't do anything as of now "Might save your strength there mate, we might need it."

"Harry mate you won't be helping her if you tire yourself out." Ron said carefully by Luna's side holding her hand for support. "Damn it!" Harry leaned his head against the bars breathing hard hearing truth in his friend's words. Shifting his body over far from the bars Harry pressed his back against the wall sliding down it before covering his face with his hands in frustration. His eyes burning from tears flowing down his cheeks helpless to help the love of his life. Then a sudden pop took his attention lifting his head he could not believe his eyes of who he saw in front of him "Dobby?"

The elf turned his head to see Harry "Harry Potter sir so good to see you, well certainly not in here." Dobby shrugged his shoulders and made his little whiney chuckle trying to make a joke. But Harry was still puzzled "How?" he asked aloud. "Only elves are allowed to go past the wards, I've been doing it for years sir." Dobby spoke as if nothing was wrong maybe it was just in his nature not to see that they were behind bars. Then Harry thought that the Malfoy house will probably make anyone want to go to prison for better care.

"Brilliant… but I have to ask Dobby, what are you doing here? I'm happy to see you in all but aren't you free? Why return to a place like this?" Harry raised his hand about motioning to the entirety of the dark room. "Yeah especially how those ferrets treated you?" Ron added walking closer to them both so he could be heard. Dobby fiddled with his cloth a bit as if questioning what he should say "Well… thing is Dobby can't say, but he… Dobby had a feeling Harry Potter sir needed Dobby's help."

Harry didn't miss his first words but decided against it knowing that they needed to be safe and out of harm's way before he has the luxury of asking questions. "We do need your help and thanks Dobby for coming no matter what the reason." Harry said to reassure Dobby he doesn't need to talk about it more which calmed the elf. Dobby looked up at Harry and smiled at him "Always delighted Sir."

Ron walked over to Harry as they spoke with the others for a few minutes discussing with each other making sure each one was thinking of the same thing. Dobby was tempted to listen in on their conversation even peering in with his head if possible but could only make out a few words. Once they all agreed and decided on a plan, Harry turned back to Dobby to tell him of it "Okay here's the plan Dobby; you take Griphook, Mr. Ollivander and Luna out of here right away." The three people in question walked towards Dobby hopeful and happy to be sent away from the terrible place. "But to where sir?" Dobby asked Harry looking up at him.

"I know a place." Ron said which earned both Harry and Dobby's attention; Harry nodded at his friend trusting his decision. "Good, Ron tell him where to take them and after you make sure they are safe come back for us and take us to the same place."

Harry believed that they could get Hermione safe and apparate out of this mess alive without anyone getting hurt. "Understood Harry Potter sir." Dobby nodded with a smile, Luna walked over to Dobby taking his hand "I'm ready whenever you are sir." She said politely making Ron smile at her nice behavior but it was beaten by Dobby's "Sir? Oo… I like this one very much. Today is such a great day."

Ron made a face as if to question what Dobby just said and Harry turned to him and gave him a gentle touch on the shoulder signaling it was okay. "I'm pretty sure he didn't mean that Ron." His redheaded friend look indifferent but decided that it was best to push those thoughts aside.

Harry watched as the other captives apparated away with Dobby, knowing that they were safe gave him some comfort. But that feeling went away instead he was now filled with determination to save his love and get out of here safely. "Help! One of the prisoners has escaped! He injured one of us, please help!" Ron wailed towards the stairs in order to get Wormtail's attention.

And it worked, Pettigrew made his way down the steps nearly fumbling the keys "What is all this ruckus about an escape? Escape from my watch is impossible; there is no way out of your stinking cell." Harry and Ron were against the wall avoiding the gaze of Pettigrew, he looked about and saw nobody there frustrated he opened the door with his keys "How in blazes did you escape!" he yelled angrily. He took a good three steps into the cell looking about before Harry and Ron both stunned him "Oh…" was his last word before he fell to the floor.

Harry grabbed the keys that he had dropped and turned around locking the door behind him. He glanced over at his friend who had his wand ready "Ron let's go!" he called out lo his friend who smiled "You don't have to tell me twice mate." They ran out like a war charge up the steps not missing a single one, Harry saw Hermione on the floor and his anger boiled.

"Reducto!" casted Ron to a nearby fireplace taking the attention of the Malfoys and Bellatrix, which Harry casted "Expelliarmus!" disarming Draco who had his wand pointed at Hermione. The wand flew into the air until Harry caught it in his hands. Draco swallowed hard before walking back to his parent's side, Narcissa and Bellatrix the only one with wands now. "Oh… we have some more guests…" Bellatrix spoke as if wanting to taunt the boys into doing something.

"Draco! Do you recognize Harry Potter there? If you do we can call the dark lord right now and your family will be rewarded greatly you know that." Her actions were questionable everyone should recognize Harry especially the death eaters, but maybe she had another motive in mind. Giving Draco a choice or reassurance that they still had control over him. Harry looked at him and he was conflicted looking anywhere but them, his parents walked closer to him assuring him of their support "Draco do it! I mean… surely that is him Draco." Lucius told his son desperate to denounce the shame that was brought upon the family.

"I…" Draco hesitated in confirming Harry to the others in his family. Harry was questioning him in his head thinking of some alternative in why he was doing what he was doing "I… he's…." he was so conflicted he could not even finish his own sentence before a conflicting thought came to mind. Lucius could not believe his eyes this should be an easy win for the Malfoys "What are you doing Draco…. Think about our family! Think about me… your mother." His last words about his mother made Draco lift his head and look towards his mother who cared about deeply. Narcissa gave him a reassuring loving smile as if to continue "He's…."

Everyone was interrupted by the squeaking sound that appeared above them, lifting all their heads to see Dobby the elf meddling with the chandelier chain. Bellatrix was about to question what he was doing but she couldn't get a word out before the chandelier made its way towards her. She screamed running and then diving to the other side of the room. The others stood bewildered at the scene, Dobby appeared behind Harry and Ron. "Is Harry Potter sir Ready?" Dobby asked ready to take Harry, Ron and Hermione away from the manor.

An ear bleeding scream came from Bellatrix causing them to look back at her "You stupid elf! You could have killed me!" she yelled at Dobby clutching herself after seeing that a few shards of glass had cut her arms. Dobby raised his chest "No Dobby meant to maim or seriously injure didn't mean to kill… or did he?" Harry quickly glanced over at Dobby after hearing the last part. Bellatrix gasped in surprise "You dare speak to your masters that way?!"

Dobby stood proud once more raising his hand high above his head "Masters? Dobby is a free elf! He has no masters! Only himself!" he said thumping his chest. While they were talking the trio made their way closer to Dobby waiting to be apparated away from the house. Bellatrix could not hide her frustration any longer turning to the other Malfoys she yelled "Kill them! Kill them all!"

Harry turned to Dobby fearing the barrage of spells "Dobby let's get out of here!" his elf friend nodded at him "Right Harry Potter sir." Ron raised a protego shield blocking the first round of spells thrown at them. They all took the elf's hands and prepared themselves to be apparated, Bellatrix frustrated even more at seeing them trying to leave clutched the knife tightly that she had in the other hand smiled at it and threw it towards the four. Her smile grew wider when she saw that the knife had apparated with them, knowing that one of them would probably be dead at the other end.

The three of them landed somewhat close to each other, each with a thud clearly by not knowing how to move about apparating. Harry felt his body ache and his stomach slowly recover, taking note how slow his body got to apparating. He coughed out a few times just to get his throat clear, he turned over expecting to feel the familiar touch of wet leaves but instead felt something flat. Opening his eyes he could see that it was sand that touched his cheek, curious Harry stood and looked about in front of him. It was the ocean, the waves crashing down to the shore was like an inviting roar that welcomed them to safety.

But Harry and the others knew all too well that during times like this safety is only temporary. Hearing sloppy wet footsteps beside him, he saw his friends Ron holding onto Hermione for support. He quickly ran to them hugging them tightly seeing that they were all safe. Pulling back slightly Harry looked at Ron who seemed to be clutching his shoulder with a red stain on it. He pondered for a bit wondering what could have happened to him, before Hermione took his attention "Harry look."

Following her eyes, those worried sad eyes towards a distasteful sight. Dobby stood alone holding his chest with his hands and finally releasing them to look at them tainted with his blood. "Dobby?" Harry asked in disbelief and a way asking him if he was okay, "Harry Potter sir?" Dobby attempted to walk over to him but he was too weak he reached out to him before collapsing onto the sand. Harry sprinted to his side lifting his head away from the sands; Hermione looked on in horror at the sight fighting her own tears knowing what was going to happen.

"No! No stay with me… Dobby… my friend." Harry sobbed out loud trying to keep Dobby awake, but his eyes couldn't find any wound and the blood was still coming. Dobby laughed weakly "Friend…. It's so good to be a friend of Harry Potter." His eyes were still open which Harry took as a good sign, he smiled at his words "You were always my friend Dobby, don't worry we'll make you well." He told Dobby but in truth it was for him to keep him calm, shifting about looking at his friends for help but they knew that there was nothing that could be done.

"Help me! Please! Guys…." Harry pleaded not wanting to lose hope for his friend that he held against his lap bleeding. "Dobby is truly happy… to be with friends." Harry swallowed hard at his words looking back down at him trying not to forget his face. "Yes you're with friends Dobby and you'll be fine, I'll just have to get you to the house." Harry moved his head gently but in some haste but he could feel that he was doing more harm than good. Looking up at his friends again he desperately called out "Help me!"

Harry's body started to tense up hard when he felt his friend's body grow cold. "Dobby is a free elf…. A free elf…" he started to recite which tore at Harry's soul, he caressed his face "Yes you are Dobby…." Harry said reassuring him of the fact that all of them knew. But his body continued to grow cold and his breathing slowed which worried Harry, Dobby coughed weakly for a bit then looked up at Harry with wide eyes before lowering them for the last time "Dobby is a free elf…. A free…." Before he could finish his sentence he finally gave out, one last breath was all Harry heard of him before he knew he was holding the remains of his friend.

All his emotions came flooding at once but Harry could not hold them in. Harry screams loudly into the sky with all his pain and emotion being released. Hermione sobbed into Ron's shoulder as the friend watched his other friend be in so much pain. Ron felt as if his cheeks were frozen knowing there was nothing he could do to help his friend. Harry kept screaming until his throat hurt and he finally collapsed back down in exhaustion. After hearing him suddenly stop Hermione quickly went to Harry's side and took his head to her chest comforting him "Harry, I'm so sorry…."

"I…. I couldn't save him." he said in sadness and despair as he sobbed onto her chest gripping a bit at her clothing. Hermione struggled to speak through her own tears but somehow she managed "I know… but you did your best and there was nothing you could have done. When we apparated the knife…. Must have formed within him." Harry nodded seeing no cut or knife anywhere, the sad truth that they lost him once they landed. Harry's heart ached tremendously "Mione…. It hurts so much."

"I know…. Shhhh it's okay Harry." Hermione caressed his face and ran her fingers through his hair comforting him. Harry resisted at first but he couldn't just not look at Dobby "I want to bury him…." he choked out alerting the both of them. "Of course mate." Ron walks over to the body and takes out his wand awaiting the right spell to cross his mind. But Harry called out to him before he could utter a spell "No…. I want to do it properly… without magic."

Ron got a shovel from the house and walked it over to Harry, whose eyes stung and rang red blurring his vision slightly. He rubbed his eyes dry to get his vision clear in order to do the task of digging properly. Looking down at the wrapped body next to him, his heart ached remembering what just happened moments before. He pushed the thoughts away to focus on the task he had set upon himself, taking the shovel and digging deep into the sand. At first his body was weak and bruised but his determination and will overpowered the pain making him easily lift heavy loads of sand.

The others watched from the house worried about him, Hermione's chest tightened feeling much déjà vu thinking about only a few years ago with Sirius. Her eyes were threatening to flood with tears; she raised her hand to her face to stop it. "Should we go help him or something?" Bill said looking out the window, Ron turned to his brother and sadly smiled at him "In time Bill, sometimes it serves Harry some good being alone with his thoughts." When he finished Ron gave a quick glance at Hermione who nodded quickly at his words.

Bill lowered his head excusing himself from the topic and returning to his wife. Fleur held her sides she was seemingly new to sad moments because mostly her family stood joyous and happy. "Let's make something; do you still have potatoes that we got last week?" Bill asked Fleur who nodded "We barely ate them my dear, I'd gladly make something for them… if that's what they would like." Fleur looked at the two friends awaiting their approval, Hermione turned to her still holding herself and nodded at her making Fleur smile sadly.

Harry took a large stone that was nearby and planted it above the start of the hole as a gravestone. He reached for his wand but his own words echoed in his head telling himself that he wouldn't use magic. His eyes dangerously looked for the knife but then remembered where it was, swallowing hard Harry grabbed a rock and hit it against another rock to sharpen the edge. His body grew weary with every strike but he did so with purpose, taking a look at it after six strikes he saw the edge had sharpened. Looking back at the gravestone with a heavy heart, Harry started to etch out "Here Lies Dobby, a friend in the truest form."

Standing up brushing his knees clean of any sand, Harry held the handle of the shovel. The moment has come, looking down at the hole where the body laid he looked on at the memories they shared together before that moment. His heart aching and his chest tensing up, he swallowed hard before grabbing the handle tight and started to scoop up from the pile he had set on the side. "Goodbye, my friend." He spoke sadly pouring the sand unto the covered body, each time the sand filled the hole his heart took a hit aching more and more.

"I can't take this Ron!" Hermione called out standing from her chair startling Ron a bit but he wasn't the little bit surprised. She made her way towards the door but Ron stopped her holding her by the sides "Hermione stop, remembering you were the one who told me that this was what we should let him do alone." She struggled against him slightly her tears finally start to form "But…" she said in a sort of whimper in protest, Ron shook his head slowly "Hermione… for Harry." Behind him Bill and Fleur lowered their heads as if they weren't listening in.

Harry knelt down in front of the grave and stared at the words he carved into the gravestone. His body and heart felt heavy like they wanted to get away, so he stood and took one last glance at the grave before heading out to the beach in a sprinting pace. Once he reached the shore he took off his shoes and socks to allow his feet to soak in the water, feeling a rush of cold claim his feet he allowed himself to breathe in and out to release all the tense feelings inside of him. Taking in the cool breeze and spreading his arms out he felt the same sensation of flying, the feeling of being free and all the dark feelings went away from his mind.

Hermione sat on a chair allowing herself to stop herself from running right out the door and into Harry's arms. She always hated seeing him like this, he has never had an easy life and it makes it much more hard for her to watch because of how much she loves him. She loves him so much that she has made it her life mission to make him smile for as long as she's able.

Ron was chatting with his brother and sister in law about what they were doing at the cottage and whatever happened to them after the wedding attack. Bill got into a long story with Ron, his brother listening intently to every detail not wanting to hear any of his family or friends getting hurt or possibly worse. Fleur would pitch in every so often to correct Bill whenever he would get something wrong which would earn a scowl from Bill and a smile from Ron. Bill would have continued but then the front door suddenly opened making most people in the house jump, Harry appeared to them all but Bill spoke first "Harry… I'm so sorry about your friend."

Harry looked about the room and all saw the concern in their faces, taking a deep breath he spoke "Thanks Bill… and Fleur for letting us stay here." He shifted his eyes to the floor still feeling a bit of emotion hitting him, Bill sadly smiled at him "Of course, you all are like family already." Bill's statement proved to lighten up the three, Fleur walked closer to her husband taking his hand and nodding showing that she agreed with him. Harry raised his gaze and nodded smiling a bit "Thanks…. Very much."

"Yep, we will do anything for family…. Times like these family is one of the most important things in our lives that we need to hold onto." Bill spoke in truth that everyone in the room knew, Hermione glanced at Harry and he did so also sharing a knowing glance between them. Their next move was to make themselves feel at home as possible, Hermione's mission was to get Harry some rest and be there just in case he has any nightmares or dark asked Bill if he could have the room with Luna, Bill at first couldn't hold back his smile but he convinced Ron to take the room across the hall.

Bill tended to Griphook while Fleur tended to Ollivander, the old wandmaker was just barely holding on but luckily for him Fleur had practiced healer techniques back at France. Bill exchanged banter with Griphook seeing as the both of them worked at Gringotts, the goblin poked at the boy while Bill poked back with jokes that could possibly give the twins a run for their money. The next few days everyone in the house tried to live as if there wasn't a war to be fought instead all they had was a life in the cottage.

Hermione closed the door behind her leaning her forehead against it still feeling worry towards Harry but happy that he's making progress to coming back. She made her way across the hall wanting to get some tea from the kitchen but when she passed two rooms she couldn't ignore the light yelling that came from Luna's room.

"I have to leave Ron." The blonde witch stood defiant against Ron, not knowing the real reason he wouldn't let her go. Ron as stubborn as ever kept his stand in the argument "You can't Luna… I can… the deatheaters will know you escaped and will look for you." he spoke in haste expressing much of his worry many of which came from the heart. Luna looked down and sighed a bit "I heard that Hogwarts was taken over by them, my father already believes I am there…. I'm safer there."

Ron ran his fingers through his hair in frustration turning around he spotted Hermione by the door and without thinking he called her out for assistance "Hermione help me out here!" he said desperately but Hermione knew better. "She's right Ron and she's entitled to her own decision don't you think?" she said trying to appeal to Ron while siding with Luna at the same time. "But… I… she's." Ron moved his head about trying to figure out what to say next but instead stormed out of the room leaving Luna worried.

"Is he alright?" Luna asked breaking the small silence that had fallen briefly upon them. Hermione looked back at the door and smiled sadly knowing Ron's strong emotions and how they can sometimes get the best of him "Yeah… he's fine, just worried and all… like we all are these days." Her last words making her heart ache referring to Harry in her thoughts, Luna taking slight notice of this probed in question "How is he?"

Looking back at the blonde witch it took Hermione a while but she then realized who she was referring to "Harry? He's… holding up, decided to give him some space to cope." Sometimes leaving him to deal with things on his own for a while works wonders at least that's what she hopes to happen. Luna smiled widely at her "That's nice of you Hermione." The brunette witch nodded slightly acknowledging her statement but still she always felt like she could do more for Harry than what she was already doing "Yeah just hope he gets through this, the last time… it left him a shadow for weeks."

Luna was present during the Ministry of Magic battle so she knew what she was talking about and she did notice the extra appearance of invisible magical creatures around Harry at the time. "He did not seem like himself, I always found it rather odd… but I understood why in the end." referring to her own reaction to her mother's death at the hands of an accident. At least that's what her father always told her, she was too young to comprehend what truly happened. But in her absence she has grown incredibly close to her father taking much of his attributes and making it her own.

The witch closed her bag shut by the zipper and extended the handle, Hermione looked at her and smiled at the strength she was showing going back to Hogwarts which was no doubt a cheerless place with the Death eaters in charge. She hugged her friend "Goodbye Luna safe travels, I think Bill is waiting downstairs to escort you out." When they pulled away Luna looked at her with a curious expression which quickly faded to a huge smile "Thank you Hermione and… if we don't see each other in quite a while I would like to give you congrats."

Hermione stood puzzled at what Luna was referring to considering they've been at the house the entire time "On what Luna?" the blonde witch did not have a quick answer but she just continued to smile back at her friend "You know what I'm talking about…. The fairies told me and now I know for sure." Luna tapped her friend on the shoulder and made her way out the door and down the hall. Her last words made her laugh a bit but the reality and truth of what she said confirmed her own suspicions.

Hearing the door close and Bill's voice along with Luna's fading away, Hermione made her way downstairs gaining the attention of Fleur who was watching the pair as they walked away from the cottage. "Oh Hermione, your friend Luna just left sadly you missed her." Hermione smiled at the girl she just met a few years back and now stands before her a married woman. It still amazes her how much time has passed since the triwizard tournament "I know Fleur, there's just something I want to talk to you about."

"Alright, what is it?" Fleur spoke openly inviting Hermione to speak without fear but this wasn't just something they could talk about out in the open. Hermione fidgeted with her clothes trying to calm herself from her nervousness about the situation she would be discussing with Fleur "Um, it's sort of private… very private. Do you have somewhere we can talk?" the French witch looked at her curious but then her own assumptions came to her mind and she quickly moved over to her "Of course…" she said leading the both of them to a secret room where they could speak in private. Hermione thanked her but her worries and nervous feelings were still there.

Harry felt a shiver go through his body and his skin felt like needles were attacking it. Closing his eyes he knew that he was getting a vision from the dark lord and by the intensity of the sensations it was a strong one. He could see that they were someplace dark and surrounded by water and trees, taking Harry quite a while to finally figure out where he was. Voldemort was at the black lake and he was walking towards Dumbledore's tomb. Harry tried to struggle against him forgetting that he couldn't move just watch helplessly as the dark lord looks down at the corpse of Dumbledore.

He could feel his hatred and disgust of the man but a hint of joy seeing that he was dead beneath him. Voldemort laughed to himself slightly before shifting his body a bit to claim what he was looking for, Dumbledore's wand. He took the wand and marveled at its power rejoicing at the touch of it in his hands, before turning to the sky and shooting up a beam of powerful magic causing thunderous roars. Laughing in pure bliss finding the power he was looking for, Harry's body tensed up at the power the dark lord now possessed. His mind screaming hoping it was a dream and not reality because if it was real the tides have turned for the worse.

Harry heard knocking come from the door with jolted him away from the vision, "Harry…" came a voice by the door. He turned around to see Bill Weasley by the door cautiously looking at him as if scared to tick him off. Harry awaited what he was about to say by looking at him "Harry… Mr. Ollivander has asked for you." he nodded and stood from the bed walking towards the hall towards Mr. Ollivander's room in which the old man has been in since their arrival. Harry took each step with a heavy mind, curious of what the wand maker had in store for him.


	22. Chapter 22: Plans

Harry turned the door knob of Mr. Ollivander's room door and slowly pushed it open. He went in not knowing what to expect, having known the condition of the man so he left him to Fleur's care as the rest of the house did as well. Taking his first steps into the room he could feel a rising warmth of magic, Harry assumed it was Ollivander slowly regaining his strength. Looking at him with his eyes Harry could tell he was still physically weak but he was stable in a way.

"Mr. Ollivander? You called… for me?" he spoke slowly breaking the silence that was in the room. Mr. Ollivander raised his head slowly meeting his gaze; he gave him a slow nod "Yes Harry… excuse me, Mr. Potter… I had a feeling that I might be of some help to you." Harry raised an eyebrow not knowing what he meant they haven't spoken or seen each other since they arrived days before until this moment "Sir?" he said questioningly which made the old man smile a bit.

"Wands my boy, back at the manor… you didn't leave with just one wand." Harry felt dumb not to think of that as a possibility him being a wand maker and all "Oh… sorry." Harry reached into his pocket and took out the wand he took back at the manor. The old man raised his hand towards Harry taking him a few moments to register what he wanted. Harry handed the wand to Mr. Ollivander and he took it with careful fingers, he watched as the wand maker examined the wand without even looking at it "Oh yes… this wand, used to belong to Draco Malfoy."

His choice of words confused Harry a bit "Used to?" he blurted out without thinking which he then mentally kicked himself for. Mr. Ollivander nodded at Harry "Yes Mr. Potter, its allegiance has changed when you won it from him." he spoke giving the wand back to Harry who held it with a new interest "So the wand now belongs to me?" Harry's words came out somewhat hopeful and cautious taking in the news that he now possessed the wand of his school boy rival. The elder wizard turned his head quizzically changing glances from the wand to Harry "Theoretically yes… why? What has happened to the wand I have given you?"

Harry couldn't help himself but chuckle slightly at the question as if he had just randomly tossed aside the wand he was given when he was a child. "It's…" Harry took out his wand and showed it to Mr. Ollivander, every time he saw his wand it kind of made his heart ache seeing it cracked. "Ah…" Mr. Ollivander spoke as if he had expected the wand to be in its current condition. "When your wand chose you as a mere boy I knew… even back then that you were destined for great things. And usually great things don't come with a cost… from what I hear you share many adventures with your friends each year."

Harry nodded smiling slightly at the truth, he quickly decided to keep the mood light "Just my bad luck I guess sir." Chuckling after he spoke but Mr. Ollivander did not share his humor. The man looked at Harry with serious eyes "No Mr. Potter if that was so, then we wouldn't be speaking to one another." The tension was so strong it made it hard for Harry to breathe. Realizing this Ollivander sat back against his chair to show that he was relaxed.

Looking at Harry's cracked wand once again, Ollivander gave a faint smile towards him "Wands mend in time, I am hesitant to ask what had happened but of course I don't need to know. Your wand shall return in due time." His hand lightly tapping against Harry's bringing him much comfort knowing he will be using his wand again soon "Thank you sir." Harry nodded at Ollivander thanking him for telling him that.

Thinking they had already surpassed the topic Mr. Ollivander took a huge gasp alerting Harry back to him "But there has been a rumor… of a wand powerful enough to mend other wands." His tone sound weary but sure of its existence, Harry's thoughts quickly went to the only few items of great magical power he knew "A deathly hallow?" Ron behind him tensed up a bit at the spoken word knowing that they were dark items.

"Yes… the elder wand, a wand like no other… for years many wand makers such as myself have tried to duplicate its power but it is an impossible task." Mr. Ollivander's body grew cold knowing the strength the wand possesses and what someone could do with such power. Harry swallowed hard to clear any more nervous feelings that brew inside of him waiting for the old wizard to gather himself "What do you know about the deathly hallows?" he asked him ready to absorb all the information he could give him.

"Throughout my lifetime I have heard rumors that there were three… the elder wand as we have spoken of recently, the cloak of invisibility and the resurrection stone able to bring loved ones from death." Harry's heart ached an uncontrollable amount learning that there was a way to bring his loved ones back, his body ached for him to ask more "Sir?" he croaked out but it seemed as if Mr. Ollivander was in a totally different reality "Together they form the deathly hallows, making one a master over death."

Calming himself down he tried to remain focus on the task at hand "You spoke much about the elder wand… is it real?" the thought of a wand so powerful can turn the tides of this war for either side. "I don't see why not, many myths and rumors have truth in its basis." A thought burned quickly to his head, his stare rudely turned into a glare "You told him didn't you? Where to go looking for the wand." The only few people who would know where the wand was would be scholars of wand lore, Mr. Ollivander looked at Harry frightened as if he was going to take his life right there "Mr. Potter… I…?"

"He has it I know he does, we have this connection after he gave me this scar and I saw a vision of him holding onto a wand of great power." Harry spoke with a heavy chest knowing of the danger that will come because of it. "Merlin… then our worst fears have been realized." the old wizard looked amongst the floor in shock and horror "I think so sir." Harry said sadly but looking at the elder wizard he avoided the temptation to keep pressing for more information and stood "We'll let you rest."

The bed made a squeaky noise when Harry lifted away from it, alerting Mr. Ollivander of his moving figure "Mr. Potter… if he does have the elder wand as you say he does, then you surely don't stand a chance." Harry stopped halfway towards the doorway and turned around to face Mr. Ollivander giving him a straight forward answer. "Will all due respect sir, I've always proved that saying wrong and found a way to beat the odds. If it comes to it I guess I have to kill him before he finds me then."

Hermione took a deep breath lifting her wand from where it was, looking herself in the mirror she tried her best to smile but worry made that impossible. Her thoughts clashing with each other, ones of worry and trust making her mind cloudy. Taking another deep breath she reached over and took her sweater that hung on a nearby chair and put it on. Her conversation with Fleur echoing in her head, the matter was private and kind of painful to talk about but she had to tell someone. Harry was her first choice of course but there were things that he didn't need to worry about now. He needed to stay focus on his mission to end this war and bring happiness back to a world of darkness.

A knock from her door took her attention, Harry leaned against the door and spoke through the wood "Hermione, we're about to go talk to Griphook… are you about ready?" Hermione stared at the door her eyes with fear. Her thoughts racing again as she clutched her collar, not hearing a reply from her worried Harry "Mione, you okay?" he asked cautiously against the door thinking using her nickname may help. Hermione gasped for breath knowing if she didn't say anything or do anything that he will start to worry and question her. Harry walked a few steps back looking at the door confused, what could she be doing in there he was thinking to himself. Turning his head so he could move his ear closer to the door to listen for any sounds, well she's not taking a shower.

The more he thought about it the more curious he became, he lifted his hand to knock on the door but stopped halfway. Am I being too pushy he thought to himself not wanting to pressure her into anything, he released his fist that was going to pound into the door again and dropped his hand to his side. Just as he did that the door opened and Hermione quickly appeared in front of him. She flashed him a quick smile as if not to worry him with what she was doing. He just looked at her and from what he could tell it was something she wasn't ready to tell him yet. He knew his place well, so he just smiled and moved aside allowing her through to the hallway.

Ron was leaning against the door frame, he had opened the door beforehand and awaited the others to arrive. He had an untrusting expression on his face as Harry and Hermione entered the room before him. There was a strong silence between the three debating who should talk first. The Goblin in question looked opposite of them with his eyes closed as if deep in thought. Harry looked at the others and nodded speaking first breaking the silence "How are you Griphook?"

The Goblin opened its eyes "Alive… barely. How's Mr. Ollivander?" words full of dry concern "He's doing better… but our matter is with you." Harry spoke sternly, the Goblin turned his head to face him curious of what he could possibly do to assist the prophesize savior of their world. "Of course…" Griphook adjusted himself to fit comfortably in front of Harry "What do you ask of me Mr. Potter?"

"Griphook we need to get to Gringotts. There's a specific artifact that we need to destroy in one of the vaults." Harry spoke rather fast to make sure the goblin did not have time to think of an excuse not to help them. "Tell me which one does this go to." Harry reaches into his pocket and shows Griphook the key and at the sight of it Griphook was quickly startled, frightened even "How did you come of that?"

Seeing how far the goblin nearly got out of his chair Harry drew the key back behind him far from sight "Doesn't matter we need to get into this vault, whatever artifact is there will help end all this suffering that the dark lord has brought to the world." Hopefully Harry thought to himself only knowing that whatever was in the vault held importance to the dark forces. Griphook looked as if Harry was speaking rubbish to his ears; he peered closer to him to make sure he heard every word that he spoke "Breaking into Gringotts Bank isn't a common occurrence with our heightened security. It's a fool's errand to even think about doing so."

Harry held back a smile that was why he was talking to him in the first place "Can you lift them?" he spoke returning to his serious demeanor. Griphook raised his arms towards each other crossing them showing that he was thinking, some people in the wizarding world would tell you that a Goblin thinking is one of the most dangerous things to behold. "Perhaps, but my service doesn't come without a price."

Behind Harry, Ron groaned and rolled his eyes knowing that would happen. There is no clear dealing with a Goblin "Tosser, Harry he's obviously playing you." Ron added. Griphook did not like his words very well, hands on each side of the chair as if ready to leap out of it any second Griphook glared at Ron as he explained "Gringotts has multiple levels below it and the vault your key is made for is in one of those sublevels only accessible by cart and you need a goblin to operate the tram."

Harry was indifferent whether or not Griphook maybe tricking them but it was even more clear now that they needed the goblin "Alright, your reward name it." As if on que Griphook turned his head a bit and his eyes stared at the Sword of Gryffindor the jewels shining at him "I want that in return." he said pointing forcefully at the sword. "The sword of Gryffindor? Harry he can't."

Ron's disapproval of the plan grew to frustrate Harry more and more, he looked up at Hermione who seemed conflicted as well in her decision "Do you want my help or not? Without me you surely will perish in the depths of Gringotts. Goblin value rare magical artifacts and the only bargaining chip you have as of now Mr. Potter is the sword." Harry closed his eyes as if he didn't want to see the satisfaction in Griphook's face after he spoke quickly "Done."

"Harry you can't be serious." Ron spoke once again walking closer to Harry and Griphook. Harry understood what he was talking about, the Sword of Gryffindor only appears to worthy Gryffindors who are of need of it. It wasn't in any way a thing they can just bargain with but the truth is they needed it as of now to make sure Griphook gets them into Gringotts. Harry turned to him and nearly screamed "Ron be quiet!" making his friend back off knowing he overstepped his boundaries.

The goblin stood unshaken by the commotion around him "So do we have a deal?" Griphook spoke with an intense look at the sword. Harry nodded at him "Yes we do Griphook, now let's talk about how to get where this key belongs to." he said lifting the key that he held in his hand.

Ron was in a separate room with Harry after they discussed with Griphook for which seemed like hours. Harry looked up at his friend who paced around the room in a self-afflicted fit "I can't believe you agreed to give him the sword." Ron spoke in his frustration not understanding Harry's reasoning. Harry hid his glare "What did you expect me to do? That was the only way he could cooperate with us and we need to get the horcrux or whatever that's in there… to get to him."

The redhead continued to huff and puff about the room "Fine but if this goes south I'm blasting the little goblin." Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend. "This isn't going to be a chess game Ron, we've never been that deep into Gringotts who knows what they can be hiding in there." Harry spoke with the unsurity he was feeling, not knowing what dangers could be waiting for them scared him no doubt but mainly for the protection of his friends.

"And if he has the sword at the end what then? How are we supposed to destroy those things without it?" Ron said stopping looking at Harry with a serious expression on his face, with the limited information that was given to them by Dumbledore the sword was their big break in fighting against the dark lord. And now they planned on giving it up without any other plan of getting it back, Harry gave Ron a half smile "We'll find a way I know we will… that's what six years of Hogwarts has taught me."

Ron laughed a bit remembering their adventures at Hogwarts where they had many close calls and Ron had to agree with himself that there were too many close calls. But somehow they always managed to pull through for each other and the good of the wizarding world in the end. "It's your bloody luck that has gotten us past all those things you know mate." Harry gave a smirk back at Ron making the both of them laugh.

Taking a leave from Ron, Harry walked down the steps and into the kitchen. The open window made the outside seem so inviting; it pulled at him compelling him to open the door to let the breeze hit his face. Harry walked about outside his shoes treading through the thick sand dunes and hills. He climbed the highest dune to allow the breeze to hit him with full force. Closing his eyes the breeze hit him creating a sort of soothing effect on him as if allowing him to breathe once more. Opening his eyes he sees Hermione standing close to the waves looking out into the ocean clutching her collar. From what he could see on her face she seemed to be in deep thought, her loose strands blowing against her forehead.

He walked towards her with a heavy heart knowing whatever she must be thinking about it can't be anything bad. "Beautiful isn't it?" Harry said breaking the silence between the two of them, Hermione looked down with her eyes closed smirking at how easily Harry can rush feelings into her which can make her quickly forget her worries but this was different. This thought alone that plagued her mind also plagued her heart as well.

Raising her head she sighed and nodded softly "Yeah… it is." her words escaped her lips softly as the breeze blew against her face. The both of them looking out from the shore, Harry took a soft sigh looking over Hermione's features thinking he knew what she was thinking about. "Thinking about Paris?" Harry spoke making Hermione turn to him slowly with a confused expression on her face, what he got in return meant she didn't take his words well so he chuckled lightly trying to show it was meant to be a light moment "That was meant to be a joke."

"Harry…" she breathed his name but her body screamed to tell him all that was worrying her. But to her dismay the words escaped her and all she could do was show her true emotion in her eyes. Harry felt her struggle and thought she would talk about his recent bargain with the goblin Griphook and what they plan to do afterwards. "Mione, don't… I know things have happened recently and we will pull through it. Like we always do." Harry said giving her a sad smile trying to convince the both of them his own words.

She gave him a smile back and took his hand pulling him into a hug, it wasn't as strong as they usually were but they still carried more emotion than most. They closed their eyes against each other's shoulders feeling a great deal of warmth and comfort with each other. Harry was right Hermione thought to herself and whatever she was going to tell him was going to be saved for another time when the time is right.

Taking no chances with a mission this complex, the trio planned for longer than they expected. What felt like days ended up being weeks instead, but a few moments stood out. One morning Fleur was preparing breakfast for the entire household. Harry and Hermione headed down the stairs together after freshening up, they looked at the table where Ron stared at a tea cup in front of him. His face looked drained of life and uncertain, his eyes watching every ripple of the liquid.

"Hey mate, what's wrong? Did you try to see your future and it ended badly?" Harry tried joking keeping the atmosphere light, Hermione moved closer to take a good look "That surely can't be the case Harry, the cup is full." She said shooting down Harry's assumption, in which he responded with a smirk directed at her "Yeah but you didn't finish Divination Mione." he teased her knowing quite well that she was there during that current lesson. Till this day he still couldn't believe that she was using a Time Turner to take multiple classes, after she explained the workings of it all he still couldn't figure out how she went about without seeing herself.

"How could I? Trelawney's nonsense and constant groaning made studying unbearable. I still can't believe Professor McGonagall categorized that as an advance class." A personal concern that she had brought to McGonagall's attention many times at the barbaric idea of having the class as an advance field of study. Harry smiled knowing that she would have done something like that and it was incredibly fun to tease her "Well it was, looking at tea leaves take a lot of effort don't you know Mione? That's why I wear glasses."

Hermione could not escaped Harry's pleased grin, she shook her head at his earlier comment "Harry James Potter I swear you're horrible jokes will be the death of me." a smile escaped her nonetheless despite her own words. Harry chuckled to himself adding a quick reply to her "Oh really? You're cook…" the words that he was going to say escaped him when Ron cut him off finally speaking to them "No it's not that guys, Fleur gave me this cup and I don't know if it's tea or not. She said it was French… latté? "

The girls shared glances amongst each other confirming Hermione's suspicion when Fleur shook her head at trying to explain it to Ron. Hermione put a hand on Ron's shoulder "That's coffee Ron." She said trying to reassure Ron that it was something he had tried back at that café when they were attacked by two death eaters. Ron appeared to still be confused about the drink below him "Bloody Hell, this is just as bad as the time the twins gave me a chocolate chip cookie but it turned out to be raisins. Ugh…"

Hermione couldn't believe Ron was still as thick as he usually was back at school; she stood and walked away from him "Seriously Ronald." she looked away because she couldn't contain herself if she looked at Ron, he would end up with a couple of jinxes. "What should I do?" Ron turned to Harry who looked rather confused, he was stuck between giving Ron common sense or telling him something that would not anger Hermione to giving him an early grave "Drink it I guess mate?"

"It's really good Ron." Hermione added without looking at them, peeking ever so often to make sure he did it. Feeling everyone's eyes on him he finally gave in lifting the cup to his lips but it seemed to be too much for him, Ron nearly coughed out the coffee rudely onto the table "Nice one mate." Harry said chuckling at the sight in contrast to Hermione's reaction "That's horrific Ron!"

Hermione rushed to quickly clean up the disgusting mess Ron made baffling him, Harry entered the kitchen asking a question that plague his mind in the past few days "Hey Fleur, I haven't seen Bill anywhere has he gone?" Fleur paused what she was doing and thought for a while as if questioning what to say to him. She decided to give him a soft smile "I'm sorry 'arry, but whatever he's doing must be something important."

Harry nodded acknowledging whatever it was she didn't want to talk about it so he didn't push "Well… let's just hope he's okay." He said trying to end the subject to avoid any weirdness between them over the topic "I know he 'ill, Bill's a strong wizard." That wasn't a doubt, the older Weasleys have shown to have a lot of skill and power over the years they were able to show. "And that's it for PotterWatch today you jiggly wagglers and wobblers! Until next time, remember a bad Snatcher is still the same as a normal Snatcher just uglier."

The sudden voices of Fred and George froze Harry, he turned around expecting them to be there smiling at him but they weren't there. He looked amongst the room as if he was crazy "Did you guys hear that? Was that Fred and George?" Harry asked out loud hoping he wasn't going insane and hearing voices of his friends. Fleur nodded and walked over a few feet to turn the knob on a radio that sat by the window "It was them, Bill likes to 'ave this in the house as a reminder they are safe." Harry nodded understanding the reasoning of having the radio around, he would go mad if he didn't know Hermione was safe day after day. He glanced at her and saw her already looking at him as if she already knew what he was thinking.

The next day the trio and Bill were chatting amongst themselves in the living room. Ron was telling them of the stories Charlie told him when he was younger about Dragons. He was so into the whole storytelling process he stood high and wide whenever a dragon would appear in the story and flap his wings about. Harry and Hermione laughed at their friend's crazy interpretation, Harry made a mental note to go to a pensive to replay the memory as many times he wants.

The lock from the kitchen made a loud click which informed the group of the presence of Bill. Fleur instantly broke free from the other three and made her way to her husband, Harry walked slowly behind her "Bill? Where have you been?" Harry asked curious why he had left the house but last time he had brought up the subject nothing was answered, Bill looked up after kissing his wife "Oh, didn't Fleur tell you? I went to return my Aunt Muriel's tiara that we borrowed for the wedding."

Fleur looked to the others and smiled "Due to everything happening… we couldn't 'eturn it until now when Bill returned Monsieur Ollivander." Bill nodded confirming her words to the others, he softly chuckled "Yep, we had it for so long Aunt Muriel nearly accused us of stealing it but after I explained it all to her… she was just relieved to get it back. Goblin made items are not cheap. " Harry and Hermione nodded knowing that to be the truth, then Harry's thoughts quickly went to Mr. Ollivander "How is he?"

Bill looked pretty sure when he answered with "He's going to be safe, he's with the order for the time being… they might put him into good work making wands for the order." There was a breath of relief knowing that the old wizard was going to be fine and even so helping them out behind the lines "That's amazing." Harry said with a huge grin truly thankful for all the help he was receiving.

"Oh and I almost forgot, Harry… I kind of picked up a straggler while I was at the house." The older Weasley scooted over to the side exposing an opened door but Harry could hear footsteps heading towards them. "Bill Weasley I swear you get your humor from your mother, the best kind of humor has people laughing at the end." came a voice from the door; it wasn't until the person was close enough for the three of them to realize who it was. "Remus!" Hermione called out with surprise and delight seeing that he was the straggler that came with Bill.

The man gave them a genuine smile "It's so good to see you three alive and well, from last we heard you three were seen in Malfoy Manor." Remus spoke not knowing how much emotion and memories his words would carry. "We were, it was difficult…." Ron said with a sigh looking away, "Many of us made it out." Hermione pitched in hoping to block of the cause of her nightmares "One of us didn't." Harry said with his head down feeling the pain he thought he had forgotten return to him.

Remus looked at the three of them with a saddened expression, how messed up the world has to be to put so much pain and suffering towards the youth. "I'm sorry Harry my boy, but I bring news of a much lighter note." Hopefully to raise their spirits instead of lowering them "You brought candy?" asked Ron with the tone of a young boy awaiting treats.

He earned equal glares from the others in which he thought he was innocent "What…? I love Fleur's cooking and all but this house hasn't had sweets in years. Besides he might have some of that chocolate like the ones he gave Harry." The Boy Who Lived chuckled at his friend's random innocence ever after everything they have gone through, it was nice to know he still had it. When Ron's gaze returned to Remus he just shook his head at him slowly "My apologies Ronald but I do not carry any, um… can I speak to Harry in private."

Everyone nodded and Harry walked to a secluded room where he awaited Remus to join him. But he didn't automatically go to him for he took notice of Hermione's uneasy behavior, her eyes fixed at the door in which Harry just went through and her body acted as if pinned to the floor but she struggled anyways whimpering against her bit lip. "I know what you're thinking Hermione and yes you can come in later… I will call for you personally."

"Um… no it's not… if you don't mind." Remus smiled remembering back to when he was in his youth, being in the same role with James and Lily. His heart warmed knowing that Harry had someone who loved him more than anything in the world and that they were right for a happy future together. "It's quite alright Hermione… I've been there before numerous times; just remember he needs you more than you need him." Remus smiled reciting James' words about Lily.

When Remus opened the door and closed it behind him Harry stood anxious to know what it was so important that they had to talk in private. Unbeknownst to him, Harry had been pacing and doing almost every possible nervous antic to calm himself down not wanting to learn of something dark. "What is it Remus? Has something happened?" he asked hoping his own fears won't come true or that someone has passed, Remus's raised hand gave him a short relief "Calm yourself Harry, all is well there has just been news."

"Yes we heard, Bill and Fleur keep a radio in the house." It took a minute for Remus to realize that Harry was referring to the Twins' podcast which was created by the order to keep a live news feed and keep the morale up instead of down. "Amusing as those two are, this is better news… Harry I want you to be my son's godfather." Even though Harry had expected it to happen, just hearing those words come formally out of his mouth made it the more shocking and overwhelming.

On the inside Harry carried a great deal of pride, excitement and a new found sense of responsibility "Remus… I… wow thank you for the offer… I will gladly accept." Harry nodded quickly and with a smile, he heard Remus clap his hands and laugh aloud in a delighted laugh "No thank you Harry and to be honest I had thought of you and a few others but Tonks was insistent you were the only choice." Harry laughed imagining his words in his head "Haha… right."

"Something tells me you have something planned." Remus noticed how his mind tended to be somewhere else and that they had done a great deal of packing around the house. Harry's first instinct was to tell him to release worry for them both "Yes, we are planning on…" but Remus stopped him before he could finish "its okay my boy, I know whatever you're planning it is intricate especially if it's Hermione's plan. So spare me the long details just promise me you will be safe…"

"Remus, you know I can't do that…" Harry said with a serious expression on his face, they both know that to be an unspoken truth that promises like that cannot be kept. "At least try… yeah?" Remus looked at him like a worried father about to send his son off to war. Harry tried to imagine his father James there instead of Remus but if he was truly honest with himself Remus has been like a father to him as well. He respected the man greatly and was thankful for all the things he taught him.

Harry nodded and hugged Remus tightly as if it were their last time together. Each of them not wanting to let go but they knew they had to, Remus blocked off a tear that fought hard to flow down his cheek swiftly wiping it away with his sleeve "Now I should be off and I should probably let Hermione in before she bursts into a fit out there." Remus said making both of them chuckle at the thought of that happening.

The others awaited and stood when the two came into view, their presence brought mystery and confusion in the air. The others were curious and desperate to know what was what they had conversed about but if Harry didn't want to tell them they knew their place as well. "I'm off to return to the Order, bringing them good news that you three are alright and are still fighting for us." Ron smiled at this, Hermione walked over and hugged Remus which he accepted happily. Fleur walked to him and offered him a bag full of treats she had made while they waited "For your trip." Remus thanked her and kissed her on the cheek.

Remus waved goodbye to everyone as Bill walked him out of the house and out of the house grounds. Harry could hear them converse but their voices became muffled when they were far from the house. Hermione appeared by his side resting her head on his shoulder "That was a nice visit before everything goes down." her voice seemed a bit worried but Harry would be lying if he wasn't as well. He turned to her and gave her a kiss calming the both of them and raising both their hearts "Yeah... it was."

Hermione held out the strand of hair out for all of them to see it, Harry glanced over at her seeing her expression was questionable. He trusted her but he had to make sure otherwise their plan wouldn't work at all "Are you sure that's her hair?" his voice made her shiver but the memory of her being beaten and tortured was too painful to forget. In one of her lashes multiple hairs of Bellatrix's hair fell around and onto her "Positive… "

She closed her eyes try to shut out all the pain and memories of her blade inching closer to her skin. Ron looked over at Harry and the both of them knew what was going on with her, Harry sighed to himself couldn't believe he did that to her. "Okay Mione… Ron and I will go check will Fleur about your disguise okay?" Harry said in a soft voice not wanting to trouble her anymore, with her eyes still closed she nodded at him.

The boys stood and walked away from the room glancing at Hermione and the bubbling potion vial across from her. Days before they asked for Fleur's help seeing that she had taken design and fashion back at Beauxbatons and thankfully for them she was top of her class. She was out in the part of the house that had the most sunlight tending to some flowers and plants. Her pail poured onto them in earnest as if each drop was needed for growth to happen.

Fleur looked so focused on what she was doing, the boys had no idea how to get her attention. They looked at each other both motioning towards Fleur and that the other should be doing it but they argued inaudibly. Fleur walked closer to them without raising her head and eyesight from the plants below her, Harry bit his lip and nudged Ron with his elbow while giving him a glare. This pushed Ron closer to Fleur making him the one to break the ice "Um… sis? I mean Fleur?" Ron said awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"It is ok Ronald and yes… Hermione's attire is ready, the measurements are accurate I presume?" Fleur asked still not looking at them, Ron cleared his throat and nodded "Yes they are Harry knows Hermione everywhere." It wasn't until moments after that Ron realized what he just said, he looked at Harry who knew exactly what he just said and his face was flushed with embarrassment. Harry nodded at the both of them before excusing himself from them.

"I learned through my many outings with your family that there are two different types of Weasleys, you have the more driven, serious type and then… there's the goofball as you say and the incredibly humorous Weasley bunch that tend to make life more enjoyable." Fleur said with a soft laugh, Ron instantly turned as red as his hair "I don't have to ask which one I am don't I?" the French witch shook her head at him smiling. "Ms. Granger's disguise is right by the window in that bag and word of advice Ronald… women know everything especially if they are kept out for too long." Ron had no idea what she was talking about and decided to question it later walking over to grab the bag and give it to Hermione.

Harry walked about as the others got prepared, he went back to his room to make sure the sword was there. And it was still there sitting on his bed shining against the morning light, the shine was like the sword was questioning his plan. Here was the proven way to destroy Horcruxes and win the war and they are just going to hand it over to a goblin who probably has no intention of giving it back. He ran his hand across the blade as if for the last time and prayed to Merlin he wasn't making a big mistake. A knock jarred him towards the door where Bill stood "Harry… sorry, I had to talk to you before you were off."

"Of course Bill." Harry said taking the sword and putting it on the table next to the bed, Harry sat on the bed while Bill walked closer "I couldn't in good conscience leave you without warning you about Griphook… he always found a way to bend the rules to his favor. He's a slippery one and well, I want you to know that… to keep an eye on him just in case he plans on pulling a fast one on you." Bill gave him a small smile after expressing his concerns.

Harry nodded and had his own thoughts on the matter but it was good to know he was right in some regard. Having it confirmed by a liable source made Harry heave his words very carefully, the both of them turned towards the sword in which Bill chuckled "Funny how a sword is more valuable to a Goblin than a new pen." The both of them laughed at Bill's intended joke, Harry looked back at Bill and thanked him with a nod.

A few moments later Hermione came up the hill with Griphook falling behind her, her head was down not enjoying the fact she was playing dress up of the woman who nearly drove a knife into her skin. Acknowledging the boys' presence she lifted her arms into the air "Well?" she asked in her own voice that only the three of them can hear through certain circumstances. "Hideous." Ron blurted out which caused Harry to shift his head towards him; he recovered by adding "I mean in a good way, the um right way."

Harry nodded at Hermione which was odd because in reality he was nodding at Bellatrix, all the thinking made his brain hurt. He turned to Ron and spoke "Right okay your turn Ron." Harry reached into his pocket and opened the vial containing his polyjuice potion "Fine, if it means I can get out of this black outfit… I mean what is up with wearing black on a hot day like today just madness I tell you." The redhead complained messing with his disguise and it's intricate maze of locks and chains. Harry felt like they were wasting time "Ron just… drink."

Feeling the glare from the others Ron surrendered and took the potion from Harry's hand "Alright, but if I go bald I'm coming after you Harry." He took a quick swig of it remembering the horrible taste of the potion, his face felt like it changed a bit but his transformation was quicker than he thought. Running his hand through his face he tried to see if he was recognizable and he felt the same until his hand fell below his chin feeling many strands of hair. "A beard that's it? Who the Bloody Hell am I supposed to be!?" Ron spat out confused.

Hermione shook her head taking out her wand to charm Ron's hair "You're supposed to be Dragomir Despard, he's a foreign wizard and a death eater… he went missing a few months ago so hopefully nobody remembers his face." Ron felt his hair become more dirty and long with curls, he looked and felt like a mad man. But then he figured someone else who used to share the same features and quickly glance over at Harry hoping he didn't notice the similarities.

"Okay Griphook the sword stays with Hermione for the time being." Harry said as Griphook reluctantly gave the sword to Hermione who was next to him. The goblin glanced up at Harry as if he thought the boy didn't favor him "Think I don't honor my deals Mr. Potter?" he asked out loud which Harry quickly responded by shaking his head "Nope I do… besides Hermione's bag can conceal it from sight and suspicion." he said defending his point.

Griphook glared at him for a while which made Harry a bit nervous thinking he overheard his conversation with Bill earlier but then his gaze was lost and Harry was in the clear. The three of them joined together and put their hands in the middle of where they stood. "I should have brought something black so we could all match." Harry joked as a last minute reliever for all of them in which Ron and Hermione did laugh. Then they all turned to Griphook who walked towards them and stretched out his hand to meet theirs.

Before they apparated Harry wanted to make sure Griphook knew that he wasn't getting anything if they were wronged in some way "We're counting on you Griphook, you are to get us past the guards and any other security that comes our way. If you don't then no sword." His voice was firm because he knew how dangerous their plan was and if they were going to come out of it alive they have to make sure Griphook doesn't betray them.

The goblin nodded at them before his hand fell atop theirs, Harry took one more look at his friends who looked nervous but ready to do their mission. "Everyone knows the plan, this will be fine… everything is going to go smoothly and we'll be back here in no time." Harry spoke it like he believed his own words but those words weren't for him mostly. His friends nodded at him, "Alright in one, two, three…" pop! They apparated away leaving a small crater of sand where they stood.

Fleur tended to the kitchen to get ready for a meal, Bill had seen them apparate from a window and sighed deeply against the glass "Stay safe…" he breathe like a sharp whisper to the gods.


	23. Chapter 23: Gringotts

Coins rattled and clanged against the scales and long fingernails of the goblins. Human security officers patrolled the floor with their eyes covered by their hats. Their wands in holsters near their hands for easy use against any intruders, the bank seemed to be going on business as usual until the front door opened. Goblins turned to see that Bellatrix Lestrange has arrived, some of them dropped their coins in fear of what she would do to them. With her was a curly haired and bearded man in dark clothing that seemed to pose as her bodyguard.

The guards exchanged weird looks between themselves having seen the famous death eater many times but usually with more than a single guard. But they also knew that wasn't their place to break silence in favor suspicion so they just kept their mouth shut. Their eyes back on their patrol avoiding the awkward walking of Bellatrix as if she has never walked in her shoes before. The curly haired bodyguard walked closer to her and whispered something which she moved a hand to signal him that she was fine.

From behind the bodyguard was Harry Potter hidden under his equally famous cloak of invisibility. "What's the problem Ron?" he whispered to the disguised Ron Weasley next to him, he titled his head slightly so Harry could hear him better "Hermione says that she still isn't used to the heels yet." Ron whispered back. Harry looked past him and saw that his words held truth seeing Hermione disguised as Bellatrix struggle with every few steps.

Harry raised an eyebrow "So what did she do with Fleur for so long before we left?" something secret was all Harry could gather because they went to a private spot in the house where no one could interrupt them. Looking back he had the chance to ask her about it before Ron took the polyguice potion, but it didn't cross his mind till now.

Ron froze and nearly missteped his next step at the sight of two dark figures walking into the main room from a door in the corner. "Harry!" Ron spoke in a quick whisper with a scared tone, Harry wasn't oblivious to them as well shifting to the side to make sure they didn't step on the cloak or hit him and the goblin. Griphook held on tightly to Harry as he was sitting on his shoulder, due to his strength Harry did not mind the goblin's weight on him. He was just thankful that the cloak was large enough to fit the added height to him.

The two death eaters gave a long glance at Ron before leaving towards the front exit; their curious looks made Ron increasingly nervous "Who said this was a great idea again?" Ron whispered again at Harry scared that they had a good enough look to tell he was a fake. "I didn't hear you come up with a better one there Ron." Harry said trying to push on with the plan that had just been put in motion. "But back then I didn't realize how much security he was talking about and you saw those two… how they looked at me."

Harry sighed and quickly patted his friend on the back whispering back to him "You'll be fine just play your part." Raising his head he could see that they were extremely close to the front desk, Ron shifted his head to him again "Which part?" Ron asked the nervous feelings messing with how he was thinking. Harry whispered back at Ron "Being a cold lifeless killer…"

Ron took a subtle sigh to relieve himself and keep his dark exterior to the goblins "So basically my mum when she's crossed." The redhead said looking at the goblins curious if they were investigating him but most were too busy with their coins to notice. Harry smirked at Ron's last statement and nodded knowing the truth in what he had said "Whatever works for you mate."

The main teller was scribbling something onto a long parchment with his quill far too busy to realize someone was in front of him. Hermione's first instinct was to turn to Harry as if to ask him what to do but she also knew that if she stayed true to her character she can pass. The first thing she tried was clearing her throat as loud as she could but it didn't work, so she whipped out her wand and pointed it at the teller feeling it was something Bellatrix would do. The nearby guards were in alert at the sight of the showing but the teller finally looked up and raised his hand to wave them off "Oh, Ms. Lestrange what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Hermione swallowed hard not wanting to mess up under the glance of the main teller, she looked him down and spoke "I wish to enter my vault." In a slightly more authoritative voice than the one that Harry and Ron are used to. Griphook scooted himself about on Harry's shoulder making an uncomfortable rub "Madame Lestrange doesn't speak like that… I wish pfft!" Griphook snorted at Hermione's portrayal, Harry glanced at the teller to see if he had noticed what Griphook did. The teller gave her a look before excusing himself from her, the three exchanged worried looks before the teller came back with another goblin as if they have spoken without them knowing.

"Of course there are many security measures we have to undertake before you can access your vault Madame Lestrange." The teller said and the goblin beside him gave a dominant and mischievous grin, Griphook was the first one to catch on "They know she is not truly Bellatrix Lestrange, that she is an imposter!" he said in a hushed whisper, worry filled Harry as he looked around at the guards to see one of them slowly walk towards them from behind.

"What do we do Harry?" Ron kept a watchful eye on the teller to see if he would do something that will force him to intervene. Harry looked at the guards again and saw that their hands were close to their wand holsters; Griphook gritted his teeth "They have been warned." Harry knew that if they did anything rash their job will get a whole lot harder than it already was "Just play it cool guys."

"May I see your wand Madame Lestrange." the two goblins weren't even smart enough to hide their smiles knowing that they have caught something of value in a prisoner. Hermione shook slightly but stayed in character as best as she could stomping the floor "No!" her voice echoing around the bank "You can understand, it is strictly bank policy and a precaution to opening vaults."

The four of them could clearly tell that they were stalling or waiting for Hermione to make a mistake to reveal herself to them. Hermione scrunched up her face "No! I do not understand, you will show me to my vault this instant!" her eyes peering in anger, Ron shifted to the side a bit "Harry is this Hermione when she doesn't have her morning sweets?" Ron couldn't see Harry but he grimaced knowing the true of extent of Hermione without sweets 'not even c lose' he thought to himself.

"Wand at the ready just in case Ron." Harry said making sure that they were ready for anything especially the guards that surrounded them, Harry glanced back at the guard behind them he had mixed looks of nervousness and determination. "Right." Ron replied in a whisper looking up at the teller who seemed fixed in trying to expose Hermione who was slowly getting frustrated that they were not getting anywhere.

Hermione knew what she had to do and say but she hoped that she didn't lose a part of herself in the process. Taking out Bellatrix's wand she pointed it directly at the teller and the goblin beside him "You will show me to my vault right now or I will murder every single last one of you." Her words shocked everyone in the room including Harry and Ron creating a silence in the room that lasted for a tense filled minutes.

"Nice touch." Ron added quietly fist pumping into the air for the wondrous performance. Harry looked at the teller who was gathering himself after Hermione's outburst moments before, knowing if he gave him time to think they will lose more time. Hermione huffed a bit trying to regain herself not wanting to go back to that dark place even for just a second; Ron glanced at the guards who awaited the teller's commands. But before the teller could speak again Harry reached over and whispered with his wand pointed at him "Imperio." The curse fell upon the goblin making him comply with their previous order of wanting to see the vault.

They followed the teller with a quick pace to make sure they escaped the room unscathed. Ron was the last one out of the room glancing at the guards to make sure none of them followed them, they took a few flight of stairs to deeper and deeper into Gringotts. The walls around them looked more like carved rock formations that symbolized walls nothing more. "This is good Harry Potter." Griphook said telling Harry it was safe to take off the cloak, Hermione turned to see him next to her calming herself at the sight of him.

Harry gave her a halfhearted smile and a nod as a nonverbal good job, she smiled back at him as they continued down to the bottom of the stairs. Each step made Ron groan more and more knowing a sad truth "More stairs? You guys do know we are going to have to go back up these same stairs." Harry and Hermione chuckled softly and shook their heads at their friend. Ron would be complaining about stairs when just moments before they were so close to a much more worse fate than stairs.

Griphook pulled a lever and out screeching from the darkness was a cart that seemed able to seat eight people at a time. Harry was kind of confused because it did not resemble the cart that he had ridden back when he first came to Gringotts but he guesses it was different because it was deeper and maybe it was outfitted to fit the terrain better. They all took their seats and Griphook pulled the lever that launched them through the track in a speed they did not expect.

The speed caused air to blow to their faces, their hair flapping like loose feathers in high wind. Harry's glasses pressed against his face making it a challenge for him to see what came next but there wasn't much to see anyway with the torches only lighting small parts of the track and rock. The dark rock seemed to be sharp at some points which caused Ron to yelp a few times then a questionable noise came to Harry's ears. It sounded like water rushing in high speed, he rubbed his ears and tried to clean it to see if it went away but it didn't. How could there be water this deep underground he asked himself, it wasn't until the sound got extremely loud he caught a glimpse of water but at the speed and the poorly lit surroundings he couldn't tell "What is that coming up? Griphook?"

Harry asked the goblin again and again but he did not reply back to him, looking forward he was right it was water and they were going to go through it one way or another. "It's a waterfall in a cave what the bloody hell?" Ron spoke moments before the water poured down onto them drenching them rather quickly, each of them groaned at how soggy and heavy their clothes have gotten. Harry quickly rubbed his eyes dry with his sleeves as best he could; putting his glasses back again he noticed that it was Hermione and not Bellatrix beside him.

"Hey! Hermione you look like yourself again." Harry called out in haste of possibly getting discovered, Ron heard him and started touching his face "Wait! What, we're not disguised anymore?" he said curious but in a delighted way and softly cheered to himself. Griphook looked on and explained to them "That waterfall washes of all enchantments." Which would make logical sense for the way Ron and Hermione looked like themselves but Harry grew irritated with Griphook because it was something that wasn't brought to his attention.

"All enchantments? Harry!" Hermione called out worriedly and instantly Harry knew "Right." Harry said turning back to the teller casting the Imperio curse once more making him appear woozy again. Ron ran his hands through his hair messing it up a bit while the wind blew against him, he smiled and looked over at Hermione "At least I don't have to look at that ugly mug that is Bellatrix man she's like a scarecrow who doesn't get any sun."

The cart started to make sounds which barely anyone noticed but Hermione; she looked down by her feet and saw that the sides were having locks clamped to them. An uneasy feeling filled her as she gulped "Harry hold onto my hand." She sounded terrified which made Harry wonder "Why?" moments after his words left his lips the cart halted violently which tugged at them. Then out of nowhere in front of them a huge pole with a spinning red light appeared. An alarm rung so loud that it stung their ears and then the cart floors just dropped them onto the endless abyss below.

The wind pushed against their faces as their drop seemed to be longer than they had expected, truly noted that only the goblins knew the dimensions of the caverns underneath Gringotts bank but it was still surprising. Ron could be heard getting louder and louder every time he saw a sharp object zoom past him, Harry shifted to get closer to Hermione to help break her fall if need be.

Everyone screamed as the floor appeared closer and closer to them, Hermione quickly reached for her wand calling out "Arresto momentum." The spell slowed them down and momentarily suspended them in the air until the effects wore off and they landed on the ground. Harry shook off some disorientated feelings and ran towards Hermione to check on her if she was hurt or not. Hermione appeared fine and just hugged Harry, Ron appeared next to them smiling with the goblins close at hand.

"Where's the vault Griphook?" Harry asked still holding Hermione close, the goblin looked around trying to figure out where they were "Hmm… it's this way." Griphook pointed down the cavern to a torched lit set of pillars, Harry nodded at Ron who followed the goblins closely behind. The redhead's wand pointed at the two interchangeably showing Ron's distrust of them.

Harry walked with Hermione who looked around at their surroundings, the sharp rock formations reminded her of the danger they were currently in. So many things could go wrong and amount to their deaths, fear was something she could not allow to fill her mind to get her unfocused because it could cost her or her friends. Harry saw the conflict in her and wanted to alleviate some of it "Good going back there Mione." He said softly with a smile giving her a squeeze, she smiled back at him "Thanks Harry."

They seemed to be walking for a good while until the pillars seemed to be of reach to them, Harry wondered if they would ever get there with enough energy to face whatever protection the horcrux has. The environment started to get extremely warm as if there was lava close, the air was warm but there was no visible explanation. A roar filled the air "Is that a bloody dragon! Nobody said anything about a dragon!" Ron exclaimed freaking out, fire appeared in front of them causing the rocks to sizzle.

"Griphook!" Harry angrily called out to the goblin for again leaving out a major detail, everyone timed moving and evading to the sequence of the puffs of fire. "It's a precaution that Madame Lestrange had set up a few months back, only a few goblins knew of its existence down here." Griphook called out while running with the teller and Ron, Harry sprinted with Hermione in hand to the pillars and hid behind them thankful they were big enough for them.

Ron leaped from a towering rock formation and onto the pillar closest to his friends, he dared not look at the dragon remembering the stories his brother Charlie would tell him to scare him back when he was a kid. Harry glared at Griphook "And you weren't one of those goblins?" not believing if he said he didn't knew, being able to read his expression Griphook snarled back "It's complicated."

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as the flames grew close to her nearly catching her clothes on fire, Harry gritted his teeth not being able to help her. Griphook looked around and quickly found what he was looking for "Take those bells Mr. Potter!" the goblin yelled after the flame had disappeared, Harry looked to the bells near him where he was pointing "What are they for?" he called out before jumping at it and taking it in his possession.

"Shake them!" Griphook instructed Harry and he did so, the flames started to go away and all they could hear were the bells and whimpering of some sort. Walking past the pillars cautiously they saw the white almost bony dragon scooting farther and farther away from them. Hermione looked at it and saw the fear in its eyes "It's… cowarding."

Griphook crossed in front of her shaking the bells aimed at the dragon "Yes the sound that these bells make are unique, the beast has been trained to expect pain whenever it hears the sound." A sound of satisfaction came from Griphook as if he enjoyed belittling the beast to a mere pup. After hearing that Ron quickly took Harry's and shook it wildly as if to tell himself he was safe. Hermione looked at it again and couldn't stand its mistreatment believing that no animal or being should be treated with such cruelty "That's barbaric."

The goblin still had a huge satisfied grin on his face shaking the bells "If you want to get cooked by that thing be my guest." Harry quickly stepped up towards him "Watch yourself Griphook." As if saying another word to Hermione like that will call off the deal, the two shared looks of understanding before finally reaching the door. Ron looked at the dragon and shook it a few more times for some assurance which earned him weird looks from everyone "Barbaric but it works."

Griphook and the teller raised the wards set on the vault door and the locks unlocked themselves in sequence loud enough the trio could hear it standing a few inches away. The door creaked open slowly revealing a vault which one would assume belonged to a noble prestigious family but the trio the Lestrange name was tainted. The three of them raised their wands with lumos spells to illuminate their path around the gold and trinkets.

The two goblins kept their distance but it was clear that Griphook kept a watchful eye just in case his prize would have suddenly appeared. The teller was so woozy he could barely walk which made him bump into Griphook often in which the goblin just pushed his colleague to the side not wanting to deal with him.

"Where is it Harry?" Hermione asked sounding worried that they couldn't find it over the piles of gold. Harry looked around frantically trying to see if any of them made a connection with him that the other horcruxes did in some way shape or form. "I don't know yet… give me a second." Harry raised his hand stopping his companion's suspicions so he could concentrate drowning out all the other sounds in the room.

The silence proved to be an amplifier for him, he concentrate hard on the darkness that engulfed the horcruxes and felt it tug at him like a magnet. He felt the coldness and anger that surrounded it, opening his eyes he looked up to see a tiara of some sort. Whispers and dark voices reached his ears knowing that he had found the right item "There." Harry said surely pointing at it turning the heads of everyone in the vault.

Ron was the closest to the tiara and wanted to get out of there before the dragon had any ideas of eating them. "Ron wait!" Hermione called out but he didn't hear her, he sprinted towards the shelf but on the way he knocked over a goblet which shook violently on the ground. Ron kept at it while Harry and Hermione's eyes grew wide as almost everything in the vault started to multiply starting with the goblet that Ron had knocked over.

"Harry! It's a curse!" Hermione called out in horror of being suffocated by the rapidly multiplying gold objects around them, Harry sprang into action and joined Ron helping him get the tiara with the sword of Gryffindor at hand given by Hermione ready to swing it to end the curse and save them. But even he wasn't fast enough to get up to the tiara before a wave of goblets surrounded him, looking around the case Harry knocked over a support which caused the tiara to fall around them.

Harry saw it fall and frantically reached for it not wanting it to be lost under the goblets. "Potter!" Griphook called out for his attention which Harry didn't really want to give him, "Our deal Mr. Potter the sword." Harry groaned and shook his head knowing that the sword was the only way they knew to destroy the horcrux "No way Griphook!" Harry glanced back to where he last saw the tiara but it was gone.

His stomach fell as if he had already failed, but luckily for them Ron had dove under and sprung up with the tiara at hand. Harry hugged his friend in delight, Griphook stood with anger for not having the sword in his possession he raised his hands causing wandless magic in an attempt to collapse the supports around Harry and Ron. But he didn't finish because Hermione saw what he was doing and punched him in the jaw, she turned around and helped pull Harry and Ron away from the goblets and out of the vault where guards yelled at them to stop.

"Anyone else think we interrupted their nap time?" Ron chuckled to himself while staying in cover with Harry and Hermione. "How in blazes are we supposed to get out of here? Anyone any ideas?" Harry asked while casting spells back at the guards who kept coming at them. Ron shook his head having no clue what to do, so he just decided to help Harry so he wouldn't ask him directly. Hermione looked around for a way out that they could run to but the guards were too close.

"You kids have nowhere to hide! Just give up already!" the guards called out to them in an effort to lower themselves to surrendering, but to Harry and Hermione it was like a cliche from a muggle movie. It didn't help that they looked like muggle guards with their uniforms and hats, the only difference is that these guards actually use their weapons effectively.

Hermione was thinking to herself if only they had some sort of distraction or way back up to the higher levels of the bank. Higher, that's when it hit her "I've got an idea but it's insane." she warned the boys being very blunt. Harry nodded putting his hand on her shoulder for reassurance "Whatever it is I trust you." She nodded at him before shooting a spell at the chain and walking back a few steps.

Ron's eyes opened wide "Are you insane Hermione!? You just released the dragon!" he said in fear, Hermione shook her head at him "That's the plan, now shut it and come on!" she said with determination before running up and jumping onto the dragon's back. The boys gave each other a look "That's why she's your girlfriend." Ron breathed, Harry fired a few spells that disoriented the guards giving him enough time to jump onto the dragon with Hermione. Harry made a quick comment to himself that after this he probably is done with dragons for awhile.

Hermione held onto the chain for support while on the dragon she wasn't near the large scales that were behind her. The dragon did not like the spells being shot at it so it blew fire at the guards which helped the trio. Harry turned to Ron who seemed terrified and was talking to himself in hopes of calming himself down "Ron hop on! There's no other way!" Harry said hopeful that his words would convince his friend to jump and join them.

The redhead gave himself pep talks trying to push away all the childhood nightmares that his brother Charlie gave him about dragons which resurfaced at the current moment and back at the triwizard tournament. Now the both of them were yelling at Ron to get him to jump, using his Gryffindor bravery he sucked it up and stood and readied himself to run at the dragon "This is bloody ridiculous!" he said then screamed until he hopped towards the dragon "Bloody hell!"

Harry watched as his friend jumped towards him but then out of nowhere Griphook tackled him, Harry shifted to try and catch Ron but he and Griphook landed onto the tail of the beast. Hermione didn't know before she made the dragon move towards the surface, columns started to break and rock formations started being demolished around them with spells still flying around. Harry tried to use the handle of the sword as something Ron could grab so he could pull him towards him but that's what Griphook wanted.

The goblin tugged at the sword while fighting with Ron, knowing its importance Ron kept fighting but everything started to collapse faster. Turning himself around Ron reached out for Harry's hand as he was lifted by the tail of the dragon which knocked off Griphook with the sword leaving Ron who was holding on for dear life to the tail.

The columns above Ron were cracking and starting to crumble, Harry reached as far as he could but his arm couldn't go any farther. In his mind Harry was thinking he had to dislocate his shoulder or something so he could get Ron, but everything happened too fast. Everything grew quiet for Harry as a sharp noise screeched bringing a pain to his ears. Ron gives him a scarred look before a beam collapsed around the tail and Ron. Harry's eyes grew wide and he screamed in horror "Ron!" his friend seemingly vanished into the rubble, Harry still on the dragon could do nothing but watch as everything collapsed around them.

The goblins at the main hall of the bank seemed to be hard at work not knowing what was going on below them. A goblin smiled happy to finally finish counting 239 galleons by hand into stacks on his desk ready to record it onto his book to finish off his shift. While he had his head up he saw that the chandelier started shaking and the little jewels started squeaking which echoed around the hall. The poor goblin had no idea what was going on until huge cracks started to appear at the floor below him.

Almost perfectly in the middle the dragon busted through the floor roaring its way through towards the top of the bank. Harry and Hermione held onto the dragon as it used its sharp claws to climb up and break through the roof to the very top of the Gringotts bank. Hermione faced with determination to get them out of danger did not know of Ron's fate, Harry bit his lip in an effort to hold his feelings in until they were safe from danger.

The poor goblin had his coins fall to the floor and he groaned and frowned at having to start all over again. While other goblins around him were running and fearing for their lives at the release of the dragon that only a few of them knew existed below them this entire time.

The dragon roared and blew it's fire in the air seemingly happy to be outside instead of a cage that was the depths of the bank. Its arms spread out and the wings retracted creating a gust of wind that shook the windows of the shops that were close. The dragon flapped its wings slowly before gaining speed and giving them lift, while they were getting higher and higher into the air Harry felt pinned to the ground his body desperately wanting to scream or fall off to go looking for Ron but instead his body was limp still on the dragon.

They flew past Diagon Alley and past London not caring if any muggles had seen them because it was already too late to take any precautions. Hermione didn't know it but Harry was beating himself up over Ron, feeling like he could have done more to save him. Maybe he was alive and he was stuck down there? Many thoughts such as that entered his mind trying to avoid the reality of Ron being gone. Harry raised his hand slowly to his face, his fingers grew close to his scar that stung and was growing in temperature.


	24. Chapter 24: School Grounds

Blood filled the floor in small puddles drenching the pale feet of a dark robbed monster walking across. His eyes were red and cold as if admiring his work while still full of anger, their screams were like music to his ears knowing that they had paid in full for their failed attempts. "My lord no is left… they have escaped from within Bellatrix Lestrange's vault." reported a servant who looked quite sure but also feared the possibility of death.

Moving aside he revealed the presence of Harry who watched the entire thing in horror. With each guard he slayed he saw flashes of the horcruxes as if metaphorically slashing away at pieces of himself. The first couple were those of which he already destroyed The Locket with his parents, Tom Riddle's Diary, Hufflepuff's Cup with Dumbledore and lastly the ring with Hermione.

Voldemort looked angered as if he knew, Harry looked amongst the bodies with a heavy heart until his eyes fell upon Griphook almost instantly giving him flashes of a Ravenclaw flag and the tiara surrounded by a giant snake the one that attacked him at Godric's hollow. But another object flashed in his mind one of a mirror which made no sense so he walked towards it but was startled at the appearance of Voldemort in the reflection instead of him making him jump. The last thing he saw before returning to his body was Voldemort looking straight at him and then attacking the bank with a flurry of spells.

"Harry it's flying to far we need to get off now!" Hermione's voice rang his ears bringing him back to reality. His eyes blinked rapidly as he took in where they were "Where's Ron?" he heard her say before his body followed what she said before and dropped to the water below. Thankfully he regained control of his body as he would have drowned if he didn't. Resurfacing a few times due to the weight of their clothes he swam to shore and climbed up a tall hill.

"Harry? Is there something you're not telling me? Where's Ron?" Hermione trailed behind him saying, Harry's feelings came rushing back mostly of regret not saving his friend "He's dead Hermione! He… Griphook took him and then the bank collapsed … I couldn't do anything!" his frustration flared making him snap at Hermione which he didn't catch until it was too late. She looked at him from afar and with caution spoke again "Harry…"

"I'm sorry it's just that…. He knows… he knows everything that we're hunting Horcruxes and he's angry." That's what he gathered from the visions he saw while being connected to the dark lord's mind, Hermione paced up in front of him her face wasn't soft "Harry you can't let him in just like that!" she screamed mainly in concern for both their safety "I know! It just sort of happened because I was so angry I couldn't save Ron."

Hermione ran her hands through her hair knowing that yelling at Harry was a bad choice especially since he was beating himself up over Ron. Inside she was grieving over Ron as well but her determined mind kept her preoccupied, she searched in her bag and pulled out a potion taking an eye dropper started dropping extract onto her hands. "Here wash yourself off with this potion."

Harry did as commanded while taking off his clothes that were soaked by the water, increasingly thankful that Hermione had packed extra clothes for all of them for the trip. Hermione felt like she needed to speak her mind "Harry I know you did your best now it's… not the time to grieve we need to keep going."

The words she spoke surprised him thinking she would be grieving like him but she looked more determined than ever "You're right we're too wide open right now, we need to get to the castle I feel like there has to be answers there right?" feeling like that was the best place he knew where there would be more information about Ravenclaw as he saw the symbol of the house in his vision. Hermione nodded and looked about "Yeah, okay… I think we're near Hogsmeade we can apparate there."

"Apparate? Um… sure." Harry knew that was coming and he still despised the after feeling that apparition gives him but he had to. Taking Hermione's arm the whole world started to spin for him and his body felt torn to shreds, but thankfully Hermione had been practicing for a long time so they arrived within seconds.

Hermione looked to Harry knowing his dislike of apparition but he just held his arm close to his mouth just in case something came out but the feeling quickly went away "Better…" he said slowly to Hermione who gave him a small smile back. Hogsmeade was considerably colder than where they were but Harry was sure Hermione had a way around the unexpected cold.

And he was right, she casted warming charms at them to keep them warm against the cold breeze that blew every so often. "Glad your with me otherwise I would have froze to death." Harry said pushing his jacket closer and tighter against his body to keep the warm in just in case the charms wore off. Hermione shook her head "I fear you would have been dead a long time ago without me because of that crazy head of yours." She teased him knowing that the bad things that happened to Harry weren't his fault all the time.

"That is a fact that I cannot deny no matter how much I want to." he spoke with weight carrying each word as he looked at Hermione who had begun walking towards Hogsmeade. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him as if in question knowing why Harry chuckled "Because I'd like to argue that my skills are what took to save the day." Hermione quickly shook her head and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Let's head into town." she spoke in hopes of Harry quickening his pace so they could reach the castle faster. Looking at the snow brushed town with its dimly lit windows and empty streets made Hermione marvel at the sight as if the town was not affected by the war at all and that at that moment nothing dark was happening in the world. Harry noticed that too imagining to himself that they were walking into a peaceful town where they had just left and were returning to a warm bed.

The concept of living a life without any constant danger of fear of upcoming trials by death seemed incredibly pleasant to Harry. It made him want it more knowing that Hermione would be a part of it, he looked at her and tried to imagine her laughing and smiling at him while small shadows ran behind her. The quiet almost muggle like life was something Harry could look forward to with Hermione, his mind was so deep in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that they reached the town border.

"Ah!" a painful screech stung their ears making them disoriented for a little bit, Harry reached for his ears to make sure they weren't bleeding. "What is that sound?" Harry called out a bit too loud not fully getting his hearing back, the look she gave back to him wasn't a welcoming one "It's a Caterwauling Charm! They must have known we'd come back."

Her eyes were lightened up by fear of capture and torture, Harry turned his head towards the town and heard footsteps coming fast their way "Get down." he told her taking no time he dove to a nearby barrel that was thankfully tall enough to conceal them both. The footsteps got louder and louder Harry could almost completely visualize them kicking the snow about as they moved towards where they heard the sound.

"They are here! The charm worked I guess Dolohov wasn't crazy after all." spoke a death eater a bit far from Harry but could still be heard by him. "It may have worked but I don't see them anywhere?" asked one of the death eaters walking about, the bigger one puffed "Keep your eyes peeled they are here somewhere, keep looking!" he barked at the others making the screech.

Harry wanted to look at how many they were and were they stood so he could devise a plan for them to sneak past them. But his awkward crouch made it quite difficult without sticking his entire head out, frustrated he shook his head and knelt back down only to see Hermione had the perfect spot to see through a crack that would only reveal her eye. She could count five of them but heard at least two more footsteps where she could not see, not liking their odds she turned to Harry and whispered "There are too many of them… we have to fight."

"Man this cold is really affecting me; I used to live in warmer country not this filthy cold shanty town." A death eater said sniffing making it quite clear that he was sick from the cold. Making this observation Hermione used it to her advantage taking a break from her cover to cast a Bat bogey hex onto the unsuspecting death eater. The dark wizard started to freak out once bats flew from his nose in great numbers freaking the other death eaters around them. Harry popped from cover and casted many spells towards them "Stupefy!" successfully stunning two death eaters.

The other death eaters around them weren't happy to see their comrades down "Potter!" a big one called out to him, but Harry wasn't fazed by his size shaking his head at the dark wizard "Petrificus Totalus!" the spell hitting the big wizard in the chest making body fall limp onto the wall behind him. The remaining death eaters shot a barrage of spells their way causing them to duck down "We have to move!" Harry called out to Hermione knowing that they could be in trouble staying in one place for too long.

Hermione nodded standing quickly and casting a spell at the death eaters "Confringo!" causing a nearby building to explode causing them to fall. Seeing their chance Hermione grabbed his hand and they ran into town, but unluckily for them two death eaters had recovered from Harry's stunning spell and were chasing after them "Potter! Get back here!" Hermione squealed as fragments of glass and wood flew around them, the death eaters recklessly shooting at them hitting the building beside them instead.

They were gaining ground but they had some advantage being behind them to cast spells, Harry looked around to see if there was a clearing that they could lose them in. Seeing a dead end Harry tugged at Hermione's hand forcing them to a sharp left turn to another street, one of the death eaters did not expect that and slipped to a fruit display which angered him more. Feeling her legs tire Hermione knew she had to do something about them "Impedimenta!" she casted the jinx which slowed down both of them significantly.

But for good measure Hermione stopped herself from her run catching a light post turning herself around to cast a knee reversal hex on them switching their knees towards their backs. The spell wouldn't kill them but would stall them enough to allow Harry and Hermione to make their getaway. Harry ran taking her with him towards somewhere far from the death eaters.

Harry and Hermione quickly made their way to the town square after breaking free from the crowd of death eaters trying to kill them. They ducked under a set of tables that were folded in a way that they created a tall wall. Their breathing was staggered as they fought for breath, Harry held Hermione tight as an impulse to protect her from harm. Harry peeked from the side of the table and heard the death eaters calling out to them in anger, desperate he looked around for somewhere they can hide knowing that they can't keep it out forever.

Thankfully his eyes caught sight of a gate that can probably lead them towards the castle or out of Hogsmeade. "There's a gate over there Mione… let's break for it." Hermione followed his finger and nodded thinking that was a great option for them at the moment. "Do you have my invisibility cloak?" Harry asked eyeing her magical bag that held a majority of their things.

"I do but Harry… there's too much snow our footprints can be seen." Hermione said knowing that their footprints would give them away and possibly lead to their capture. Harry felt like he had been slapped in the face why didn't he think of that, his mind was too much at haste to realize the finer details of it all. He looked about trying to figure out a way they can break for the gate without being pursued "Right… um."

"You cause a diversion, cast a spell like explosion at the other side of town so they will think we are there." Harry spoke in a haste whisper knowing that the death eaters were too blinded by their anger and need to take the both of them captive to pass of some noise. Hermione nodded agreeing with the plan, she stood alongside Harry and pointed her wand across a long empty street away from their direction and casted. The explosion was quite loud it even caused light to shine from the aftermath; Harry tapped her shoulder as he made a break for the gate.

Once he reached the gate he tried to pull it open, thinking he had done it wrong he tried pushing but it didn't work either. Hermione appeared beside him "Hurry!" she was scared changing glances between Harry and the sounds of the death eaters investigating where she had casted. "It won't budge!" Harry called out in frustration shaking the cold metal bars trying to get it open but it didn't move like it was frozen. He looked up as if wanting to see if he could scale it, his heart racing hearing the death eaters' voices getting louder.

"Mr. Potter over here quickly!" came a voice behind them, turning around he saw a familiar face but instinctfully ran towards the figure with Hermione for safety. Breaking free from their sprint Harry and Hermione fell upon the floor gasping for breath, the warm fire quite welcoming to their exhausted bodies. Harry stared at the stone ceiling above him before acquiring enough strength to push himself up; he opened his eyes wide at who he saw "Dumbledore?" Hermione looked at him questioningly until he followed his eyes "It can't be."

"She is ready Mr. Potter, I am not my brother." came the man who had saved them, as he came closer to the light it was clear that he wasn't Albus Dumbledore but there were clear similarities. He felt his heart drop a bit realizing it wasn't his mentor with all the answers, dropping his head down his mind quickly tensed up thinking of Dumbledore reminded him of the horcruxes. Quickly running towards Hermione's bag that she set aside when she was gathering breath he searched intensively for the tiara.

The elder man gave them a cautious look observing that his brother meant a lot to these two, not wanting to over step or cause them to react. Hermione gave a small smile to him telling him that it was alright, taking a breather she looked around as curiosity filled her. Taking note of everything that crossed her eyesight including the small steps that they seemed to miss heading up to the streets of Hogsmeade.

Harry shook through many of her things that magically fit into her bag his heart racing not wanting to realize that the horcrux had been lost back at Gringotts. Swallowing hard remembering Ron's scream as the column collapsed around him, his hand swiped past the many potion vials and tent equipment until he found what he was looking for. Opening the bag wider with both his hands he saw that the tiara was safe and sound making him breathe easy "It's here…" he spoke aloud. Hermione caught on and smiled at him "Ron gave it to me before we jumped onto the dragon."

Harry looked to her and gave her a thankful smile and a nod "Thanks Mione…" switching his attention back to the bag he saw something beside the tiara. Moving his head closer he saw it to be a shiny piece of glass, taking it out of the bag he stared at it because it gave him a strange feeling that it was familiar to him. "Harry?" Hermione's voice asked but she hadn't faced him, turning his head he saw his reflection at an incomplete mirror nearby.

"You're Abeforth, Dumbledore's brother… we met at the wedding?" Harry spoke as if he was unsure that he was correct, the elder man nodded his head. "You're the one who sent Dobby." came out of his mouth unexpectedly, knowing Dobby worked within the castle it had to be someone close to get him to help them back at the manor. Abeforth nodded his head once again "Yes, Where has the elf gone?"

"He's in a happier place I can assure you." Harry couldn't find the strength to say he was dead again knowing he would slowly break down over his loyal friend. But he seemed to successfully get his point across as Abeforth read him well lowering his head in sadness "I see… I've always liked that elf always seemed like joy was his only personality."

Harry chuckled knowing that to be the truth as well but then his mind went back to the mirror knowing it was familiar scratched at his brain "I have to ask who gave you that mirror?" Abeforth followed his finger and sighed "Mundungus Fletcher was the man who sold it to me." his voice revealed a bit of distain over the man he spoke of, Harry thought about it some more and then remembered an empty dresser at Grimmauld with the mirror missing.

Angered Harry replied back "That rat had no right to it, it belonged to…" but Abeforth was quick to cut him off knowing quite well "Sirius Black, yes Albus told me when he saw it in my possession." Hermione cautiously looked to Harry at the mention of his godfather's name seeing if he was alright and he took it quite well which surprised her a bit but a smile crept up knowing he found the strength to look past it. Abeforth walked towards him with eyes trained on him "He also told me that you would have my head if you ever found out I had it, having known your love for family I wouldn't disagree with him."

Abeforth chuckled a bit walking with a mug in his hand, his eyes searching Harry for any sort of reveal of his true feelings on the matter "But ask yourself where would you be if I didn't do anything about it, that mirror is a magical mirror forming a sort of pathway in the possession of that girl of yours I heard your name and that you were in danger that's how Dobby got there in time." Harry stood his ground staring back at him with an unfazed expression on his face, Abeforth knew he had to do more to get this boy off his heels glancing at Hermione he had forgotten about their previous experience.

"In all this talk I have forgotten my manners let me head back and prepare something." The old man said before disappearing into the back, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand asking him if he was okay in a whisper in which he nodded "Look about he might have something useful maybe something Dumbledore left behind in his brother's care?" she followed his words walking about the house keeping her eyes wide for anything.

The giant fireplace portrait wasn't hard to notice, the portrait held a single woman in its frame. Moving closer and taking a better look at her face Hermione recognized her from somewhere maybe a history book. She searched her mind through her many readings until a name came to her "Ariana." she breathed. When she did the old man came to a defensive stance "How do you know that name?" his voice was a bit harsh than intended. Backtracking her steps Hermione cautiously replied "I just read a lot… she's your sister."

Abeforth lowered the tray of drink and food onto a nearby table "Yes and what do you know of her?" he said as if knowing already what she was going to say "That she was the youngest of your family and that she was ill." There wasn't much about her in the books even in the biographies so Hermione didn't have much to say. The old man paced about the room shaking his head knowing the truth about his sister that the books would never tell.

"All lies to cover up a tragedy in my family, my youngest sister Ariana was full of light and wonder she loved magic more than anything and loved playing with it. But that quickly changed when three muggle boys found her and attacked her leaving her a shadow of her past self, she was unable to control her magic from that moment onwards." Abeforth's voice sounded pained by the memory of the horrid events that his sister went through. Hermione snatched some bread from the tray having starved out her energy doing all that running, eagerly munching on it until it was gone to replenish her strength. She pocketed some for Harry later seeing as though Abeforth was speaking to him.

"It was that unpredictability that killed our mother in Ariana's expense, I was her favourite brother so I felt it as my duty to protect her. I wanted to drop everything I had just to care for her but the all-knowing Albus would not allow it he wanted me to complete my education while he had other exploits." The old man spat after his final words showing Harry and Hermione his disdain for what he had spoken about.

He stopped his pacing to stand in front of the both of them by the fireplace with a cup in his hand "For all his academic success that casted a shadow on me Albus was blinded when it came to choosing his friends. His friend would poison his mind about adventures and unreachable goals in which I spat at him for. What came next was a big mess, we held a three way duel that ended with a stray curse killing Ariana… till this day I blame Albus for her death."

"Now tell me Mr. Potter after everything I have just told you how much of my brother did you know?" Harry had to admit he didn't know those things but it still didn't change his mind about the mission he had been given. "We have all lost something in this war and we're going to lose much more if we don't get to finish the task Dumbledore gave me. The one he trusted me to see it through."

"What in Merlin's all mighty beard makes you think that you can trust him? What do you owe him huh? In the many years you knew him did he even mention his family? Me or Ariana? " his hands flew out into the air to express his frustration. "Why would he?" Harry said bitterly making Abeforth approach him "A man of secrets you tell me boy."

"I don't care what happened between you and your brother but I need to defeat these horcruxes and we need to get into the castle tonight." Harry said with determination and fire in his eyes which Abeforth was looking for the surety of something than just talk. Nodding his head he looked up at the portrait of his sister "You know what to do Ari." The portrait of Ariana nodded and started to move away from the frame.

"Where is she going? Where have you sent her?" Harry asked worried and unsure of his intentions looking at Abeforth who kept his head down "You will see soon enough… I've done enough." was all he said as he started to walk away from them. Hermione felt like she needed to say something before he had completely disappeared "Thank you Mr. Dumbledore." She spoke genuinely but was unable to get any reaction from him.

"Mr. Potter my brother has sacrificed a lot in his journey for power including our beloved sister… don't be another victim if possible. Too many people have been lost already." he said before heading up a flight of stairs to his own quarters. Hermione took in the words as well turning to Harry exchanging silent words between each other. They returned their gazes to the portrait "Wait look she's coming back… but it seems like she's not alone."

"Stand back just in case." Harry held Hermione close with both their wands out and pointed at the portrait just as a precaution have no idea who was coming towards them behind the portrait. It swung open and through the darkness came a figure which made the two of them jump "Neville?"

"You look well…" Harry couldn't think of the word but Neville just chuckled "Like hell, I reckon with what we've been through and that's a lot. But believe me Seamus looks way worse than this." The two of them smiled seeing a friendly face again. "Come on let's get a move on guys." Neville spoke leaning at the edge of the portrait frame so he could help his friends up. Harry nodded and lifted Hermione up towards Neville, he grabbed her hand and helped her up. The two of them combined their efforts to lift Harry up to the tunnel.

"What is this place Neville? I've never seen it before in the Marauder's Map." Harry said looking about while walking with them "That's because it never existed till now. The seven secret passages were sealed off by those death eaters at the beginning of the year so we made this tunnel. This is our only way in and out and if it brings you peace of mind Seamus had no part of this." The three of them laughed knowing their friend's explosive tendencies.

"There are wicked number of death eaters and dementors mucking about." Neville said looking up to illustrate further where they were. Hermione asked him a question that the both of them wanted to ask "How bad is it to have Snape as headmaster?" Neville was quick to answer them "Hardly see him which is a true blessing if you ask me, but it's not him we look out for it's the Carrows… brother and sister who are in charge of discipline or more obviously punishment."

Taking in what he said and by the looks of him Hermione stepped closer to see his scars clearer "They did that to you?" raising her finger wanting to check for herself but she resented herself and pulled her hand away "Yeah, they had us practice the cruciatus curse on first years and I refused so they did this."

"That's horrific." Hermione couldn't believe that human beings were capable of such evil as to hurt children, the death eaters are true scum of the earth. Neville nodded agreeing with her "Well that's what happens when you have death eaters for teachers, Hogwarts has changed and not for the better." They continued on for a few minutes until it seemed like they reached the end of the tunnel, Neville turned back at them with a smile "Let's have a bit of fun alright? You know cause some ruckus? I know the fellas could really use some good news."

Harry nodded as if giving Neville permission to open the portrait making it slide to the other side. Neville stepped in front of Harry who was surprised at how tall he was compared to him, he shared a brief look with Hermione both looking surprised. "Hey everyone listen up, yeah you lot… brought you a surprise."

The students below stirred and looked up, Seamus shook his head at his friend standing at the portrait hole "That's what you said last time when you brought Abeforth's cooking, no more of that please Nev it would be a complete surprise if I can digest anymore." the Irish student grabbed his belly signifying that he had enough of Abeforth's secret surprise stew if he had any more he would do his best impression of a fire breathing dragon.

Smirking Neville moved aside to reveal Harry which caused the other students to stand and cheer with a thunderous applause. "Blimey!" cheered Seamus "That's wicked!" came from the other side of the room, Harry looked on as more people came in the room filled with hammocks as beds telling him that even in Hogwarts there was still a war. He hopped down and was instantly hugged by Seamus who hugged him tight "I had money that you were still alive, you always come up on top Harry."

Hermione laughed at the ridiculousness of Seamus, she smiled as their friends hugged them both laughing and smiling at one another. "Alright, let's not hug him to death before You Know Who does." Neville said relieving Harry of the other students wanting to hug their savior. "Give the word to Remus and the order that Harry is back." Neville told Colin who eagerly ran to the makeshift radio station post "River? D.A. calling we have a new weather report: Lightning has struck and the storm is coming."

"What's the plan Harry?" Neville questioned him with enthusiasm expecting some well thought out plan that will end their misery. Harry looked on at everyone's expecting faces awaiting his answer he felt his throat go dry, looking to Hermione who nodded at him giving him the strength to speak. His mind returned to how much the castle has helped him in his quest, gathering his thoughts he spoke "Okay, um there's something here in the castle… something to destroy the horcruxes."

"Alright what is it?" Neville quickly asked but as if in rebound Harry quickly answered him truthfully "We don't know." This made Neville's face fall to a questioning look drained of the enthusiasm he carried before, Seamus poked in "Where is it?" turning to him Harry felt odd not having an answer "We don't know that either."

Seeing all their confused faces Harry knew he had lost them but he had to get them back "I realize that's not much to go on." he spoke in haste in order to make more of his point. "That's nothing to go on Harry mate." Seamus stated which earned him a glare from Hermione who in her defense deserved it. Turning to Hermione he reached into her bag and pulled out the prize they worked so hard to get earlier "I think it has something to do with Ravenclaw and this." Harry said holding the tiara high in the air for everyone to see it.

There were many gasps in the crowd, an individual pushed through the crowd revealing to be Luna still carrying scars from the Manor but her eyes carried a wide surprise. "Ravenclaw's lost diadem you found it." Following her eyes to Harry it was clear that she was talking about the tiara in his hand, holding it closer in front of her he asked "That's what this is?"

Luna nodded "Yes, it was said to be lost for centuries how did you find it?" she lifted her head towards Harry and Hermione eager to know where the famed item has been hiding all this time. "It was in Bellatrix's Lestrange's vault where…" Harry started until he was about to mention someone quickly making it hard to continue, feeling a hand on his arm knowing to be Hermione he sighed to calm himself down.

Seamus squinted his eyes remembering that Ron had left with them to go on their little journey but then he wasn't there with them "I just noticed something, where's Ron?" Hermione knew he didn't know but for their sake he didn't want him to continue "Seamus."

There was a loud sound of bricks moving about that took everyone's attention, Ginny entered the room with Dean who had just finished his torture segment with the Carrows for refusing them earlier in the day. Harry grew in anger seeing how hurt his friend Dean was, these Carrows had to be stopped before they inflict more damage.

Seamus ran to his best friend giving him a hug thankful that he was okay, then he checked him for any damage. Dean weakly smiled at his friend "I'm fine mate." then when he saw Harry and Hermione he grinned at them "Hey guys when did you get here?" he laughed a bit before speaking once more "Well you lot took your time, Harry remind me to buy you a watch next time okay mate?" everyone laughed at his silly statement.

"Harry…" came Ginny's voice in a whisper that seemed hesitant, Hermione cautiously looked at them both fearing that Ginny's feelings for Harry had returned. "Hi there." Harry replied looking at her as if waiting for her to make the first move fearing that he would have to deal with Ginny as well. But then the redhead turned eyes to the girl beside him "Hermione." she spoke in the same cautious whisper as she did when she said Harry's name.

Hermione at first thought of keeping quiet to show anger in her but her intentions weren't clear yet. Giving her a small smile she spoke "Hey Gin." And in that moment Ginny came rushing towards her best friend and gave her a hug that nearly toppled them both "I've missed you!" Ginny had felt incredibly lonely without her best friend, Hermione felt relieved then happy burying her head on her shoulder just like Ginny did "So have I Gin it's good to see you little sis."

"What is it Ginny? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" Neville asked her not knowing why she randomly appeared with Dean. "Snape knows he got a report that Harry was in Hogsmeade." everyone turned to Harry knowing that meant trouble for them in the coming times. After hugging Hermione tight Ginny lifted her head and could only count two not three "Where's my brother?"

Feeling like she had the right to know Harry looked to the ground and spoke "Ron well Griphook snatched him and he well…." his words were staggered as he couldn't find the right words to say without breaking down himself but from all the chatter he knew he got his point across "No…." was all he could hear from Ginny who must be dying inside.

A large ring rang through the hallway and throughout the castle; a single voice was heard "All students report to the Great Hall immediately, if you are caught or are late you will be severely punished." The other students looked as if they had been kissed by a dementor, drained of all hope. Neville turned to Harry and asked "What do we do?"

Feeling that all the mistreatment of the school has gone long enough, Harry stood strong with his words "We take back the school; we need to get the order or someone to help out with the death eaters surrounding the castle… I'll deal with Snape." speaking his name was like acid remembering the man who killed his mentor Dumbledore and now was sitting in his seat "But Harry how will you get close?" asked Hermione who thought about all the security the school must have under the care of the death eaters.

"We march like soldiers now it's quite ridiculous." Seamus added laughing a bit but it gave Hermione an idea "Thank you Seamus, Harry you can hide in a crowd of us until we reach the Great Hall." Everyone seemed to agree with the idea, Harry did as well turning to his fellow students who stood by him and his cause "Brilliant okay, let's do this everyone get ready."

Just like Seamus said almost the entire student body marched in a militaristic fashion, the school was obviously not a school anymore it had more similarities to a prison than anything else. The death eaters stood high on the staircases twiddling with their wands ready to attack the students if they pleased. Harry had taken Dean's robes as his disguise seeing as he was already treated by the Carrows they wouldn't mind his absence.

So Dean had the task of gathering the order to the Great Hall while Hermione stood by the doors in Harry's invisibility cloak ready to let them in. Harry kept his head down all the way into the Great Hall which had been emptied out of all the tables and flags, it felt so empty and cold. In the front where the staff usually stood were Snape and what Harry could tell were the Carrows chatting amongst themselves in glee.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you all at this hour of day." Snape spoke above the students each one cowering against his gaze. "It has been reported to me that during this current evening…" Snape stopped himself short knowing the ruckus that the next words would create "Harry Potter has been sighted in Hogsmeade." As expected there were much discussing amongst students which Snape did not enjoy at all "Silence!"

"Now if anyone, student or staff will lend aid to Mr. Potter and his band of misfits they will be punished in the most unruly fashion that I myself cannot harbor to think." His words were deliberate enforcing his will while weeding out the weak into submission and confession. Looking around to see if any face was close to breaking Snape continued, he added more tension walking down the steps and towards the students themselves.

Harry his head down and pretended to be in the midst of tears to avoid Snape's gaze. It was too soon to reveal himself he needed to wait a few more minutes until the order made its way through the door admitting their presence within the school. Lifting his head when Snape's gaze turned away Harry saw the staff looking quite ill and doubtful; it angered Harry to see such good people suffer.

"They will be met with much transgression and severity of each crime Mr. Potter has committed. Furthermore, any person found to have any knowledge of Mr. Potter and his whereabouts who fails to come forward will be dealt with in similar fashion." His eye caught a young girl who seemed to be cowering as if she had something to hide or just fear the man in front of her. "Now anyone who has any knowledge they wish to give to me… the time would be now."

Harry couldn't take it anymore Snape's pressing attacks were unfair and an innocent girl would be tortured if he didn't do anything to stop it. Stepping out of the crowd many instantly turned their heads to see him stand triumphantly in front of Snape who looked like he saw a ghost. "It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies… you still have a bit of a security problem headmaster."

As if on cue, Hermione let the order in and all of them came in with their wands out posing as an impenetrable wall. Harry looked at the face of the man in front of him, the face of a man who knew he was trapped "I'm afraid it's quite extensive… you have no forces to call to your aid."

"Potter?" spoke McGonagall weakly in disbelief her eyes trained on the young wizard of promise. Quickly glancing at her Harry was brought thoughts of her and Dumbledore helping him out throughout the years. But now it was his turn to help her, returning his attention to Snape Harry glared at him "How dare you stand where he stood? After all that you have done?"

"Tell them what happened that night! Nothing but the truth, tell them how you looked him in the eye a man who trusted you for years and killed him." Harry spat at the man in front of him who had not spoken since his intimidation act earlier, Harry grew frustrated that he just stood there looking at him "Tell them!"

Harry waited for something anything out of Snape but he got nothing until out of nowhere he pulled his wand out. The quick spell he had casted when he took out his wand was blocked by a shield charm, looking in front of him Harry saw Professor McGonagall with her wand out as if ready to fight "Stand down Severus, it is over."

The Carrows grew tired of just watching, the woman turned to her brother beside her "Come on brother let's take them!" her voice sounded as if she was desperate for a thrill. The man smiled and nodded at his sister feeling bored himself "With pleasure sister." reaching into his robes he took out his wand and apparated beside Snape. The sister apparated near Harry with her eyes trained on him marking her prey.

Harry reaches for his wand but Alecto Carrow didn't make it easy for him, she was having fun toying with Harry cackling as she sent hexes his way. Finally getting his wand out Harry cast spells her way "Harry!" Hermione came running to Harry's aid but she stopped herself when Amycus apparated in front of her ready to fight, rolling to the side avoiding his hexes Hermione fought back "Stupefy!"

Raising a shield Harry blocked Alecto's spells, she pushed him back a bit with her bombardment of spells "Potter I can handle Severus." Harry looked surprised at McGonagall who seemed determined to fight Snape. He nodded "Right." allowing him to focus on Alecto who was starting to get predictable, she would shoot a barrage of spells until she exhausted herself to single spells. Holding the shield Harry waited for his chance, the speed of the spells slowed making Harry realize that she was losing power.

And when she did Harry pointed his wand at Alecto and casted "Diffindo!" onto her arm cutting it severe enough she could not raise her wand. "Stupefy!" the spell hitting her in the chest stunning her down to the floor. "Sister!" Amycus called out for his sibling that fell aparrating to her and taking her body farther away from the danger he checked her wounds. Hermione saw this and took no time casting an Expulso Curse onto the both of them sending them flying through the window.

Snape heard this glancing back to see his comrades fall, his lack of concentration made him vulnerable to McGonagall's attack. The elder witch pushed Snape back all the way up the stairs and her spells grew in power. They overwhelmed him in a way he did not expect, knowing he still had more work to be done Snape took it as his excuse to leave.

While on the floor he casted a reducto spell at the floor beneath him strong enough to cause a dust cloud that blinded Harry, Hermione and McGonagall. Swiping his long sleeve around his face Snape aparrated away through the same window the Carrows were thrown out of towards the dark lord to report to him "Coward! You flee just like one Severus!" McGonagall called out waving her wand ready to cast anything if he came back but he didn't.

The elder witch sighed realizing that the danger was gone, turning around she lit the torches in the Great Hall and brought light to the once gloomy and dark room. The students cheered knowing that their torment is over; laughing amongst themselves freedom is theirs once again. That for the time being they were safe and that no harm was going to come to them. Sadly that was all a mirage that would soon fade in the coming moments.

Harry suddenly felt cold and lifeless, tensing up he knew the feeling better than most. A piercing scream stung his ears, his eyes found a first year with a tight hold on her ears screaming. The Dark Lord's voice came to them all "Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts, bringing everyone of you to your death." Looking about Harry watched as others tried to resist his voice but his magic was too strong. The Dark Lord kept taunting them until his final words gave many a reason to act "Give him to me and you will be spared."

"What are you waiting for? He's right there! Someone grab him?"Pansy Parkinson stepped out of the Slytherin line pointing at Harry frantically, she looked about for someone to do as she said. "Shut up Pansy! You will not lay a finger on him." Hermione said appearing beside Harry "None of you will." her hand held a tight grip on her wand ready to defend him if needed. "Yeah if you would have done more than just point you may have had your wish, but not for very long." Added Seamus joining Hermione by Harry's side.

Soon more and more of Harry's friends surrounded him ready to take on anyone wanting to take him like Pansy did. Katie Bell turned to Harry and smiled "Quidditch teammates are family." Harry nodded in understanding "Thanks Katie." Neville stood high at the Slytherins ready to repay back years of torment with his own fighting prowess that he obtained thanks to Harry.

McGonagall stood stumped at what to do with the situation, until she heard the sound of broom sweeping. Shifting she saw Mr. Filch cleaning the mess that was left after their little faceoff in the great hall, feeling as though he might enjoy doing something else Minerva called for his attention "Mr. Filch may you escort the students who are more concerned for their well-being to fight for all of us into the dungeons?"

Mr. Filch dropped his broom onto the ground and managed to smile a bit "It would be my pleasure ma'am." Putting troublemakers away always made Filch happy, but putting away a lot of Slytherins at once was a gift from the gods "Come on! Hurry up!" he barked at them hiding his glee on the inside. Minerva took steps towards Mr. Filch having remembered something important "Oh and I almost forgot, release the centaurs but keep the boggarts in there." a devilish smile appeared on Mr. Filch's face clearly understanding.

Minerva dusted herself off and made her way back to Harry who was the most important person at the moment "I presume there is a great reason for your return Potter." Harry nodded knowing that the newly appointed Headmistress would help him anyway she could "Yes Time professor, as much as you can get me. There's something in the castle that can help us." Not knowing what he was referring to Minerva casted on him her trust "That I can do, I'll hold back those monsters for as long as I can... we all know they're coming."

Harry nodded and thanked her for her help, but before he ran off with Hermione to start his search McGonagall stopped him "May I add it's good to have you back Harry…" His smile grew wider at the spoken fondness Minerva has shown him "It's good to be back."


	25. Chapter 25: Battle Begins

Harry made his way to the order pass all the students who were moving about, their faces looked at him full of happiness and pride. They probably knew as well as he did that the day they were all waiting for since his he first defeated the dark lord has come. Remus smiled when Harry came over to him hugging him tight "It's good to see you well Harry" the marauder said in a father like tone with his hand upon the back of his head.

Pulling away from him he smiled at one of his father figures feeling the immense pride he was emitting that he knew that his parents and Sirius would have if they were there. Looking over at his side he saw Tonks who had the same expression on her face, swallowing hard Harry spoke his mind "I just hope by the end of this your son will live in a world of light not darkness."

Tonks smiled hugging her husband "A gift that his godfather will surely give him." Harry couldn't help but smile at the reminder that he is somewhat of a parent to their son. But also those thoughts quickly brought him down catching sight of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nearby. Remus could tell where his mind was and titled his head allowing Harry to walk over to them.

Their faces appeared somewhat sad while having a knowing appearance; Harry felt his head down the words that came out proved difficult "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I… about Ron." His throat was impossibly dry the words daring not to come out of his mouth. Arthur gave a sad smile before putting a calming hand on Harry's shoulder "We know son, Ginny told us as soon she heard from you… she felt it was right for us to know."

Harry bent his head down feeling a bit of the weight lifted knowing he didn't need to explain it any further but the guilt still poured onto him "I'm sorry I wish I could've done more." Harry said bitterly knowing if he did just a bit more Ron could be with them. Arthur's hand shook gently against his shoulder "You did your best son."

He looked up at them with so much emotion in his eyes meeting their half smiles "You've done so much for me, much more than I can ever repay in one lifetime. You took me in and gave me love when I didn't even deserve it. No one up until that point has done that and it totally changed how I saw the world. You two know that I never knew my parents… but I know somehow that they would've been happy that you two filled that hole in my life."

"Your hours spent helping me on schoolwork and life problems were times that I cherished your compassion to me. You are always there to give a helping hand whenever I need it and I appreciate that greatly." Harry's own words came directly from his heart and soul wanting the Weasleys to know how important they were to him. "I need your help more than ever." for he needed everyone's support in order to gain the victory.

"We'll be happy to help any way we can Harry." Harry smiled truly grateful to them both, then Arthur opened up his arms a bit signaling Harry to come to them both. He moved in between them into a tight hug, it felt like a true family hug. Harry closed his eyes a for a brief moment imagined his own parents giving him the hug, he pulled away from them and smiled once more "Thank you."

"You took your time getting back little brother." Harry heard the oh too familiar voice behind him, his eyes quickly seeing double. He couldn't help but smirk at them both "Well I was quite busy you two." Fred and George chuckled amongst themselves "We know, we were just trying to diffuse the tension."

"Right." Harry said quickly nodding, Fred grinned at the speckled boy in front of him "Don't worry Harry we contacted some old Quidditch buddies to aid in our little endeavor." Turning his head Harry showed them his confused expression but happily George added to his brother's comment "Yeah even dear old Wood has come out of retirement."

"Retirement?" Harry asked having not heard from Oliver Wood since his departure from the school and the team. The looks they were giving made it seem like they clearly knew more than he did "Yeah he was stuck working at a desk job to pay for his playing fees… so tragic." George bent his head down in sadness., Fred nodded "Indeed and we also heard you met Firenze a while back he's going to help to."

The memory of how that Centaur had saved him back in his first year was something he never forgot and it warmed him to know he had more allies helping him "That's great guys thanks so much." The two of them just laughed amongst themselves, it was amazing that even in the most darkest of times they could always find a reason to smile or laugh "No problem brother, just do us both a favor and kick that old baldheaded no nose racist back to where he belongs."

Harry nodded "Will do. I have to go now guys, see you later?" he said in hopes that it would keep their tone happy and hopeful. They gave him a small hug that wasn't a step into Hermione's territory but it meant a lot to Harry. Fred grinned and gave him a thumbs up "You can count on it Harry, we'll stockpile some fireworks to celebrate your victory in the grandest way possible."

Harry walked away from the others and made his way up towards the Grand Staircase before Dean stopped him. He seemed quite happy about something "Harry, Hermione was telling me about a brilliant plan." he looked oddly at Dean as if he had just told him something he already knew. Turning to Hermione she spoke "Yeah well we might not have the sword but the basilisk should still be in the chamber of secrets."

Piecing what she was saying together Harry nodded confirming her plans "Right… oh that's brilliant! Go do it!" he spoke rather quickly turning away from them ready to head out but then Hermione caught his hand pulling him towards her. Within seconds she had brought him to a kiss one that filled their hearts with much emotion.

Pulling away she leaned their foreheads together "Good luck." she whispered to him knowing he didn't need it but it made her feel at ease knowing he had help in any way he needed. Harry chuckled reading her mind through her voice, he smiled at her "That's what you're here for." A sad smile appeared on her face knowing she would be sending her love to war, lifting their heads she looked at him lovingly and spoke "Go…"

Harry makes a mad dash towards the other side of the school thinking that maybe the library has some answers for him. He did not stop as crowds of students went past him, he pushed them aside knowing that they were in panic but he didn't have time to waste. Hermione looked on at him with much worry but she knew that he could get things done. Dean appeared by her side and reminded her of the plan, they went off on their own way.

Neville walked with McGonagall extremely puzzled at what she just recently told him "Let me get this straight Professor you're actually giving us permission to do this? Destroy school property?" the older witch did not look back at him as she continues forward with the others "That it correct Longbottom and there will be no repercussions in you doing so."

An indescribable joy came over him being told to do something that normally would have him in an early grave by his grandmother "Wicked." He breathed but his curiosity compelled him once again "We're going to destroy the bridge make it go boom?" he asked in a somewhat comedic tone but that didn't surprise the people around them instead it was the one word straight answer that McGonagall gave him "Boom!"

"How on earth are we going to do that?" Neville quickly thought about the many ways that the bridge could be taken down thinking she had a very specific idea. "You should consult Mr. Finnegan I believe he has a history of making things go boom." Seamus grinned widely at the mention for years he would tell them off about that but he has grown to embrace his unplanned expertise "I can bring it down for sure Nev."

"I don't doubt that all mate." Neville said walking away with Seamus out to the wooden bridge. "That's the spirit now go on." McGonagall pulled her robes up a bit making it easier to make her way down the stairs to the doors towards the courtyard. After keeping a good pace Minerva finally stopped and turned to her fellow educators a few inches out of the doors.

Harry moved about crowds of students heading up a flight of stairs was like fighting a wave it was difficult. His mind searching for any book he had encountered in the library that could possibly help him in his quest. "Harry!" he heard someone call out to him, some students moved in a pack somewhat pinning him to the railing as he tried to go up. Looking over his shoulder he saw it to be Luna calling out to him "Luna not now I'm too busy."

"But Harry?" Luna pushed on tailing right behind Harry, she knew things that he didn't and she was desperate to tell him. "Luna please maybe later okay?" Harry said thinking whatever Luna wants is probably irrelevant to the big picture that is the battle. Luna tried to call out to him once more but her frustration boiled inside of her until it finally bursted "Harry Potter you listen to me right now!"

Harry held onto the railing with his hands but they struggled in shock of her outburst that he would not have expected in a thousand years. Her eyes carrying a rare glow of fire inside her that she was about to show him. "It's bad enough that Ron isn't here anymore but I will do right in his memory." Harry looked at her confused "What are you talking about Luna?" she moved closer to him and titled her head to the side "You won't find your answers in the direction your headed but I know where you can find true answers."

McGonagall looked on at Slughorn who had grown weary at the whip of the Carrows for as long as he did. "You know what we must do Horace, we need to give Mr. Potter all the time he needs." She spoke trying to keep his hopes up and at the here and now, he weakly nodded agreeing "Right… Minerva."

"We cannot hold back You Know Who for too late." Flitwick expressed his worries about their plan and his own secret fears that weren't spoken. "But that doesn't mean we cannot delay him Filius. And his name is Voldemort… you better use it because he is coming for all of us this night and we shall not fear him." Flitwick nodded walking with Horace to their own separate spots creating somewhat of a triangle amongst themselves. But Minerva knew that Flitwick wasn't right to a point, so she needed some insurance to back them up.

"Piertotum Locomotor!" her voice echoed throughout the school like a powerful breeze sweeping the stone walls. For a few minutes nothing truly happened until the magic had fully engulfed the intended target, in a loud bang a warrior statue jumped from its place to the floor below. It looked up at the wizards and witches before many more followed suit. Soon more and more bangs could be heard as more statues came from the different floors down the grand staircase "Hogwarts is threatened, the school and its students are in danger. Man the boundaries protect us! Do your duty to our school!"

A shiver of joy came about McGonagall having wanted to say those words ever since she read about it as a student. She instinctually expressed her joy out loud "I've always wanted to use that spell." The only other person beside her was Molly Weasley and she was still mesmerized by the mass of statues being set to protect them "I can see why."

"Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello inimicum." With the power of the older wizards their beams of magic created pieces of the shield that connected with one another to form a sort of protective dome around the school and its inhabitants. The students didn't pay much attention to it but to those who did they were given a special thing that was rare to them before Harry's return to the castle and that thing was Hope.

The forest was teaming with much activity, the leaves crunched under boots and he branches were pushed aside. Snatchers climbed up the hill and into position, one stopped and marveled at the vastness of the shield around the castle. Taking of his hat he ran his fingers through his red hair in disbelief, before quickly putting it back on when other Snatchers came around him. He looked about and was thankful none of them saw his suspicious behavior.

Harry and Luna walked into an unusually empty corridor near the Ravenclaw tower. She took a few steps ahead of him before turning to Harry "If you're to find her, you'll find her down there. She likes to be here often." Noticing her tone of voice and position Harry questioned her "Aren't you coming with me?"

Luna slowly shook her head at him "No, I think it's best if you two talk alone. It will be different if I were there, also she's very shy." Not wanting to question her, he took her word for it and made his way forward trying to spot something out and about. Moving his head he couldn't see anything from the ceiling or the paintings but then suddenly it started to grow chilly in temperature. Harry nearly jumped at the sudden appearance of a barely visible ghost in front of him, he took steps towards the ghost until it heard him and it turned around revealing a female "You're the grey lady, the ghost of ravenclaw's tower."

"I do not answer to that horrid name." she said angrily flying off to another part of the hallway, Harry quickly ran up to catch up with her "No don't go! I'm sorry, sorry… Helena that's your name right? Helena Ravenclaw." From the look she gave him both with surprise and fear told him he was right, she raised her hand to her shoulder in a sort of defensive posture and spoke once again "How do you know that?"

Remembering that Luna had just told him that she was a shy person Harry brought her up to stay on even ground "I'm a friend of Luna's. And she thought you might be able to help me with my situation." He spoke truthfully but his words were met with mixed looks on Rowena's face "Luna is kind, unlike so many of the others. But she is wrong, I cannot help you…" she flew away once again but this time out of the reach of Harry.

Harry took hold of a beam near her "Wait! I only seek to destroy it. I just need to know how." He secretly hoped she wouldn't move anymore because he had already done much running to get there. Looking at her she looked paused as if he had said something to create conflict within her "That's what you want too? Isn't it, Helena?" he asked hoping that it was so they could achieve the same goal. But then a rush filled Harry making him hide behind a wall. Harry raised his hand to his scar the pain was surging from it "He's close."

The Dark Lord had arrived climbing a nearby hill with his army of darkness behind him, the sight of the school made Voldemort smile marveling at it once more before he called for its destruction. Bellatrix cackled beside her master feeling the excitement of the impending mayhem that she was going to cause within the grounds of the school. "Bellatrix?" spoke the dark lord in a sharp whisper to the witch beside him.

"Yes my lord?" she spoke bowing her head down to him, his eyes returning to the school with so much anger in his eyes that it made appear red "Burn it to the ground." With his command Bellatrix grinned and spun around to the other death eaters and waved her arms about "Fire!" they did as commanded shooting many spells towards the school in a barrage. The dark lord looked on a waiting to hear the cries of the students within.

As the spells made their descent down to the castle they seem to have been struck by something. Looking closer the dark lord saw there was sizzle of a shield around the school that his follower's spells had struck making him lose his grin. "Fire again." he spoke in a somewhat frustrated tone to Bellatrix who returned to her previous action making the death eaters fire another barrage at the school.

"A boy with a strange name swore the same as you, but he lied." Harry didn't need to think to know who she was talking about. The dark lord who made her mother's possession one of evil is the best guess in the world "Tom Riddle? He lied to many people and he's done many…"

The mention of his name caused Helena to suddenly appear in front of Harry yelling in anger "I know what he's done! I know who he is! He defiled my mother's diadem with dark magic!" she looked as if she had been touched by dark magic as well but it was just the anger that surged through her. When she calmed down a bit Harry spoke once more "I can destroy it once and for all, only if you tell me if it can be destroyed by… basilisk venom." she stopped in the air, Harry hoped she did because she knew something "You do know that don't you Helena?"

"Dark magic is vulnerable to such things such as basilisk venom… and my mother's diadem has been infused with it so yes it is." the look she carried on her face told Harry she spoke the truth wanting the torment of her family to end "Thank you."

Harry ran down the stairs avoiding much of the students who were chatting about themselves in panic. Some even proved terrified hugging the railings or sticking to the walls in fear knowing that the shield could not protect them forever. Harry could hear second years cower in fear but he had to push on to end their misery.

The dark lord paced back down the hill a bit contemplating a plan around the shield that would allow them to attack the school. "It seems like they got the upper hand here master." Turning quickly the dark lord snarled at Pettigrew who yelped at the action of his master. "Do you question my power wormtail?" his words slithered through the air as his hand caressed his wand eager to use it. Pettigrew fell back cowering at the feet of his master knowing he had done wrong "Of course not master you are the most powerful wizard to have lived."

"That is correct… let's have a demonstration of such power." Voldemort grinned before thrusting his wand towards Pettigrew making him fall to the ground. The dark lord laughed evilly as he commanded the hand that he grew back for Pettigrew to strangle him to death. It was a curious sight it was as if the hand wasn't moving but the body squirmed and fidgeted until there was no movement at all. "Keep firing! Or you will join him!" the dark lord called out to his forces instilling more fear amongst them.

Eruptions could be heard even though they were muffled by the shield, Kingsley walked in haste with Remus to an opening at a specific side of the castle. "Tell Professor McGonagall that Remus and I have this side of the castle taken care of Colin." The young boy he was speaking to nodded his head quickly "Yes sir."

Colin had made his way to give McGonagall the news but was halted briefly by Kingsley "On second thought tell her we might need two or more wands up here." Unsure if they could truly hold this side from the dark lord's followers Kingsley asked to put his mind in some ease. Colin nodded once more "Right away." and was quickly off down the stairs.

Kingsley and Remus stared blankly at the shield being bombarded knowing that it was a matter of time before their defenses would fall. Feeling quite poetic Remus spoke a phrase "The quality of one's conviction is what determines success not the number of followers." Kingsley quickly turned to the man beside him intrigued by his words "Who said that phrase?" he said as if expecting some wise wizard from a history book of sorts but Remus kept it blunt "I did just now."

The twins looked on at the barrage it was amazing how they looked like fireworks which was a symbol celebration but these ones were meant to kill them instead. George turned to his brother who was still looking about "You okay Freddie?" he asked nudging him on the shoulder. Fred chuckled a bit smiling at his brother assuring him "Yeah and you Georgie?"

"I would be lying if I didn't feel anything right now." his ears filled with the sounds of small explosions happening around them. Fred put an arm on his brother's shoulder "I know what you mean twin telepathy and all but everything will be alright our brother will find a way to defeat baldy." George smiled back at him about to make a joke "Would that count as saying his name?"

"Maybe but it should be his name, the one he chose for himself sounded like someone miswrote moldy." Thinking about it Fred realized his brother had a point "Bastard you're right." The both of them laughed which padded the situation only for a little bit of time. George looked back onto the shield and felt his throat dry "Let's keep our heads up alright?"

A cheeky smile appeared on Fred's face quickly thinking of a reply "And our ears open?" His finger pointing to the hole on the ear which made George shake his head at him "Cheeky." He thought he was getting too cocky for his own good "Still better looking especially after the scars I will get today, Chicks dig scars."

Fred looked oddly at his brother knowing quite well that there was only one girl that his brother ever fancied in their years at Hogwarts "Who Angelina?" a wide smile appeared on his face confirming that he was indeed right "Yeah I reckon she does." Seeing him get so mushy made teasing him all too tempting "You know I went to the ball with her remember."

"Yeah but you did that to prove to little ones how easy it was and besides that was one night." He was indeed right Fred did ask her out to the ball to prove to Ronniekins and Harry that it wasn't too difficult to ask a girl out to the ball. Looking past his words he saw a genuine expression on his face "Thinking long term?"

George smiled knowing that his brother could read him quite well, "Yeah… how about you Freddie?" he asked turning to his brother who was never the one to settle down while he still had some youth in him. Fred thought about it hard not knowing many people during their time at school and girls rarely came to the joke shop anyway. But there was a closeness that could not be matched with his old Quidditch teammates, so a smile appeared on his face when he finally thought of a face "I don't know yet maybe… Alicia."

George raised his eyebrows and his eyes looked ready to pop out in surprise "Spinnet? She's a feisty one if I remember." Fred laughed and shrugged his shoulders knowing that quite well as well "Yeah I like a challenge you know." He was always the more daring of the two or that's what he likes to think of himself as "Well she will be a handful that's for sure."

Fred played a ticking clock in his head as if there was a countdown to their upcoming battle with the darkness. In order to get them pumped up he came up with something they both loved "Still remember the Wheeze's rhyme?" George looked at his brother as if he was talking crazy "Duh brother we made it up."

"One means half the trouble." George started smirking at his brother to continue with the next phrase "There's nothing better than double." The phrase obviously referring to them two, George raised his hand to his hair "With hair as red as the sun." then in unison they spoke the final phrase "Just two dudes ready to bring the fun!" they laughed amongst themselves once again feeling a rush of adrenaline they high fived "Yes!"

"For Ron." Fred looked at his brother and felt it right to mention the brother they had just been told they have lost as a rally call. George understood what he was doing and smiled at him raising a fist up in the air to show they will fight their hardest for him "For that little bugger."

Arthur Weasley expressed a sad smile towards his two sons, handing their lives to fate pained him. Especially two boys who had more light and laughter than anyone in the world could ever hope to match. Bill noticed this and put a reassuring hand on his father's shoulder in which he nodded in reply.

Neville looked on at the barrage from the bridge his thoughts repeating in his head hoping they would not find a way to break through the defense. If they did then all chaos would break forth unto the castle and surely death would follow. "Good thing that shield is up ain't it Nev?" he looked down the side of the bridge to see his friend grinning at him.

"Not really Seamus, now your explosion would be a controlled one." he yelled down to Seamus who shook his head at him "Tosser!" Seamus called out laughing planting the second to last charge at the bottom of the bridge, Neville laughed a bit turning his attention back to the forest in front of the bridge. He tensed up when he saw many figures appear from the woods way too many than he can take alone "Ha-ha look boys an appetizer before the main course." Scabior spoke out about Neville to his men, to keep his men's feelings high and lower Neville's.

He had recognized Scabior from the many wanted posters he was a part of, Neville swallowed hard unsure about his situation. Scabior waved his wand pointing to a group of snatchers to his left as if signaling them to go first. The first wave ran screaming and roaring amongst themselves making Neville raise his wand deciding who to attack first. But they didn't get far much to his relief as they disintegrated at the borders of the shield, Scabior looked surprised and defeated.

Neville grinned with glee "Yeah that's right! You and who's army!" he called out nonchalantly at the snatchers waving his arms about. They all looked at him oddly; Neville had too much energy in him now to just say one phrase "Can't touch this!" he couldn't help himself but after he spoke he feared he spoke too much that might cost him.

Hermione and Dean passed students who were rushing to safety, she spotted Harry and called out to him "Harry!" he ran to her eager to tell her the news he had learned "Yeah the tiara… I mean the diadem is vulnerable to the basilisk fang…. Rowena told me herself." Hermione grew curious who Rowena was that he was referring too, but when the realization of the connection came to her she felt dumbfounded "Rowena Ravenclaw?"

Harry had read her expression and was amused but he didn't have the time to tell her the entire story "I'll tell you later… wait why are you guys here?" he asked quickly remembering that they should be getting a basilisk fang by now not at this part of the castle. Hermione explained their situation to him "Well remember Neville said that all the passageways were blocked off… so was the girl's bathroom entrance that you told me about."

Looking about Harry recognized where they were at and a grin appeared on his face putting the pieces together "So you're heading to the room of requirement to think of a passageway to the Chamber, that's brilliant." in his excitement he hugged Hermione who returned it, Dean smiled at the two. The three of them then looked to the entrance of the room of requirement and thought of the entrance to the chamber of secrets and when the gates appeared they pushed through them.

Harry had expected to recognize where they were but everything seemed out of place, instead of a somewhat ceremonial cave it was room full of things. Many things over the years, this was probably a place for storage that the school used when it was done with things. They marveled at the magical stacks of different things that clung together to form small mountains in a chain.

Hermione groaned to herself thinking it might be ages before they can find the entrance to the chamber of secrets with all this stuff. Harry took a few more steps forward until he arrived at a clearing where at that moment he realized they weren't alone. "Going somewhere Potter." came an all too familiar voice from behind him.

"Draco…." Harry said bitterly not wanting to deal with him now, turning around he saw that he had backup in Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. Speaking his mind Harry was surprised that Crabbe and Goyle was still around to play piggy back on Draco, guessing Blaise was their new recruit. They all had their wands set on him, Goyle seemed especially eager to fight "We're here to stop you…"

Harry rolled his eyes at him "Tell me something I don't know Draco." Following the voices Hermione and Dean appeared beside him dividing the Slytherin's wands. Draco glared at Harry "I want my wand back Potter." Harry lifted the wand in his hands to examine it once more, his real wand was still cracked and wasn't fully healed to where he could use it. So Draco's wand would do just fine for the time being, lifting his eyes he called out to Malfoy "You're going to have to win its allegiance back. It's mine now."

Frustrated Draco yelled back at him "Fine I will!" Harry saw the brief hesitation he had the same way he acted back at the manor, maybe he could use that to his advantage and stop this before anything starts. "Really? You hesitated to give me up at the manor and I know you will hesitate now. Draco it's not too late, you can just walk away from all this."

"Enough talk! You're dead Potter!" Goyle called out casting spells at them causing them to scatter to dodge them. Harry casted back at them stunning Crabbe's shoulder but it wasn't his casting arm so he could still fire spells at them. Goyle helped his friend move a bit seeing this Hermione casted "Bombarda!" to a stack near them causing them to fall from the impact. Draco looked about unsure if he should fire back Harry's words falling heavily on him.

Blaise took Crabbe and they fell back to a better spot as Dean and Harry pressed on. "Stupefy!" they both casted at them with most of their spells missing only mere inches from the Slytherins' faces. They crouched down to some cover and casted in session against the others. Draco in fear of being ridiculed by his friends started casting as well.

Things changed quickly when Goyle got ballsy and started casting Confringo around them. The spell made many things scatter and combust all around them. Harry tugged at Hermione to move to a better spot, Dean followed them after casting "Aguamenti!" casting a powerful wave of water at Draco and Goyle disorienting them for a bit. They fell back near a stack of chairs and exposed wall, Harry hid behind a turn table casting back at Draco who appeared across from him.

Hermione thought of the entrance to the chamber and saw a door in a nearby wall forming. She looked at it curiously until she realized it was a solid door "Harry, it's the entrance… its open." She breathed taking Harry's attention only having noticed the door appear behind them. "Go! I'll buy you some time."

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Hermione said defiantly, knowing that she was going to do that Harry nodded at Dean who quickly stood and took Hermione pulling her towards the door. The door that sensed they were coming opened slightly to allow them to enter while providing cover. Harry gave her a small smile before returning spells to his foes at the other end of the room. "Petrificus Totalus!" he casted down range hoping someone would get hit by it.

Hermione resisted against Dean's hold over her not wanting to leave Harry to fend off the Slytherins by himself. But Harry pleaded with his eyes to Dean telling him to take her, the gates closed in front of her and Dean. When she finally broke free from him she slammed her fists onto the door "No! Damn you Harry!" she punched the door a few times to release her anger but when she cooled down enough Dean ended his silence "Hermione we have to go, Harry wants us to get that basilisk fang thing."

She turned to Dean and hesitated arguing with him but then in the end he was right, lowering her head she nodded and continue onwards to the entrance of the chamber. The giant stone circle that had serpents on it just as Harry had described it to her after she was petrified. Sighing she walked up to the door and spoke the parseltongue she remembered him speak. When the serpents locks started unlocking Hermione sighed once more knowing she had done it right, Dean looked astonished at her "You know Harry talks in his sleep as well?" she just turned to him with an odd look.

"You're going to die here Potter!" Goyle called out to Harry angrily, Harry thought to himself that he obviously beat Draco in the I hate Harry fan club. Lifting his head a bit he swore he heard him cast a crucio spell his way, man what was with him did Crabbe not ask him to the yule ball or something? "See you get past this!" Goyle casts the fiendfyre spell causing fire snakes to spur from his wand. Hearing and feeling the heat from where he was Harry shook his head "Well that's just great." Harry said bitterly dodging more of the spells that were thrown his way.

They both entered the long abandoned Chamber of Secrets, a chill went down Hermione's spine amazed at how every detail that Harry spoke of to her were true. Dean looked around quite interested and terrified at the same time, there was a huge light that lit up the chamber showing of the snake statues at the sides. "Salazar Slytherin really likes his snakes." Dean spoke without thinking still looking about.

Knowing they didn't have time to waste Hermione jogged towards the long skeleton of the Basilisk that was slain by Harry. She looked at the stone face and saw marks of where their battle took place; it was so easy to picture the fight in her mind. Examining the teeth of the deceased snake Hermione decided to pull one of the front fangs because that's where the venom would be heavily concentrated at. She squatted and lowered her hand towards the teeth that surprisingly looked somewhat sharp with little to no decay.

"Blimey! I can't believe Harry killed that thing when he was like twelve years old." Hermione glared at Dean who nearly caused her to have a heart attack "Right… sorry." he apologized biting his lip nervously. Hermione tugged at the tooth about three times until it finally gave way from the skeleton, she held it up high and laughed with Dean.

But then they heard what sounded like cogs turning about echo around the chamber, the both of them turned slowly to the stone face of Salazar Slytherin and saw his mouth slowly opening "Dean." He kept his eyes on the mouth as it kept lowering "Yeah?" she tapped him on the shoulder once "Run." He nodded before joining her on a full on sprint as water came gushing from the mouth of the stone face. "Nev said they had traps at the school I don't think he also knew about the one down here."

"Let's hurry Dean!" Hermione told him making him climb the ladder first, she eyed the huge wave of water in fear. Glancing back at him she saw that there was enough space for her to start climbing so she did. Wasting no time she made her way up as fast as she could squealing when the huge wave crashed against the walls beside her. Dean helped her up and they both made their way out of the chamber, Hermione speaking parstletongue to close the gate as they rejoined Harry.

"Harry!" she called out to him taking his attention he throws the diadem to her and she jumps up into the air slightly to catch it with her left hand. Quickly in a swift motion she raised the basilisk fang high enough to strike strongly onto the diadem, she hit her mark dead center at the jewel. The diadem started to shake violently in her hands remembering what happened to the ring she threw the diadem away to the fire allowing it be consumed by it.

"Dean! Get those brooms beside you!" Harry called out; Dean turned and tossed the both of them brooms before he mounted his own. "Let's go! Hurry!" Dean and Hermione nodded flying up and towards the entrance where they came avoiding any fire snakes that tried to stop them. Harry shifted his broom the side avoiding falling burning books from a mountain stack, he felt like pushing his broom further to get to the entrance faster but then a plea caught his ear.

Draco and his friends had climbed up a mountain of things in hopes of escaping the fire and their death. Crabbe wasn't that lucky, Goyle quickly lost control of the fire and Crabbe was the first victim to his fire snakes. The remaining three tugged at chair legs, desks and lamps anything they could grip to help them up. But in between all that climbing Goyle had lost his footing on a desk and he fell to his death. Draco glanced downwards to see that the guy he knew for years was gone, Blaise urged him to continue upwards and he did. The only thing left for them to stand on was a table at the very top, they kept their eyes down at the fire with fear taking over them.

"We can't just leave them here!" Harry called out at the two of them, Hermione and Dean nodded knowing that they could not live with themselves allowing them to die. They turned around "If we survive this somehow, I would just like you both to know that I'm glad I kept my distance from your yearly adventures." Dean joked to keep the mood light even though they're in a life or death situation.

They flew right beside them and hovered there to give them time to mount the brooms "Draco give me your hand!" Harry called out to him and he did hopping on behind him. Blaise got in with Dean and they both rode off with Hermione leading the way to the exit. Harry pushed the broom as hard as it could go but then he saw the fire had reached the entrance, luckily Hermione was with them she casted a spell that parted the fire long enough for them to jump out.

Some of them landed roughly to the floor as the door closed but Hermione had caught sight of fiery faces of the dark lord screaming at them before they shut for good. Harry falls to a nearby wall and clings onto it with his back as his scar burns with Voldemort's anger. He is once again forced to look into the dark lord's mind, the feelings and power is overwhelming he can feel his anger and frustration but in there is also a fear that he didn't find till now. Maybe because he knew he was close to the end but his frustration grew from his elder wand not performing as much as he needed. He needed answers and fast, Harry saw flashes of a boat and paddles concluding that he was seeing the boat house and somehow the dark lord was heading there.

"Harry…?" Hermione's voice brought him back to where he was, looking up he saw the worried expression on her face. Harry took a minute to regain his breath as it was staggered "He's scared… afraid. The boat house… Mione." Harry said weakly but it was enough for her to understand what he meant. She turned to Dean who was looking at Harry as well and spoke "Thanks Dean now go on and help the others." Dean nodded sprinting away; Hermione walked over and helped Harry up.

Voldemort felt his body lose another portion of his strength and he could feel himself weakening. His frustration boiled towards his wand making his push his wand towards the shield in anger. A strong beam flowed from the tip of his elder wand creating a powerful gust of wind that nearly pushed the death eaters of their feet. The beam was so powerful the shield began to crack and the grounds started to shake around them.

There was a halt in everything as everyone felt the ground shake violently, looking out of windows and cracks everyone watched in horror as the shield fell apart. The pieces of the shield falling like burning leaves into nothing, Ginny's breath hitched knowing that death was coming for them all. "No…." she breathed turning to Neville who had just noticed the shield disappearing, fearing for his life Ginny called out to him "Neville!"

Hearing her scream he alerted Seamus below him "Get clear now!" he yelled at the top of his lungs to make sure his friend heard it. Seamus nodded and sprinted up back to the castle with Nigel Wolpert by his side ready to cast at the snatchers if they came to close to them.

"Looks like your little zapper is gone boy." Scabior told Neville sending chills to him knowing what was to come. Looking with his eyes around at all the faces that would be running at him with their wands was enough for him to run now but he didn't he stood his ground "Seamus do it!" he called out to his friend behind him.

Seamus looked at his friend as if he had grown another head "But you're not clear yet!" he yelled back at him hoping he would find sense in what he was saying. But Neville just angrily yelled back "Just do it Seamus!" the Irish Gryffindor scrunched up his face trying to rationalize what he was trying to do. Ginny looked at the huge mass of snatchers that readied themselves to come at the school, she tapped him and nodded as if giving Seamus permission.

"Charge!" Scabior called out while taking the first steps himself towards the bridge in full sprint. Seamus ignited the trigger and as soon as Neville heard the first explosion he was off back to them. Ginny watched it all Neville fighting back the death eaters that were on his tail and the fuses lighting and exploding beneath him. The supports started to break from the uneven weight and the bridge finally started to fall apart but with Neville's pace he wasn't going to make it. Fear took hold of Ginny as she nearly took a few steps towards the bridge herself.

"Stupefy!" Neville casted behind him knowing quite well that he was losing running room, turning around every so often to cast spells at his pursuers he noticed that one was pretty close to him which scared Neville into running faster. But sadly he wasn't that fast, he felt his foot touch nothing but air and loud roar of an explosion and then he fell his arms flailing for anything to cling onto.

"Neville!" Ginny screamed having watched him seem to fall to his death, she shook her head slowly not believing that he was gone. There was a two minute silence before his voice cut through the air "Ginny! Seamus! I can't hold on forever mate." Seamus raised his head curious if he was going crazy. Walking over to the remaining part of the bridge they saw Neville below mere inches from where they were.

He held onto a splintered piece of wood that seemed to be able to withstand his weight, Seamus grinned happily "Nev you wanker." he joked giving a small laugh before going to his knees to be able to lend a hand to his friend "Give me your hand pal." Neville did just that but he felt something at his leg looking down he saw a snatcher had somehow made his way to him. At first his first instinct was to kick him off but he was worrying about his life too much to do so.

"You might need some help old pal." Neville told Seamus who motioned for the other students near him to come and help. Ginny looked down to see if the danger had been taken care of but tensed up when she saw the snatcher clinging onto Neville. In a defensive stance she points her wand at the snatcher ready to jinx him to oblivion if needed.

Neville grunts as he is tugged by his one hand up by three students at once, but it wasn't only him it was also the snatcher that they had to pull. Once both of them were safe from falling to the their deaths Ginny poked her wand at the snatcher who had his identity hidden with all his clothing "Whoever you are don't move or I will hex you."

The snatcher looked up at her seeing the fire in her eyes not doubting that she would do it. He shook his head and started unrolling his scarf "No you won't." Ginny's grip on her wand started to shake as more and more of the snatcher was revealed to her. His words repeating in her head sounding somewhat familiar to her, once the hat came off shocked expressions appeared on everyone's faces that saw who it was. Ginny's knees felt weak as she started to sob uncontrollably at the sight of the red hair.

Neville looked confused at the sight in front of him "But Harry said you were dead…" Seamus nodded helping with his statement. "Well I was for a little while but how I got here is a long story, come on sis you can't fight that bald bastard with a face like that." Ginny laughed slightly giving her brother a tight hug. Ron smiled onto his sister's shoulder happy to see her as well, he looked up at Neville and Seamus "Where are Harry and Hermione?"

Seamus glanced at the castle "There in there somewhere, each doing something important that can help us win." his voice expressed his hope in his friends. Ron stood with Ginny "I have to find them help in any way I can." Neville walked up to him shaking his head "Good luck finding them in all the chaos Ron, first let's rejoin the others and help fight off the death eaters." Ron nodded at him joining his sister and friends towards the courtyard.

The courtyard was a massive battleground where many of the battles were fought. Rubble and debris from the castle littered the surrounding area, many dark creatures had infiltrated the grounds but those that didn't were fend off by McGonagall at the bridge. All the creatures of the forest weren't against Harry's cause, Firenze a loyal centaur stood high against the dark forces around him.

Near him was Katie Bell accompanied by Lee Jordan who fought by her side after returning to Hogwarts with Fred and George. Lee although not an experienced duelist couldn't control the thrill that filled him "This is more exciting than any Quidditch match!" he spoke out making his joy known to Katie who looked at him oddly "Please don't tell me your commentating Lee." The boy just shrugged his shoulders at her in reply "I can't even tell myself anymore."

The ground shook from where she stood, it did so much that it caused her to lose her balance and fall to the ground just missing a curse by a hair. Looking around for the source of such a force her eyes grew wide when she saw two more giants making their way towards the courtyard. Looking around she got up and ran to cover so she wouldn't be interrupted when she casted "Periculum!" Katie shot red sparks high into the air with her wand calling Wood's air forces as planned.

At a nearby storage tower Oliver Wood handed more brooms to the quidditch players who were willing to fight. The bright red light took his attention "That's the signal okay everyone, mount your brooms and wands out!" he called out orders to them as he mounted his own broom. "Let's go!" he said as a rallying call in which everyone around him started roaring towards, they flew in great speed towards the courtyard and started a bombardment of spells. They were successful in immobilizing a few death eaters on their first run, but then Oliver saw the greater danger in the giants and flew towards them with two at his tail.

"Aim for the legs! Use Sectumsempra!" he called out to the Quidditch players behind him who nodded back at him, the first giant was oblivious to their plan and was easily taken down by Wood casting the spell at its legs causing it to fall from the bridge. The other two giants now were on in their plan grabbing debris and started to throw it at them. "Watch out Holly! Peter!" he warned his friends while dodging them himself.

Oliver flew under the bridge and casted reducto onto the side closest to the giant who was lifting a large piece of debris causing him to stagger. "Holly now!" Oliver called out to his friend who heard him and flew in cutting its legs immobilizing it for good. The final giant got angry and flew into a rage grabbing a nearby post and started swinging as if it was using a beater bat. Not expecting this Peter flew right into its swing and the impact caused him to lose consciousness and fall of his broom down the bridge "Peter!" Oliver yelled in horror.

Feeling anger fuel him now Oliver pushed his broom to its max speed and made quick slashes at the giant's legs until it was on its knees. It roared in pain but Oliver was too angry at the loss of his friend he flew back and casted a confringo spell onto its head exploding it and instantly killing it. The headless body fell with a thud and Holly flew to Wood and gave him a sympathetic look "Ollie…" she said sadly.

He shook away his tears and motioned his head back to the others who flew barrages against the many death eaters and dark creatures below. Holly nodded and rejoined the others with Oliver ruling the skies and trying to keep the advantage to their side.

Parvati ran through the courtyard after hearing a plea for help at the other side of the battle, having won her own battle she wasn't preoccupied to not accept the plea. When she arrived she found that Zacharias Smith was stuck under some rubble. "Running away were you?" she asked somewhat bitterly thinking about leaving him there, Zacharias looked up at her with much fear in his eyes "Please! I'm begging you help me!" he pleaded to her until Parvati sighed and gave in. No doubt he was trying to flee before all the fighting escalated but got trapped like a mouse in a mouse trap.

She tried lifting at first but the column seemed too heavy for the both of them. So she took a few steps back "You're not leaving me are you!?" cried out Zacharias in which Parvati rolled her eyes "No I'm not even though you don't deserve my help coward." She shook her head in annoyance of him then casted the wingardium leviousa spell lifting the column and tossing it aside. But all the ruckus had attracted some dangerous company in Fenrir Greyback.

The Werewolf snarled at the two of them in his head he marked them as easy prey. He dispatched the teacher that he fought with and instantly pounced towards the two of them. Parvati hadn't become aware of him until it was too late, the last thing that could be heard was a scream amongst the fighting.

Harry and Hermione had arrived nearby running down the stairs while dispatching death eaters hand in hand. Hermione stopped halfway breaking loose from Harry's grip turning to a group of second years cornered by a death eater "Petrificus Totalus!" their cowering cries were silenced when the death eater fell limp. She smiled knowing they were safe before jogging over back to Harry who was mesmerized by the war and destruction he saw past the doors. Hearing Hermione behind him and a death eater nearby Harry pushed her back using his other hand as anchor stopping her mere inches from a cruciatus curse.

He looked around for the best way past this and to the boat house, but couldn't find a big enough clearing so he just ran towards the middle where the fighting was the scarcest. They made their way to the middle with little to no effort but then a huge column came crashing in front of them causing them trouble. Quickly looking about Harry jumped through an exposed wall and into the walkway with Hermione behind him.

"Come at me you little fucks!" came a very familiar voice that Harry hasn't heard in a while. Looking over to where it came from his eyes went wide "Mad eye? Where did Moody come from?" he turned to Hermione who ran with him "I have no clue, I don't think anybody does." she said with a shrug casting at death eaters around them.

Ron spotted his friends and he hesitated calling out to them but then he heard more death eaters apparate near him. But they weren't trained on him they were looking at Moody, Ron ran to try and help him but he was quickly overwhelmed by the overwhelming amount surrounding him. The great auror fell while taking down a few around him, the remaining three turned to Ron who called out to them "Hey! You stupid pricks!" luckily for him Neville and Ginny came to his aid "Not letting you die again today brother." she said with a grin.

Neville casted an impressive leg binding curse to a death eater and Ginny stunned the remaining two. "Go on Ron!" Neville told him, he nodded and ran to rejoin with his friends. The only thing in his way was a huge pile of rubble, he attempted to climb up it but he quickly ran back down. Neville looked at him oddly "Ron? What's wrong?" he asked but Ron kept running "Giant spiders!" turning around his hand shaky at the sight of about twelve spiders the size of them.

They made their way around all the horrors of the battlefield but Hermione saw something that caused her to stop. "No!" Hermione screamed in horror at the sight of Fenrir Greyback feasting on the remains of Parvati. Her eyes were wide open and lifeless, using her emotions to charge up her blast she sent Greyback flying through a pillar and out of sight. She stood there not daring to continue looking at her roomate's body lying there in front of her.

Harry tugged at her hand once again pulling her with him to the staircase that led to the boat house. While running down the boat house Harry could already see two figures appear on the windows and the pain from his scar confirmed his suspicions.


	26. Chapter 26: Severus

The towers were being destroyed by death eaters who were away from the courtyard in hopes of stopping another aerial attack. The only defense they carried were the Weasleys and Kingsley, Remus had left to help out Tonks after the bridge had collapsed. Kingsley and Arthur were inside the castle while the twins fired from the outside, unexpectedly two death eaters apparated behind Arthur trying to catch him off guard.

"Father!" called out a hooded figure who stunned the death eaters behind him, Arthur looked at him oddly until his hood was removed revealing to be Percy one of his sons. Arthur hugged him tightly "I'm so sorry, I've come back to you all…" Arthur comforted his son by patting his head "It's okay son, you're here to help and that's what matters now."

Percy smiled at his father "I also called for Charlie, he's bringing friends to come help." Arthur grinned at his son putting a hand on his shoulder "Brilliant good thinking Percy." he praised his son for his thinking. But as they were talking the two death eaters had shaken free from their stunned effects and attacked them both. Percy was hit with a cruciatus curse that took him to his knees, Arthur took out the other death eater by knocking him against a wall. The death eater not happy to see his friend down casted at Arthur and their beams collided.

"Ron!" Luna called out surprised repelling the spiders that had chased him back to Neville. Ron looked at her with mixed emotions not knowing what she was going to do not knowing if Harry told her anything. She ran straight to him and hugged him tight "You're alright… but Harry said." his face softened a bit "Yeah… he did saw me fall and that's about it." Luna pulled away when Neville cleared his throat reminding them where they were. The both of them raised their wands once again and started firing back at the death eaters around them.

Recovering from the effects of the pained cruciatus curse Percy looked about and saw that a female death eater was overpowering Fred. Rising to his feet against all the pain Percy pushed past his father and charged at the female death eater, his cries alerted her to him being able to cast a spell that hit him but his momentum carried him to her having them both crash against a wall and fall to the floor not moving. Arthur dispatched the death eater he was dueling with, he looked for Percy but when he saw his body he cried out "No!"

Those fighting at the courtyard felt a sudden chill engulf them, looking towards the bridge their eyes flew wide. Dementors by the hordes of them flew like grim reapers over the dead, Katie shook in her place not knowing what to do. Her eyes looked up at a man who stood in front of her, his grey beard confusing her but then she realized it was Abeforth. The old man took a stand and casted a patronus that pulsed a wave of pure happiness with the thought of his sister Ariana pushing them away. Seeing the danger had pasted Katie rejoined the others in battle.

Harry and Hermione quickly made their way to the boat house and almost instantly heard voices from within. They crouched down around a pile of boats outside but they were close enough where they could hear everything. Harry leaned so his eyes could see past the boat, the two shadows stood still amongst themselves.

Snape looked at the dark lord who seemed like he was fighting to release anger that built up over the course of the battle. He stood unshaken not wanting to do anything that will set him off, the dark lord started to move about "You have performed extraordinary magic with the elder wand, my Lord… in a few hours alone surely no one can match your power."

Voldemort looked over at Snape with confusion in his eyes, halting his own pace to lift the wand that was in his hand "No…. I am extraordinary of course but the wand resists me… not allowing me to use the full power of it." Snape knew very well that whenever the dark lord doubted his power he needed a reminder of his power "There is no wand more powerful in wizarding lore; Ollivander himself has said it in more than one occasion."

"Tonight, when the boy comes and he will… it will not fail you. I am sure of it." The mere mention of Potter surged many feelings within the dark lord like fuel to a fire, the prophesize duel between the two weighed heavy on both Harry and Voldemort's mind. Snape glanced over at Nagini who would hiss whenever the dark lord became impatient "It answers to you and to you only…"

The giant snake followed its master closer to Snape, it circled around him as if trapping him as his prey. Voldemort stood closer to him "Does it… Severus?" his words both questioning him and pushing to answer a specific reply "My lord?" Severus spoke hesitantly while allowing the dark lord to elaborate on what he was trying to say.

"Does the wand truly answer to me like you say?" when the dark lord moved past him Snape swallowed hard not liking the situation he was in, Nagini possibly sensing his fear started to hiss "You're a clever man Severus, surely you must know by now… where this wand's loyalty truly lie." His words ending with many thoughts in the air, many of them carrying dangerous intent. Snape seeked to put him at ease "With you… of course my lord who else could it belong to?"

"I can feel it resisting me more and more, the elder wand cannot be used properly if it does not have allegiance to me. The Elder wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner and who was the one who killed that old oaf?" Snape's mind returned to the night where he had slain the old headmaster at the astronomy tower, when he attempted to report to the dark lord that Draco had done it Bellatrix appeared beside him having told him everything "My lord…"

The dark lord came really close to Snape his face glaring at him to be quiet "You killed Dumbledore… Severus, while you live the elder wand cannot truly be mine." Snape froze knowing those words had placed his fate; he glanced down at the snake that circled his cloak. Voldemort walked away from Snape while speaking to him "You've been a faithful servant all these years… you can be sure of that, but only I can live forever no one else can." His eyes poured his intentions to be true, Snape attempted to plea to him but his words were cut short when the dark lord slashed his neck with his wand.

Severus fell back holding onto his neck as blood started to coat his cloak, his back against the window closest to Harry. Voldemort stood above him emotionless as he continued to lash out at him with his own spell Sectumsempra, his arms and legs filled with many cuts that immobilized him to the window. Harry fought the urge to go in there and save him, to stop the horrific scene happening mere inches from him. It is well known that Harry and Snape didn't harbor any positive feelings amongst each other but no man should go out that way.

Voldemort appeared to smile admiring his work and promise for more power, he glanced over at his snake that hissed at him hungrily. The dark lord nodded at it speaking the command that would finish him off "Nagini… kill." within a few seconds loud thuds could be heard as the snake attacked Snape multiple times, thrashing his body against the window and sinking its fangs into any exposed area. Harry made a motion to move but Hermione held his hand, he turned and her expression while in the midst of tears told him to stay put.

When the horrors were over, the dark lord moved about with Nagini petting her for her work at finishing Snape off. Voldemort then apparated away with Nagini leaving Snape there to die, Harry stood slowly checking if he really was gone and from what he could see only Snape was in the boat house. He opened the door with his wand at the ready just in case he had been wrong, but he wasn't he turned to the man gasping for breath and knelt beside him.

He saw him try to move when he realized he was beside him, Harry reached over with his hand to apply pressure to the wound on his neck. Snape looked at him and for the first time did not show any anger or hate in his eyes, deep inside Harry knew why. It was because he was scared, a single tear flowed down his left cheek and he had the strength to speak "Take them."

Harry looked at him oddly not knowing what he was talking about, his hands started moving about "Take them… please." His heart pained at the sight of the man that he held onto, realizing he meant the tear he turned to Hermione asking for something to store it. Harry let go of the wound for a little bit to grab the flask that Hermione had taken out of her bag, he then returned to Snape applying the same pressure on his neck while filling the flask with the tear that formed into a memory strand.

"Take it to the pensive…" Snape said weakly, Harry nodded clenching the flask tightly knowing that it must be something important for him to see. "Look at me… Harry." his body tensed at the sound of his name coming from Snape, he looked at the dying man next to him who had already faced him. "You have your mother's eyes…" he said happily but Harry didn't know why, Snape stared at his eyes for what felt like minutes before turning aside and closing his eyes sighing "Lily…"

Harry stood and took a few steps back from Snape, swallowing hard he spoke "He's gone…" his words felt like it was meant to convince himself that the man next to him was dead. He put the flask away in his jacket for safe keeping but he felt a few stray tears starting to fight not coming out. It didn't take long for Hermione to pull him into a hug that comforted them both, they didn't just cry for Snape but for the others who have died too early in this battle.

A piercing noise attacked their ears like sharp nails on a chalkboard, everyone tried to block it out but it wasn't long before his voice was heard. "You have fought valiantly… but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity with the time I have given you." Many death eaters stopped halfway of their attacks and apparated which saved many of the students who were fighting them.

"Harry Potter stupid boy, on this night you have allowed many to die for you… rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor, join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your true fate. If you will not do this… I shall kill every last woman, man and child who tries to conceal you from me. Choose wisely, boy who lived…" Harry took in the words carefully contemplating a lot, Hermione looked at him worried about him and what he was thinking.

Neville helped Luna up who was fell moments before when two death eaters had attacked them. But like many around them he was amazed when they apparated away "He's called them off." Neville said chuckling a bit not believing that they were given a moment to catch their breath. Ron saw this as an opportunity to reunite with his friends; he made a dash for the stairs "Ron!" Neville called out to him but he was already too far.

Ron stopped dead when he saw his family through the opened doors of the great hall; they seemed to be kneeling down. He entered fearing the worse and his body could not prepare himself from the sight he witnessed. His family one by one hugged the body tight with tears of their own each fighting the reality of a dead relative near their feet. As Ron got closer they didn't turn around at first but they eventually did and their face poured with more tears.

Hermione with Harry made their way back up the stairs and their eyes looked around at all the bodies that still lay dormant at the courtyard. Many of the creatures and bodies will be cleared out in due time Harry thought to himself before ruckus by the Great Hall took his attention. Walking past everything they both saw that many students were rushing about back and forth from the Great Hall. Harry stood in front of the doors just watching everything play out in front of him.

He was bumped into by a Dean who was one of the few who openly helped carry bodies to the Great Hall. What Harry saw felt like a huge punch in the gut, Dean was carrying Nigel who was one of the youngest to have fallen. Harry walked into the great hall and his body couldn't take it, the place where there was so much life was now a place of death and sadness.

Harry followed where Dean had lowered Nigel's body; looking over to another body next to his Harry felt tears form in his eyes recognizing the other body to be Colin Creevey. "They say he was helping some first years escape when he was cornered. And Nigel well he saved Padma's life in the cost of his own." Dean's voice ranged his ears, Harry turned to Padma who had glanced at them at the mention of her name but she was too sad to look their way again. Below her was her sister's body, with the help of Professor Trelawney she covered the body up with a blanket.

"Harry? Who's that?" Hermione asked appearing beside Harry shaking him away from the sight of the bodies to look where she was looking at. Taking a closer look it seemed to be a red head engulfed in the Weasley's arms, when he caught glimpses of the face his mind thought he was playing games with himself. If he really was seeing what he thought he was, Ron would be brushing his hand against his fallen brother.

Hermione tugged at his hand to take steps towards them, Harry's heart still felt heavy at the bodies around him but one from his adoptive family would pain him more. As he got closer he realized the body was in fact Percy with dry blood across his face that Mrs. Weasley was trying to wipe away while weeping. He didn't get a chance to know Percy as well mainly due to him leaving for the ministry most of the time but they did know enough of each other to develop an ache in his heart.

"I'm sorry…." Harry spoke breaking the silence that he and Hermione held behind the Weasleys, Arthur looked at Harry sympathetically "You weren't there Harry, there was nothing that could've been done son." even through all the pain Arthur managed a smile to him. Fred continued to weep near Percy's body with George nearby to comfort his brother "He died saving me…" he managed past his sobs.

Hermione walked over to Ginny and hugged her allowing her to cry onto her shoulders comforting her greatly. Ginny had gained a brother back but lost one all in the same day, her feelings were in turmoil. Neville looked at her from a distance with worry in his face wanting to help her badly. Ron turned to Harry and when their eyes met confusion filled Harry's eyes seeing his friend truly there, "Hey mate." Ron said simply before Harry hugged him tight.

Hermione smiled seeing the sight managing a small laugh, Harry pulled away from his best friend and looked at him as if questioning if he was truly there "Ron? But… Gringotts?" Harry asked hoping for some answers that wouldn't drive him mad. Ron smiled "Well it's quite a long story but a snatcher found me and took a pity to me thinking I was a guard or something. So when Scabior went off about attacking Hogwarts I disguised myself as one of them so I could meet up with you guys."

Ginny laughed knowing what happened next, Harry and Ron joined Ginny and Hermione in a hug. They hugged each other with a flurry of emotions filling them each, but just when the thoughts of life and death crossed Harry's mind he was reminded of the task Snape had just recently given him. He pulled away from them all he turned to Hermione.

"I have to go." Harry told Hermione who quickly realized what he meant by that, she nodded at him allowing him to head to Dumbledore's office. Not knowing what he was going to see and if it will change him he hugged her tight, he took in every essence of her even the horrific things such as the cuts and smell of blood on her. Because each one represented who she was a brilliant young woman who would go to hell in back for him, his everything.

The part of the castle he went to was deserted nothing could be heard but Harry's footsteps making echoes about the halls. He turned the corner until he saw the golden statue that was the symbol of Dumbledore's office. It felt increasingly odd with each step his mind filling with the memories of the first time he was invited up to his office. He was so young and unexperienced compared to how he is now he feels as if he has aged forty years though he's still under his twenties.

He stopped at the steps in front of the statue staring at it as if waiting for it to start talking to him. Harry shook those ridiculous thoughts out of the need for guidance he can't be going crazy, he swallowed hard feeling his throat dry before speaking the password "Sherbet Lemon." A gust of wind sound filled the air as the stairs started to appear and Harry quickly jumped onto it as it started to grow in size, a small size fought its way to appearing at the thought of Dumbledore's favorite candy as his secret password.

His shoulders felt heavy walking towards the door imagining that he had been called to speak with the headmaster. His hand brushed against the door handle and was hesitant at pulling it, his mind fighting the thoughts of hoping Dumbledore would be at his chair waiting for him. But then he reminded himself that the last time he was there was just after Dumbledore's funeral. Finding the strength he gripped the handle tightly and pushed opening the door.

The door creaked opened to a room that was only vaguely lit by the moonlight; Harry took a step in and saw dust fly where his foot landed. Everything felt deserted, the empty chair, the empty bird post and the dusty desk only added to the feeling. Harry walked up to the desk and looked around at it in his mind he replayed the moments when Dumbledore would tell him about the horcruxes. In this very spot he lifted Tom Riddle's destroyed diary that he had pierced with a basilisk fang.

Looking to his side he saw the portrait of the late Headmaster, Hermione had told him that it wasn't exactly him but the essence of who he was when the portrait was taken. He looked at the sleeping figure within the portrait and fought the urge to ask him the many questions he kept in his head but he knew he wouldn't get true answers from an essence of the man who had the answers he was seeking. He looked away from the portrait and returned his attention to why he came to the office in the first place.

Walking over where the pensive was located it opened to him as if it had been expecting him. Harry felt his throat dry with unspoken expectation of what he was going to see, taking the few steps towards the pensive the bright glow of the magical object appeared on his face. Reaching into his jacket he took out the flask and stared at for the longest time as if deciding to pour it in or not.

But Snape died to give him this he had to see it through for him, he unscrew the cap and tilted it towards the middle. The shiny memory flowed down to the pensive filling it like smoke as it mixed together. When everything in the pensive appeared to settle Harry took a deep breath before plunging headfirst into the pensive, anticipation filling him as the memories played out in front of him.

He could see a wide open field that had many hills and a few trees surrounding it, the flowers were around in patches like puddles after it rained. Out of nowhere came a small little girl with long red hair, she giggled as another girl followed her to an open area in which they can stand together. The red haired girl grinned widely at the other "Tuney, I have something amazing to show you." she said with much enthusiasm past her laughter.

"What is it Lily? Mum is probably waiting." the other girl groaned impatiently gripping the sides of her dress in a way to suppress her frustration she hated all the running Lily made her do. Harry's heart grew in weight at the sound of that name; his eyes looked blankly at the red head "Mum." was all that came out of him as he was in shock.

"You see those flowers down there? Now look at my hand." Lily closed her hand above the flower patch she was speaking of and thought hard of a flower appearing in her hand. She smiled when she felt her magic surge to her hand, she unclenched her fist revealing an empty palm at first quickly not impressing Petunia but then soon enough a gasp came out of her at the sight of a stem then a flower growing on her hand.

Lily was hoping her sister would find it just as amazing as she did, but the opposite happened and she slapped her hand away in fear. "You're a freak!" she almost screamed to the heavens scaring Lily into running away from her sister in fear of getting bullied by her. "Come here! Or I'll tell mum what you did." Petunia called out for her sister as she skipped away from her, her face full of hot emotions that wouldn't sit well with their mother if she was told.

Petunia watched her sister look back at her trying to get away above a hill but then out of nowhere a boy appeared from behind a tree. The surprising sight caused Petunia to freeze in place not knowing what to do. The dark haired boy dressed in mostly black moved closer to Lily making Petunia think that he was another freak so she started to run away. Petunia dared not to look back not even caring what would happen to her sister with the mysterious boy.

The said mysterious boy took out a twig from his jacket pocket and made it twirl towards Lily. She stood still astonished that others could perform magical things like she could, she took the twig after it landed on her hand smiling at the boy who quickly smiled back. The twig grew another leaf and started flapping the leaves like a tiny bird in her hands. Lily giggled at the twig in her hands and at how cute it was acting flapping about.

"I'm Lily…" she said innocently with a smile, the boy took a few steps back but then his face softened "Severus…" he said somewhat hesitantly. Lily outstretched her hand for him; he looked at it for a few minutes unsure what to do until he finally accepted it. They shook hands and smiled at each other "I think we'll be great friends Severus." Lily spoke which shocked Severus with how sure she sounded.

It took a while but Severus finally opened up to Lily, they spoke for hours sharing stories under a tree. "She's jealous because she's only ordinary and you're special." Severus spoke without much thought, Lily turned to him "That's kinda mean Severus." she expressed even though she didn't get along much with her sister she didn't see much a reason to be rude to her.

Severus felt as if he had offended her in some way, in penance he summoned a gust of wind and with the twigs that fell of the tree made every single one of them fly like the one he gave to Lily. The sight made her laugh with joy at the wonders of magic. She continued to laugh until the memory faded away from that time to years later amongst the great hall.

In a crowd of students Lily and Severus stood by each other, Lily turned around to him with a hopeful look on her face "I hope we end up in the same house Severus." Looking about seeing where the other kids went Severus shook his head at her "I don't think that's how it works Lily." he said truthfully feeling like they will most likely be in different houses. But she was defiant to this "But it should, you're my only friend here."

McGonagall pulled out the scroll similar to how she did it for years, looking through with her eyes she spotted the next name and called it out enthusiastically "Lily Evans!" Lily's breath caught her surprised that she was going next, she turned to Severus and smiled at him "Okay wish me luck." She quickly skipped towards the chair and had the sorting hat placed on her "Gryffindor!" it called out, everyone had smiles on their faces and cheered except for Severus.

Lily came down from the chair and before making her way to the Gryffindor table she smiled at Severus eagerly waiting for him to join her. She took an open seat next to another first year that just got sorted only moments before her "Hi. I'm James." he introduced himself enthusiastically. Lily who was still quite shy around people she didn't know blushed a bit and smiled shaking the boy's hand "Hi. I'm Lily."

Severus watched them from where he stood with the other first years awaiting his turn. In that moment he knew he had lost her, they were sorted into different houses as he had predicted. She was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin, well known rival houses in the school. Even though they were from different houses they still spent time together mostly out of Lily's persistence.

"Just like your father. Lazy, Arrogant." Snape's older voice echoed in his head as his father came into the memory bumping into Snape with his shoulder making him drop the books he was carrying for both him and Lily. "My father was a great man." his own voice echoed across the memory as James looked back at Lily while Snape picked up the books that had fallen. Lily looked at him with a bit of annoyance in her expression thinking he was a bully to her friend; Snape's face was secretly scrunched in frustration "You didn't know your father like I did."

"I thought she hated him how did she come to marry him?" Harry asked confused looking around at Sirius and Remus for an explanation. His godfather looked down and laughed "Nah, she didn't" said Sirius with a smirk. Harry turned to Remus and he just titled his head smiling acknowledging it to be true "She started going out with him in seventh year." he added to Sirius's statement.

The bushy haired man looked at his friend and laughed "Yeah Once James had deflated his head a bit," said Sirius with both of them shaking their heads. Remus leaned more against the fireplace thinking back to the time when they were just teenagers in Hogwarts "I forgot who was the one who asked first." Lupin smiled at the memory

Harry looked at them with much confusion as if they were just telling a large inside joke between them. He raised his eyebrows in question "I don't understand." his face scrunched up showing his frustration in not understanding. Sirius just smiled at his godson and reached over patting his shoulder "Things change pup… people change, he grew up…. for her."

A gust of wind could be heard as an earie voice echoed from afar, it drew closer and closer until it could finally be heard "Blood shall be spilt… and servant and master shall be reunited once more." Trelawney's face appeared on a sphere, the same ones that were in her classroom whenever she taught Divination.

"Severus." spoke Dumbledore's voice aiming his elder wand at the man before him who was on his feet "No please, don't kill me." Snape pleaded to the old man who drew back his magic. He quickly looked away frustrated at him "The prophecy did not speak of a woman, but it spoke of a boy born at the end of July." Dumbledore told him hoping he would find sense in his words.

"Yes but he thinks it's her son." Severus could feel his own chest tighten at the thought of the dark lord approaching them "He intends to hunt them down now, to kill them. He told me himself." He could recount the fire in the dark lord's eyes before he dressed himself in the dark cloak. Knowing that the three of them were no match for the dark lord at the height of his power Snape pleaded to Dumbledore from the heart "Hide her. Hide them all. The baby, James, Lily… I beg you keep them safe."

Dumbledore looked back at the man before him and stopped pacing, he sounded as if he was in agony but it wasn't physically but emotionally. He looked at him to see if he was sure about his request "That is a mighty request, if I dare say so. What would you give me in exchange Severus? "Snape stood tall and composed himself; with a clear voice he spoke "Anything." Giving himself to Dumbledore's plans and ambitions to save the three of them.

In Godric's Hollow the Potter family sat together by the fireplace as if a normal night was open them. James rose to his feet quickly glancing at his wife and child "Lily our alarms have been set off he's coming." After hearing his words Lily stood picking up Harry and cradling him in her arms "James…" she said worriedly looking at her husband. He had a fire in his eyes and he waved his hands about "Lily take Harry and go quickly!"

"What about you?" she asked rocking Harry about, James gave her a bitter look as if he was deep in thought "I'll try to stop him if I can just go! You're both too important to lose." Lily knew very well that James would do anything for them; even though she would stand with him till the end she had a duty to their son. She caressed his cheek with her free hand "James… I love you." she spoke softly as if she knew it was goodbye; he smiled at her touch "I love you both…"

Lily rushed upstairs with Harry in her arms making her way to the nursery as fast as she could at the end of the hall. James sighed when he heard the nursery door close knowing that his family was safe for the time being. He turned his attention to the door and glared at it with much determination to stop the man who has come to kill his family. The front gate creaked and footsteps could be heard making their way towards the front door, James took no time piercing the locket destroying it with a screeching scream from its death.

The footsteps stopped and James thought they were safe and that the dark wizard had died at his steps. But that wasn't the case, the sides of his door allowed a bright green color flash from the outside. The door shook violently before being blasted off its hinges hurling it towards James at incredible speeds. James using his Quidditch reflexes jumped out of the way and into a nearby rug by the fireplace.

He groaned and coughed out the dust that filled the air from the door and collision, James opened his eyes to a dark cloak figure walking into his home making every light in the house go out. "You are not going to kill my family you heartless bastard!" James called out to Voldemort in defiance getting to his feet pointing his wand at the dark lord.

A fierce battle was fought between the two of them nearly collapsing the entire house into itself. Lily closed her eyes whenever she heard an uninviting thud from below, she looked at Harry who had been crying knowing that danger was near. She continued to sooth him as best she could to get him to stop crying, her body screaming at her to join her husband in battle but her motherly instincts told her to not abandon her child to that mercy.

James got a few good hits on the dark lord but what played against him was that the dark lord harvested the power from fallen victims and he had purged a village earlier in the week. Their beams collided but the dark lord overpowered him throwing him against a wall then to the floor. James felt his legs break from the impact forcing him to crawl against the rug "Lily! Run! Get out of here!" he yelled from below.

The dark lord appeared behind him taking his white sharp fingers to his head lifting his face to him, James grimaced but spat his blood at the dark lord "You will never win, you will die alone and have nothing." James even managed to laugh a bit at his own words. The dark lord didn't like that one bit pushing his head against the rug; he raised his wand at James and muttered the last words to reach his ears. Lily closed her eyes feeling a part of her just died below her, she wanted to cry out and scream but she had to stay strong for her son.

A baby cry rang into the hallway a soft voice could be heard "It's okay sweetheart, there will be times when you feel alone and different but sweetheart remember this. Harry you are so loved, so loved. Harry sweetheart mamma loves you, dada loves you. Be safe Harry, Be strong. " his mother took one last look at him with her glistening green eyes.

The door busted open and Lily stood quickly her eyes glaring at the dark lord. "You will not touch him." was all she spoke casting a fury of spells at the dark lord before her wand flew past the window. She swallowed hard knowing there was no chance to fight back now, she took a few steps back while the dark lord raised his wand. Her hand raised towards Harry "Harry I love you…" she said softly before she was struck down by the dark lord, she fell to the floor with two tears in her eyes.

The dark lord hovered over to Harry and the young boy looked at him curiously his eyes red from crying. A laugh could be heard underneath the cloak before his wand pointed towards Harry. The dark lord stared intensely at the child before him casting the spell that he had just used on his parents. But instead of the quick end he was expecting the spell grew brighter bouncing back and taking him as the victim instead. Using the last remaining power he had he apparated out of the house through the window leaving a baby Harry in the crib.

"You said you would keep her safe." Snape said in frustration and agony holding onto himself against a wall. His heart having been ripped from his chest when he saw her, Dumbledore did not even look at him knowing it wasn't his fault "Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person Severus; it was not of my doing." Snape couldn't fight it he was right, he turned away from the headmaster and wept behind him.

Dumbledore turned to Snape finally and pushed words towards him "Rather like you. But the boy survives… he lives Severus." Snape was in somewhat denial not showing much care for the boy of his love and enemy "He doesn't need protection, the dark lord is gone for good." he spoke in the truth that he believed along with many others that the dark lord had ceased from the world. But Dumbledore's expression told a different story "No Severus, the Dark Lord will return. And when he does the boy will be in terrible danger." Severus shook his head at him not wanting anything to do with the boy or anything with Lily anymore causing him more pain.

"He has her eyes." Dumbledore said in hopes that would trigger something in him, "If you truly loved her." he continued to press until Snape raised his hand informing him to stop. Snape looked at him still fighting on the inside but managed to speak "No one can ever know…" Snape asked of Dumbledore so the memory of Lily could not be used against him especially by the dark lord as leverage. The headmaster walked closer to Severus with a curious expression on his face "That I should never reveal the best of you, Severus?"

Snape pressed on now with a more focused face "Your own word." he said knowing that Dumbledore still respected such things as honor. The elder wizard paced in front of Snape with his thoughts spoken out in the open "When you risk your life every day to protect the boy?" A quick memory to when Snape was saving him from falling off his broom and into his death.

"He possesses no measurable talent, his arrogance rivals that even of his father… and he seems to relish in his fame." Snape's voice spat at Harry's resemblance to his father, the bully that took his love from him. His face continued a glare that carried over the years every time Harry saw him "James Potter… your father was a swang!"

"Drink it all, It will contain the curse to your hand for the time being. But it will spread Albus." Snape instructed Albus looking down at the ring which had already taken effect on the headmaster. Dumbledore lowered the goblet having tasted the last drop of what Snape had given him, he looked at his hand "How long?" he asked seeing his finger darken more and more "Maybe a year?"

Snape made his way towards the exit to get out of the headmaster's way but he wasn't done with him yet. His words halted him in his place "We both know Lord Voldemort has ordered Draco Malfoy to murder me. But should he fail, one should presume the Dark Lord… will turn to you. In the end you must be the one to kill me Severus." The potions master shifted his eyebrows scrunching his face as if to question his judgement but Dumbledore persisted. "It is the only way, only then will the Dark Lord trust you completely without question."

The memory faded to the Astronomy tower with Dumbledore and Snape sharing messages between each other through glances and expressions. "Severus please…." His voice tiredly begged for Snape to end all the waiting to get it over with, reaching for his wand Snape's eyes never left Dumbledore. With no hesitation he spoke the fateful words "Avada Kedavra!" the green spell hit Dumbledore square in the chest and his body went limp. Bellatrix squealed when Dumbledore's body fell from the edge of the tower. Harry looked astonished at what he just saw, he ran to the railing watching Dumbledore's lifeless body fall to the courtyard. His body felt on the bridge of collapse, he could not believe what he just witnessed.

Dumbledore paced about his office once again waving his fingers about "There will come a time when Harry Potter must be told something. But you must wait until Voldemort is at his most vulnerable." Snape tilted his head a bit not following his train of thought completely "Must be told what exactly?"

The headmaster turned to him and walked closer to him "On that very night when Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry… and Lily Potter cast herself between them… the curse miraculously rebounded. When that happened a part of Voldemort's soul… latched itself onto the only living thing it could find." Severus's eyes widen a bit piecing the pieces together "The boy…" he breathed.

Snape's mind returned to that fateful night, he stood at the front of the house on the street. Everything was left untouched only having happened moments before, he fought between two courses of action. One was to go in and investigate but the other was wait for confirmation knowing that his heart couldn't take seeing her if the dark lord was successful. But being only mere inches from the house his body gave way and he made his way inside.

Dumbledore nodded slowly "Harry himself… there's a reason why Harry can speak with snakes, a reason why he can look into Lord Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside of him." Snape's face seemed to drop the confusion and turned somewhat strict "So when the time comes… the boy must die?" he asked as if to be clarified by the headmaster. Dumbledore looked down to the floor as if he was about to reveal a horrible truth and it surely was "Yes… he must die."

Snape passed James not daring to look him in the eyes, they had their differences but he made Lily happy which made Snape admire and despise him for that same feat. He prepared himself having made his way up the stairs and to the hallway making his way to the room with the opened door. All he could hear was Harry's cries and nothing else, lightning flashed from the skies outside as Snape felt his body grow weaker and weaker nearing where Lily was.

"You've kept him alive so that he can die at the proper moment, like an animal for slaughter." Snape spoke out towards Dumbledore, the headmaster looked back at the potions master with much confusion in his eyes "Don't tell me now that you've grown to care for the boy?" knowing very well that he didn't having confessed the truth in one of their many meetings.

Instead of telling the headmaster what he thought he casted in the air "Expecto Patronum." Dumbledore having expected some Slytherin type creature to appear was incredibly surprised when a doe appeared from his wand; it pranced about around them until it flew out the window. The headmaster watched it the entire time until it left their presence "Lily." he spoke questioning the air.

Snape took hold of Lily's body after getting himself off the wall, he kissed the top of her head and rocked her about while audibly crying out. The baby in the crib cried out as well looking down at his mother who lay motionless in the man's arms. A fresh bloody scar on the child's forehead, but Snape continued to weep for his love in his arms.

Dumbledore looked at Snape with much confusion in his face, he gathered his thoughts until they came pouring out "After all this time? Even now?" Snape met his surprise with a strong face as if he had asked him the easiest question in the entire world that is why he only answered with one word that held more meaning than most "Always."

Harry sat outside the tent toying with his now broken wand, knowing that if it were any more broken he would be useless to the cause he had been preparing for since he was a child. He was deep in thought he almost didn't catch the bright light that was in front of him, he shook his head and stood looking at a patronus in front of him. It was a patronus of a doe, his heart skipped when he remembered that his mother's patronus was a doe. He followed it towards the lake where he dove under and tried to retrieve the sword that was in the water.

Dumbledore walked over to Severus with a strong pull in his eyes, he spoke the words with much intent in each meaning "He must die and Voldemort himself must do it. That is essential; it is how it must happen Severus. For it all to end once and for all."

The memory had ended and he lifted his head from the pensive quickly. Harry couldn't control his shock; his breathing had become staggered at what he had just seen. Stepping back a few steps Harry digested everything, he was one of them a horcrux. He swallowed hard remembering the words of Dumbledore and Snape; he had to die for all of this to end. Surely he trusted his friends to see everything through, but would they be strong enough to defeat the dark lord if he's gone?

Walking out of Dumbledore's office he had his head down doing nothing but thinking. Every step he took a thought came to mind, a scenario of how everything could play out. His fears filling most of them ending in the most tragic circumstances, but chances were there for a positive end to all this darkness that has culminated over the years.

All the rubble around him didn't add happy thoughts to his train of thought. Dumbledore said there was seven horcruxes and Harry destroyed most of them except for two. He couldn't get to Nagini because the dark lord kept her close the only time he could've possibly done it was when he was attacked in Godric's Hollow. If his friends don't find a way to take out the snake then he doesn't have any idea how they can defeat the dark lord in his absence.

His heart grew incredibly heavy looking down at his friends, knowing they won't take what he has to say easy. They sat amongst all the rubble a few steps below him, he could see them weeping over all the deaths that had filled the day. Harry's throat burned with the words waiting to get out to them but as he walked closer to them his heart ache grew. No true goodbye is ever easy, especially one with much in this world to keep. He pained for the coming moment when he would tell the love of his life that he is walking to his own death.


End file.
